Songs of War
by jacques0
Summary: As the tales continue, with the death of the royal family, and with an usurper on the Throne of Jewels, Remnant become gripped with civil unrest, war sings on the horizon, all the while an ancient threat stirs in the icy lands of the Frozen North (Part 2 of the Ice and Shadow Saga) Cover Image Arc family Sigil. MAJOR AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in my Tale of Ice and Shadow fantasy fic. Hope you have enjoyed the first part, _Blood of Kings,_ which set up this story quite well. Thank you to all of those that have enjoyed it and here begins the next part of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

SONGS OF WAR

Chapter One

The wind wasn't as strong as it had been these past few days.

They have been on the road ever since they left Fort Sina behind. All of the members of the Hunt were following behind Ross who was leading them back toward the Gate as he had told them he would. They were little conversation going on with the many people that were around as all of them were simply ready to be in familiar territory behind the Gate that separated the Frozen North from the rest of Remnant. Now they had placed themselves in a camp as they were going to reaching the Shimmering Woods in a few days now letting the wind blow around them.

One of the Huntsmen was simply walking through the camp making his way toward one of the nearby fire with many birds for supper when movement from the corner of his eyes drew his attention and he found himself staring at a very large white wolf with blue eyes. The man let out a yelp and jumping away from the creature who was staring at him, unblinkingly at the many animals that he was carrying. The man knew what type of creature that the wolf was.

A direwolf.

The sight of the large wolf was still something that was startling to many of the Huntsman since many of them had never seen one before, but it was starting to become a familiar one considering that the wolf was somehow always around that white-haired girl, Weiss. He remembered when he first saw it back in Fort Sina, how completely taken aback he was by its presence. He had heard the other Huntsmen speak about the direwolves…telling that they were ferocious beasts matching the size of full grown horses. This one wasn't that size yet but the Huntsman knew that it won't be long before he is if he was around for long.

"Go away," another voice spoke out.

The Huntsman as well as the direwolf, turned their attention toward the voice. It was one of the Huntress that came with Ross. The woman had a shawl wrapped around her throat and her brown eyes were frowning lightly at the large animal in front of him. The large wolf seems to be completely calm at the situation as it stared at the woman unblinkingly causing the Huntsman to feel a light apprehension. While he had seen the wolf being completely docile around them, it was still a direwolf who could rip out their throats if provoked.

Then to his surprise, something else seems to have drawn the wolf's attention as it turned away from both of them and disappeared into the foliage around them again. The Huntsman let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before looking back at the Huntress.

"Thanks for that," he told her.

"Having this thing around is a problem," the woman said staring at the direction where the wolf had gone, "the bastard should get rid of it before someone loses a hand."

The Huntsman glanced at the direction where the wolf had gone. The wolf was dangerous there was no other way of saying it but it was the first time that he had seen one of them before, the creatures that were believe to have gone extinct long before any of them had been born. So far, the bastard girl, Weiss and the Faunus had been the only one to touch him. He had grown curious about the creature but he wasn't foolish enough to think that he could even touch him.

"Strange to think that she managed to get a creature like that to be this docile," the Huntsman said shaking his head lightly, "Direwolves are not known to be docile."

The Huntress only snorted.

"C'mon by the fire so we can get some of these cooked," she said.

The Huntsman followed after her and the duo made themselves comfortable as they started to cook the meat in front of them. The man was still thinking about everything they have been hearing so far ever since they have gotten to Fort Sina. It had been shocking to hear that Grimm, creature that should be nothing but legends were real and that they had attacked the Fort the same night that they had arrived. Raze, one of the Huntsman who had survived that night had told the story to Ross and he had been present when the man had done it. He could feel the chill running down his back knowing that creatures like that existed. It shouldn't have been possible for them to be even here and yet, he knew that Raze wasn't lying.

He had known Raze ever since the man joined the Hunt some ten years previously. They had worked together and the man hadn't been shaken by much during their time working but he had seen how shaken he had been when he had been describing what he had seen and what he had experienced.

"What do you make of the claims that the Grimm had returned?" he asked glancing at the woman.

The Huntress who was sharpening her knife with a wet stone stopped in her movement. She glanced up toward him, her brown eyes thoughtful for a few moments.

"Grumplings and snarks I would like to call it," she said, "I have spent my entire life believing that monsters like that don't exist. To have five people speaking of the same thing is worrying."

The man was frowning as well, "When we didn't hear from the two Forts all those months ago…I knew that something was wrong. I thought the Faunus managed to take them down…at least, something that familiar I can fight against…how do fight against monsters from some legend and yet, not much of a legend if those things exist."

"I just want to get back to the Gate," the Huntress told him, "At least we'll be safe when we cross it."

The man agreed with the sentiment. The Grimm didn't seem to be all that interested in attacking the Gate. Ross's order for them to abandon the Frozen North had been echoing within him ever since the man gave it. Facing the Grimm in their territory will be suicidal at best. If they were beyond the Gate, it would be places that they knew and maybe they would be able to succeed without them. Despite how familiar that feeling was, the man knew that going back to the Gate will be the safest option for them all.

* * *

" _You're leaving_?"

Weiss was staring at the dark-haired Faunus girl in front of her completely surprised. When Blake had told her that she had wanted to talk to her, this was the last thing that she had been expecting from her. Blake had stayed with her ever since their departure from Fort Sina. Weiss had been glad for the company she gave her since the rest of the Huntsmen were giving her a wide birth safe for Raze. Weiss knew it probably had something to do with her argument she had with Ross in the courtyard of Sina a few days ago.

She had been furious with Ross refusing to see that the Grimm were a threat to both them and the Faunus. The man had been content enough to let the Faunus die at the hand of the Grimm while they retreat back to the Gate with the forces that they had. She knew that the Faunus and the Hunt were not on the best of term and they had many conflict in the past but since Raze had told him about the Grimm, she would have expected him to at least extend a hand to the Faunus, to have agreed about her idea to give the Faunus safe passage…

But alas, Ross wasn't budging so Weiss knew that the one person she would need to convince would be Ozpin, the Lord Commander of the Hunt. Ozpin was aware of something in happening in the North if that night he questioned both her and Rae about what they had seen that night was any indication and she knew that if she could convince him, then maybe her deal with the Faunus might be able to work. She had been hoping that Blake would be there as well to fight for her case with Ozpin, at least, if someone who had been fighting the Grimm for years was there as well, convincing the Lord Commander would have been much easier but now, Blake dropped this bomb upon her.

" _I have to,"_ Blake answered her, " _I have to speak to my father about the new development that had happened."_

Weiss had a light frown upon her face at that. She and Blake had started to become friends these past few days as well, staying together most night and with Dust, they had become a close-knit group. If Blake were to leave, she would miss the Faunus but she was also worried about her.

" _Will you be alright out there?"_

Blake gave her a small smirk.

" _I have lived in these lands for all my life Weiss,"_ she said, " _I will be fine. I wish to be with my people when we reach the Shimmering Woods."_

Weiss let out a small sigh.

" _If you really wish to leave then I won't stop you,"_ she said, " _but you can have this."_

She pulled the small black bladed dagger she had found in Sina and extended it toward Blake causing the Faunus to look at it in surprise.

" _You can give it back to me when we see each other again,"_ Weiss told her drawing the golden eyes toward her own.

Blake nodded and took hold of the weapon looking at it with small surprise and give her a light smile. She approached toward her horse and placing her pack there before turning toward Weiss. The golden eyes looked at her for a few moments before climbing upon her horse and then she stared down toward her.

" _I will see you with the dawn Weiss,"_ she told her.

The young woman looked at her, " _I could send Dust with you to keep you safe."_

The Faunus girl let out a grin.

" _I will be fine Weiss,"_ she said, " _I know how to avoid danger but If there is danger, your dagger will be more than helpful."_

With that final phrase, Blake urged her horse forward and galloped back into the darkness leaving Weiss standing there listening to the sound of the hooves on the ground before silence fell once more. The white-haired girl stood alone for a few moments before soft padding warned her of Dust approaching toward her and the wolf warm body came to stand beside her. Raising a hand, she softly patted upon his large head.

"You know I couldn't understand a single word of what the two of you were saying," a familiar voice spoke out.

Raze was approaching toward her, the man having his hood up. Weiss stepped away from the wolf beside her and made her way back to the fire. The young woman took a seat down as Raze followed after her as well as Dust. It was strange to think that Blake had been beside her since she left the Faunus behind and now she was simply gone again disappearing back to her people.

"The Faunus speaks Similirian," she said looking up toward the man, "It's the same language that was found in many of the old texts that my family owned. I was a fan of the language since not a whole lot of people speak it back in the South."

"How lucky," he said, "That you happen to learn the language that they speak in Atlas?"

Weiss thought about it. With what she had learn about the Faunus and about her own family being originally from the Frozen North and actually founding a kingdom in this place. Lady Ashla had been adamant that there was nothing here for her other than a quick death at the hand of the Grimm, however, it made her think about her family history…at least, the ones that she understood or at least knew…

"I wouldn't say that it was luck," the girl murmured.

Raze didn't answer her probably haven't been expecting an answer from her. Weiss stayed silent beside the fire for the rest of the night. The following days were spending riding back to the Gate hard and Ross didn't stop much as he was the one in the lead. They passed through the Shimmering Woods by the end of the week and in no time at all, they were back in familiar territory and for the first time in three months, Weiss was back at the Gate. Having never seen the Gate from this side before, Weiss found herself starting at it in the afternoon light that was hidden by the grayish light from the cloud above them. The Gate had many intricate designs upon it, like it was built for a war. They were many large spikes producing from it as well as chains that were frozen upon the door's form. She had seen those chains before while she was on the inside of Beacon and it made her wonder exactly what they were for considering that the chains were several times bigger than a grown man.

As they were approaching it, a horn echoed in the distance to announce their arrival. The opening at the bottom of the Gate had opened as they approached with their horses and they galloped through the tunnel before coming to a stop in the familiar courtyard of Beacon. Weiss glanced around herself as she placed her horse to a stop noticing the many Huntsmen that were looking at their directions probably wondering who they were. However, her attention was drawn toward an approaching group and the familiar silver hair of the Lord Commander Ozpin was there with a frown upon his face and beside him was Captain Glynda. Ross had wasted no time getting off his horse and speaking to Ozpin in hushed voices so Weiss used that time to get off her horse.

A sudden ripple came from the many Huntsmen around her as Dust approached toward where she stood. Many of them had never seen a direwolf before and she could see that they were on guard about the large wolf presence here in Beacon. Weiss simply raised her hand and gently patted against his head drawing many bewildered looks from the Huntsmen in the courtyard who were looking at her.

"Weiss," Ozpin called out drawing her attention, "I need to speak with you in my office."

The girl knew the reason why he wanted to talk to her and she nodded lightly. She turned her attention toward Dust who was beside her and sensing her gaze, the direwolf looked up toward her, a curious glance in his eyes.

"Why don't you go and hunt for food?" she told him.

Dust pocked her with his nose, sniffing at her before obeying her and galloping away from her. Weiss then made to follow Ozpin who was walking away as well with Glynda. Someone took steps beside her and she glanced at it finding Raze there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need someone in your corner," Raze told her, "And I have a promise to keep remember."

Weiss stared at him confused for a few moments before she remembered that he would recommend her for a higher position than a simple recruit. Thought he had given her the rank of Ranger when he sent her to find the Faunus, none one else was aware of it yet. They reached Ozpin's office and found that Ross was already there along with Glynda, the blonde woman and Ozpin right hand woman. The man himself was seating down at his desk with both of his hands joined together in front of him.

"Lord Commander," Raze spoke out, "I wish to be present for this as well for I was the one who gave her the mission to try to find the Faunus's help."

Ozpin nodded, "I will allow it."

Then the man's eyes turned toward her, "Well Weiss, a few days ago I received an urgent raven from you telling me that you have struck a bargain with the Faunus. Ross told me the same, but the authority of letting them through is not mine but the Lord Paramount of the North."

Weiss nodded, "Ross told me that as well, but at the time I had believed that you held that power."

Ozpin nodded.

"The threat of the Grimm is real then?" Glynda spoke out.

"It's as real as it can be," Weiss answered, "the Faunus have been fighting the Grimm for years if Blake Belladonna is to be believed. I have seen them push back a Grimm attack something that the men that were sent with me was barely able to do. They use their Aura in ways I have never seen the Hunt do and even have abilities called Semblances. If the Hunt is to be able to withstand the Grimm when they come South, we need to be able to do the same."

"Semblances?" Ross scoffed, "While I can understand the Faunus using Aura to fight against the Grimm they are no such things as Semblances. You probably didn't even know what you saw."

Weiss glanced at the man, "I have seen it. While I don't fully understand how it works, I do know that training our people to use these powers will give us an advantage."

Ozpin frowned lightly.

"The threat of the Grimm is real then," he said, "While I don't know about semblances…whatever those are, I do understand that the Grimm are real threat. I will need to speak with all the survivors from Fort Sina to get their testimonies of what had happened that night. I will also need to send a raven to the Lord Paramount of the North about the Grimm and suggest a meeting."

"Lord Commander," Raze spoke out drawing the man's attention toward him, "I granted Weiss the rank of Ranger sir."

"You did what?" Ross said shocked and even Glynda was taken aback by it.

"I know that recruits need at least three years of service before granting them the rank," Raze said, "But out of all of us, even the veterans' rangers we had with us, she was the only one wiling to form a working plan. I probably should have said no, it was probably the logical decision but despite being a novice she managed to do something that no Rangers in hundreds of years has accomplished. She contacted the Faunus and even earning their trust."

The man glanced at her and Weiss couldn't help but feel shocked at the man's praise.

"I think she had earned having the rank," he finished looking at the Lord Commander.

"Lord Commander," Ross started to argue but Ozpin raised his hand and the man fell silent.

Ozpin stood up from where he had been seating down and approached her. Weiss stared at the man and his dark green eyes met her own. She couldn't tell what the man was thinking at all but she met his eyes evenly, unable to hide the curiosity within them.

"Place your sword at my feet and kneel," he said simply.

" _Lord Commander_ ," Ross said shocked.

Even Glynda was also surprised from what he had said but she stayed silent. Weiss was surprised at what the man just said but she did as he asked, pulling out Myrtenaster and placing it down upon the ground at the man's feet. She has kneeled as well. Ozpin pulled his sword and placed the tip upon the ground in front of him like a cross.

"Who will bear witness to the ascension?" he spoke out.

Raze instantly pulled out his weapon and placing it in front of him like Ozpin did.

"I, Raze Stallion, Ranger of the Hunt, will bear witness," he said.

Glynda as pulled out her own sword, "I, Glynda Goodwitch, the Left Hand, will bear witness."

Ross stayed silent for a few moment before pulling out his sword as well.

"I, Ross Winchester, Ranger of the Hunt will bear witness," he said.

Ozpin nodded at them all before focusing his gaze upon her.

"Do you swear, Weiss daughter of Jarus Schnee, to pledge your life in the service of the Order from now till the last of your days?"

"I swear," she said.

"Do you swear that your blade will never stain the blood of the innocent, and the defenseless?"

"I swear,"

"Do you swear to be a sword to vanquish all darkness from Remnant?"

"I swear."

Ozpin then tapped his sword on the ground once.

"Then, in the name of the Goddess, the One True Mother of All I, Ozpin, Lord Commander of the Order and Watcher of the Gate, I proclaim you, Weiss, Ranger of the Hunt. Rise and be proud of the burden you now bear."

Weiss picked up her sword and rose up to her feet in front of the Lord Commander. She bowed to the man in front of her.

"Then I pledge to honor these vows from this day to the end of my days," she said.

Ozpin placed his sword back as well and the others followed suit.

"Make sure that you do," he said, "You're dismissed Ranger."

Weiss gave another short bow before walking out of the room with Raze following after her. The girl was completely surprised at what had just happened. She couldn't believe that she was just made a Ranger, officially by the Lord Commander himself. She knew that being a Ranger she will have much more responsibilities as a member of the Hunt.

"You really did get me promoted," she said glancing at Raze.

"I keep my promise," the man told her, "You know you deserve it Weiss and as a Ranger you will have a lot more influence and with the Grimm coming, you'll need all the influence that you can get."

Weiss nodded. He was right in saying that. She will need the influence in the Hunt to be able to convince them. The duo had just stepped back outside with the many Huntsman still walking about Beacon.

"I'm going to the Raven's nest," she said, "See if I got any ravens from Atlas."

"Sure thing," Raze said, "I'll see you in the mess hall."

Waving goodbye to him, she made her way toward where the Raven's nest was situated at the other edge of Beacon. They were many ravens cawing as she entered inside seeing the two people that were working with the birds. She made her way toward one of them.

"Excuse me, my name is Weiss and I have been wondering if I received a raven from Atlas these past three months?"

The man glanced at her before making his way toward his office. He took a seat upon it and read through the large leather book he had there searching or her name.

"Yes, a raven arrived for you two weeks ago," he said, "Let's see where did I…ah, there you go."

The scroll was given to the white-haired girl and she noticed that it was still sealed. Giving the man a light nod of thanks, Weiss walked out of the room eager to read Winter's answer to her letter.

 _Dear sister,_

 _Forgive me for not writing you sooner. I have been dealing with my own problems as of late. No need to worry for the worst part is finished. I'm glad that you're settling in at the Gate quickly. I do hope you take care of yourself well up North with winter approaching. Me, all I must look forward up here is Whitley's wedding in a few days as much as it is hard to believe, my brother finally going to marry. Cariel was also talking to me about getting married as well so I might have news in my next letter and about father, I may have something but nothing concrete yet but don't worry too much I have Sir Young. Write back soon Weiss, I want to hear from you as soon as possible for I miss your presence terribly sister._

 _With Love_

 _Winter_

Weiss couldn't help the small smile at Winter's familiar handwriting. She makes plan to write back in the next few days as she continues to walk forward placing the letter into her clothing wanting to go get something to eat as well.

* * *

 **So ends this first chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the read. The letter that Weiss had gotten is the same letter that Winter wrote when she woke up from her one month coma back in Blood of Kings, the one she told Sir Young to send for her. As you can see, Weiss doesn't know what happened in Atlas yet.**

 **But this was a good opening I hope to get people back to the flow of things.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is more.**

Chapter Two

 **The Frozen North**

It had taken Blake some days before she reached the Faunus which she had found them in the Glacier Plains. The large accessible area was quite empty of any type of vegetations and she hadn't been slowed down at all by the strange wind that was blowing in the North. As a Faunus, Blake could smell that there was a change in the air, that the seasons were starting to change, and that winter was coming. Winter was always harsh in the Frozen North, but if they are moving then it will be torture for them. The season of winter is not something that they tried to fight but merely chose a location to stay so that they could hold out for the season before everything happened. However nowadays, traditions are going to change if they are to survive the relentless Grimm.

During her journey Blake had expected to run across them but nothing had happened. She hadn't been able to sleep much at night during her travel until she had come across a patrol party for the Faunus. And now, they were the ones that she was traveling with and growing closer to the encampment. Blake had wasted no time tracking her father as soon as she had gotten to the camp. It didn't take long to find the man as he was with her mother in their tent for the night. When she entered, she drew the man's attention toward her who had a curious look upon his face before he instantly seated up recognizing her.

Her mother, Kali, was upon her in an instant taking the girl into a warm hug.

"You're back," she said softly, "I have been worried when I heard you left with that Huntress."

Blake wasted no time returning the hug, feeling the tension that had been building within her dissipating completely. She leaned in, taking in the familiar warmth of her mother against her form burying her nose within it and gently purring.

"You have news then?" Ghira asked, standing up.

"Let her rest Ghira," Kali told him as she let her daughter go, "Look at her, she is dead on her feet. Allow her some time to get some sleep at least and get some food. I'm sure that the other Clan leaders can wait till tomorrow."

The man frowned lightly at the suggestion, but he relented to her.

"I am going to have to speak with the other leaders and tell them that Blake had returned," he said, "That we will have news tomorrow about the alliance that was made with the Huntress."

Then he turned toward her and Blake noticed his eyes softened as they took her in. He gave her a small smile before walking out of the tent to accomplish the duty he had set for himself. Blake was greatly tired from her journey and now that she was among her family and her people, she could finally get a decent night sleep since she left Weiss's side. It's almost strange to think just how comfortable she had gotten with the white-haired girl compared to how they were when she had been in a cage the first time they had spoken.

"He has been worrying about you ever since you left," her mother spoke out drawing Blake's attention toward the woman, "Your father may not be a very emotional man, but I could tell that he was worried for you as I was. Going into the heart of the Huntsmen was foolish."

Blake had taken a seat upon the makeshift bed that her mother had while the older woman was speaking.

"The Huntsmen didn't really talk to me much," she answered, "Weiss was the only one who kept me company while I was with them."

Kali placed a plate of food in her hand.

"Weiss?" she repeated, frowning.

"The Huntress," Blake told her, "Her name is Weiss."

Kali nodded at her staying silent for a while. Blake had returned her attention to the food that was brought to her and she continued to eat it, enjoying the warm of the well-cooked meat. It was much better than the ones that she had on the road.

"You know, I had heard a rumor around the camp that you spent a considerable amount of time with the Huntress," she started off casually.

Blake instantly looked up toward her. Her mother's eyes were focused upon the skin of the rabbit that she was working into clothing; however, she knew that the woman hadn't brought up this just to make conversation. Her mother was searching for something.

"I did," she admitted, "She had managed to tame a direwolf…and I had gotten curious about how she had managed to do it."

Kali glanced at her, her own amber eyes looking at her curiously.

"Is that all?" she asked.

Blake nodded.

"She told me much about what lies on the other side of the Gate," she said, "Told me of castles that rises as high as mountains and camps called city that are so large that millions of people lives within it at once. I have never imagined that such things could even exists and yet, they were all there on the other side of that Gate that separated us from the rest of the world."

"You admire her?" Kali asked her.

Blake stayed silent for a few moments. Sure, she considers Weiss a friend but to say that she admires her would be stretching the truth quite a bit. Something about the Huntress had intrigued her, that much she could admit, far more than her simple reason of her curiosity of how she managed to tame the large wolf that was at her side.

"I respect her," she said finally placing her plate down, "I'm going to rest."

Her mother didn't say anything else but nodded at all the same. Blake removed as much clothing as she could before she sunk beneath the fur of the bed that was with enjoying the warmth that they brought to her. It didn't take long before sleep come for her.

The next day, she woke up late in the morning, her exhaustion from her travels having caught up to her body and forcing her to sleep longer to get rest. Her mother and father weren't in the tent but Blake could already hear the activities of the camp already in full swing. Blake wasted no time to enjoy a quick wash with the warm water that had been over the flames in the middle of the tent before dressing herself and stepping out of it.

Bustling activities was what she found as she glanced around herself. A light snow was falling and the cool wind that was blowing through the air was the winds of winter. Her senses as a Faunus are more than attuned to the changing of the seasons than the humans were and she could already tell from the winds along that this winter will be a harsh on in the Frozen North.

"Blake,"

The young woman turned at the voice finding Adam Taurus approaching her. The young man was dressed in his fur, his sword at his waist. His red hair was falling around his eyes as he was looking at her, the green eyes he had fixed upon her.

"I heard you came back last night," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I was exhausted in my journey," Blake answered him as the two started to walk together, "But I had a good night rest and had yet to have a bit of food this morning."

"C'mon then," he told her, "Sun and Velvet are waiting for you as well."

Blake followed after him, eager to see her friends again. She had missed their companionships during the time that she had been gone from the camp. It would be the first time in some days that she would speak with them again so she followed the all redhead toward her two friends.

"I was worried that you wouldn't return," Adam told her calmly, "that the Huntsmen would try something…but I am glad that I was wrong."

"Try something?" Blake repeated, "They face the same threat that we do Adam."

Adam gave her a stern glance.

"That may be true," he said, "However, more than a thousand years of bad blood between the Faunus and the Huntsmen isn't going to go away just because the Grimm have returned."

Blake wanted to say something to him but the memory of what she had seen at Fort Sina came back to her mind. She had seen the Huntsman, the one that talked to Weiss deciding to simply abandon the Faunus to their fates at the jaws of the Grimm. Her silence must have done something for Adam continued to talk.

"The only people we can trust are our people," he told her, "After all, they are the one that have been living with us as long as we can remember."

Blake stopped walking and turned to face him. Adam had stopped as well, his eyes fixed her owns. There was something in the young man's tone as he had been speaking that drew her attention. Blake hadn't known Adam long, thought her father had been talking to her about a mating ritual between both her and him. Adam was a strong warrior and a commander of his own Clan forces and was well trusted by them, and yet…

"Adam, Lady Ashla said that we won't be able to survive this on our own," she told him, "You saw what happened during the last attack. They killed hundreds of us in just a few hours and we thought we have been winning the war enough that we have been planning to attack them at their source."

Blake let out a small sigh, still thinking on what she and Weiss had spoken about at Fort Sina.

"I wish we could face it on our own as we have always had," she said.

"As long as you keep your guards up when dealing with the Huntsmen," he said giving her light nod of understanding, "So did you find anything about them that we could use?"

"Save it for the meeting" Blake told him, as she started to walk again.

She could hear him following after her and then a familiar blond hair drew Blake's attention. Sun was seating by a fire, enjoying his food as Velvet was with him. The rabbit girl caught sight of her approaching and instantly smiled before rising up from where she was seating before approaching her, taking her into a hug one she returned eagerly.

"I've heard that you came back," Velvet said stepping out of the hug, "Come and join us, we still have some food left."

Blake did and Sun gave her a light smile and a nod as he continued to chew on his food. Blake took hold of the stick which had the small animal attached to it and bit down upon the delicious food. Adam had taken a seat on her other side but he didn't seem to be eating anything. When Sun was done chewing, the young Faunus turned toward her.

"Well then Blake," he spoke, "Glad to have you back among us. I've missed you on my latest hunting trip. Ran into a large bear...enough meat for a few weeks at least."

"Things have been well then?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Velvet let out a small chuckle, "As well as they could be considering the situation. We have patrols going on around us but we are still too exposed on the Glacier Plains. We should have stuck closer to the forests."

"That would have brought us further East," Sun added, "Anyway, how was it traveling with the Huntress? I mean, she did have a direwolf with her."

"She was a whole lot nicer than most Huntress," Blake answered deciding on the truth, "I would have expected her to not trust me at all considering what happened in the Arena, however, she still did."

"So, you trusted her back?" Sun asked her.

Blake could feel Adam's gaze upon her at the question but she refused to meet them, focusing wholly upon Sun and Velvet which were in front of her.

"She saw the Grimm Sun," she told him, "I think I could trust her wish to stop them and help our people…thought I still don't understand how she managed to get the direwolf to listen to her. She told me that she hadn't done anything but the entire time I was traveling with her, I noticed how they reacted with one another…one would think that she raised the wolf since it was a pup."

She found herself thinking back to the night in the cave when Weiss had said that the direwolf, Dust, was looking for her. How she knew something like that was even possible was a complete mystery to her. She had followed Weiss to see if she had been telling the truth but they had only been at the entrance of the cave for a few moments before the wolf had joined them. It was still one of the most surreal moments Blake had ever had in her life.

"Blake,"

She turned her gaze finding her father there. The young woman instantly sat up as well as Adam who had just noticed the man's arrival. Blake already knew what his presence means so she said goodbye to her friends before following after him as well as Adam. They made their way toward the large tent that was built in the middle of the camp. The inside of it was warm from the fire that was burning inside of it, and Blake noticed that most of the Clan leaders were already there, looking straight toward her. The Bear Clan leader, Adam's father was also present as well as the Scars, Bengal Clan, along with Lady Ashla and some more others.

"Let's get this meeting started then," Ghira spoke out, looking at the many men in the room, "As you all known, my daughter left with the Huntress some weeks ago when she decided to speak up for our cause to cross the Gate…Blake if you could."

The dark-haired girl nodded at him before turning her gaze toward the many Clan leaders that were in front of her. This Council meeting was something that she had never expected to happen and yet, the threat of the Grimm was starting to make them work together.

"When I left Weiss and the rest of the Huntsmen," Blake started, "They were making their way back to the Gate with a small party of over thirty men. The Hunt was making plan of completely abandoning the Frozen North to reinforce the Gate...and they had meant to abandon us as well."

There was slight murmur at that.

"They mean to leave us to the Grimm then?" one of the Clan leader, the Bengal one spoke out.

"Should have known not to trust the Hunt," another said shaking his head.

"Clan leaders," Blake shouted over the clamoring voices, causing them to fall silent, "Weiss told me that she will be speaking with their Lord Commander about the situation. It would seem that whoever the man is have been suspicious of the Grimm's return for quite some time and if he knew that the creatures had returned…Weiss believed that he can be convinced to help us."

"And do you trust the Huntress?"

It was Adam's father who had spoken. The man was looking at her with a light frown upon his features, which were hard. Blake realized that it was the second time that she was asked this question, the first time coming from Sun just a few moments earlier when she was enjoying her food earlier.

"I trust that the danger will make her understand our plight, as well as the Hunt" she answered.

"As I said in our previous meeting," the Scars leader said, "We all smell the shift in the wind. We all know that Winter is coming. With how many peoples that we have, we won't be able to reach the Gate until we are in the middle of winter…a dangerous time for any of us to be moving about. We will need to find a place we can hold out the winter…if we want our people to still breathe next season."

"This winter is promising to be a harsh one," the Bengal leader said nodding.

"What about Silas?" Lady Ashla spoke out drawing their attention toward her.

"Silas?" Ghira repeated, "The Old Fort?"

"It has big strong walls and is defendable," Ashla added, "Unlike how we are completely exposed out here. While it may be a little more to the East than were we are going, bunking down there for the winter is doable."

"And what if the Grimm attack with the same forces that they did when they came at the Gorge?" Adam asked her.

Ashla gave him a glance before speaking again.

"Then we better work upon ensuring our alliance with the Hunt if we are to survive any longer," she said firmly, "Times are changing Clan leaders. Ten years ago, I would have never believed that all of the Great Clans of the Frozen North could have joined forces and yet here we are all under the same roof deciding our future. Let's do the same with the Hunt then and maybe, twenty years from now, our people will look back on this day and remember when we took the first step to accomplishing what many believed to be nothing but a waste of time."

As she was speaking Blake noticed her gaze meeting Clan leader Taurus and it made her wonder about the strange emotions that had appeared within them. It would seem that there was some tension between the Old Ones and the Taurus Clan.

"Then I call this Council meeting finished," Ghira spoke out standing up looking at the entire room, his gaze having some steel within it, "Spread the words to all of your clans to prepare for the journey to Silas. Blake, I want you to send some scouts ahead to see if they are any sign of Grimm activities in the area and if they are, I want you to take care of them quickly so that they don't attract any more of them."

The young girl nodded.

"Of course, father," she said, "I'll gather some warrior and ride out on the morrow."

"Then that is all," her father spoke out glancing around at the many Clan leaders that were in the room, "We will set out in four days to give everyone time to pack everything they needed as well as fold the tents."

Then everyone decided to move out of the room and Blake stayed behind until everyone was gone. Ghira had turned his attention toward the map that was on the table behind him. He was staring down at it with a light frown upon his face. She had wanted to talk to her father ever since she returned from her trip with Weiss. The man glanced up at her as she was approaching, a light frown appearing upon his features.

"Is something the matter Blake?"

"I…I wanted to apologize," the girl said, "For what I did. I know I placed our Clan in a dangerous position siding with the Huntress…"

"You did," Ghira said, "You could have at least talked with me about making this decision before you decided to speak with it in front of the Council…or maybe even after the council but you ran off just as quickly with the Huntress. Do you know they have been talks about you…spending as much time as you have with the girl ever since Lady Ashla took her under her protection? Do you ever think before you act Blake?"

The girl stayed silent for a few moments, looking away from her father's rising ire. The man then let out a sigh.

"Now all of my credibility is seating upon that deal Blake," the man told her, "Our clan's credibility…I understand that you know what this means."

Blake didn't say anything but she nodded.

"Good," Ghira spoke, "Now you have a job to do. I suggest you get to it then."

Blake nodded.

"Of course, sir," she said before walking toward the exit.

"Blake?"

She stopped turning her attention toward the man who was still staring down at the map in front of him. The man turned his head, toward her direction and a softer look was upon his face now, compared to the one he was wearing before.

"It's good that you've returned," he said, "Given the circumstances."

Blake let a small smile appeared upon her lips.

"I will always return,"

With those final words, the young woman made her way out of the tent. She had a job to do, and she was going to see it done.

* * *

 **A little bit of Blake's POV, as her choice to go with Weiss did with the others with her return and the little bit of drama that made...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Enjoy this latest chapter.**

Chapter Three

 **Atlas**

Lord Rickard Arc was seating in complete darkness.

The former Lord Paramount of the Vale was in the dungeons of White Castle, in chains as he was being ever since the King threw him in there for treason. The man couldn't believe what had happened and where the King had gotten his information from. House Glenn had a strained relationship with his own house ever since that scandal between his daughter and Catelyn something that damaged their honor as well as his relationship with them. He had been angry with Joan for that reckless behavior and it seems that they were the ones that betrayed him.

He had remember sending letters to the many lords of the Vale for the White Fang problem and he had gotten responses telling him that they had been no White Fang activities in the land at all and even House Glenn had send similar word. However, they had sent word with different information to the King and Rickard couldn't believe that something like that had happened. He knew that there was something strange ever since he had received the raven from the capital back in Vale. The King doesn't send summons unless there was something grave going on and for him to go directly, there was always something else to be involved. But now, he was rotting in a dungeon that was in complete darkness, knowing that he was going to lose his head because of a well-placed lie.

If words of what happened to him had reached his son, of his imprisonment, the Vale would certainly revolt against the Crown. It could lead to war and that was something that Rickard never wanted to see again. The War in the North had been long and bloody for many families in Remnant and many had lost sons and daughters to it, and if another war erupted again...

How many are going to lose their lives? How many are going to die because of a simple misplacement of information?

Rickard let out a small sigh listening to the sound around him. The dungeons are usually quiet but sometimes he would hear the footsteps of a guard patrolling the corridor, the sound of rats scurrying about and even the sound of voices discussing about something or the other, but Rickard could never understand exactly what they were saying for them being too far away from where he was. Rickard knew that the next time the door of his cell opened will be because it was his execution day. The man found himself reminiscing about his home, and his wife Marianne. He found himself thinking of the first time he met her, and how his heart grew fond of her as time go by until they were finally married.

She had blessed him with many daughters, all whom he loved equally and all of them married to good lads to take care of them…thought he expected that Joan wouldn't want to marry at all if her preferences are to be believed. He knows the rumors about his daughter frequenting the whore house in Gryphon village. The girl had the blood of the Gryphon in her with how fierce she was and sometimes, Joan reminded him of himself at that age, unlike Jaune who was more…mild mannered but he knew that there was also a Gryphon within the boy…a fierce proud animal who will protect his family.

But Jaune is not ready for war if Vale revolt. The boy may be good with a sword, but he wasn't ready for war…but who was ever ready to fight in a war?

The man let out another sigh before his eyes was suddenly turned to the side hearing the approaching footsteps that were growing closer and closer to his cell. Rickard knew then that the day of his death has arrived and that he would be making his way toward the execution block. The man had served his kingdom faithfully ever since he becomes the Lord Paramount after his father. He had fought side by side with King Jelius Schnee, the First of his Name the man who had become King on the battlefield after his father passed but had also perished within the same war. He bended the knee to Jarus Schnee when the man had taken the Throne and had served for many years…

Now Jarus was dead and it seems that he is going to die as well.

The door of his cell opened and the light from a torch blinded the man for a few moments as he raised his hand to hide his eyes from the light. Adjusting, Rickard took notice of the two men standing at the entrance of the door, noticing their leathers and the metallic shoulder and gauntlets they were wearing. Upon everyone was the sigil of the Basilisk…

 _Harrowing Amastrial,_ Rickard remembered from his studies, _The Fall family sigil…but where are the Crownsguards?_

It was odd that it would be them that are here in his cell rather than the white armors of the Crownsguards who served the Schnee family. There was something odd going on within Rickard's mind as the two men approached toward him and removed the shackle that had kept him down on the ground before the two pulled him to his feet. The two soldiers still holding him, marched Rickard forward and into the empty hallway and out of the dungeons. White Castle was lot emptier than he last remembered it as they were no sign of any of the Crownsguard at all throughout the entire time they were walking and Rickard felt a chill when he saw what looked to blood upon the tiles on the floor as he passed.

 _What had happened?_

The two soldiers pulled him forward and it was then Rickard realized where they were taking him. The large familiar double doors of the Throne room were open as he made his way through them with the two guards still holding him by the arms. The last time he was here, the room had blue and white banners of the Schnee family hanging from the rafters, but now, the walls were bare from such banners and then his eyes instantly snapped forward toward the Throne of Jewels.

The last time he was here, Whitley Schnee sat upon that throne with his white crown of jewels, dressed in well-made clothing fit for a King and his ever-present guard James Ironwood standing beside him as well as Cariel Schnee. However, none of those peoples were present now. Seating upon the throne was a young woman with dark hair falling upon her shoulder and her eyes which were golden stared at him as he was approaching, her face holding a polite yet empty gaze. From her side stood a silver haired man which had two swords at his waist the man looking at him blankly as well but Rickard knew who he was, the famed dual swordsman of Amastrial, Silver Fox.

"You stand in front of Morgana of House Fall, First of the Name, the Conqueror and Queen of Remnant," Silver Fox announced, his voice booming through the empty room around them.

Rickard glanced at the man for a few moments, wondering just what had happened during the time he was in the dungeons. He had heard a ruckus happening a few nights ago but he hadn't thought much of it, thinking it had been the celebration for the wedding that was happening…but he had been gravely mistaken.

"Rickard Arc of Gryphonhall isn't that right?" the woman, Morgana spoke from her seat upon the Throne.

"Yes, your Grace," the man spoke out with a light nod of his head.

Morgana let out a small nod of her head.

"In two days," she said, "You were going to be executed from treason against the Crown. As we speak, your son Jaune Arc is in rebellion against Atlas and I do not wish for Remnant to be drawn into a senseless war. I will release you Lord Arc, and give you back your title as Lord Paramount of the Vale in exchange for something I need of you."

"What is that your Grace?" Rickard asked.

Morgana seems to become regale in her seat upon the Throne.

"Swear fealty to me," she said, "Bend the knee and declare me as your Queen and all of my promises will be fulfilled to you."

Rickard Arc frowned lightly.

"Then what of the people whose betrayal caused me to be imprisoned?" he asked.

"I am sure as Lord Paramount," Morgana told him, "You will have all the power you needed to deal with them accordingly."

Rickard knew that she was right. He almost lost his head because of something House Glenn did. The old Gryphon inside of him was screaming for vengeance for what it was going to be done. He knew that he was going to have to do bring them to justice but that will happen only because he would kneel to this woman who was somehow seating upon a Throne that only the Schnee family ever sat on…

Rickard was suspicious of the woman on the Throne…however, she was the one giving him his freedom back as well as his title. Rickard let out a small sigh before looking up toward Morgana.

Then he bends the knee.

"I, Rickard Arc of Gryphonhall, swear fealty to Morgana Fall, Queen of Remnant from this day to the last of my days."

Morgana gave a light nod and a smile.

"Then rise, Lord Rickard Arc, Lord Paramount of the Vale," she said.

Rickard got to his feet, "Thank you your Grace."

Morgana smiled again.

"I will have servant take you to an appropriate quarter," she said, "Be well, Lord Rickard and return home to the Vale and bring order to it as you have respect of your banner men, it would not take you long to do so."

"I would assume not your Grace," Rickard answered.

With another bow to the woman on the throne, Rickard Arc was led out of the Throne room by the two soldiers again but this time they took him to a room. The man wasted no time to draw himself a bath to let out the filth and grim that was upon his form from spending days without a bath and sleeping in his own piss and shit. When he was cleaned, shaven some servants brought some food for him and Rickard wasted no time to eat as well enjoying the first piece of real foods he had in what was days. He was glad that he was released from the jail and it made him wonder exactly what had happened to the Schnee family.

If that woman Morgana was seating upon the Throne, there is a good chance that they were all dead as well as their supporters, but the last he had heard was that Whitley was going to marry…but it seems that there was no wedding at all just a coup to take down the family which had ruled over Remnant for the past thousands of years. An entire dynasty ended in just a single night…

The next day, Rickard had sent a raven out to Jaune to tell him of the new development that was happening inside the capital as well that he would be coming back home in the next few days. Rickard Arc was dressed in his old armor which had been given back to him by some random soldiers as well as his sword. As he was leaving, a horse was prepared for him as well as provision for the journey and Rickard had been glad to be able to leave Atlas behind return home.

However, as he was leaving the castle he caught sight of something that had chilled him to the bones. He was simply on his horse ready to make way out of the castle courtyard when his eyes fell upon something that stopped him cold. There was a row of head that was placed upon spikes right outside of the gate. The man was shocked at the severed head which had flies buzzing around them as they hang there upon the numerous poles and as he was looking at the heads, he recognizes King Whitley and his mother, Cariel as well as James, Sir Young, and other members of the Crownsguards. The man stared at them heads which were displayed for the entire city to see it…

Then he noticed something odd as well…

 _Winter Schnee's head was not among them._

Could the girl have escaped the slaughter that befell her family? Rickard knew that if the girl was alive, she is going to swear vengeance against the one who killed her family and a war is going to be brewing in the future. How many will swear fealty to this new Conqueror that seats on the Throne of Jewels and how many will side with the last trueborn of the Schnee legacy in the world?

It would seems that in Remnant's future, war is coming and Rickard wonder how terrible this one is going to be. A wind was starting to blow from the horizon and whether it was favorable or not, remains to be seen.

* * *

MORGANA

* * *

Morgana Fall was standing on a balcony looking out toward the large city in front of her. The young woman was holding a cup of wine in her hands as she was looking out toward the distance of the setting sun with what appeared to be a small smile upon her lips. The Schnee family was finally out of power and with no supporters for them to rally if they wish to take the Throne back…. thought they would barely be anyone that would and the only Schnee that the world will be aware of would be the one that is at the Gate…thought she is a bastard so no great lost there.

Whitley was such an easy person to manipulate. The boy had zero experience in ruling. The rumors about him thinking with his cock rather than his brain had been true so Morgana knew it was the only way to truly charm him and it had worked just as she had hoped it would. In the end, his cock led him to his death. Despite rumors, the boy was indeed talented in pleasuring a woman as much as Morgana had to admit. She turned around away from the sight of the city outside and in the room. Her attention was fixed upon a couch seating in the middle of the room.

Cariel Schnee had been found right there in this room, dead and with a blue flower in her hand. When Silver Fox had given her the report of how she was found, Morgana had paused surprise rushing through her. Could that white haired woman had figured out her game…about the ones which were responsible for her husband's death? However, it would seem despite that, she hadn't done much to save her children from death.

A knock on the door drew her attention toward it and she called at the person on the other side to enter. Silver Fox entered inside the room, his face as serious as ever. She turned to face him wondering what type of news he will brings to her.

"Nox Schneider had managed to escape," the man told her, "He wasn't in the castle when we moved forward with our plans unlike his father. He is probably halfway back to Mistral by now."

Morgana nodded.

"I see," she said softly, "And what of Winter?"

Silver Fox frowned lightly.

"We still haven't recovered her body," he said, "But I have men searching the coast for any bodies that has washed up upon the beaches around Atlas."

Morgana frowned, "You should have controlled your men better and that way all of the Schnee children that were in our grasp would have their head on spikes outside just like their mother."

"There is a chance that she has also perished," Silver Fox said with a light frown, "No one could have survived such a fall."

Morgana let out a laugh placing her cup on the table, "I would have believed you my friend, if she hadn't turned one of your assassins into a living statue from the inside. However, as far as the Kingdom will be concerned all the Schnee are dead. And I want men to be sent to the Gate."

"The Gate?"

"Yes," the woman said turning her attention toward him, "That girl needs to die as well. The entire line of the Schnee needs to disappear from the world before we move forward. As long as one of them still live…their dynasty can return."

Silver Fox nodded, "I'll have my son ride out with his men…the girl is still a bastard you know, they will never rally behind her."

Morgana turned toward him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't deal well with loose ends," she said, her golden eyes seemingly glowing.

Silver Fox fell silent at that. Morgana let out a small sigh before taking a seat down upon the couch in the room. The woman stayed silent for a few moments, seemingly thinking about Winter. It would have been so easy just to kill her when they had been left alone during that breakfast…it would have been so easy to just snap her neck when they were walking in the corridors together but she had to hold herself back…waiting for the right moment.

"My father sent a raven yesterday," she told him, "Despite the amount of torture she has suffered, Autumn isn't budging on what she knows about the other three…thought, the Priestess that reside in Patch is still on our radar as one of them."

"I can send some spies to gather more information," Silver Fox told him.

"Send Tyrian," Morgana said.

Silver Fox narrowed his eyes lightly.

"He not the type of man you sent to be a spy," Silver Fox told her.

Morgana let out a small smirk.

"No…he is not," she said, "He is the one you sent when you want to create chaos. Cause enough of it, and _she_ will have to reveal herself. Autumn may not want to speak, but we will allow the chaos to speak for her."

The young woman let out a small chuckle.

"The ravens have already flow to every corner of the Kingdom," she said, "Before the week is over, everyone is going to know that the Schnee are dead and no longer in power. That will cause a ripple across the lands. A ripple that will be felt by everyone, a shift in the wind…"

* * *

 **The news of the Royal family demise is going to spread across Remnant...**

 **Hope you have enjoy the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story, and this time, we have a new character POV, thought most will recognize him instantly from the show thought he is aged up in this fanfic but enough of my rambling.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 4

 **Vacuo**

The day had stared with low clouds hiding the sun. Oscar glanced up toward the sky above from his bedroom window with a light frown upon his face. Whenever the day had started like that it would mean that rain will soon follow. Getting up for the day, the young farmer had stepped out of his home so that he could go hunting. He had noticed that he had started to run out of food few weeks ago and the forest around his home was always filled with many animals and the small garden he had was more than enough to boost his stocks for the following moons. After a pot of breakfast, the young man left the house behind with his quiver full of arrows and his bow.

Oscar was a dark haired young man with bottle green eyes. His clothing was second hand at best considering that he was a lowly farmer. He often shops for clothing in the village when he went to sell his kills for a few liens and as well as his crops. He made coins often that he had a well-placed catch in his home. The life was simple for him and he enjoyed it for what it was. He didn't want to get involved with politics and whatnots of the lords of the kingdom of Remnant thought, Vacuo was hardly part of the Kingdom. Living in this land all his life, Oscar knew everything there is to know about it, and he also knew where he would find the best prey for his food.

A light smile worked upon the young man's face as he continued to trek through the forest, having left his horse a few leagues behind him. The forest was quite alive despite the cloudy morning that had greeted him earlier this morning. He could hear the songs of the birds, the low howl of the coyotes and foxes that lives within the area.

Oscar then came to a stop as he took notice of a large animal in the distance. Silently placing an arrow into the knot, the young man focused his attention upon the animal in the distance with a light frown of his eyes, he pulled back feeling the bow creaking softly as he tensed the weapon and then he let the arrow fly, and in the distance, it pierced the large animals side causing it to jump in shock at behind hit before it ran off deeper into the forest. Oscar wasted no time to follow him a small smile upon his lips knowing that he had gotten his first kill.

He quickly ran through the forest, following the large animal keeping an eye on the ground as he passed some trail of blood that it had left behind. The young man continued to follow the large creature until he found it lying down his side by a large tree. Oscar could see that it was still alive, and he slowly approached it. It was a deer, the large antlers on the ground as well as it breath quickened. Not wanting to allow the animal to suffer any longer, Oscar kneeled beside it pulls out his hunting knife and looking down at the creature.

Placing his knife where the heart was, the young man swiftly ended the animal's life. The quick breathes of the animal ceased. Oscar sends a short prayer to the Gods of the Forest before he started on his work. Like most of the people in Vacuo, Oscar follows the Old Religion. In the old tales, it was said that the Old Religion came from time before the White Goddess became the dominant religion in the world. It was the religion his father practiced and his father before him, so to follow in their footsteps, Oscar had decided to follow in the same religion.

Oscar could feel someone watching him.

It was the prickling feeling that he always get at the base of his neck that alerted him that he wasn't alone anymore. The young man stilled in his work, turning his attention around, searching the trees that were unnaturally silent around him. The sounds of the animals that he had been hearing earlier in the forest had all gone silent around him and it filled the young man's heart with uneasiness. Was a predator lying in wait in the trees waiting to attack him? Oscar had faced creatures like that before but he had always fought them off, after all, he was quite adept with his bow. However, the strange stillness that had befallen the wood unsettled him greatly. Then there was flurry of wings, like a large bird had suddenly pierced the silence with the sound of it's wings.

Oscar moved in a flash, drawing an arrow and aiming his arrow at the direction the sound came from. As his eyes focused upon what had made the sound, the young man found his eyes widening in shock. Upon a branch not too far above him was a large white bird, the largest he'd ever seen. At first, he thought that he was looking at an owl but as he continued to look at the animal, he knew that it wasn't an owl. The animal resembled eagles more than owls. It was as white as snow, almost like it was too bright in the grim of the world around it, like it shouldn't exist. Two bright blue eyes were staring back at him, and Oscar found himself taken aback by the intelligence that was in those eyes. He had seen the eyes of the animals here in the forest and had seen their eyes shown some intelligence but the two bleu eyes he was staring at him was like looking in the eyes of a person.

In his chest, Oscar knew that this creature wasn't a native of this forest. He lowered his bow, his eyes still fixed upon the sight of the large bird that was looking at him. Then the animal looked away and flew off deeper into the forest. Oscar stared at the direction the bird had gone for a few full seconds before following it. Something inside of him was compelling him to follow the animal, catching glimpse of it through the foliage of the trees as he was following it.

Then he came across a small hill which at the top of it stood an Elfwood tree.

Oscar came to a stop at the base of the hill, looking up toward the tree in front of him. The Old Religion always spoke of the Elfwood tree as the place where the Gods spoke with Man in the past. He couldn't believe that the white bird had led him here of all places. He had been in this forest for many times and he had never come across the tree before. Oscar walked forward lightly cautious about why he was lured here by the strange bird. The Elfwood tree was a strange tree compared to the others that were in this forest. Unlike the many trees that had a single trunk that formed its body, the Elfwood tree formed of many trees that were twisted together and intertwining like vines that grew to form a single body. The leaves of the tree were a dark purple, something that was common in the old tales and legends.

Oscar searched around for the large bird but it was gone. He placed his bow back upon his shoulder and glanced back down toward the Elfwood in front of him and then his eyes caught sight of someone's foot. His eyes widening, the young man quickly made his way up the small hill and came to a stop beside the figure that was beneath the tree. It was a woman, one of the most beautiful woman Oscar had ever seen in his life. It was like one of the enchanting fairies of legends had fallen from high, gracing his mortal eyes with her presence. Her hair was as white as the tree she was beneath, dressed in light clothing that were white as well. The young man fell upon his knees as he was looking at her, amazed and yet entranced by her. He couldn't believe that something like that was even possible. He raised a hand to touch her but stopped himself before he could touch her skin. It won't be proper to touch a woman like this.

She was breathing gently, like she had fallen asleep there but it also made Oscar wonder how she had ended up here of all places, and it also made him wonder who she was. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her form, as he sat there to observe her and despite himself he found that his eyes wander over the shape of her breasts which were barely hidden beneath the clothing she wore and the form of her…

No, no, Oscar shook himself yet again. He shouldn't be having these thoughts in front of an Elfwood tree of all places. The Gods will surely smith if he did something improper in such a sacred place. Steeling himself, the young man approached the sleeping girl and gently picked her up in his arms. She let out a soft hum and leaned her head against his shoulder as he fully stood up. She was quite light in his arms, he noticed and she smelled quite good as well thought Oscar couldn't help the blush that had risen in his cheeks at the soft feeling of a woman against his own.

Shaking his head once more, the young man left the Elfwood tree, thought as he was walking away he could have sworn he heard the flutter of wings…

* * *

The winds of winter were harsh in the following weeks. Oscar had been working non stop to gather firewood for the storms that he knew would come. While the Cold Haven experienced winter much earlier than the rest of Remnant, Vacuo could feel them as well. As it was situated on the edge Remnant surrounded by seas, Vacuo was the only part of the continent that had remained independent from the rest. With it's independence, the lands was mostly divided between the governing power that resided within it and while they were alliance formed between certain forces…others were bitter enemies and were always fighting against each other.

However, the only place within Vacuo that was at least stable was the part of the continent that was under the control of the Red Rose, and that was where Oscar lived, under the banner of the Red Rose. The young man had finished chopping woods for the fireplace inside his home before making his way inside the house. The small was homely and warm unlike the cold wind that was starting to sing through the trees outside. The young man placed his dry wood into a large basket for later uses and threw some fresh ones in the fireplace to keep it burning so that the warmth doesn't go away yet. Then, he made his way upstairs toward his room where he had given it up to his new resident.

The girl with the white hair.

So far, she hadn't woken up yet and he grew worried about her. With a blushing face, he had inspected her for any type of injuries but thankfully there was none to be visible. He had come home with her and given up his bed to her so that she could rest more. He doesn't know how far she had traveled but if she was comfortable then maybe she would wake up soon. He had placed her under the furs of his bed so she could stay warm and had closed the window so that the cold wind won't let her become ill. So far, all he had been doing is waiting for her to wake up and maybe she would be able to give him an idea of where she came from or if she was a goddess or some kind.

But for now, he will wait for her to wake up.

Oscar didn't have to wait long, however, for three days later was when the young woman woke up. He was out in the garden from his house, picking out the weeds that grew around him when a piercing scream startled him and almost caused his heart to stop. Dropping everything down upon the ground, the young man charged back into the house, wanting to see what had caused the sound. He instantly went upstairs toward his room and found where the scream had originated from.

The white haired woman had awoken.

She was seating up on the bed, clutching the fur around her body as she had been glancing around, taking the surrounding with wide, piercing blue eyes. His breath almost escaped him when those eyes found his own. If he thought she was beautiful when she had been sleeping, seeing her awake and truly alive was completely breathtaking. She was looking at him and Oscar could see the fear within those eyes as she was looking at him.

"There is no need to scream now," he told her keeping his voice soft as to not rattle the girl more than she already was, "You…You are quite safe at the moment."

The girl continued to stare at him as if trying to evaluate what he had said and Oscar could feel himself grow nervous under her gaze. It was like she could see right through him and was like she knew how he lusted after her but Oscar didn't want to do that. He didn't want to disrespect the young woman he had found.

"W…Who are you?" the girl asked after a while.

The way she spoke, her clear dialect, in her tone made Oscar venture to guess that she was at least of noble birth. They were the ones that at least were educated by teachers. The young man then proceeded to answer her.

"Oscar m'lady," he answered, "I'm the farmer that lived out here in the Rug."

A confused look crossed her face.

"The Rug?" she repeated.

"The Blackwood forest m'lady," Oscar explained, "part of the Western side of Vacuo. I found you some leagues away from here and you could have caught your death by cold with winter approaching. You have been sleeping for weeks m'lady…oh, wait here."

Oscar quickly walked out of the room, making his way downstairs so that he could get some rabbit soup for her. He had prepared a large bowl earlier and he quickly placed some into a bowl along with a spoon. He then quickly walked back upstairs and entered the room once again.

"I'm sure you'll be quite hungry m'lady," Oscar told her as he approached her with the bowl and placing it on the table beside the bed.

The girl stayed silent and when Oscar looked at her, he noticed tears falling from her eyes. Oscar stared at her at lost at what he should do. He had never been near a woman long enough to see her cry and while he had visited the whorehouse a few times to enjoy a release, none of the women there ever cried…only his sister cried when their father had passed on but at the time they were family and this girl, despite how beautiful she was, was still a stranger to him…

Oscar slowly approached toward the young woman who was still crying softly her face hidden by her white hair. He didn't know much about her but anyone with eyes could see that she was hurting. However, being so close to her and kneeling beside the young woman, Oscar could see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she was seating there crying for what, he didn't know but he could at least offer a bit of comfort. He gently placed his hand upon her own smaller one and he felt her freeze from the touch.

Those blue eyes found his again and Oscar saw the raw pain that was etched upon the white haired girl's beautiful features. It made him wonder just what she had seen for her to have such a look upon her face. The young woman then lowered her head until it had fallen against his shoulder and Oscar just held her, letting her let out all of the pain that she was experiencing. He could hear her whisper softly as she cried, murmuring names such as "Young," "James," or "Whitley" thought he can only assume that they were the names of people who died if the white haired young woman was mourning them.

She cried for a long time but ended up falling asleep again. Oscar had placed her back upon the bed and under the fur so that she could be comfortable when she wake up again. However, he lingered for a few moments, just observing her as she breathed softly having falling asleep. It makes wonder again just she was, and where does she comes from.

Letting out a small sigh, Oscar left the room and closed the door behind him, to allow her to sleep some more. He had left the small soup, steaming on the table at least. He returned downstairs to go continue his work in the field again to get everything ready for the winter season that was coming to Remnant.

Winter is coming after all.

* * *

The next day, the girl had woken up again as he was downstairs placing some woods in the fireplace. The sound of the creaking stairs were what drew his attention as he turned toward it finding her standing there, her white hair almost shining in the low light of his home. She was wearing the same light clothing he had found her in and it left little to the imagination. Oscar instantly looked away from the more obvious places, instead decided to look at her face. She looked tired, her blue eyes looking around the home as she continued down the stairs.

"You're awake," he said giving a soft smile hoping to not startle her, "Come seat by the fire where it's warm."

She approached him and her blue eyes were curious as they stared at him for a few moments.

"You're Oscar?" she asked, her tone sounding unsure.

The young man nodded, "Aye m'lady that's my name. I wasn't sure you would remember it when you last woke…oh some food then, if you're hungry."

He turned toward the small kitchen and prepared a bowl for her and then returned by the fire. The young woman was seating upon the chair, thought the look upon her face was that of someone who had her mind wandering elsewhere than where she was right now. When he came beside her, her eyes suddenly fixed upon him and he extended the bowl toward her.

"Here," Oscar told her.

"Thank you," the white haired woman spoke, her voice soft.

The young man gave her a light smile before returning his attention back toward the flames he was working on before she came here. He gently pushed and pulled upon the fire for a few moments, listening to her eating from the chair she was seating in.

"Oscar,"

The young man turned her attention toward the woman.

"I want to thank you for taking care of me during the time I was…indisposed," she said.

"It was no trouble," the young man told her, "It's been nice taking care of someone again."

A curious look appeared upon the woman's face at that.

"You've had visitors before?" she asked.

Oscar chuckled.

"No," he said, "My old Nan lived with me for quite a long time since my pa died. She was sickly so I took care of her as much as I could. The healer in the village told me that her illness had no cure…that they can only ease her passing."

"I'm sorry," the girl spoke, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"That was five summers ago m'lady," Oscar told her, "I have mourned her passing and now she is at peace."

The girl nodded, looking down at the bowl she had in her hands.

"How long has it been since you found me Oscar?"

"Twenty days I'd reckon," he said.

The girl fell silent yet again, her mind wandering again.

"What is your name m'lady?" Oscar asked, "I can't keep calling you m'lady the entire time you're here thought."

The girl stayed silent for a long while, her eyes not meeting his owns. She was looking down at the bowl and with how long the silence drug out, Oscar was starting to think that he had offended her in some way but then she spoke again.

"Winter," she said, "My name is Winter."

* * *

 **His ordinary life changed by the arrival of the mysterious woman known as Winter...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

 **Now enjoy the read.**

Chapter 5

 **Vale**

Jaune Arc was looking at the scroll in his hand with a light frown upon his face. Just a few hours ago, he had received the letter retelling everything about what had happened in the capital. He couldn't believe what he was reading at first so he had called his mother and sister in the room with him so that they could discuss what was written within it. Joan was quiet as he was but there was this strange gaze within her blue eyes, and he could tell that the woman was taken aback by it all.

"The Schnee are dead?" his mother spoke out, her voice the only sound in the room apart from the crackling fire that was burning in the fireplace, "All of them?"

"That's what the letter says," Jaune told her looking up at her, "The family which had governed Remnant for thousands of years have been completely destroyed. Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee and Cariel Schnee are all dead…and from the sound of it, this new Queen is seating on the Throne now demanding that we swear fealty to her."

"Can we believe that something like that is even true?" Joan asked him, "White Castle is not a place that can be easily taken over."

Jaune stayed silent as he placed the letter down upon his desk. He knew that the day of his father's execution had passed and he hadn't received no raven about the man's whereabouts so far. He had been planning to execute a march to the capital in the coming days but with this raven, his plan had been put on hold. He hoped that his father's execution had been delayed or even avoided after all, Whitley had been the one that ordered it. The Capital may be in chaos right now and it could be the perfect time to strike but, Jaune didn't want to risk his father in the turmoil that was going to come through.

"The Lords must be notified of this news," he said, "Since they are already gathered here in Gryphonhall, have them gather in the Great Hall this evening so that we could share the news."

Joan stood up.

"I'll spread the news," she said.

The young man smiled at his sister and nodded at the blonde woman. Joan gave him a smile of her own before leaving the room, leaving him alone with his mother. Jaune stood up from where he was seating, making his way toward the large window that gave out toward the large courtyard of the Gryphonhall. The air was colder now, with Winter arriving upon their doorsteps. While it hadn't started to snow yet, however, the cold hair was something that he was quickly starting to become familiar with. The young man was wearing warmer clothing to deal with it, but he hadn't pulled out the fur yet thought it would be something that they will do considering. Words have been sent from the Masters of Knowledge had send words that this winter will be a strong one and many preparations have been made to keep the people fed.

But now, this news arriving telling them that the Schnee were no longer in power. It was quite a strange thing to think about given that they have been ruling Remnant for the better part of a couple of thousands of years. They were always the ones that were seating upon the Throne of Jewels since the Pale King but now suddenly they were gone…no longer part of that world.

"What do you think mother?" he asked, turning his attention toward the woman that was still in the room with him.

"I think that times are changing faster than we care to admit," the Lady of Gryphonhall, Marianne spoke out a light frown upon her features, "It's quite strange that they were all killed like that in a single night."

Jaune turned his attention away from her and placed both of his hands together.

"Something like that would have been sent to every Lord Paramount in the Kingdom," he said, "How are they going to react to something like that?"

"It's hard to imagine the Cold Haven doing anything," Lady Marianne told him, "However Mistral is closely attached to the Crown. Cariel Schnee is the daughter of the Iron Heart Schneider. He isn't likely to take this lightly."

"Iron Heart?" Jaune asked frowning lightly.

"Lord Dackar Schneider," Lady Marianne spoke out, "I only met him once during Jarus's wedding back in Atlas. He is not someone to trifled with, and I fear what could be done in this upcoming war."

Jaune turned his gaze toward the window again.

"Well, we still have to speak to the Lords later this evening," he said, "It will put our plans to march on Atlas on hold…"

"Some might even agree to march anyway," Lady Marianne told him, "They have sworn no loyalty to this new Queen that sat upon the Throne….and you didn't send a reply letter either."

"That's because I am contemplating about what I should do," Jaune told her, "If they had time to send a letter then their hold upon the city is pretty strong. I'm sure another raven had been sent to Amastrial before the rest of us…we can't leave our lands defenseless in case of an invasion from there."

He let out a sigh.

"Maybe some hours alone will keep my mind clear of what I should do," he said.

Lady Marianne smiled lightly.

"Then I will leave you to it."

The young man only nodded at her as she left him behind. Jaune made his way out of his solar as well, walking through the hallways of his home until he came out unto the courtyard. They were many people in the yard and they stopped in bowed to him as he was passing them. He caught sight of his sister talking to a young man. That caused him to pause for a moment as he realized that it was Lie Ren. He was dressed much more warmly than he had been a few days ago during their meeting. They were many soldiers placing tents around the keep as many people were starting to prepare for their march…thought he didn't know what the news of the fall of the Schnee family will have upon them.

He approached the duo and Ren was the first to caught sight of him approaching. The young man gave him a light nod and Joan turned her attention upon him.

"Brother," she greeted.

"The Lords have been warned about tonight's meeting?" he asked.

"Yes," Joan told him, "They are confused as to why you're calling a meeting now considering we are planning to march in two days…"

"Then I expect they have been a development in Atlas then?" Ren inquired.

"You could say that," Jaune said, "I'm surprised that Nora didn't come along with you."

Ren let out a small noise in the back of his throat. To Jaune, the young man sounded a little amused.

"Oh, she wanted to come," Ren answered him, "But I told her to keep an eye upon our home while I come here. I have been writing to her about what was happening here of course, but with Nora's personality…I thought it would be best if she stays behind."

"Well, she is the Lady of Kuroyuri," Jaune told him with a light smirk, "Can't have her running off into a war, now can we?"

"Try telling her that," Ren told her.

Joan chuckled, "Does she still use that War hammer of hers?"

"She does," Ren told her, "And she is still just as fierce with it."

"Let's hope that she put it to good use in defending Kuroyuri then," Jaune told him.

Ren had a small smile upon his lips at the thought.

"She will," he said, "I have faith in her."

Jaune nodded at him. Joan let out a small hum.

"Well, I'll be in town till this evening," she said to him.

He glanced at her. He already knew that she was going to visit that girl again. Joan noticed his gaze, raising her eyebrows as if challenging him to say anything. When he stayed silent, Joan simply walked away from the two of them. He let out a sigh at the girl shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even cares about her family name," he said.

"I'm surprised that she isn't married yet," Ren said, "Your father had done all he can to marry your other sisters and yet…"

"Joan isn't in a hurry to marry anyone," he told his friend, "There is not a whole lot that we can do about it either with her being a commander in my father's army. The men respect her because of her tenacity and her swordplay."

"I had heard that she was rather gifted with a blade," Ren told him as the two walked together.

"She is," Jaune admitted, "She might even be better than I am, and I have been training all my life to wield a sword."

"A prodigy then," Ren said, "Those are quite rare."

Jaune nodded. They have been gifted swordsmen in their history, and a few of them have been women who picked up a sword and never let it down again. Some of the Schnee family had such female warriors and now, thinking about it, the bastard child of the previous King was like that as well. She had gone to the Gate the last he had heard about her that was a few months ago.

"Then I will see you tonight Jaune," Ren told him, "With the news that you will have to share with the Lords."

"Aye, I will," Jaune told him, "It might change the way the wind blows before the war even starts."

Ren stared at him for a few moments before nodding and walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Jaune find himself yet again in the Great Hall with the many Lords of the Vale in the room with him. His mother, Marianne had joined him at the table as well as Joan who had returned just before the meeting started and from the glint that was in her eyes, he could tell that she had been fucking that girl all afternoon again. At least this time, his mother didn't make a big deal out of it and had decided to simply ignore her daughter. At least they weren't arguing again.

Standing up and drawing the attention of the Lords in the room, Jaune Arc spoke out his voice loud.

"I'm sure you're all curious about why I decided to call this meeting so close to us marching upon Atlas. I received a raven from Atlas this morning and what it contents is going to change our plans. In that letter, I have learned that the House of Schnee, the one that had been leading Remnant since it's birth had passed."

A light rumble grew within the room as they lords discussed what he was talking about between themselves. Jaune could see that many of them were surprised at what he was saying. They were a few of them banging on the table with their cups.

"If the House of Schnee is dead then who seats the Throne?" one of the Lords asked.

"She calls herself Morgana Fall, daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Harrowing Amastrial," Jaune called out to him.

"The Snakes of Amastrial?" one Lord called out.

"Will you bend the knee to them?" another lord asked.

"I have not," Jaune said, "My father is still a prisoner to the new Queen. This situation has changed quite a bit an there is a chance that my father might still be alive since…"

Jaune was cut off when the door of the entrance opened and the masters of Books entered inside the room, drawing his attention.

"Master Harry," he said, "What is it?"

"Forgive the interruption my lord," the Master said with a light bow, "But a letter just arrived from Atlas bearing the Gryphon sigil."

Jaune feel his heart freeze at this. He chanced a glance at his mother and sister noticing their stupefied looks as well. He then turned his gaze toward the robed man, before walking past the table and making his way toward where Harry stood. He took the scroll from the man and glanced down toward the unsealed letter and sure enough, it was the Gryphon sigil in the stamp. Jaune quickly worked his way to remove the seal and unfolded the letter that was in his hand. As he looked at the handwriting, he felt relief rising through him as he recognized his father's handwriting. It was not a long letter but as he was reading, however, the relief he had felt quickly left him.

 _Jaune,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I will be on the road back to Gryphonhall with haste. A lot of has happened in the capital during my imprisonment. I'm sure that the ravens have already being sent to every lords in Remnant. The Schnee are no longer in power and another sat the Throne, Morgana Fall. She had given me a choice. To bend the knee to her for my freedom or face the executioner's block. I have bent the knee and she had renamed me Lord Paramount of the Vale. I have much to explain when I arrive and keep the Lords in the Vale till I do. I will address them about my decision and the reason as to why I was truly imprisoned. As of now the Vale is no longer in rebellion with the Crown. I will speak to you more when I arrive._

 _Lord Rickard Arc,_

 _Lord Paramount of the Vale_

Jaune stood there for a few moments as he read his father's familiar signature. The way he was writing and the way the letter felt to him. Jaune knew that his father was the one who wrote this letter. He was free and he was heading back home. The young man looked up around the room, noticing the many eyes of the lords of the Vale were upon him. Steeling his features, the young man raised the letter that he was holding in his hand.

"This letter was written by my father," he said, "He is heading back here to Gryphonhall. Father had bend the knee to her and she had granted him his freedom. He also said that he need to speak to the Lords of the Vale about the one that was responsible for his imprisonment."

"Hear, hear," one of the lords spoke out as some cheers run through the hall.

After the meeting, Jaune was joined by his mother who wanted to see the letter and he just gave it to her. It brought a smile to his face noticing how happy the woman was and even Joan cracked a smile at hearing that her father was going to return. It was one of the happiest moment that Jaune ever felt knowing that the man was returning home.

And in a few days, that's what happened when Rickard Arc, his father rode into the courtyard upon a horse. Jaune, Marianne and Joan were all there to greet him. Looking at the man getting off the horse, Jaune noticed now just how much he had missed his father. Rickard made his way toward them and Jaune wasted no time taking the man into a hug, which he returned.

"Welcome home father," he said.

"Good to be back," his father told him.

He let go and hugged Joan as well, the young woman returning it fiercely. Looking at his father now, Jaune realized that the man was thinner than when he left. His hair was not as well kept as it had been when he left them. The clothes he was wearing was not the same armor he wore when he left, thought his sword was still the same. After sharing a kiss with his wife, Rickard turned his attention toward Jaune.

"Come," he said, "We need to speak in private…all of you follow me as well."

They all went to the solar and after having a servant bring wine and some food for his father, Jaune was now standing right in front of the desk his father was seating behind.

"You said that you would have more to talk about when you came," Jaune started, "That you knew more about why you were thrown in prison."

"Someone was feeding King Whitley false information," Rickard said, "While they were sending me information that there was no White Fang in the Vale, they were sending the opposite to the King making me seems like a liar to the Crown. That is what the cause of my imprisonment."

Jaune's eyes widened in shock at what the man was saying and even Joan was instantly standing in attention.

"Someone betrayed you?" she said, "Who?"

"House Glenn had betrayed us," Rickard announced, "They were the one behind my imprisonment."

The silence within the room was muted. Jaune knew that they had a strained relationship with them but for them to betray his father like that, their Lord Paramount…

"Are you certain of this?" Marianne asked.

"Whitley practically threw it in my face when I met him," Rickard answered, "I didn't want to believe it either but, Glenn betrayed me and I will bring him to justice to answer for his crimes."

"Why would he send his son here then?" Joan asked confused.

"His son?" Rickard said looking at him, "Dominic?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes, he is here. He told us that his father was ill and couldn't make the journey."

Rickard stayed silent for a few moments.

"Take the boy into custody and throw him in the dungeons," he said, "And then gather our men, we are marching in four days."

"Marching?" Jaune said, "W…Where are we going?"

"To the Rock," Rickard said, "Lord Glenn needs to answer for his treachery and the betrayal of his liege Lord."

* * *

 **A betrayal to answer for...Lord Rickard takes commands...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new update.**

Chapter 6

 **Beacon**

Ozpin was looking at the letter in his hand with a light frown upon his face. It had arrived just a few hours ago and the man was reading what was written upon it. His green eyes were wide with surprise as they were staring at the words written upon the scroll that was in his hand. He was standing upon the walkway that gave way to the courtyard of Beacon where the recruits were training, at least the few that had arrived during the time that he had sent the two expeditions out there into the Frozen North. They haven't received as much men as Ozpin would have liked thought, it was something that the Lord Commander had become used to in the many years he had become Lord Commander.

The man placed the scroll down from his hand, shaking his head.

"I remember when Jelius died," he said looking out toward the courtyard, at the people that were training addressing Glynda who was standing beside him as being the one who brought him the letter, "Many people were worried that the future of our Kingdom would have been in jeopardy. King Abraham had died and now Jelius, his heir had followed after him after a brief period."

He had a light smile upon his face.

"But Jarus showed us that the Schnee weren't done yet and for many years during his rule, we had a little bit of stability," Ozpin continued, "But now, isn't going to stay for long. I thought I was done watching Schnees died in front of me…and now, the entire family is gone."

Glynda glanced at him.

"There is nothing we can do about this," she said, "We have our duty here to protect the Gate and Remnant from the Grimm."

"I know our duties," Ozpin told her, "But the last time the Grimm came, if the stories are the be believed, a Schnee was the one that pushed them back. I spoke to the survivors of Fort Sina. The Grimm have indeed returned as I had feared them to be, I simply wished we had more Schnee one our side."

Glynda's eyes turned toward the courtyard finding the familiar white haired young woman they had promoted the Ranger. Ozpin had followed her gaze toward Weiss the bastard child of Jarus. The girl's tale about the strange power that the Faunus had when fighting the Grimm was still puzzling, but it had gotten him thinking about it. He could feel his Aura within his body as he had taken the Dragon Seed when he went through the Initiation. It makes him wonder about the reason why something like that was part of the Hunt. There was no training being done for that power since they really had no teacher in something like this in the Hunt, so everyone had simply just assumed that it was simply extra protection against the element and considering how cold it usually is in the North and the Frozen North, it was a valid answer.

Now, it had started to make him think if it wasn't for another reason entirely. In old legends and stories, the Hunt was created to fight against the Grimm, but the Grimm have been gone for thousands of years now and the old knowledge was forgotten into nothingness.

"I'll need to send a raven to Braveheart," Ozpin said, "We now have proof that the Grimm exists and more the five-eye witness. With the Faunus heading South, the sooner we get this business underway then the better it would be for all of us."

"You send me to the capital and they refused," Glynda spoke as the two walked together.

"I had hoped that if the order came from Atlas then people will be more inclined to believe it," Ozpin told her, "However, Lord Nikos is a northerner. He knows the legends, the old stories of the Frozen North. He would be more inclined to believe us."

Glynda had a light frown at that.

"I presume you will also tell him about the Faunus that we have heading South now?" she asked.

"It's the purpose of the meeting," Ozpin told her with a light nod, "It will be a challenge to try to convince him to let the Faunus through the Gate considering the last war twenty years ago. If we can get the support of Haven on our side, then maybe we will have a chance of manning Beacon for their arrival and maybe find a place for the Faunus to stay in the meantime."

Glynda let out a small snort at that.

"It won't be that easy," she said.

A small smirk appeared upon Ozpin's face at that.

"No, it won't be this easy," he said, "the things worth doing never are."

The cawing of a raven drew both of their attention as the two glanced up toward it. An abnormally large raven was seating upon a nearby railing and the bird was looking straight toward the two of them. Ozpin let out a small sigh knowing that Qrow had gotten the raven he had sent out some days ago.

"Why don't you go overseer the training," Ozpin asked Glynda, "I'll be taking this one."

The blonde woman gave a light nod before she walked away from him. Ozpin returned his attention forward but where the raven had been seating, a man was present now. Qrow was looking at him with a light frown upon his face as he was dressed in his usual Huntsmen outfit.

"You've gotten here quicker than I expected," Ozpin told him as he approached the man.

"With your letter," the dark-haired man said, "I had to come quickly. However, while I was flying over the Glaciers, I saw them, the Faunus."

A light frown crossed Ozpin's face. Even though he knew what Weiss had told him about the Faunus coming South, Qrow had saw them as well.

"How many?"

"400,000, rough estimate," Qrow told him, "But they move slow."

"The Faunus knows the Frozen North better than anyone," Ozpin said thinking hard, "They won't risk walking through the Winter. It will be harsh on them and many will die."

"They're not heading South," Qrow told him.

Ozpin glanced at him, puzzled.

"Then where are they heading?"

"Eastward," Qrow told him, "Toward the Ancient ruins of Silas."

"That old ruin?" Ozpin repeated.

He had seen that place when he had gone beyond the Gate during his days as a Ranger of the Hunt. While he had never gone up close to inspect it he knew that it was what remained of an ancient castle that was built so long ago that no one remember who had built it. Finding those old ruins across the Frozen North had given Ozpin the sense that before the Grimm ever existed, they may have had another part of the nation that existed there, a civilization that was probably destroyed the last time the Grimm had appeared in the world. Thinking about something like that, however always brought a chill to his back wondering if something like that happened to them, would it be how the people of Remnant will be remembered. As ruins left to crumble in the snow?

"With how slow they are moving it's a good plan," Qrow told him, "A place to wait out the harsh part of Winter. It could be defendable if the Grimm came knocking."

Ozpin nodded to him.

"At least we would know where they are for the foreseen future," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin stayed silent for a long moment, thinking about his next move. He was going to be writing a letter to the Lord Paramount of Haven so that he could discuss the likely hood that the Faunus will need to make it through the Gate.

"Keep an eye on them for me," he said, "But send your men back here."

Qrow glanced at him.

"You want me to do this by myself?"

"You're my Right Hand," Ozpin told him, "There is no one else I trust more than you to do this mission."

"Don't let Goodwitch hear you say that, or she'll do that passing aggressive thing she always does when she is mad at you," the man told him.

"I can handle Glynda," Ozpin told him, "You take care of yourself."

Qrow nodded.

"Yes sir," he said, "Going to need some wine for this."

A frown appeared upon the Lord Commander's face as he looked at his friend. There is no way that the guy could simply stay sober for a conversation is there.

"Cut back on the drinking when you're out there," he said, "And that's an order Qrow."

The dark-haired man glanced at him, with a frown upon his face before letting out a small sigh and then nodding. He turned around away from them and then jumped off the railing he was seating on the entire time. Ozpin glanced downward but all that came out of the place that Qrow had jumped off from was a black raven who had taken up to the sky and flying over the Gate that towered in front of him. Shaking his head, Ozpin turned away from him, deciding to make his way back to his office so that he could write the letter he needed to Lord Nikos so that he could get his plan moving forward about the Faunus moving ahead.

Arriving inside his office, Ozpin wasted no time to start working yet again, pulling out his quill and after dipping it in ink, he started writing the letter that he was going to send to Lord Nikos. As he was writing, the door of his office opened, and he heard someone entering inside the room. Ozpin had barely looked up at the new arrival as he continued to write the letter he was working on. Whoever was there was waiting for him to finish and Ozpin appreciated it, after all, he needed to concentrate on making his letter. When he was done writing it, Ozpin folded the letter and then sealed it with the sigil of the Hunt. When he was done, he looked up at the person who had entered his office as he was working and found Ross standing there in the middle of the room.

"Something you needed to discuss Ross?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Commander," the man spoke out, "It's about making Weiss a Ranger when she is still nothing but a novice of the Order."

Ozpin stayed silent at that looking at the man.

"She has proven herself," he said, "She is the first of the Hunt to make contact with the Faunus of the Frozen North and come back alive. How many veterans in our ranks can say something like that Ross?"

"It's too much responsibility to trust a girl with," Ross said.

Ozpin turned his attention toward him, a light frown appearing upon his features.

"The Hunt has always accepted warrior women in our ranks," he said, "That is something that you and I are both aware. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you here Ross? What is it about Weiss that unnerve you so?"

Ross stayed silent for a few moments.

"She spent almost two months among them," he started, looking at him, "She could have revealed much about our situation here. How long before the Faunus decided to march here? You and I both know we don't have the numbers if they decided to attack."

"I know," Ozpin said, "Which is why I have Qrow keeping an eye on them for me."

A puzzled look appeared upon Ross's face at that.

"Qrow?" he repeated.

Ozpin returned his attention toward the letter that was in his hand before standing up, still holding it within his hand.

"Yes," he said, "based on his information, the Faunus are heading for the ancient ruins of Silas to hold out the winter. I may trust that the Faunus want to escape the Frozen North because of the Grimm, and we have till Winter's end before they truly start to march. I haven't become Lord Commander simply because by trusting everyone blindly…but, there is a common threat that we all face. While I do understand the need to be on guards against people that were enemies for centuries, we must also be open to accept an alliance among us."

Ross seems to think about that.

"You must realize that the Alliance might not last," he said.

Ozpin had a light smile upon his lips at that.

"Of course, it isn't," he said, "And that was the reason why I made Weiss into a Ranger of the Hunt. As you said before, she spent sometimes with them. She understands them better than any of us can. She will be the bridge that will unite the Hunt and the Faunus of the Frozen North."

He returned his gaze toward Ross.

"Is this everything you wanted to discuss?" he asked.

Ross observed him for a few moments before speaking.

"You're placing quite a lot upon this girl's shoulders."

"Maybe," Ozpin said, "But something tells me that she'll surprise us."

Ozpin find himself thinking back to that day when he had officially promoted Weiss to Ranger. He remembers seeing that look in her eyes. When he had seeing it, Ozpin strangely enough found himself not thinking of Jarus in that moment at all, but instead, he had found himself looking into the young face of Jelius Schnee.

He found it odd that the former King was the person he thought of when he had seen that look in Weiss's eyes. Considering that both Jelius and Jarus were brothers, it was no surprise that Weiss would resemble both of them. Shaking the idea from his head, Ozpin made his way toward the Raven's Nest so that he could send the letter off to Lord Nikos.

At least now in a few days when Lord Nikos response came back, if the man would even agree to the meeting. It was the first time in a long while that a Lord Commander had ever requested a meeting with the Lord Paramount. That could at least keep the man curious enough to meet them. Ozpin walked through the courtyard passing Huntsmen who were moving around doing other jobs to keep the Hunt well situated.

To think that he would ended up fighting against Grimm of all things. The world really had a twisted sense of humor considering that Ozpin had walked away from his family because of things like that. Letting out a sigh, the man hadn't thought about his family in ages now. His daughter was probably old enough to marry and was probably already married from the look of things. He had received a raven from her some moons ago that she had named her first born after him. It brought tears to his eyes when he had read about it. He knew that he was never going to be able to see them, and yet it also made him wonder. The boy would be about thirteen summers now.

He didn't often think of the home he had left behind but when he does, the memory of his former wife always came to mind. He could feel the same melancholy pain that always came with thinking about her and shook his head lightly. He didn't have time to linger on time that had already passed. All he had to do now is focus upon the days that have yet to come.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this little bit of read as the world slowly start to learn what had happened to the royal family... and you've got a glimpse into the weird magic of Remnant with Qrow's ability there as magic still exist...thought not as it did when the Pale King was alive.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Thanks for the many favorites and reviews, i enjoyed reading them all.**

 **Now here is the next update so Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Being a Ranger was different.

Weiss had been completely taken aback by the Lord Commander appointing her as one that night when she first returned from the mission beyond the Gate. While her duties had stayed the same as when she had been a recruit, she was given other duties as well. Firstly, she was given a pin of the Huntsman with the insignia of the crossed sword so that she could attach to her outfit to give her the authority of Ranger. Some of her new duties were patrolling missions, something that she had found herself enjoying quite well.

Now as a Ranger Raze had taken her aside to teach her about the Hunt and the many secrets that they had.

"Now that you're a Ranger," the man had told her, "I will tell you what you need to know. You already know about the Two Forts but they aren't the only places that the Hunt had under our control. We have Watchtowers across the Chains. While many of them are abandoned due to the lack of manpower that we have, seven of them are still in use. Some of our men were sent there many times and the patrolling missions that you will have is to keep the road between them safe for our people. Most of the Rangers will patrol those routes from this side of the Gate while the people that are staying in one of the Watchtowers will patrol the other side."

Weiss hadn't known about the Watchtowers and she had found it odd that knowing that they have just under a thousand men within the Hunt and she had barely counted over three hundred alone in Beacon castle. Thought that number had seriously declined with the lost of the two Forts since they had believed them to be still be alive. The news of her being a Ranger have already spread across Beacon and not everyone had been happy about it. Ross had become cold toward her, as if the friendship they had been building since she first arrived have completely evaporated.

Weiss then turned her attention toward the training session that was taking place right in front of her. As it turned out, while she had been on the other side of the Gate these past months, new recruits have turned up at the Gate. Just under fifty men have joined in the past months and she had found herself looking at their training as she watch Gnis drill them to wield a weapon. Most of them were not as good as Weiss had hoped meaning they were either farmers or someone who had never hold a weapon in their life.

Her attention was fixed upon one of the new recruits that was fighting against one of his opponents. What truly drew her attention was the blue hair that the young man was sporting, a focused look upon his features as he was fighting with his opponent. His movements were always too wide but his speed more than make up for it. Weiss continued to observe him, curious about who he was.

"Keep up the training," Glynda Goodwitch spoke out as she was approaching toward them, "Many of you will be going through the Initiation and your skills have not yet been placed up to par with the Hunt. You came to us and you will meet our standard. I don't care if you haven't wielded a weapon all your life. You will learn until I deem you worthy of it and that means you Neptune."

The blue haired boy who was fighting earlier had found himself upon his back, having faced defeat against his opponent in combat. The young man let out a small groan of pain where he was lying down. He pulled himself up to his feet using his hand to remove the blood that was upon his lips.

"I trained using a spear and short swords," the young man answered, "I'm uncomfortable with a long sword's weight."

Goodwitch stared at him for a few moments, almost like she was placing him. Then the woman nodded before turning her attention to the side and placed a smaller sword in the young man's hand. Neptune held the weapon in his hand for a few moments, spinning it within his fingers with an ease that he didn't have while he held the longsword.

"Then do it again," she said.

The young man faced his opponent once more and Weiss instantly noticed a change in the air as the two circled around each other for a few moments and then the fight resume. The fight didn't even last all that long with the speed that the boy, Neptune was moving as in no time at all his opponent was the one who had a sword at his throat, the look upon his face showing that he didn't exactly understand how it happens either.

"Guess you have more training than these rejects," Goodwitch spoke out looking at the group, "Training is over for the day, recruits, you know your duties."

With the training finished, Weiss walked off by herself. She had a patrol mission to take care of now and Raze was the one that was going to come with her today. The young woman aimed straight toward where her horse was finding Raze already there waiting for her.

"Finally, you show up," the man said noticing her, "We have our duties you know."

"I was watching the recruits training," Weiss told him, "One of the boys there drew my attentions."

Raze looked at her with a curious expression upon his face.

"Well let's get going," he told her, "We should have been gone already."

Weiss nodded at him and climbed upon her horse as the young man did as well. The two rode together through large iron Gate of Beacon which was open, as they both traveled together. The ground was muddy, and the air was cold as the two continued to ride together through the empty lands. The two were on the road together as they continued their tracks. Weiss could feel her direwolf presence as the light tugging feeling drew her attention to the large empty lands of the Cold Haven in front of her.

"Where are we heading this time?" Weiss asked.

"White Peak," Raze answered, "Since you're a new Ranger and all, you are going to have to know the roads that leads to the Watchtowers for when you are alone. White Peak is one of our main Towers on the Chains. Most of the rest of our men are stationed there."

"White Peak," Weiss answered.

"Thought with the loss of the two Forts out there and the Grimm returning," Raze continued, "the Lord Commander have been prioritizing strengthening the defense of the Watchtowers."

"What did happen to Forn?" Weiss asked, "Ross said that Qrow went there but they haven't been word at all."

Raze let out a soft hum.

"If the Lord Commander isn't worried that means that Qrow managed to make contact," he said, "At least nothing like what happened to us happened to them."

Weiss can still remember the terrible night she had spent in Fort Sina. While thinking about Sina, Rae came up within her mind as well. A feeling of guilt grew within the white-haired girl when she thought about one of the first friend, apart from Ross she had made. She had send a prayer to the Goddess for her friend so that she may at least have some peace now that she is dead, however, Weiss still can't help but feel guilty. If only she knew about what Aura could really do, then maybe Rae would still be alive and with her to complain about the cold or something else.

It took them four days to reach White Peak which sat in the mountain range. In the distance, Weiss can see the single long tower as they were approaching toward it. During their journey, Dust had joined them having heeded Weiss's call and the direwolf had stayed with her all the way there. With the Grimm returning now, Weiss was starting to wonder when Ozpin will send the words to them to tell them when they were going to go meet with the Lord Paramount.

It had been days since they had returned to Beacon and so far, they have been nothing. She was anxious that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Blake. She had just found someone that looked at her for herself and not for being the bastard child of the King…but for simply Weiss, the young woman. Weiss didn't want to disappoint her by not keeping her promise. Not if she can't help it.

White Peak was smaller than Beacon was. Its walls were seemingly melded into the stone that made the Chains of Remnant as the flag of the Hunt danced within the wind that was blowing. Snow had started to fall as they approached its gate and Weiss found herself entering inside the small courtyard of the keep. Weiss glanced around herself taking in the members of the Hunt that were present there as they were staring at her. She noticed that many gazes were upon the white direwolf beside her when she dismounted glancing around herself as she took in the place.

"Raze, is that you?" a female voice called out.

A woman with a bow on her back was approaching toward them. The young woman had long indigo hair falling upon her shoulder as she was approaching toward them. She was dressed in her fur considering the winter was upon them but there was this grin upon her face as she stared toward the man.

"Nebula," Raze answered as the woman approached him.

She took him in a hug, one the man returned. When the woman, Nebula, stepped away from the hug, her eyes found Weiss standing there looking at them curiously. They were a green color much darker than the Lord Commander's eyes as she looked at her and then her eyes found the direwolf standing beside Weiss and something crossed her eyes then.

"So you're the direwolf girl," she said, "I heard rumors a few weeks ago that a white haired girl had a similar colored direwolf at her side. The name is Nebula Violette, and I am the Captain of White Peak. Your wolf can stay here as long as you can assure me that it won't attack my men."

"As long as they leave him alone, nothing is going to happen, and my name is Weiss, newly promoted Ranger." Weiss answered.

Nebula nodded.

"Then come inside where it's warm," the woman said, "This winter is already promising to be quite a harsh one."

The light snow that had started to fall had become stronger now and Weiss had barely felt it. She hadn't felt the cold ever since she took the Dragon Seed during her Initiation. Dust must have known what was going on for he decided to follow them as they entered inside the moderate building. Nebula took a seat down upon a random chair as both Raze and Weiss took a seat there as well and Dust had simply lied by her feet probably to sleep.

"Violette," Weiss repeated, "Not familiar with the name. Which Houses of Remnant do you hail from?"

Nebula laughed.

"I was born and raised in independent nation of Vacuo," she said, "The Shade regions under the control of the Red Ravens. Not a stable place to live so as soon as I was of age, I decided to hop on a boat that lead me straight to Haven's Port. I knew how to use a bow, so I joined the Hunt instead of the alternatives."

She looked up toward them.

"What brings you here Raze?" she asked.

"You heard what happened to Forn and Sina, then?" Raze asked her.

Nebula had a grave look upon her face at that.

"Received a raven about it from Oz a few days ago," she said, "He sent it to all Seven Watchtowers across the Chains. I couldn't believe what I was reading. The creatures of Grimm returning? The Two Forts…completely abandoned…"

"It's all true," Raze told her, "I was at Sina when the Grimm came for us, both me and Weiss. I still can't believe that we managed to survive that night. Seven of us managed to survive outside of thirty."

Nebula glanced at them both and Weiss noticed the apprehension that was upon the woman's face. It was like she couldn't believe what Raze was telling her, but the tone of the man's voice must have done something for Nebula let out a small sigh.

"Old Gods protect us then," she said shaking her head, "I have doubled the patrols on the Frozen North territory but so far my men have not reported anything out of ordinary. I wish I could do more, but we don't have enough men."

"The Commander is planning to talk to the Lord Paramount of the North," Weiss said, "Maybe the Hunt will gain the support that we need to defend the realm."

"Maybe," Nebula said shaking her head lightly, "But with what's happening in the South, you might not get support as quickly as you have hoped."

Weiss frowned lightly as well as Raze.

"What's happening in the South?"

"Some of my men have brought reports of Atlas getting sacked and the Royal family perishing in the attacks," Nebula said, "They are also whispers of Mistral revolting against the Crown as well…"

"What do you mean the Royal Family is dead?" Weiss asked, unable to stop the sinking feeling in her chest.

Nebula looked at her, curious for a few moments. Raze probably noticed the looks and he spoke.

"Weiss is the bastard child of King Jarus," he told her, "She lived in Atlas before joining the Hunt."

Nebula looked at her again, but Weiss could hardly believe what she was hearing. Atlas getting sacked and the royal family being dead. Winter's face was the first thing that came to her mind as she looked at the indigo haired woman in front of her.

"That's just what they're reporting," Nebula told her, "From what they're saying, it happened at a wedding."

Weiss looked down at the ground unable to believe what she was hearing. The young woman then stood up from where she was seating and left without saying a word. The young woman walked into the snow that was falling around her, continuing to walk through the place. The last letter Winter had sent to her had made mention of a wedding happening between Whitley and someone else. If there was a wedding and then a sacking took place…

 _Oh, Goddess Grace…_

The Royal family being killed. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes as she continued to walk until she fell to her knees, the hurt inside her chest becoming overwhelming. She lost her father to someone poisoning him and now she had lost her sister and possibly everyone she ever knew as well. The girl felt a hot breath against her cheek, so she turned her teared eyes toward it finding herself staring back into two blue eyes and white fur…

The direwolf let out a soft whine as he was standing beside her, and Weiss could feel an echo of something inside her. Because of that feeling, she somehow knew that Dust was worried about her, about the pain that she was feeling inside her chest.

Weiss threw her arms around the wolf beside her and buried her head into the warm fur as she continued to cry letting her friend's presence gave her as little comfort as she could have right now. She couldn't believe that Winter was dead. Someone she so deeply loved and cared for. Someone who had loved her as she had loved them and now she was just dead, gone from the world.

"She is dead Dust," she whispered through her tears, "My sister is dead."

A lone howl echoed from Dust almost in mourning for her toward the snow that was falling around them. A mourning for the fallen Schnee.

* * *

When she next woke up, Weiss found herself lying upon a bed with a fireplace burning in the room somewhere. Her Huntress outfit was removed, thought she was still wearing some warm clothing upon her body. Weiss blinked to herself and slowly seated up from the bed she was lying on glancing around the room. She instantly took notice of Dust who was sleeping at the foot of her bed and a small smile worked its way upon her lips at the sight of him there. Weiss glanced around the room again, taking notice of her weapons not too far away from where she was, and it made her wonder just where exactly she was.

She didn't have to wonder long before the door opened, and a plum woman entered the room. She was wearing robes upon her form, very similar to the ones Lady Trish worn when she was in the House of Healing. It would mean that this lady is a Healer. The woman took notice that she was awake and gave a look.

"You're awake," she said, "Good, I was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up."

The plum woman approached her and touched her forehead with a light frown upon her face.

"No fever," she said, "That's a bit of good news at least."

"Where am I?" Weiss asked.

"These are your quarters," the woman told her, "The Captain have been adamant that you should get them. You should count your blessing that you didn't catch a fever passing out in the snow like that. I suppose your wolf gave you enough warmth so that you didn't fall ill."

The woman was making a small medicine has she talked, shaking her head lightly at her. From her point of view, it would seem what she had done was very foolish. Weiss however didn't even remember what happened after she had hugged Dust the previous evening. The pain that was in her heart had been too much too bear...

"Here drink this," the woman told her.

Weiss took hold of the medicine and drunk it. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her at the vile taste, something the healer noticed and pursed her lips in annoyance at that, but she didn't comment upon it.

"You should be well enough to leave your room," the healer told her, "A bout of food will do you some good as well since you were sleeping the entire day."

Weiss nodded at her and decided to dress herself placing Myrtenaster at her waist and as she was placing her fur on, Dust had woken up, the wolf poking his nose against her side drawing her attention toward him. Kneeling, the girl took him into another hug.

"Thanks for being there last night," she said.

Dust whined to her and she let go of him, receiving a few licks on her face causing her to laugh as she petted him. Standing back up she made her way out of the room with him following. She was unfamiliar with the place, but she managed to find Raze as the man was making his way through the corridor as well. Seeing her, he quickly approached toward her a concerned look upon his face.

"I was just about to come and see you," he said, "How are you feeling?"

Weiss stayed silent. She wasn't feeling all that well with how hard the last night's news hit her. She will continue to mourn her sister.

"It hurt knowing that she is dead," Weiss told him, "But I will be fine."

Raze nodded.

"My condolences," he said with a light bow of his head as the two of them started to walk with Dust following.

Weiss was feeling hurt at Winter's death, but she will focus her attention upon doing her duty as a member of the Hunt.

"What did you and Nebula discussed when I…left?" she asked.

"Her reports about the patrol of the Frozen North had come up empty," Raze told him, "I told her about the Faunus moving South, but they have been no sign of them at all."

"No sign of them?" Weiss repeated, frowning and worried about her Faunus friend.

"The Faunus know not to travel the Frozen North during Winter," Raze told her, "They probably decided to stay at a place to wait out the Winter. That should give us enough time to convince the Lord Paramount of the dangers that are coming."

Weiss frowned lightly remembering what had happened during her stay with the Faunus Camp. The Grimm had attacked them in a single night managing to cut down their forces deeply if Blake is to be believed.

"Let's hope that they can last the Winter," she said, "The Grimm didn't seem to be all affected by the weather."

Raze gave her a sideway glance but the man didn't say anything.

The two had come out a door which gave way toward the mountains around them. The singular Tower of White Peak stretched above them as the two stood together looking out toward the Frozen North that stretched on the other side of the Fort. The snow had started to fall yet again, gentling falling from the grayish sky above.

* * *

 **The news of what happened in Atlas finally reached Weiss... as well as other news...**

 **The Nebula Violette character is an RWBY character. She is part of team INDG from Volume 3.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is latest update. Sorry for the delay Detroit Become Human came out last week so i have been playing that non stop last week-end.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter Eight

The attack had come without warning.

In the Southern lands of Atlas, resided a few Lords that had sworn fealty to the Crown despite the sacking of the Schnee family that resulted in the death of the royal family and it also led to the death of Deckar Schneider, the Lord Paramount of Mistral. Thousands of men had come marching in the night carrying the banner of the White Raven as they were moving through the lands decimating the lords completely as well as their armies. Now the two keeps have been set ablaze, belching smokes that could be seen for miles and miles. The soldiers of Mistral were everywhere as they had set up camp in the surrounding lands, wanting to keep everything under their control as they took complete control of the few in the far South of Atlas.

Nox Schneider was in his tent as he was looking over a map of Remnant with a frown upon his features. The young man had barely escaped the sacking of the city and the only reason he had survived was because he had visited a whorehouse. He had been enjoying fucking the whore and had been in bed with one when the bells had started to ring across the city. At first, Nox had been surprised but when he had looked out of the window, and saw the flames rising from the Castle he had threw on his clothing as quickly as he could and had wanted to go and see if he could do anything.

But he was accosted by soldiers of Amastrials who had come for him. Nox was lucky that he had his sword with him, meaning that he had survived that encounter, however, he had been wounded. The young man had no choice but to take a horse and ride with all his might back to Mistral where he knew he would be safe. He had ridden for days and it had felt a relief to him to see the Keep his family had served for years from. When it he had gotten to a healer for his wound, it was then the letters had come from Atlas.

The letters that told him that his sister along with his niece as well as nephew were all dead and that a usurper had taken the Throne. Nox had been completely shattered at the news of what had happened. How could something so vile had happened to his family and why hadn't anyone noticed anything? He remembered meeting that woman who now sat the Throne.

That golden eyed girl who was to become Whitley's bride. Nox had vowed that she would make them pay for it all. That he would burn the Fall House to the ground for their betrayal.

"My Lord?"

Nox glanced up from glaring at the map to the group that had entered inside the tent. They were the people that formed his War Council, the men that served with his father during the War in the North if he is to be believed.

"The Southern part of Atlas from York Hills to the Valos belongs to us," one of the man spoke out, "From the intel that we have Amastrial is mostly focused near the Capital."

"Do we know how strong their forces are?"

"Over three hundred thousand," Sir Artinger spoke out, "Their forces match ours but the Capital under their control, they could send for reinforcement from Amastrial."

"We have to find a way to block their reinforcement," Nox said frowning as he turned his attention toward the map in front of him, "Can't we parlay with Vale and Haven?"

"I very much doubt that the Vale will be inclined to help us with what Whitley had done to their Lord Paramount," Lord Vasilias spoke out, "That Morgana woman could have used that error to gain a grip on the Vale."

Nox had let out a small sigh at that. He knew that Whitley imprisoning Lord Rickard have been a dumb move of his part, a move that could have ignited a war with the Vale. He never truly understood why the boy had done it, but they have been rumors of the White Fang had been part of the problem as well. The Schnee family have a notorious history with the Faunus ever since long before the War in the North. While Jarus had never done anything against them personally, but the name Schnee was still hated among the Faunus of Amastrial.

"What of Haven?" he asked, "Could we tell them to join our fight as well? They were sworn bannermen of the Schnee for centuries?"

"We could send someone to parley with them," one of the Generals spoke.

"They might not answer the call," another said.

"The Royal Family was slaughtered in a sacking," Nox snarled, "The King, flawed as he was, was still my nephew. Remind them of their duties. Send something to the Vale as well. If they don't answer the call, when this war with Amastrial is over, they will be known as traitor to the Crown."

"We might gain an alliance with the Vale through marriage," one of the lord said, "Lord Arc still have one daughter that is unmarried, and she is of age. We can gain the Vale's support through her."

"An alliance through marriage is advantageous," Nox agreed with a light nod, "I have heard that the Gryphons of the Vale were notorious for having a lot of daughters…"

"Lord Nikos also have an unmarried daughter," Sir Artinger spoke out.

"I can't marry both of them," Nox said, "It will be an insult to them, however, I could have the Nikos daughter marry one of my bannermen to gain their loyalty. We could have both Vale and Haven with us if all work as planned."

The young man looked up toward the men in the room with him.

"Sir Arthur, take a group of Knights with you and have them set fire from the Catar to the Blue Valley," Nox continued, "We need to cut off the Capital's supplies of food and starve their soldiers. We have this offensive and we must not lose it."

"At once my lord," the dark-haired knight spoke with a salute before walking out of the room.

"This meeting is adjourned," Nox spoke out at the rest of the Lords that were in the room.

The group stood up and gave him a light bow before they walked out. Nox turned his attention toward the wine that was on the table in the room. He took the cork out and poured himself a glass before draining it in one shot.

"You keep going like that and you won't be standing for a few hours," a familiar voice spoke from the tent's entrance.

Nox turned his attention at the new arrival. The young man was dressed in armor with a familiar smirk upon his face. Sky Lark had been his friend for many years during his time in Mistral and the two had gotten into many troubles together when they were children, and now they were men going to war together.

"I managed to catch the last bit of your war meeting," Lark told him with a light frown.

Nox had turned his gaze back toward the map.

"The Arcs and the Nikos are sworn to the Schnee," he said, "They should have risen against them the moment they have heard about what happened in Atlas. If they accept the terms that I have sent to them then…."

He placed a gryphon on where Vale was on the map and placed a Crown where Haven was.

"If their forces managed to block reinforcement from Amastrial," he said, "Morgana would have no allies to call to in the North, and we will continue to march from the South in the coming days straight to the Capital."

"You might meet opposition from the Lords that reside in Atlas," Lark told him.

"Then they will be put to the swords," Nox said, "They should have rebelled against the usurper that seat upon the Throne. If it comes to a battle, then I shall fight with my men."

Lark had a light frown at that.

"Your injury…?"

"My injury is fine," Nox said, lightly nursing his side, "I want to keep the men's morale high. What kind of Lord Paramount that I am if I don't fight alongside them."

Lark approached him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"The men's morale are high," he said, "They've taken your sister and your father. Deckar Schneider was a hard man, but he was also just in his ruling. Mistral is behind you Nox. Don't get bullheaded and worsen your injury. It's a damn miracle you didn't die in your trek from Atlas back to Eaglewing."

Nox couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at that. The young man shook his head.

"I never believed there would be a day when you are the one talking sense Sky," he told him.

The young man grinned.

"Well I have my moments," Lark told her, "However, that isn't the reason why I came here to talk to you."

Nox looked at his friend with a curious look wanting to know about what his friend was going to ask him. Lark turned his attention toward the map that was upon the table in front of them before.

"We could continue to keep the pressure on them from the seas," Lark told him.

"We have no fleets," Nox told him puzzled, "How do you propose we should keep the pressure upon them."

Lark glanced at him, "I have…heard talk of a sellsword company in Vacuo. They have ships, two thousand ships. That should give us an advantage over them on the seas."

"Sellswords from Vacuo?"

"If Vale, nor Haven wouldn't be able to sent help to us," Lark told him, "We should have a backup plan to fall back on."

Nox looked at the map. It wasn't a bad idea to have sellswords, thought it was probably something that many will do with the amount of gold that they have. Sellswords could give armies a boost in battle but sellswords are also paid with lien and with the amount of gold there is in Atlas, there is no way of knowing that if the usurper hadn't done the same to boost her own forces in Atlas.

"If you're bringing this up, I would presume that you have a plan?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Someone I knew is part of a sellsword company," Lark told him, "I can head there and make sure that we have a fleet to help us put the pressure upon Atlas. We block them from the North, we block them from the South, and we block them in the sea…Morgana would be caught in a net that she wouldn't be able to escape."

Nox was looking at him with surprise in his eyes.

"Are you certain you can get them to fight for us?" he asked.

Lark nodded.

"It will take some convincing," he told her, "But with the gold that your family has, we might be able to buy them and their ships."

Nox frowned lightly. War was an expensive thing to accomplish but can they really afford the sellsword company? It was a backup plan that much was obvious to him if the things about the Vale and Haven didn't work out. Nox was confident that they would answer the call after all as bannermen of the Schnee, they would.

"How long it will take you to get from here to Vacuo?" he asked, curious.

"With Winter here it will take me two or three weeks at best," the young man said looking at the map, "I will go to Radastar Port and catch a boat to Vacuo from there."

"Three weeks," Nox mused looking at them, "It will give time for my message to reach Vale and North and hear from them. If they answer, then we might go with the plan I proposed and if they don't…then we will manage our plan around the fleet and launch a two-front attack upon the city before Amastrial can sent for help."

He gave Lark a glance.

"Set out at the earliest tomorrow," he said.

Lark gave him a small smirk.

"We will avenge your father and Cariel," the young man said, "as well as Winter and Whitley, I promise you that."

"I know we will," Nox told him, "And we will have that usurper whore's head on a spike before Winter's end."

Lark gave him a light bow before walking out of the tent leaving Nox alone. The man let out a small sigh before making his way toward his chair and seating down upon it. It was still completely baffling to him that he was the last heir of Mistral. He wholly believed that his sister would still be there and her children ruling over Atlas ever since she married Jarus.

And now they were dead, and he was the last one that remains.

 _I guess I'll never get the chance to show Winter her mother's home._

He remembers having the conversation with the Princess days before everything ended for the Schnee. He had mourned the young woman, mourned that she would never live to see the day again. Nox could feel the burning anger that he had always felt in his heart at what happened to them. His attention turned toward the map and then picked up a figure head from the table.

It was in the shape of a Serpent, the Snakes of Amastrial.

He placed the small idol upon where Atlas was on the map and then started to work upon the plan that he had set out for his men to do. If he gains the allegiance of the Vale through marriage, then the western lands will join him.

Nox placed some figures of Gryphon on the west facing toward Atlas.

 _If he gained the North with the marriage of the Nikos daughter with one of his banner men._

Nox placed some figures of Crowns upon the map, all of them facing Atlas once more.

 _Then if he gained the sellswords that Lark talk to him about._

He placed the Snowflakes of the Schnee as a stand-in and then Nox observed the map in front of him. All the armies were facing Atlas and in the middle of it all stood the lone serpent which represented Amastrial.

 _When this war is over, I will erase this House from the face of Remnant, until they are nothing but a memory._

A smile fueled by the vengeance feelings that were in his heart appeared upon his lips causing his dark eyes to shine like death.

* * *

 **A dark promise for the future...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far and thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapters XD.**

 **Now read on.**

Chapter Nine

 **Vale**

 **Gryphonhall**

Dominic Glenn was dragged forward through the courtyard of Gryphonhall by two soldiers toward where the Arc family was standing looking at his approach. Rickard Arc was dressed in finer clothing, representative of his position as Lord Paramount of the Vale. His cloak was fur lined and it danced in the icy wind that was blowing through the area. Jaune was standing next to his father, his face stony and devoid of emotions as his eyes were completely fixed upon the young man in front of them and on their father's left side, Joan was dressed in armor with her hand resting upon the pommel of her sword as she was watching what was happening.

In all her time, Joan had never seen her father like this before. In her youth, she had seen him gotten exasperated at her, and had seen him angry before them, but never had she seen the cold fury that was etched upon the man's features as his eyes had become chipped ice as they observed the approaching Dominic. The young woman turned her gaze forward as well as the two men pushed Dominic down in front of them, the young man falling upon his knees his hands and feet bound by chains. Joan observed him for a few moments as he slowly pulled himself upward until his eyes were fixed upon them.

Having once spent time at the Rock, Joan had crossed path with Dominic before as he was the younger brother of Catelyn Glenn, the first woman she ever took to bed with her. Only two years younger than his sister, Dominic resembled her greatly, sharing much of the same eyes and hair with his sister which were both as brown as chocolate. However, the rest of his features was much like of his father as he looked at them, his long hair matted with dirt from spending the last few days in a cell after her father's return.

"Dominic Glenn," her father's spoke, his voice cold and hard, "Do you know why you were imprisoned?"

"No, my lord," the young man spoke, his voice deeper than Joan remembered.

Something flashed in Rickard's eyes as he watched the young man.

"Months ago, King Whitley send me commands to take care of the White Fang who had been sighted within the Vale," he started, "and I have worked with the noble houses of this land to try and find them and everyone had told me that they have been no sign of White Fang activity…so when the King summoned me to the Capital, I went to him and answered that I have done my duty as expected of the Lord Paramount."

Joan turned her gaze toward Dominic noticing that he looked a little confused, but he was listening to what her father was saying.

"When I told the King as such, he revealed to me that someone from Vale was telling him of the White Fang," Rickard continued, "Your father, Jonas Glenn and because of him I was thrown in prison and would have been executed. However, that never happened for a new Queen seat the Thrones of Jewels and she had released me to take justice on your House for breaking faith with mine."

"My father is no oath breaker," Dominic said, "My family had served yours for generations Lord Arc…despite the actions of lady Joan. I'm his son and heir. Why would he sent me here to join your son's summon if he was?"

"Maybe he believed that I would die in the Capital," Rickard spoke, "I will march upon the Rock with my army and your father will answer for his betrayal."

Dominic stayed silent for a moment.

"What will you do with me?" he asked.

There was a tense silence in the air as Rickard observed the young man in front of him. There was this tenseness in his eyes.

"You will travel with us to the Rock," Rickard spoke out, "but you will be chained and in a cage. After I deal with your father you will bend the knee and become the new head of House Glenn. Your younger sister will become a ward in my home until she is of age and she will marry the Lord of my own choosing. When your own children are born, they will also be sent to be wards in my home."

Something flashed in Dominic's eyes at that. Joan noticed it in his gaze as the young tightened his jaws before lowering his gaze toward the ground. She knew that he must be thinking of Lisa Glenn, the youngest of Lord Glenn three children. Then, the young man looked up again straight at her father.

"As my Lord command," he spoke out, his voice devoid of any emotions at all.

"Take him away," Rickard spoke out.

The two soldiers that were there picked up the young man from the ground and dragged him off toward where the cart was waiting for them. Joan had a small frown upon her face as she was staring toward the direction that Dominic was getting pulled toward. It was a small mercy that her father had given him, for anyone else would have taken his head as well as Lord Glenn.

"I'm heading out to the Rock along with part of my army," Rickard told them, "Vermont, Kuroyuri as well as a few others will join me. Jaune, you will stay here and keep watch over our lands."

The look of complete surprise appeared upon Jaune's face at that. Joan, herself, was also surprised considering that Jaune was his son. She would have thought that her father would have wanted him along with him on the march to the Rock.

"Why?" Jaune asked, "I'm your son and heir, I should be with you on this march."

"As my son and heir, I'm trusting you to keep our lands protected," Rickard spoke out, narrowing his eyes lightly at him, "From what your mother told me, you have done a decent job at it. I will want you to keep working at it, and maybe when I finally deal with all of that mess with House Glenn, we'll find you a wife."

Jaune didn't seem happy about it but the young man nodded.

"As you wish father," he said.

"And what of me?" Joan asked, "Will I come with you?"

Her father turned his blue gaze toward her. Joan noticed the gaze she was getting from the man and she knew that something was working within her father's mind as he looked at her. She was almost certain that her mother had told him about her time with Mia.

"I fear your presence there will not be welcomed," Rickard told her, "Lord Glenn will not likely forget what you have done to Catelyn five years ago. This situation is already dangerous as it is, It won't help if the two of you are involved. However, you can help me by assuring me that you will look after our home."

Joan nodded.

"Very well father," she said.

The man gave a light smile, which softened his features lightly as he was looking at the two of them. There was something in his gaze as he observed them and then he spoke the words of their House.

"Always remember," he said, " _Our Blood will Soar."_

" _Our Blood will Soar,"_ both Jaune and Joan repeated to him.

* * *

A day later, a large force of their army left Gryphonhall behind and both Jaune and Joan were standing on top of the wall watching them go making their way toward the East where the Rock was located.

Looking at them leave, however, had been something different. Jaune was in a mood as he was looking at them, wanting to leave along with his father and Joan had wanted to go as well but her father had been right in saying that her presence might do more harm than good, after all it had been her doing that caused the strain between her House and House Glenn.

"I should be with him," Jaune spoke out looking at the army leaving them behind.

"I know," Joan said simply, "But our father gave us an order."

"You never followed his orders when we were children," he told her.

Joan let out a small chuckle.

"No…," she said, "He always said that I have too much the Gryphon's blood inside of me."

"Our Blood will soar," Jaune reminded her, "I hope that he will return this time."

Joan hoped the same as well. The last time their father walked away from home, they heard that he had been imprisoned in White Castle. The young woman looked at the distance as the army grew smaller and smaller until it was completely gone over the horizon of the mountains where mountain Glenn was situated. Jaune let out a small sigh before he walked away, and Joan followed him.

"There was something strange that I wondered," she started, "Why would Lord Glenn sent his heir here of all places? He must have realized that we would have figured it out."

"Before father sent the letter we didn't know who was responsible for his imprisonment other than the Schnee," Jaune answered her, "But now, they're all dead and a new Queen sat the Throne of Jewels."

"One that brought our father's loyalty by freeing him from jail," Joan told him.

That caused the young man to give her a puzzled glance.

"You don't think our father should have bend the knee?"

"Would you have?" Joan asked him, "We were bannermen of the Schnee for centuries. One would think that our father would have remained loyal..."

"Loyal?" Jaune repeated, "To the same Schnee that would have taken his head because of the false information that Glenn had given them."

Joan let out a small noise in the back of her throat.

"I must be seeing things that aren't there," she said, "Sorry, it had been a long day."

Jaune nodded before chuckling softly.

"You know mother was going to send a letter to House Glenn so that I could marry Lisa and repair relations between our two Houses," he told her.

"When was that?"

"Before we received news of what happened to father in Atlas," he said, "I guess it's moot now."

"Father did say that he will talk to you about gaining a wife when he returns," Joan told him, "You won't be celibate any longer brother."

The duo walked together through the now almost empty courtyard save for a few soldiers that were still on duty. It was still midmorning as they walked back toward the main hall of the castle. Jaune came to a stop and turned toward her, a light frown upon his face.

"As heir it is my duty," he said, "And you have to consider your own duty sister."

Joan stared at him.

"The only duty I have is to serve in my father's army," she said, "That's the only one I care to mind."

"You know mother have already told him about you and Mia," he told her.

"Of course, she did," Joan told him rolling her eyes, "Unless father speak of it to me, then I will not listen to mother. You know how I feel about Mia Jaune, and I don't want to give her up."

"Even if she is a whore?" he asked her.

Joan didn't even answer him before she turned away from him and walking toward the direction of the stable. Jaune didn't call her back, probably having noticed that she wouldn't answer even if he did call. Joan made her way straight toward the stable so that she could take her own horse and go enjoy a ride out of the castle.

She rode out of the castle, the young woman making her way straight toward the direction of the town and straight toward the whorehouse where Mia was staying in. It had been a few days since she had seen her Faunus lover and it brought a smile to her face just thinking about her. She reached her destination and she was now staring straight toward the building which her lover resided in.

Joan descended from her horse after tying it to the nearby rack and entering inside. The building smelled of sex and already she could hear moans echoing in the distance as people were fucking somewhere within the building, but she had her destination as she approached the direction toward where she knew Mia's room was. Reaching the room, Joan knocked three times, so they could signal Mia that it was her at the door and she waited. The door opened and there she was.

Mia had a light confused expression upon her face she opened the door however when her eyes found her own, the confusion melted away giving way to a smile and then she raised her hand taking Joan's with her own so that she could pull her inside.

"Will you come with me?" Joan asked her.

Mia's confusion returned.

"Where are we going?"

Joan's smile appeared, "Trust me."

The woman nodded at her and then, after dressing herself up, Joan took hold her and as the two walked out of the building and upon the horse that was waiting for them. Joan helped her on in front of her and then climbed on behind her. Then with a light clicking of her tongue, her horse went galloping forward and they continued through the trees for a few more minutes. Joan was leading them through a path was leading away from Gryphonhall and the town that was behind it.

Then Joan horse came to a light trot as the blond-haired woman pulled lightly upon the reign and then they come at the stop of what seemed to be an old Keep. They were statues of Gryphons around the entrance as large tall tower expended toward the sky. It was massive filled with large hole on the side of the building and it seems to be completely deserted.

"Is that…?" Mia started looking surprised.

"The Gryphon's Nest," Joan told her with a light smile.

"I have heard of it," Mia told her glancing at the blonde, "That's where the Gryphons used to live right?"

Joan nodded.

"A long time ago," she agreed.

The young woman jumped down from where she was seating and helped Mia down. Holding her hand and pulling her horse after her, they marched toward the entrance of the building that was once a very respected place within the Arc family and now all that remains where the ruins of a bygone age.

"When I was a child, my father took me and my brother here and told us the story of our ancestors" Joan told her, "Once upon a time, this was the home of the Gryphons that were under our family control. When an Arc comes of age, he will venture here, and a Gryphon will bond with him using some form of magic to do so."

Mia gave her an odd glance.

"Magic?" she repeated.

Joan chuckled.

"I know," she said, "It sounds unbelievable. As a child I believed every word of it, and I wanted a Gryphon all of my own so that I could dance in the sky…but the Gryphon doesn't exist anymore."

Her tone had taken a melancholic tone as she observed the building in front of her. Joan remember how crushed she had felt that day when she had learned that Gryphon were extinct. She had cried to sleep that night in her bed and it had been one of her older sisters, Lizbeth who had taken care of her and comforted her.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Mia asked, her tone curious.

A smile appeared on Joan's face at that as she turned toward her.

"No, c'mon."

After leaving in the horse in the courtyard to wander, Joan still holding upon Mia's hand entered inside the building and led her straight toward the stone stairs that lead upward toward the roof of the building. As they were passing, they passed large openings inside the wall of the building that showed it to be rooms large enough for full-grown horses to move around comfortably and then. When they reached the top, Joan opened it and a chilling air sing through the fur coat that she was wearing, and Mia drew her hands around her body to help against the chill.

"C'mon," Joan told her, "You'll miss the view."

Mia's were wide as she was glancing around. Lands extended as far as the eye could see and there was a light fog in the distance…thought it might be the snow that were falling. Joan approached toward the edge.

"I…I don't know…," Mia whispered as they approached the edge.

"I won't let you go," Joan told her gently.

Mia's Faunus ears flickered at how nervous she was, but her grip was strong upon Joan's gloved hands causing the girl to laugh softly but they come to a stop at the edge of the roof of the Nest. They could see a large amount of lands expending in the distance.

"I've never been this high before," Mia whispered to her, "But this is beautiful."

"It's why I wanted to share it with you," Joan told her, keeping her grip upon the woman's waist, "Whenever I was upset with my family, I would come here. The height helped me clear my mind. My father always told me that I have the Gryphon's blood in me, that I will always soar higher than most. It's what pushed me to become a warrior like my brother. I believed that if I can soar so high, then I can be whatever I wish to be, but…"

She placed her chin upon Mia's shoulder as the duo continue to observe the lands in front of them.

"I can't soar alone forever," she said, "So, I want you by my side Mia."

The Faunus let out a small chuckle as she nuzzled against Joan's head.

"You can be incredibly charming sometimes," Mia told her.

"Only when I am with you," Joan answered her.

Mia turned in her grip and Joan found herself the recipient of those green eyes again. They looked at her and there was an emotion within them and a gentle smile was upon Mia's lips. Then she kissed her softly and Joan returned it, their lips working with each other as her grip grew upon her. Joan could feel Mia's hand fisting her hair as the kiss become more and more intense. Then she broke it softly.

"I have nothing to give you," Mia said, her voice barely a whisper, "I have nothing to my name. No lands, no liens."

Joan smiled.

"There is you," she said, "And that's all I ever wanted."

Mia shook her head but that didn't stop the large smile from growing upon he lips. Then her smile froze as her attention was drawn toward something on the side and her green eyes grew confused. Joan noticing the look, turned at the direction of the glance.

"What did you see?"

"There…There are people over here," Mia said pointing, "I…I saw them."

Joan approached toward the direction that the woman had pointed toward and searched through the trees but there was nothing there. Mia's hand was still in her grip as the two of them looked at the direction that she had pointed.

"You sure you saw someone?" Joan asked glancing at the woman.

Mia nodded. Joan turned her attention at the direction, the good mood from before evaporating completely. She was in full alert mode now, her hand feeling the weight of her sword at her waist. Joan knew that they needed to leave. If those were bandits, she couldn't allow Mia to get in the way of that. If she was alone, she might not be as worried but with Mia there…

"We're leaving," she said.

They made their way quickly down the stairs and in seconds where in the courtyard of the Nest. Joan glanced around for her horse, but the animal wasn't there, so she clacked her tongue, the signal to draw the animal back to her as they stood there. However, someone soon joined them, but it wasn't Joan's horse at all. It was a man, and he wasn't on a horse. He was dressed in armor, and the next thing Joan noticed was that he was Faunus if the two horns that were growing from his forehead was any indication.

"Who are you?" Joan asked, her voice commanding, "You are in Arc territory. Identify yourself."

The man said something in a language that Joan didn't understand but he drew on the weapon that was at his waist. Around him, others started to appear as well, all of them armed with weapons causing Joan to place her own hand upon her sword as she stared at them. She can feel Mia's hand upon her arm, the grip tightening and from how her breath quickened, she was afraid.

"Joan…I…I think they're White Fang," Mia told her.

Joan glanced at the Faunus beside her, a shocked look upon her face before she turned toward them. So, they were White Fang in the Vales after all but, why are they showing up now? Were they following them?

"Mia, when I give the signal, you need to run," she said, "I'll…I'll hold them off."

" _What?"_

"Please, do this for me," Joan told her, giving her a sideway glance.

She noticed how white Mia's face was. The girl was completely terrified from the looks of it and she placed her hand upon her sword and drew it, the steel ringing in the sound of her weapon. She narrowed her eyes as the Faunus spoke again, his tone unchanging but the words were still completely unrecognizable. Without warning, they all launched straight toward them and Joan was ready as she raised her sword at the ready and her steel was already flashing through the air as she met him head on and spinning her sword through is guard, aiming straight for his throat and cleaving it. The others charged again, and Joan gave a quick glance noticing that Mia had done what she had asked and was running into a direction.

Confidence at her lover being out of the danger, Joan focused upon one of the approaching Faunus who was harmed with a Warhammer sending straight at her. Joan dodged the attack as the weapon continued to come after her as she raised her sword in defense, the Warhammer returning. She avoided it again and then launched forward quickly closing the distance before he would strike again. With her being a girl and lighter than most men, Joan was as quick as lightning as she buried her weapon in his chest, feeling the steel tremble lightly at piercing through his armor and flesh. The others were still coming so Joan decided to run, her blade red with blood not wanting to face all of them by herself.

"JOAN," a familiar voice called to her.

It was Mia and the young woman was seating upon a horse…her horse…and was riding toward her. Joan could feel relief at seeing her. The horse came to a stop in front of her but before anything could happen, an arrow hit Mia right above her chest causing the Faunus girl's eyes to widen her eyes at being hit.

Joan's heart freeze in her chest at this. She wasted no time climbing upon the horse and holding Mia within her arm so that she doesn't fall. She can already feel the blood falling from the wound. Upon the horse, Joan gave a quick glance around not seeing where the arrow came from before urging her horse to a full gallop.

An arrow whistled as it missed her, but Joan felt the sting against her cheek as she continued to ride without looking back straight toward Gryphonhall. She rode as hard as she could feel Mia gasping from the wound as her hand was weakly holding her own.

" _Hang on Mia, please hang on_."

The gate of Gryphonhall were the sight of relief as she rode straight through the gate without stopping causing people to jump out of the way from her, for fear of being trampled over by her. They come to a stop and Joan jumped down and take hold of the Faunus girl in her arms.

" _GET THE HEALER TO MY CHAMBERS NOW_ ," she yelled at the guards that were nearby.

They obeyed.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read. Didn't do much cliff hangers in this fanfic do i?**

 **Anyway, see ya'll next time.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new update.**

Chapter Ten

 _I shouldn't have said that._

That was what was running through Jaune's mind as he was looking at the direction that his sister was going. He didn't even bother to call the girl back, from how stiff her shoulders were as she was walking away making her way at the direction of the stable. Well, there goes the idea of Joan spending any time in Gryphonhall tonight. It was two years after what happened with Catelyn that Jaune had found out between his sister and Mia. It had been on a summer day when he was in town when he had spied his sister with the young Faunus girl. The two had their heads together as they were softly talking to each other and from how they were holding each other, the blond had instantly realized that they were more than friends and with what the scandal with the Glenn had revealed about his sister, he hadn't been really surprised to see her with a woman. He had simply thought it was a passing fling if her sister had managed to move on from Catelyn.

But it hadn't been, and Joan had continued to see the Faunus girl, Mia, and it made him wonder if she was truly feeling for the girl. It was expected for girls to plays with each other so that they could practice before they were married. The young man shook his head lightly before turning his attention forward and walking back into the hall. With the Vale going into what was a civil war basically with House Glenn, it made Jaune wonder why they would betray him?

He found his mother in the hallway as the woman was talking to one of the servants and then she caught sight of him approaching. The woman sends the servant away before turning toward him. Marianne Arc had a light frown upon her features as she approached him, her fur as gold as her hair.

"Your father left then," she told him.

"He did," Jaune told her, "And he left Gryphonhall in my hands to protect."

"You have done a decent job when he went to Atlas," the woman told him as they walked together, "Where is your sister?"

"We had a disagreement," Jaune told her, "I don't expect her to spend the night here."

A frown appeared upon Marianne's face at that. It was like the woman had smelled a foul odor in the air the way her expression had changed.

"She went to that whore again," she growled, "I have had it with that girl. I told your father if he let her do as she please, she will bring shame to our House, and she turned the Glenn against us."

"You don't honestly believe that it is because of that that House Glenn turned against us?" Jaune asked her.

She turned her gaze to him.

"A marriage between her and Dominic would have brought that whole business to an end," she said, "However, it won't seem that this wouldn't be possible with how everything had gone through. If only she knew of her duty as an Arc…"

"No matter how much we talk about it, Joan isn't going to change her mind," the young man told her as they come into the solar where they had much work to be done, "Father always said that she had the Gryphon's blood in her veins. Too wild to be tamed or controlled."

"You would think with six older sisters she would have at least learned something from them," Marianne spoke out with a sigh as if she was tired.

Jaune chuckled as he filled two cups with wine and gave one to his mother. She gave him a small smile of thanks as he drink from his own cup. The young man let out a small sigh as he stood in front of the fire that was in front of him.

"I wish he had had let me go with him," he said, "I'm the heir to this place and yet he still keeping confined to the keep."

"I hardly think that he is keeping you here," Marianne told him with a frown.

"He is," Jaune said turning toward her, "How am I to inspire hope in my men if I am always the one being protected. I called the banners so that I could prove myself on the field of battle and earn my men's respect…but of course, dad come in again to save the day."

"Was this why you called the banners when Whitley imprisoned your father?"

"I called them to rebel against the King that took my father prisoner," Jaune answered her, "However, I wanted to show my father that I could lead…that I can do something. I don't want to be heir if all that I can do is keep the castle safe."

Marianne stood up from where she was seating and approached him. She placed her hand upon the young man's cheek. Jaune looked at his mother, seeing that familiar look within her eyes. It was the same look he always gets when his mother was worried about him in the past when he was younger or whenever he was hurt in training.

"War is not a place that you ever wish to be Jaune," she told him, "You are doing your duty as heir by keeping this place running and safe. A good leader never seeks out war my son. A good leader learns to protect his people and keep them safe."

Jaune let out a small sigh.

"Father is already doing that marching toward the Rock," he said.

"But your father isn't here," Marianne reminded him, "You are."

The young man looked away again, his eyes toward the fire that was burning in the hearth. His father had trusted him both time to keep Gryphonhall safe and protected during his absence. Jaune knew that if he couldn't be with his father on the frontlines as he had hoped, maybe he can do some good here in protecting a home to have to return to.

"Maybe you're right," Jaune said.

Marianne smiled at him.

"You know that I am," she said, "Now I have to go and see if our guests have done away with our reserves."

"I'll speak with you later then," Jaune told her.

His mother gave him a peck on the cheek before walking out of the room leaving him by himself. Jaune let out a small sigh again as he made his way toward his chair so that he could do his work. Removing the fur that he was wearing earlier and placing it down upon a nearby chair. Staying only in his leathers, the young man took a seat behind the desk and busied himself upon the work of the Lord Paramount.

He had received some letters about Mistral was amid a revolution against the Crown. The former queen was from Mistral wasn't she? It would make sense that they would revolt against the people that killed her. Since his father had bend the knee to the new Queen on the Throne of Jewels, they had received some letters from the capital mostly about the usual taxes that they paid to the Schnee for years.

Jaune continued to work and draining the bottle that he had with him when a servant appeared at the entrance.

"My lord," he spoke drawing his attention toward him, "There is a situation that requires your attention. Your sister had returned, and she had been attacked."

Jaune dropped his quill upon the desk and quickly stood up. The young man made his way out of the room quickly walking through the hallway. A worry was chanting through his heart as the thought of Joan hurt.

"Where is she?" he asked the servant that was with him.

"Her chambers," the servant spoke, "And she had demanded for the Healer."

 _Goddess, what had happened?_ The young man thought to himself as he hurried his pace even more and as he was approaching Joan's room, he could hear voices speaking and quickly recognized his mother's raised voice and she sounded angry.

"…brought a filth like that in our home?" she was saying.

He appeared at the door and was hit with the smell of blood. Jaune's eyes was instantly upon the bed wanting to see if his sister was hurt in any way but it wasn't Joan upon the bed. A familiar face with black hair and two cat ears upon her head was lying upon the bed with an arrow sticking upon her body. Her blood was wetting the sheets of the bed around her as she was a deathly pale. Healer Margolis was already there, looking down at the woman's wound.

Joan was on the other side of the bed, blood upon her clothing but the girl's attention was focused upon the Faunus upon her bed. She had a cut upon her left cheek, but the girl seems to be hardly focused upon it, a look of worry and fear visible within her eyes. Her hands however were tightened at her side, her knuckles white with fears.

"Can you save her Margolis?" Joan asked, completely ignoring her mother.

"This wound is fatal," the Healer spoke out, a tone of worry in her voice, "There is a chance that she might not survive the night."

"I want to know if you can save her?" Joan asked, her voice trembling.

"I can try," Margolis told her, the healer giving her a stern look.

"Then do it," she said, "I don't…"

"Don't," Marianne said, "I won't allow it. This whore doesn't deserve such treatment."

Joan gave her mother a look. There was anger within that gaze that terrified Jaune.

"Mia saved my life," she growled, "If she hadn't…this arrow would have killed me. Don't you fucking interfere."

"Alright enough," Jaune spoke out entering inside the room stopping this argument from going on any further, "Margolis, do what you can to save her. Joan, Mother, the two of you come with me."

Margolis gave him a bow at his orders and the Arc family walked out of the room. Joan was quiet as they were walking through the hall before he come to a stop and facing the two blonde women. He turned first toward his sister.

"What happened Joan?" he asked.

The girl looked at him.

"Faunus attacked us while we were at the Nest," she said, "Mia was the one who saw them first and warned me. If she hadn't, I don't think either of us would be alive right now."

Jaune was completely silent. His mother was just as shocked.

"The White Fang?" Marianne repeated, "This close to Gryphonhall?"

The young man frowned.

"I'll gather a group of men and we will go and scout the area," he said, "For them to have come this close to our territory without us knowing…"

"I will come with you," Joan said.

Jaune looked at the girl for a few moments. Joan's face was completely devoid of any emotions right now and it was hard to see what she was thinking but he allowed it. Something tells him that keeping her here with his mother and Mia is just a disaster waiting to happen.

In no time, Jaune was by his horses as his men were with him as well. Joan was already riding upon her own horse waiting for him to come. He turned his gaze toward his mother who was looking at him.

"Keep our home safe," he said.

The woman nodded, "And be careful son."

He nodded and climbed upon his own horse as he placed his helmet on. The young man glanced at his sister and gave her a light nod to start moving. Joan rode forward, and he followed her as thirty men followed them. The ride out of Gryphonhall and aiming straight toward the Gryphon's Nest. Jaune hadn't been there since he was a boy when his father took both him and Joan there together since they were closer in age compared to their other siblings. The man had brought them both here to tell them the story of their family and how they used to ride Gryphons in the air and were once known as Lords of the Skies.

The old tower came into view after a few minutes of riding, and the young man instantly glanced around him searching for any sign of anything that was happening. They arrived into the entrance of the Gryphon's Nest and Jaune noticed that the place was as deserted as it can be.

"Spread out," he called to the men that were with him, "I want this forest searched. A group should stay nearby to see if they are any trouble."

"Yes, my lord," one of the men spoke and then the riders were starting to move around.

Jaune turned his gaze toward where Joan was and found that his sister was already on the ground and was kneeling right in front of something. He jumped down from his own horse and made his way toward her. He removed his helmet and came to stand above her and found that she was looking at a red mass upon the ground.

"Blood," he said.

"I killed one of them here," Joan said, "Why would they take the body?"

"Maybe he wasn't as dead as you thought," Jaune said.

"They couldn't have gone far," Joan said standing up, "We'll hunt them one and kill them all."

Jaune took hold of her arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" he asked her.

Joan glanced at him, and he noticed that she was annoyed with the question.

"I'll be fine Jaune," she said, "I just want to find the fuckers who wanted to kill me."

Jaune gave her a hard stare before letting go of her arm.

"When we get back to Gryphonhall, you will apologize to our mother."

He heard her gasp behind her.

"You want me to what?" she asked hearing her follow, "You heard her…she wanted to let Mia died."

Jaune turned toward her.

"And she is your mother," he argued, "You have always done as you wished Joan and because of that House Glenn almost got our father killed. Father may not have done anything, but you are an Arc of Gryphonhall. Do you know how disrespectful you were to our mother back there?"

"She wanted Mia to die,"

"You know our mother Joan," Jaune told her, "She will talk lot, but I doubt she would have gone that far."

Joan stayed silent as she glanced away. The sounds of horses approaching drew Jaune's attention away from her. One of their soldiers approached.

"My Lord, we have found tracks a mile from here," he said, "North of here and they seem to lead further."

"Send two trackers after them," Jaune said, "I need to know exactly where those White Fang members have been hiding from these past months. What of the patrols that we have in the area, have they been sign of them?"

"No, my lord," the soldier spoke out.

Jaune frowned lightly.

"Send orders to some of our men to try and find them," he ordered, "I will return to Gryphonhall and have our soldiers place on alert."

"Yes, my lord."

Jaune climbed upon his horse as Joan did the same. The duo rode back to Gryphonhall together and this situation wasn't good for him. For the Faunus to show themselves so soon after his father had gone, and it hadn't even been a day yet since his departure. Could the White Fang had been watching them before they made their move toward them?

None of those ideas pleased him at all.

When he had returned to the Hall with Joan, Healer Margolis was standing there waiting for them as they entered. The robed woman faced them and give a bow as they approached.

"My lord, my lady," she greeted them.

"You have finished with Mia?" Jaune asked.

"She isn't out of danger," the Healer said, "But I have done all I can. If she can survive the night then there might still be hope for her to recover…however, I have managed to remove the arrow from the wound."

She presented them with the arrow and Jaune instantly took hold of the weapon. It was quite a well-made weapon. This wasn't the sort of weapon that a criminal organization like the White Fang could get their hands on easily.

"I will go and see how she is doing," Joan said, and she left them.

When she was gone, Jaune was still examining the weapon in his hand before he looked at her.

"This is castle forged," he said, "Not the type of equipment that the White Fang could have gotten their hands on easily."

"That's what I believed as well, my lord," Margolis told him, her face grave.

Jaune looked at the arrow again.

Someone was arming the White Fang with castle forged weaponry; the question was who?

* * *

 **A new mystery in the Vale...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have bee enjoying the read so far and thanks for the reviews of last chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eleven

 **Atlas**

 **White Castle**

Morgana was in her small Council Room as she was looking at the people that were within the room. The old Council had been taken care of during the sacking of White Castle so that no one could ever tell what had really happened that night, though many people will talk but none of them will be able to really know what had truly happened. The young woman had a small grin upon her features as she took in the people that were in the seat of the Council. These people were people she could trust, they were her people and she took a seat down upon the chair that the former Kings usually sat in and she leaned against the chair looking at them all.

"I bid you all welcome to Atlas my friends," she smiled.

"It had been a while Cinder," a man spoke out, with a moustache over his lips, "Oh…we are supposed to call you Morgana, now right?"

The woman chuckled.

"Morgana would be preferable Watts," she said, "It is the name of the Queen of Remnant. I must thank you for your demanding work Watts, without it, we could have never managed to pull off our little coup."

The man, Watts, was dressed in greenish leather thought his hair was short. He was a tall man who had both of his legs crossed as he hands were seating upon the table in front of him. His eyes were alight with amusement as he looked toward her with a small chuckle.

"It was child play to control the information necessary," he said, "My spy network have been more than useful to keep the Schnee on their toes about the White Fang. I would have never expected Whitley to play in our plans so easily. Maybe if he had some of his father's wisdom…"

"Jarus was no fool," another man spoke with both of his arms crossed, "You would have never get something like that to work if he was in power."

Watts gave him a glance.

"Really? I thought it would have been a welcoming challenge," he laughed.

"Hazel is right," Morgana spoke out, joining both of her hands together, "Jarus Schnee was not a man that we could have fooled so easily. He is much more like his own father, Abraham. However, our assassin managed to remove him from the equation before we moved."

Watts let out a small sigh.

"Leave it to you to take the joy out of everything," he said shaking his head, before looking toward her again, "Now that reminds me…how does it feel to be Queen of Remnant?"

Morgana let out a small hum.

"To have absolute power over the entire known world," she murmured, a slow grin growing upon her lips causing her amber eyes to shine, "It's quite an intoxicated feeling. However, as much as I would like to celebrate, our work is not yet done."

Her eyes looked at the group in front of her.

"We finally have control of the capital," she said, "I need to know what is happening outside of the Capital….Watts?"

"Since Nox Schneider managed to escape," the man said giving her a serious glance, "He is now the Lord Paramount of Mistral and has started his crusade against us. My spies tell me that he had already invaded some lands souths of the Capital and it seems that some of his bannermen have also started to burn some of the crops. It seems that he wants to starve us from where we are."

Morgana let out a small frown.

"We are going to need the support of the Houses in Atlas to face against him," she said, "With his sister dead, he is the last of the children of the Schneider line, the cousin family of the Schnee. All of their bloodline needs to disappear from the world."

"I could take some men and parley with some of the Houses," Hazel spoke out, "It could gain us some followers if we managed to turn Atlas against him because of that. Hungry people make for some agreeable minds."

Morgana let out a small sigh.

"Yes, they would," she said, "Winter is upon us gentlemen. We need to make sure we take care of this swiftly and securely…any news from the North Watts? Jarus's bastard?"

Watts shook his head.

"I don't have as many spies in the North as I do in the South my dear," he said, "But I do know that she is part of the Hunt and they have been some interesting rumors rising from that place?"

"Rumors?" Morgana questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Sighting of direwolves," Watts told her, "A creature that by all right should be extinct…however, the rumors go that a white direwolf have been sighted around the Chains somewhere near Beacon."

Morgana was silent for a few moments, puzzled at the news. Direwolves are creature that not many people believe even existed these day and age. While they have been quite abundant in appearance centuries ago before the Age of Dragons, however, that had been the last time that direwolves have been sighted.

Her eyes found the last member that was in the Council room.

"You have been quiet Emerald," she spoke out.

The green haired girl turned her red eyes toward her. She had darker skin tone than Hazel chocolate like skin. She was wearing a white robe upon her form, but her face was completely devoid of emotions.

"I still believed that we could have killed the bastard child when she was on the road alone," she said simply, "We knew where she was going…then it would have been easy and simple to simply kill her and made it looks like bandits has done it."

Morgana had a small smile upon her lips at that.

"And how would you find her?" she asked, "We had no one in the Capital at the time, nor did we know on what day she had left. From the information that we have of her, Weiss had been trained to fight since she was a child by none other than Sir Young, a skilled knight. While you have much skills Emerald, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

Emerald seems a little disappointed, but the woman gave her a light nod that she had acknowledged her words as reason enough. Morgana let out a small chuckle at that. Emerald had always been too eager to get things done rather than simply think things through. While it would have been easy to get at Weiss on the road, Morgana knew that Weiss was a warrior at heart. If someone was trained by a renowned knight like Sir Young, they need to be cautious.

But it was also a poor move on her part not to keep a track on the girl, and only an error of her part that allowed that bastard girl to breath yet, and that was a mistake she was going to rectify quite quickly.

"Mercury and his group have been sent to eliminate her," she said, "And I'm sure we'll get a raven from him in the next few days telling us of his success. He has never disappointed us before…anything else I should know of?"

"What should we do about Winter Schnee?" Hazel asked giving her a glance, "From what Silver Fox told us, her body was never found on the shore around the castle. While Remnant knows of the death of the Royal family, if she continues to live then it might throw a wrench in our plans."

"There is not much we can do about it," Morgana sighed, "Silver Fox's oversight will be rectified. She may be already dead from her fall but if she lives, I must be aware of where and sent assassins to take care of her."

"I can have my spies keep a look out," Watts told her, "I have a few trustworthy friends, that can be discreet enough in their search for her…if she still lives."

"if she still lives," Morgana repeated.

"You might be searching all over Remnant by that point," Emerald told him, a light snort in her tone.

Watts gave her a mocking grin.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your beloved?"

Emerald scowled at the man, her red eyes promising death.

Hazel let out a humph sound at that and Morgana let out a small sigh.

"Watts…enough," she spoke, her tone becoming dominant.

The man glanced at her, the smile disappearing from his face. He cleared his throat a few times before speaking again.

"As you command, your Grace," he spoke with a light nod of his head.

Morgana then placed both of her hands upon the handle of the chair she was seating.

"However, I must say why sent Tyrian on a wild goose chase?" Hazel asked, with a light frown, "While I am never fond of his company, he is the type of men you would sent on a mission alone."

"Winter has the ability to enter the immaterial World," Morgana told them.

Watts had his eyes going wide with surprise. Hazel looked surprised and even Emerald showed emotions upon her face the first time since this meeting started. Morgana had been surprised as well when she had first seen Winter do it.

"It is one of the reason why I still believe that Winter still breathes," she continued looking at them all, "If she has that ability then there is a chance that she might have subconsciously open a Tear when she fell from when Silver Fox's men pushed her."

"Such an ability would make her dangerous," Emerald said.

"True," Morgana spoke out, "However, someone contacted her…I didn't see their faces, however her voice was of a child. Autumn won't break no matter how many tortures we subjected her to. I have sent Tyrian after that child and bring her to us and a little chaos there is more than welcome to kidnap her."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You have your orders," she said looking at them all, "Then his meeting is adjourned."

Everyone in the room stood up and she did as well. Both Hazel and Watts gave her a bow before the two of them walked out of the room. Emerald seems to have vanished from where she was seating. It caused Morgana to simply let out a small sigh before walking out of the room and Silver Fox following her as her ever present shadow.

"Will the Lords of Atlas be as easy to buy as Hazel hope?" the man asked her.

"We will play on their greed dear friend," Morgana spoke out, "Their loyalty can be brought and as far as the world know, the Schnee are dead. Loyalty to the dead is not something that is as strong as people believe."

"They might ally themselves with Schneider," Silver Fox told her.

Morgana let out a small chuckle.

"When he is the one starving them?" she asked, "Schneider is filled with vengeance. He is the one that is coming to conquer them and setting fire to their crops. He played his cards too early, and we are going to take advantage of that. Hazel realized it as well and that's why I sent him. If there is one man that can get the Lords to our side, then it is him."

The two had reached Morgana's chambers within the castle and the young woman entered inside. She turned her attention toward Silver Fox.

"You may leave for the night my friend," she said, "I will be fine from here."

Silver Fox look like he might have argued but something flashed in his eyes which caused him to still his tongue. The man gave her a bow before turning around and walking away from her. Morgana shook her head lightly before closing the door. She made her way straight toward where the wine was and started to pour herself some in one of the glass. She drained the glass, letting the warm rich taste filled her mouth and tongue.

"I know you're there," she spoke out, "You can drop the illusion."

There was silence for a few moments and then a soft sigh.

" _How come you always know when I am here_?"

Morgana poured herself another glass before turning around again. The room which was empty when she had first entered, had now another occupant. Emerald looked at her with a frown upon her face as her red eyes observed her.

"You disappeared from that meeting a little too quick," she told her, "I don't think Silver Fox was fooled."

Emerald let out a small snort.

"That old Fox hardly miss anything."

A small smirk appeared upon Morgana lips as she drained her glass.

"He wouldn't be much of a guard if he did," she said with a light smile, "How have you been really?"

Emerald approached her, the girl's robe dancing lightly as she walked. The green haired girl came to stand by the window looking out toward the city of Atlas.

"It's not the Black Keep, but I would have enjoyed it more if only I had a good night sleep in days," she said, "Mercury have been bringing whores into his room and they have been going at it for moons on end."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at that. She knew that Mercury loved to fuck whores something that he was extremely proud of doing. It would seems that things didn't really change with the young man.

"And you heard them all?" she asked.

"Each and every one of them," Emerald answered her with a light groan, "I had half the mind to cut his cock off just to have a good night rest."

"If you did that, he might have hung himself," Morgana said.

Emerald let out a small laugh turning toward her.

"He might have, but since he has been gone for a few days now," she said, "My nights have been nothing but peaceful….however listening to him fucking all those women placed ideas in my mind…ideas that made me wish I could have killed Whitley myself."

She approached toward Morgana and gently took the hand that wasn't holding the glass. Emerald was gentle as she held it, her red eyes as dark as her own voice.

"I thought about him touching you like that…," she spoke her voice cold and filled with hatred, "That…man child having his pawns upon your body…and kissing you. I ached to kill him….to rip him apart into pieces and let the ravens pick at his entrails as he screams for mercy."

Morgana stared down at the smaller girl. Her ambers eyes remained upon the green hair before she freed her hand and took hold of her chin. She pulled Emerald's head to face her own, those red eyes meeting her ambers one.

"It is not up to you to fight my battles Emerald," she said.

"Is it wrong to wish that I could fight them for you?" Emerald asked her, her voice small.

A soft chuckle escaped from Morgana as she looked at her. The woman leaned forward and gently kissed her upon her lips. Emerald let out soft sigh as their lips gently worked together, the kiss deepening and then, her tongue was deep within Emerald's mouth exploring as the other girl's tongue worked against her own.

"It's been ages since I've last touched you," Emerald spoke softly against her skin as, gently kissing her jaws.

"It has," Morgana told her gently closing her eyes feeling the other woman's lips.

The lips left her skin and she stared down toward Emerald, and a sinfully wicked grin worked it's way upon her red lips.

"Will you spend the night?"

Emerald looked at her and there was the same devotion that was always in her eyes. Even after so many years since they had first met, that look had never changed in the darker girl eyes and somehow it caused Morgana's heart to feel lighter than it had been for days.

"Of course," she whispered.

Morgana took hold of her hand and pulled her forward all the way to her bedchambers. The room was light up by the fireplace bathing it in warmth as the two women were gently kissing each other. Emerald was as gentle as she always been whenever they had spent the night together and Morgana latched upon it as their clothes disappeared one after the other as the two continued to disrobe themselves.

The next, she was upon her back upon the sheets and Emerald had climbed upon her kissing and exploring her body as soft moans escaped from Morgana's lips. The darker woman's body was as soft as her own and Morgana can already feel herself becoming wet at Emerald's skilled touch and it was in no time at all, her moans were becoming louder and louder as she was being fucked and then those lips were upon her own again, as she was pulling the other body close to her own, their naked skin flush against each other causing her to moan once again at the erotic feelings.

Then she turned them over, her breath coming in gasp and now Emerald lied beneath her. Her ambers eyes took the lust that were within those reddish eyes as she stared at her dark skin. She had always loved Emerald's skin at how different it was to her own. It was like Emerald was her opposite in every way. Morgana rolled her hips at Emerald's center causing her moans to escape her pink lips.

She continued to do so, her lips now attacking Emerald's body as she pushed her own hip toward Emerald's center, feeling the other woman's nails against her back as she continued her movement quicker now, feeling her own wetness grow Emerald continued to gasp and moan, nails digging into her back as the room now smelled of sex.

"Yes, Yes," Emerald was moaning as her pace became even quicker now and then it wasn't long before the woman was yelling out her name holding her tight against her own body. Morgana meanwhile as worked herself to her own orgasm as well, her gaps and moans working out as well as the two of them held each other as their pleasures still thrummed through their naked form.

Now they were lying upon the bed, kissing softly.

"I love you," Emerald whispered to her as she buried herself into her side.

Morgana tightened her grip upon her, gently kissing her lips once more but she never said it back.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter and thanks liking this fanfic. If you have any questions, don't forget you can PM me and i'll answer without spoiling too much of what's to come.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read and the story.**

 **But anyway, here is the next update.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 12

 **Haven**

 **Braveheart**

Lord Argus Nikos was looking down at the letter that was in his hand with a light frown upon his features. The man's dark blonde was falling upon his shoulder as he was seating in his solar, the fireplace keeping the place warm for him. In all the years since he had become Lord Paramount of Haven, it was the first time that the Lord Commander had made such a request.

Argus had met Ozpin before in the past during the War in the North as the man had been Lord Commander back then as well. The Hunt had joined into the fight as well to fight back against the Faunus that were invading their homelands. Other than that brief meeting they had, the most he heard of Ozpin was through letters he sent to them about needing more men and some resources for the Hunt. However, this was the first time that Ozpin had sent him a letter like this.

 _To Lord Nikos, the Lord Paramount of Haven,_

 _Lord Nikos, for years the Hunt have stood as a barrier against the darkness of the Frozen North and the curses that lies beyond it. While I had once believed that peace would have stayed since the last war, however, I fear that Remnant might be encased into something far worse than war._

 _Two months ago, I have sent men to the Forts we have in the Frozen North but the tales I have heard have only cemented my suspicions that there is something of darker intention moving beyond the Gate, and I fear that something like that will concern Haven the most. I hope that we will speak more when I arrive in Braveheart in the coming days. You may also contact some of your banner men as well if they wish to become a part of the discussion as well for they would want to know about the situation as well._

 _I wish you well and speak with you soon Lord Nikos,_

 _Ozpin,_

 _Lord Commander and Watcher of the Gate_

It made him curious just the Lord Commander wanted to speak with him about. He wonders maybe if the Faunus that lived North of the Gate were gearing for another attack like they did during the War, but if it were Faunus wouldn't Ozpin mention them in his letter to him? It was mystifying that something had happened in the North that could spoke the veteran that had stood watch over the Gate for nearly two decades.

Argus let out a small sigh before placing the letter down upon his desk. Would he write to his other banner men about what Ozpin was saying? He didn't know the full situation yet, so it will be best not to alert anyone yet until she spoke to Ozpin about just what was happening in the North that had concerned him so much. The man stood up and walked out of the solar making his way toward the training ground were his sons were present. The two were using archery as they were sending arrows after arrows at the dummies that were sprung up for practice. He stood there looking at him for a few moments a light frown upon his features.

Just a few weeks ago he had gotten the letter from Atlas about the death of the Schnee family. He was both shocked and horrified about what had happened to the Schnee and it made him wonder if Whitley had been responsible for it. To hear that the entire family had been slaughtered and that another sat the Throne in their stead had made a lot of the Lords nervous about the sudden change of power. With the Schnee being in power for so long, it had become almost unthinkable that someone else could lead as well as they have…thought the Schnee did have some problem of their own throughout the centuries that they had ruled over the known world.

And now, the news he was getting was that Mistral was in revolt against the Crown and the fighting in the South was feared to spread across all of Remnant. Haven was still healing from the previous war, and they couldn't afford to get into another one now and if what Ozpin was saying had some merit in it, they might be soon forced to enter a war that is coming from the North.

"Father?"

The man turned his attention toward the voice. His only daughter, Pyrrha was approaching toward him with a light frown upon her features. The young woman was dressed in her leather and armors upon her body as her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The young woman came to stand beside him and her green eyes were now looking down toward her two brothers which were on the training ground in front of them.

"How is Lizbeth?" he asked her.

"She is fine," Pyrrha answered him, "Her mother sent a raven about the situation in Vale. It seems that her father was released by the new Queen and he had bent the knee for that freedom and that he had returned to Gryphonhall."

"When I heard that Whitley had imprisoned Rickard, I thought him mad," Argus spoke, "But now, he had simply given the Snakes of Amastrial a grip upon the Vale. I dread the day she would come here and demand us to kneel as well."

Pyrrha glanced at him.

"Will we kneel?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be right to kneel to her," Argus told her, "to someone who slaughtered an entire family just to take power but if we don't kneel, we might get embroiled into a war that the North is not ready for."

Pyrrha stayed silent for a moment.

"If it comes to war, we will defend our home," she said.

"Aye, we will," Argus spoke to her, "But I also worry about what it could means for the future of Remnant. Something that violent has sent out something across the land, and they will be a struggle for power coming..."

"When I met him during the festival," Pyrrha said, "I didn't have a strong opinion of Whitley. He was not ready for the Crown."

"He wasn't," Argus spoke out, "And yet, he was Jarus's heir."

"That he was," Pyrrha answered.

The man let out a small sigh before turning away from where the two boys were practicing their archery skills. He was wearing his fur for the cold as he walked through the balcony with Pyrrha following him. The young woman had both of her hands behind her back as they were walking.

"You're not going to join them?" he asked her.

"I'm already better than they are," the young woman told him, "They need the practice more than I do."

Argus couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his lips at that. Pyrrha was almost unnaturally gifted with weapons and he had found himself completely taken aback by how skilled the girl had been. If she had been born a boy, Argus was sure that he would have named him his heir despite being younger then Jon, his first born who was his heir.

"Your mother and I were starting to talk to have you marry," he said looking at her.

Pyrrha stopped walking and glanced toward him, her green eyes which were so much like her mother started at him.

"Both Jon and Thor are already married," Argus continued, "It is so wrong of me to think of a father that wants the best for his daughter?"

"Who will I marry?" Pyrrha asked him, "If you're boarding the subject, then I am sure you already have someone in mind."

"There is Sage Ayana," Argus spoke out, "He is a well brought up lad and a strong warrior. It would be an advantageous match between the two of you."

A small frown appeared upon Pyrrha's face at the news. She knew who her father was speaking of, having crossed path with him a few times in the past before. They lived a lot closer to the Chains than Braveheart was located and much closer to the seas.

"We had good relationship with them," Pyrrha admitted to him, "Isn't he the heir of his own Fort?"

Argus nodded lightly at them.

"Of course," he said.

Pyrrha didn't seem all that enthusiastic about the match, Argus noticed but then again, no one is ever really is. As much as he wanted Pyrrha to find someone to love by herself, it wouldn't do her any good if she is too old to be married. There have been many requests for marriage for Pyrrha over the years and the girl's prowess with weapons was well known in the North. A lot of people wanted to have the Warrior daughter of the Nikos as their bride, but he had always rejected them, not thinking that they are good enough for his daughter.

However, the young Sage was a quiet man if the rumors about him spoke truth and they would have a strong tied between their respective Houses in the future. His own marriage with his wife, Marlene, had been arranged by their parents as well and in time he had grown to care for the woman who had given him three beautiful children.

Pyrrha may not be happy about the union, however, she will grow to love the young men, just as he himself had done when is marriage day came. He should probably send a letter to House Ayana to tell them that he had spoken with his daughter about the news and maybe Marlene can take care of it. She had always been good at those type of things than him. Maybe a meeting between the would give them the chance to get to know one another before things become too complicated in the future.

As the man walked through the area, a soldier approached toward them and gave a salute.

"Lord Nikos," he said, "Men on the walls send me to report of an approaching group with the Sigil of the Hunt approaching from the North."

"Thank you," he said, "I will go and meet them."

The soldier saluted him again before walking off.

"The Hunt is coming here?" Pyrrha asked confused, "What for?"

"Something is happening in the North," Argus told her, "And the Lord Commander himself is coming here to speak with me about the situation."

He made his way forward and he could hear Pyrrha following him as they made their way out of the entrance of the hall and into the courtyard. The man was standing there waiting for them to arrive as he can already hear the horses' hooves thundering in the dirt as they were approaching. A light snow had started to fall during the moment as the freezing wind of winter danced through his hair and then soon enough, the men of the Hunt appeared all of them dressed in similar clothing and hooded.

However, what drew his attention was a large white wolf that was following the horses and he heard Pyrrha gasp lightly at the sight of a creature that many people believe to be extinct.

"Is that…?" she asked, shocked.

"A direwolf," Argus whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The member of the Hunt had started to disembark their mounts and one of them stayed standing by the wolf and to Argus's surprise gently touched it. The wolf was bigger than any wolf that he had ever seen in his life and here was someone just gently petting it like it was a domesticated dog.

One of the men approached him and removed the hood he was wearing, revealing silver hair and sharp features. Despite it had been long time since he had seen Ozpin, the man looked remarkably unchanged thought his hair was still as messy looking as ever. The Lord Commander of the Hunt reached him and then give him a bow.

"Lord Nikos," he spoke out, his voice wearier than before.

"Lord Commander," Argus spoke out looking at the man in front of him, "It's been quite a long time since we were face to face."

"Aye," Ozpin spoke out, a trace of what seems to be a smile appearing upon his face, "Since the War in the North."

The group that were with Ozpin started to remove their hoods as well. The closest one was a tall blond man with a scar upon his cheeks. He looked to be in his thirties his eyes a sharp black color. The one that was beside him was a man with northern features upon his face, and Argus felt a strange familiarity looking at him. He had dark hair but was lined with silver at the temple as his eyes were taking in the surroundings and the last member, the one that stood by the white direwolf was none other than the bastard daughter of Jarus, the same girl which had spent a night under their roof months ago now.

"My company," Ozpin continued, indicating the blond-haired man, "This is Harry Kark," the northern man, "Raze Stallion," and the white-haired girl, "Weiss."

The three bowed lightly to him.

"Let's get inside and speak Ozpin," Argus spoke out, "The way you spoke in the raven you've sent, it seems there is much you wish for me to know."

"Of course," Ozpin spoke out.

Argus then led them forward again and the group entered inside the building and making their way straight into his solar. The room was well warmed from the cold outside all the Huntsmen followed him as they remained standing. Pyrrha had closed the door behind them and came to seat on an empty chair beside her father looking out toward the group in front of her, thought her eyes seems to stray toward the white-haired girl.

"Don't you require rest from your journey?" Argus asked looking at Ozpin across him.

"We might darken your hospitality for some days before we return to the Gate," Ozpin told him, "However, I fear that what I must speak of is too urgent to wait."

"Very well," Argus agreed, "In your letter you make it seems that you were going to explain things in greater details."

Ozpin nodded at him.

"Aye," he said, "For the past months, they have been strange happenings in the Frozen North. At first, I had believed it to be the Faunus Clans that resided there to be fighting among themselves, a common occurrence among them there…however, I quickly learnt that things weren't that simple. I came across many camps of Faunus that had come close to the Gate, but their entire encampments were completely destroyed, bodies ripped to shreds…it mystified me for days."

Ozpin remained silent for a moment.

"I gave the order to two of my men to head up to Fort Sina and gain some insight into what was happening with the Faunus," he said, "Only one of the managed to return, and was attacked by something right at the front of the Gate before he could give us whatever intel that he has."

He then indicated toward the white-haired girl in the room.

"Weiss and another recruit had been the ones who noticed his arrival and what killed him," Ozpin said, "What she described to have killed the man was a large black creature that left him for dead."

Argus gave the bastard girl a glance. Something had changed the girl, he noticed as he looked at her. Her eyes no longer were the same as they had been when he last saw her three months ago now, they looked like they had hardened…like someone who had seen death. It was a look he became familiar with in the War that took place in this lands against the Faunus.

"Of course my men found no trace of such creatures and with no words from either Fort," Ozpin continued his tale, "I made the decision of sending recruits to both Forts so that we could have a foothold in the North and maybe keep the Generals happy for a few months while we gather more recruits from other part of the lands….while I was not present during what occurred at the Forts, I have gotten the same reports from both Raze and Qrow. The two Fort in the Frozen North had been completely deserted."

A silence settled within the room at those words and Argus can feel his eyes widening in shock. From where she sat, Pyrrha had drawn a sharp intake of breath as well. In all his life, he had never heard of either Fort Sina or Forn to become completely emptied.

"Deserted?" he repeated, "What could have happened."

Ozpin glanced toward Raze who had decided to speak out this time.

"My lord," he said, "When we arrived at Sina, the place was completely emptied. Like people haven't been there in months. We couldn't really understand what was going on at all at the time. There was no sign of an attack taking place, no sign of a battle. It was like they all just up and left the Fort completely abandoned…I know Snow my lord, the man would have rather drown in his own blood than abandon his post."

Then Raze trailed off, an ashen look taken over his features causing Argus to wonder exactly what the man had seen to have that expression upon his features. There was something else going on here, Argus was sure of it.

"That same night, we were attacked by the same black creatures that killed the men at the Gate," Raze spoke out, "And we were ill prepared to defend ourselves against them…Before we even knew what was happening, more than half of our men were slaughtered and it was…a strange luck that we even managed to push them back."

 _Black creatures,_ Argus thought to himself, the chill settling upon his back despite the warmth of the room. There were stories of such creatures in the legends of Remnant…it was the same story that brought the Pale King into the myth he was today.

"Grimm," Weiss spoke for the first time since she had entered the room, "The creature who attacked us…they were Grimm."

Argus looked at the girl. There was this strange weight in those blue eyes as they were staring at him. Pyrrha was pale at the news of what was happening in the North.

"No one had seen a Grimm for thousands of years," he spoke out, "Not since the Dark Ages. Are you sure that this is what you have seen?"

"Faunus are making their way South," Ozpin told him, "Some even braving climbing the Chains…more than we have seen in years. Something in the Frozen North had them scared and they're running. From what Weiss said of what she had seen while she was out there, the Faunus Clan of the Frozen North have been fighting against them for years."

The man looked up at him.

"There is a Faunus host of 400,000 are currently marching South," Ozpin told him, "based on the information I have received, they will be staying in the old Silas ruins right outside of the Glaciers. They would not be moving toward us through the Winter but know that when Winter is over, the Faunus will start to march again, and they will come at the Gate expecting to be let through."

"Why would we even allow them through?" Pyrrha asked frowning lightly, "Haven is still recovering from the last war against the Faunus. The Northern lords will not allow any Faunus from the Frozen North to enter into their lands."

"My daughter has a point," Argus spoke out, "Asking me to let them through…that is impossible."

"How?" Weiss asked, "You're the Lord Paramount of the North. If you give the order, then…"

"Then have every House in the North rise up in outrage against me?" Argus spoke out, "You don't understand what you're asking me to do. You Southerners may have forgotten the horror of what the war in the North was but we northerner still remember it…Goddess, I lived through it. Do you know how many Houses were eradicated in that war? How many destroyed Keeps now riddled the lands because of the savagery of the Clans of the Frozen North?"

The man shook his head.

"Haven will be caught in a civil war quicker than snow melt in the sun," he said, "I'm sorry but that Gate isn't opening for those animals."

Ozpin let out a sigh almost as if he was expecting it. Raze was slumped as well at the news but he didn't seem to be all that surprised. However, Weiss was furious. The young woman stood up, her blue eyes gleaming with the white-hot anger that was visible upon her features.

"Then what of the Grimm?" she asked, "You would allow the Faunus from the North to be eradicated. Do you think the Grimm is going to care who is in power or not? The Grimm are going to come down and when they do they'll destroy everything in their path. I fought against those monsters and even the Faunus despite all their ability can hardly do anything against them? If you keep that Gate close you're allowing innocent people to die."

Argus looked at the girl quietly for a few moments.

"It seems even after all of that time, you are still a fool," he said, "The Faunus of the Frozen North will never be welcomed here into my lands. If their fate is to die in the Frozen wastelands they call home, then it shall be."

Ozpin turned toward the white-haired girl.

"Weiss…," he said, his tone carrying a hint of warning.

The girl gave him a glance and seems to be ready to argue with the man, but Ozpin just continue to stare at her and it seems to have done the trick for she visibly restrained herself from saying anything. However, the young woman had simply turned away and walked out of the room completely leaving the rest of the men to talk inside. Ozpin let out a small sigh as he shook his head.

"I hope you can forgive her my lord," he said, "Weiss spent sometimes with the Faunus while she was out there in the Frozen North. She seems to have grown fond of them while she was out there. She was the one who managed to befriend the Faunus of the Frozen North…or at least gain their allegiance somehow."

Argus stared at the man, for a few moments.

"She managed to do something like this?" Pyrrha asked, "How?"

"I have sent her to the Faunus my lady," Raze spoke out, "After the attack, Weiss was the only one of us who wasn't frozen by fear of the Grimm. She ventured out in the North alone and disappeared for two whole months before she returned with one of the Faunus and Dust."

"Dust?" Argus repeated.

Raze blinked before realizing what they were asking about, "Her direwolf, that's what she calls it."

"The girl had managed to do something that no Huntsman or Huntress has done in centuries," Ozpin spoke out, "While it is true that the horror of what the War in the North had done to Haven is not something that can be forgotten nor ignored, we Huntsmen have a duty to protect the realm against the Grimm and they have indeed returned."

The green eyes of the Lord Commander were weighted.

"And Weiss was right about one thing Lord Nikos," he said, "when the Grimm comes, and they will, they won't care which banner that the people fly. They are the enemy of humanity. The Pale King may have saved us once and we have to make sure we will survive the second Dark Age that is on the horizon."

Argus let out a small sigh as he leaned back against his chair. This situation was just the worse. The way that the men spoke to him about what they had witnessed in the Frozen North, he was sure that they were not lying…after all, what would the Hunt gain by lying to him? He turned his gaze toward Ozpin.

"You have never given me a reason to doubt you before Ozpin," he spoke looking at the Lord Commander across him, "I will sent ravens to my banner men so that we can discuss what we should do next…however, I will not open that Gate and allow the Faunus through….Haven has barely recovered from the last war that was fought on these lands…I doubt it would be able to recover from another so soon."

The man looked at them all.

"In the meantime, Braveheart hospitality is yours," he said, "I will have servants give you rooms and quarters during your stay, as well as food."

Ozpin stood up as well.

"Thank you, my lord," he said with a light bow as he stood up as well along with the people that were with him, "Your hospitality is appreciated."

The Huntsmen then walked out of the room one by one leaving him behind and then Pyrrha stood up as well and walked out of the room too probably wanting to go and talk with Weiss herself. Argus however stayed in the room. The man had started to rub his forehead with what he had learned from the Huntsmen.

The Grimm returning? Another Dark Age on the horizon?

Ever since Jarus died, Remnant had decided to spiral into chaos. With the usurper Queen seating on the Throne, Mistral revolting against the Crown, the Schnee family completely eradicated, the Faunus were coming South, over 400,000 of them and then to top it all off, the Grimm had reappeared in the Frozen North.

 _Mind Thy Burden._

The words of his House never felt so heavy upon his shoulders as Lord Paramount as it did right now.

* * *

 **Plot advancement for the win...XD and here is the answers to the question asked.**

 **Guest:** You asked me about Salem in your review about if she will ever appear, but Salem had appeared before. In _Blood of Kings_ when Winter woke up from her nightmare, she saw Salem...thought she didn't understand it at the time. Just like how she met Ruby without knowing her name either...

 **SulliMike23:** Ruby and Yang are going to appear in this fic...I can promise you that.

 **Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **This time, it's a Pyrrha chapter. Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 13

Pyrrha Nikos walked through the hallway with determination upon her features. Ever since Weiss stormed out of her father's solar earlier, the young woman had wanted to speak with the white-haired girl. It had been sometimes since she had last seen her. During the time since Weiss had gone, Pyrrha had found herself thinking of the girl during some of her time, wondering if she had reached the Gate safely and was already part of the Hunt.

When the news of the Royal family perishing in Atlas in the overthrown of Whitley, there was something of a shock rushing Pyrrha at the thought. She hadn't spent much time with the Royal family to really known them but the moment she had spent talking to Winter had brought her some sadness at the thought of the family completely eradicated from the earth. It was not unusual for families to die out in war, something that Haven was very aware of after the War in the North. But now nearly twenty years later, another war was on the horizon.

Pyrrha didn't know that to think about what the Lord Commander had brought to them. It was one thing that there were Faunus marching South toward the Gate, but another thing was of the Grimm reappearance since the Dark Ages. Despite happening so long ago, the Dark Ages had been what forged Remnant into the world it was today with the Schnee on the Throne in Atlas and their family as Lord Paramount of Haven. They were many stories and tales that came from that Age, some many scholars will dismiss as myths and Pyrrha know that many people still believe that the Grimm were nothing but a myth, despite the stories and she herself had not believed that they existed.

But the look in Weiss's eyes when she had talked, and the empty looks in the Huntsman Raze's eyes when he spoke of what had happened at Fort Sina… Pyrrha had always believed herself to be more rational than of her brothers however, she had felt fear in her heart for the first time in a long while.

 _Why I need to speak to Weiss about this,_ she thought, _I need to hear it from her._

The redhead made her way out of the keep and into the ground around. She noticed that they were people at work around her and the chilly wind was blowing through the air. The snow that had started to fall earlier today had stopped, blanketing everything around her in white. Pyrrha was dressed in her fur as well as gloves as she glanced around herself for a few moments, searching for a sight of Weiss but it seems that the white-haired girl had disappeared.

"…largest damn wolf I ever saw," a man was saying, drawing her attention toward them.

It was a soldier of her family, she noticed, dressed in his armor with his sword at his waist. The man was speaking with some of the towns people that were nearby.

"I almost shat myself when I saw it," another said shaking his head, his long hair dancing behind his ears.

"Aren't they what you call direwolves?" the soldier asked, "I mean in the old stories, they said those wolves were as big as horses…or bigger."

Pyrrha approached the two that were talking.

"You said you saw a large wolf in the area?" she asked.

The two men noticing who she was were instantly in attention.

"Lady Pyrrha," they saluted.

Pyrrha gave them a small nod.

"Aye miss," one of the men spoke out, "big wolf, as white as snow. It seems to be heading toward the Elfwood forest."

Pyrrha nodded to him before making her way straight toward the direction the men spoke out. Elfwood forest was an old forest that had stood there for generations on end. Its trees were as black as coal with red flowers growing everywhere. In winter seasons, the forest always looked like something out of some mythical stories of old and when she was younger Pyrrha always played there along with Thor whenever the boy was with them.

However, the most mystifying thing about the forest was the Elfwood tree itself. It stood at the center of the forest but instead of being as black as the other trees, it was a stark white almost like bone. Numerous trees were all twisted together in snake like fashion to make the larger tree along with its purple leaves that danced through the wind and that was were Pyrrha found Weiss and her direwolf. The white haired girl was looking at the tree and the large wolf beside her was oddly quiet as well, and as Pyrrha approached, the wolf turned toward her, the blue eyes fixing her own and Pyrrha found herself letting out a small gasp. It almost seems like the wolf's eyes were glowing with how blue they were. The direwolf didn't seem to be all that interested in her for it turned its attention toward Weiss. The young woman seems to be lost in thought as she stood there in front of the Elfwood tree.

"It's quite something isn't it?"

Weiss instantly turned her attention toward her, her own blue eyes finding Pyrrha's emerald greens. Pyrrha approached toward her, as Weiss turned her gaze back to the tree in front of her.

"I've heard of Elfwood trees before," she said, "But I never seen one of them. It was said that there were some in Atlas, but it was cut down with the Goddess's Mercy built over where it once stood. I didn't know you followed the Old Religion."

Pyrrha looked at the tree as well, seeing how it towered above them.

"My father doesn't follow it," she said, "The White Goddess is what he prays to…but long ago, some member of my family used to practice it."

Weiss nodded lightly.

"Weiss, how have you been since you left Braveheart?"

The white-haired girl seems to think about it.

"It's been…okay," she answered with a light shrug, "But with the Grimm out there now, I feel like I should do more."

Pyrrha frowned lightly.

"Then you really did face them?"

Weiss glanced at her, and Pyrrha noticed in those blue eyes that there was frustration as well as exasperation.

"You don't believe us?"

Pyrrha let out a small sigh.

"It's not that I don't believe you," she said, "It's just…for the rest of the world, the Grimm are nothing more than a scary children story. Even I don't believe that they exist but listening to your story…it makes me wonder actually."

"I know it's hard to believe," Weiss said, "If I didn't face down those monsters in Fort Sina, I wouldn't have believed it either. Even people of the Hunt don't believe that they exist even after what Raze and I told them."

The white-haired girl let out a sigh.

"If the people here in Haven don't believe us," she said, "How are we going to convince the rest of the world?"

"Is that why you wanted my father to give the Lord Commander permission to open the Gate?"

Weiss's eyes were sharp when they found hers. Pyrrha met her eyes calmly.

"What really happened out there?" the redhead asked.

"It's a long tale," Weiss told her.

"I have time," Pyrrha answered her.

The white-haired girl nodded before launching into her tale. She told Pyrrha what had happened in Fort Sina and the loss of the friend she had made there. She told her about going out in the Frozen North alone to find help from the Faunus, the Grimm that haunted her through the forest and her meeting with Dust, her direwolf and her time with the Faunus there. When Weiss finally finished her tale, two hours had passed and the two were now seating beneath the Elfwood tree with Dust lying on the ground by them.

Pyrrha had remained quiet throughout the entire story, feeling her heart hammering in her chest at how Weiss described the Grimm. She had never thought a creature like that could even be real. Hearing Weiss talk of the Faunus sounds much different than what she knows of the Faunus when the War in the North happened.

"This…Blake girl," Pyrrha said, "She vouched for you?"

Weiss nodded.

"She understood the threat the Faunus faced," she said, "Her people have been fighting for years and she thought that if I could get the Gate open, then maybe the Faunus will side with us against the Grimm. Their experience will be something that we really will need in the wars to come."

Pyrrha stayed silent for a moment, thinking about it.

"I also made a promise to her," Weiss continued, drawing Pyrrha's green eyes toward her, "I promised that I will do what I can to help her people, and yet…how can I keep my promise when I don't even have any real power."

The girl let out a sigh.

"Your father told me that there was no honor left in the Huntsman," she continued, "If we allow all of those people to die, I don't think I' d be able to live with myself knowing that we could have helped them."

"The Northern Lords won't allow it," Pyrrha told her, "Haven is still recovering from the war despite how long ago it was. It would be an outrage to the blood they had spilled in the war to fight back against the Faunus."

Weiss shook her head as she stood up from where she was seating. Pyrrha looked at the white-haired girl in front of her. What happened in the Frozen North had changed Weiss. She could see that upon her features. When they had met all those months ago, Weiss was strangely quiet and soft spoken almost like she was wearing a mask of sort, the weight of being a bastard upon her shoulder. However, now that weight was replaced by purpose.

"Then how much blood will be spilled before we decide it's enough?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha stood up as well.

"I don't know," she said.

And it was a true that she knew to her core. Pyrrha truly didn't know what is going to happen. This was a situation that not many had faced in their lives. How could a person know what the right decision in times is where no one knew what the right decision was? Pyrrha knew that allowing the Faunus through the Gate will cause the Northern Lords to rise in outrage and could lead to a civil war just as her father had said earlier.

"All we can do now is wait," she said drawing Weiss's attention toward her, "From the information we've had, the Faunus are not moving through the Winter season. That will give my father enough time to explain the situation to the other Lords."

Weiss looked away from her and Pyrrha didn't say anything else as a soft silence settled between the two girls. The direwolf, however, drew the redhead's attention as it approached toward Weiss causing her to gently touch its head. She looked at the wolf noticing at how it was nudging at Weiss's body almost like he was comforting the girl. It made Pyrrha wonder just how the wolf was so close to her. From what Weiss said, the wolf came and help her when the Faunus had thrown her into that Arena and since then had been a constant companion to her. Weiss's expression softened as she was looking at the animal beside her almost like she was at peace somehow having the direwolf this close to her.

"Weiss…did you hear about what happened in Atlas?"

Weiss glanced at her. There was sadness in those blue eyes and Pyrrha instantly knew that Weiss had known what had happened to the Royal family….and to her sister.

"I…I do," she said softly.

Pyrrha approached toward her and placed her hand upon Weiss's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Weiss simply nodded.

"I miss her," she said softly, "I thought that losing my father was going to be the last person that I will lose in a long time…however, it turn out, the Schnee name is going to become a memory just like many Houses of Remnant's past."

Pyrrha looked at her.

"The Schnee are not yet gone," she said, "You're still here."

Weiss looked at her.

"I'm a bastard, remember?"

"That may be true," Pyrrha told her, "But you still have their blood in your veins."

Weiss stayed silent for a few moments, almost like she was thinking about something. Then, her eyes refocused upon her.

"Pyrrha, can I have a look at your library?"

 _That's surprising,_ Pyrrha thought, puzzled at the sudden shift in the conversation.

"Yes, but…why?"

Weiss frowned lightly.

"I learned something while I was out there in the Frozen North," she said, "But I need to make sure about something."

Pyrrha gave a light nod at her.

"Of course," she said, "Since the Lord Commander is staying there for the coming days, it won't be any problem. Will the same room you stayed in the last time be enough?"

Weiss nodded.

"It should be more than enough."

With that the two young women made their way out of the Elfwood forest followed by the direwolf as none of them noticed the owl that was seating upon the branch above them. The owl had white feathers with black dots upon its form. What was curious about that owl was the two silver eyes that was looking at them as they left.

Then the owl took off into the air and flew out of Braveheart.

* * *

 **A little shorter than my usual chapter but it gets the job done.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter which is a Blake chapter XD.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

 **The Frozen North**

 **Silas Ruins**

The Faunus Clans have been staying in Silas for the best part of three weeks. When they had first arrived, the old fort stood like a silent shadow against the storms of winter, it's wall covered in snow and in ice. The ancient walls had stood there for many centuries, it's true builder and occupants long forgotten in the ashes of time, leaving it to crumble in the long time since people had sought refuge within its walls.

During the first weeks they were there, the Faunus had run into some animals which had made the old fort of Silas their homes and were quickly taken care of, their fur and meat used as provision for the winter which was in full swing now. Freezing winds were howling day and night throughout the fort as many tents were settled within the courtyard and around the Fort's presence. Given the location of the Fort on the Glaciers, other than the mountains were their previous camps were, there was no natural barrier to protect them against whatever else that was out there in the cold. Ghira Belladonna had quickly set a watch using Faunus from different clans so that the part that they were protected by the Fort will protected day and night.

A few miles off the Fort was a river and a forest, a place that many went to hunt in the days during their stay here and Blake even had gone along with them as well, wanting to do her part for her people. Ever since her return, people have been looking at her strangely. She knew that they were rumors going around the Faunus that she had gone off with the Huntress and then had come back and drawn a deal with them to help her people. A lot of people were not as quick to trust the Huntsman as she had done, and Blake hadn't found herself trusting the Huntsman either. She had seen how quickly the Hunt had wanted to abandon her people to their deaths and Weiss had promised her that she will do whatever in her power to help her but…

 _Can she really help us?_

Blake was walking through the empty hallway of the Silas lost in her thoughts. The hallway was once, empty and devoid of light now had torches which bathed it's surrounding in their orange glow. She had walked those hallways more than once before when she was doing a search of the Fort to see if anyone lived there weeks ago but now, this place was theirs for the Winter…but once winter is over, they will march toward the Gate and hopefully by that time, when they arrived Weiss will open the Gate for them…

That was the hope of course, but Blake knew within her that hope like that won't stay for long. Something was bound to go wrong and it would be naïve of her to think that Weiss would be able to do everything in her power to help her…

Her attention was then turned toward the dagger at her waist that she was gently touching. Pulling the weapon out of it's sheath, Blake looked over the weapon once more. The black blade already told her whatever made it was possibly similar material to Weiss's sword and just like Weiss had done, she had used her own Aura again and a strange sucking feeling came upon her hand as the weapon itself as a soft purplish like glow started to wave around the steel of the dagger…like the waves of the seas.

Dust made weapon were rare...like weapons out of legends and the Huntress manage to have two weapons of such magnitude upon her. Blake couldn't help the small smirk at how disbelieving that she was that Weiss had given her the weapon to protect her. Not like Blake hadn't been living in the Frozen North for her entire life or anything, however, when she had given Blake the dagger, something stirred inside the Faunus's girl heart.

 _Weiss was worried about her._

Blake was proven warrior by her people. She wields two smalls swords and is fearsome in battle if her father is to be believed and many people respected her skills and her leadership. But to Weiss, she wasn't any of those things. She was someone that she worried for, someone she called friend despite whatever bad history that lays between her people and Weiss's father. It was strange to have someone worry for her like that, other than her parents.

As she was holding the small dagger in her hand, Blake took in the design that were drawn upon the handle. It was woven leathers and some type of metal which were twisting together until they reached the end of the dagger in a small yet strange wolf design. She blinked lightly at it taking in the level of detail that were placed into the making of this weapon. This wasn't something that one would find on a common soldier…this was handmade, practically built for someone like a king or someone with a lot of liens.

As she was spinning the weapon in her hand, something on the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Blake turned her gaze toward the direction she had seen whatever she had seen and quickly made her way down the hallway and into the opening which lead down to a large courtyard. Blake's eyes searched through the darkness for whatever she had seen and then, found her target, a female figure with red hair was moving through the courtyard dressed in her fur to protect her against the cold.

Lady Ashla.

The woman had been the one who lead them here to Silas, thanks to her knowledge of the Frozen North. The Awasha were not a Clan that came to mind about battle but, many of the Faunus respected and seek their wisdom in troubling times. They are considered wise beyond most with their deep knowledge of Aura and their teachings about what the Frozen North was. When she was a child, Blake remember someone from the Awasha coming to their clan for the Blessing, a rite that many young Faunus Children goes through when they first awoken their Aura.

Back then, the Awasha member had been a man, with long brown hair and ashen green eyes. He had long rabbit like ears upon his head and when he had awoken her Aura, the man's eyes had looked straight into her own and it was like he was seeing right into her Soul. His words from that time, she can still remember them, even now.

" _Your path will be long but always remember to not close your eyes to the future."_

Blake shook her head of the memories before walking forward yet again, following as to where Lady Ashla was heading for and passed through the courtyard. It was desolated and empty since not many people even reside in this part of the Fort. With how old it was, they didn't it to collapse upon them in their sleep. Some of the walls were crumbled leaving only part of the walls still standing. She followed past the wall and found herself in what remained of a garden.

They were dead trees all around her as she walked past them, glancing round. They died a long time ago from the looks of it and with the snow on the ground, it seems that they were some that were still standing thought it was only the barks that remained instead of having flower in them and then Blake turned her attention forward, finding Lady Ashla there upon her knees and she seems to be softly singing to herself the words lightly reaching Blake's own ears.

 _Blues of the snows and ice,_

 _The ravens will caw and fly,_

 _When Lords of Winters come,_

 _The wolves shall sing, as a Northern moon shine_

 _Ice and shadow shall dance again,_

She abruptly stopped.

"Having a night time stroll Blake?" she spoke, without turning around.

Blake could feel warmth in her cheeks at being caught sneaking.

"Forgive me Lady Ashla," she said, "I…I didn't mean to interrupt your prayers."

The Fox woman didn't say anything, but she raised her hand and beckoned at her. Not wanting to disobey her, Blake approached toward her, her footsteps unusually loud as the snow crunched beneath her boots. She came to stand beside the still knelt woman. She glanced at the Awasha woman, noticing the soft glow of Aura within her palm. It was a soft golden color and Blake had never seen someone use their Aura in such a way before. Most of the time when their Aura awaken, most Faunus simply work at developing their Semblances so that they could learn how to fight but this form of Aura manifestation…

"What were you singing about?" Blake asked her.

Lady Ashla stopped what she was doing with her hand and turned her blue eyes toward the girl that was standing beside her.

"It's an old song that an Awasha mystic wrote long ago," Lady Ashla answered her, "I believed that it was during the Dark Ages."

"A song managed to survive for that long?"

"As long as they are some who will remember it, songs will always survive longer than us," Lady Ashla told her, "My people remember much of the past. We sing to remember those who has given their lives to end the Dark Ages, so that they know their sacrifice allowed the world to continue."

Lady Ashla let out a soft hum as she was looking out toward the dead trees that were around them. Blake looked down toward the woman on the ground beside her.

"Is it possible for your people to see the future?"

The Fox woman gave her a glance, her blue eyes curious but waiting for her to continue her train of thoughts.

"When I first awoken my Aura," Blake continued, "The Awasha who came told me to not close my eyes to the future…I didn't understand what he meant back then, and I had forgotten it, truly. However, with everything that had happened…The Grimm attack, me vouching for Weiss in front of my people when they wanted to kill her…It makes me wonder if that was what he had seen in me. Did he see me choosing that path?"

Lady Ashla stayed silent for a moment.

"What is Aura to you Blake?" she asked.

The young woman frowned lightly.

"I…It's a power that people has within themselves," she answered.

Lady Ashla let out a small chuckle at the uncertainty in her voice.

"Aura it is a power as you said but it is also so much more" she said, "It is the power of your Soul. Everything that is alive can produce Aura in some way. One of the reason why my people decided to awaken your Aura as children is because that's when it is at its brightest. It is when your heart is unburdened and unclouded. To awaken that power, we connect our Soul to yours and in that moment…you could say that this person understood you more than you can ever understand yourself."

Blake was silent thinking back to the moment.

"Then why did he tell me that?" she asked.

"Could be that he saw something in you that needed a gentle push," Lady Ashla answered, "It's true that many of the Faunus have closed their eyes to the future. You heard them during the meetings. The thought of going to the Hunt for help disgust them and I noticed that you also were getting some strange looks among them ever since your return."

Blake stayed silent. She had noticed the looks she had been getting but she hadn't mind them as much as she had been completely focused on her work to make sure that Silas was habitable and keeping busy…and yet, it still hurt her to see how her own people were to her…

"It makes me wonder…just how different things will be if Weiss never came to us," Blake said, taking a knee beside the Awasha.

Lady Ashla chuckled, "Our path would have been harder. I'm sure that the others would have launched that attack against Grimm and that would have been a slaughter. However, I believe our path will always lead us to her."

Blake nodded.

"Do you really believe that she can help us?" she asked.

Lady Ashla looked at her.

"What does your heart tell you?"

Blake stayed silent at that. She was thinking back to the time she and Weiss parted ways. She remembers just how worried the girl had been for her and had even wanted to send her direwolf with her just to keep her safe. Her attention turned toward the knife that was in her hand. Looking at the weapon, it brings a gentle smile to her lips.

"She gave this knife to protect me," she said softly, "I feel that we will meet again, and I will be able to give it back to her."

Lady Ashla didn't say anything as her attention was once again looking in front of her. Blake glanced forward as well, wanting to see what she was looking at. The garden in front of them had given way to a large and empty lands that extended out for miles and miles. In the distance she can even see the shadows of mountains.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lady Ashla said, "Despite the darkness…one can't deny there is beauty in the Frozen North."

Blake couldn't help the small smile.

"There always is."

The two stayed together long after the conversation had finished.

* * *

The next day, Blake woke up late that morning and there was a small show shower as she walked through the many tents that were set up around the Fort and then Adam approached toward her. The young man was wearing his fur thought he had his sword at his side, his red hair shining lightly in the morning sun that was shining down upon them.

"Adam," she greeted with a small smile at seeing the young man.

He returned it, "Patrol are up and running and nothing will happen without one of us hearing about it. This place is defendable but there has been no sign of any Grimm as of late."

Blake knew that as well. Ever since the attack that had happened at their old camp, the Grimm have all but disappeared. She didn't like it when they just disappear like that. Not even on the journey to Silas has they've run into any type of Grimm.

"But that's not why I have tracked you down," Adam continued as they walked together, "I'm sure you already know of the rumors that are flying around the camp about you."

Blake gave him a curious glance as to why he was bringing it up, "What of it?"

"There might be a way of dispel the rumors," he said looking straight at her, "You become my mate in a bond."

Blake stared at the young man, her golden eyes going wide with shock.

"You…what?"

"It will be ideal," Adam told her.

"Adam…this is really isn't the place," she started, "The rumors, they don't bother me because I know what I am doing is for the future of my people. They can talk as much as they like and Adam, I do have some feelings for you…but other than hunting together, we've hardly did anything else."

"That's because you left with the Huntress before we can even do anything else," the young man told her, "They are some people who are saying that you mated with her."

"Don't bring Weiss into this," Blake said.

"So, it's Weiss now?" Adam argued.

Before she could retort however, a familiar voice called her name out. Both Adam and Blake turned toward Sun who was running toward them. The monkey boy came to a stop, breathing heavily as if he had been running for a while.

"What is it Sun?" she asked, "Did something happen?"

"Doval and his team never returned from their hunt," Sun told her, "They were gone for two days and should have been back by now."

Blake frowned. That doesn't sound like Doval at all. The man has been a sticker for rules so for him to be breaking them.

"Where did they go?"

"In the forest not too far from here," Sun told her, "We've hunted there before so he should know his way back but…I'm worried."

Blake let out a small sigh before nodding at him.

"Then let's go and find him."

She turned toward Adam but before she could say anything, someone else had come to them as well. It was a small Faunus girl.

"Adam, your father wishes to speak with you."

"We will continue our conversation later," Adam told her.

"I know," Blake answered before the duo walk off their separate ways.

Blake walked along with the blonde monkey who was looking back toward Adam's back. Then he turned his attention toward her, "Why do I feel like I just walked into something that I wasn't supposed to?"

"It's nothing," Blake told him, "It's just Adam thought that mating him would quell the rumors about me."

Sun let out a hum, "Adam had liked you for months now. I guess he didn't want anyone stealing his girl."

Blake glanced at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of those rumors are saying that you and the Huntress are…you know," Sun indicated with a small blush upon his cheeks, "lovers or something. I mean, you did spend a whole lot of times with her when she was staying with the Awasha, and you disappeared with her as well. It's not hard to think why people would be spreading rumors about you."

Blake stayed silent. As it really seems that way to everyone else? She never once feels that type of feeling when she had been with Weiss at all. All the wanted was to know how she tamed the direwolf…but she had found herself becoming closer to the human, close enough for her to call friend…Blake pushed the thoughts from her mind.

"Let's go and find our friends, shall we?" she said.

Sun didn't say anything else about the subject, so Blake was glad for it. In no time at all, Blake, Sun along with two other Faunus were on foot aiming toward the direction where Sun had believed Doval had gone to hunt. The trees were empty of anything as they continued to advance, and a light flurry had started to fall. Blake had her sense spread out with her Aura wanting to feel if there was anything around them but it all came up empty.

"Just how far would he have gone just to hunt?" she asked.

"Not too far I hope," Sun answered, "We don't know these woods."

Blake moved forward placing a hand upon a nearby tree. She was searching the woods with her eyes but there was nothing out of ordinary. There was silence in the woods that was almost chilling. Her ears flicked upon her head as she tried to listen for any type of sound but all she can hear was the sound of the wind as the flurry had started to fall from the sky above them.

"C'mon," she said.

The group followed her as the Panther Faunus beside her was sniffing the air around them and the other Faunus, was also searching the surrounding around herself with her bow at the ready in her hands.

"There are no sound in this forest," she said looking around herself.

Blake noticed that as well.

"No sound," she said glancing forward.

Then a crackling sound, like the sound of breaking ice filled the air causing Blake to instantly take hold of the sword handle as she glanced around herself searching for the source of the noise. Then a scream pierced the surrounding instantly drawing their attention at the direction it came from.

"That was Doval," Sun said, "C'mon."

He ran forward, with the rest of the group following him. Blake was worried that it was a Grimm attack that had taken Doval and the three others that were beside him by surprise. They rushed forward through the trees as quickly as they could until they come across the man himself, running toward them. Part of his body was completely covered with blood.

"Doval," Sun cried.

The man looked at them but before he could even say anything, something stabbed straight through his body from the back, spraying the snow with red as the man died right in front of their eyes. Then he fell upon the ground revealing exactly what had killed him and Blake feel her heart freeze.

Standing across them, was a man dressed in the strangest armor she had ever seen. He had long hair, flowing down upon his back and they were black as his armor. But what really scared Blake were his eyes. Twin pool of blackness stared back at them as the strange soldier stood there looking at straight at them. His skin was as pale as a corpse and Blake couldn't feel anything from the man at all. There was no Aura, no darkness like the Grimm has and that made it felt wrong…like he shouldn't exist and yet there he was.

The Pale man raised his hand and shadow spun around his hand as they extended into the shape of a sword but that was all it was, shadows in the shape of a blade. The Pale man then started to walk straight toward them, his face completely devoid of any emotions at all. From beside Blake, the female Faunus that was with them started unleashing her arrows at his approaching form, but they simply bounced from him, like he was made of stone.

"What the fuck?" Sun said shocked.

The Panther Faunus let out a roar as he pulled out his battle axe, aiming straight at the approaching enemy.

"No, wait," Blake called out in warning, but it fell on death ears as the Panther struck out is axe flying straight at the enemy.

The Pale man raised his hand and caught the weapon, looking like he barely did any effort. Then with a single strike form his shadow blade, he split the Panther into two pieces, blood and guts falling upon the pieces fell. The Pale man then continued to walk stepping over the Faunus he had just killed as he refocused upon them.

The Faunus girl continued to fire arrows but none of them ever pierced his skin as the man continued forward and Blake pulled out her twin swords, her Aura surging through her body.

"Blake, what do we do?" Sun called to her and from his voice, the man was panicked.

"We fight," Blake said, "Whatever that thing is, we can't let it find the camp."

The monkey boy nodded at her instantly activated his Semblance. Golden formed shape of himself launched forward, aiming straight toward the Pale man who was almost upon them. They attacked him, but with swings of his sword, he destroyed them with ease and while he was distracted by Sun's attack, Blake teleported right behind him and then with a yell she launched her sword forward aiming it straight at the Pale man's turned back.

Her sword turned to ash to the hilt which touched the man's back.

 _What…_

The Pale man instantly turned toward her and caught hold of her by the throat as she was frozen in stupor at what had happed to her sword. The Pale man started squeezing her throat into an iron grip as Blake struggled against it, her breath completely cut. Blake's hand then turned toward her waist where her other sword and dagger was. Knowing that her sword won't have any effect, she pulled out her dagger, the same dagger Weiss had given her all those weeks ago and in an act of desperation, she stabbed it straight into the Pale man's throat.

Miraculously it worked.

The hand holding Blake's instantly let go and the girl fell upon the ground, gasping and coughing as she massed against her throat and pulling herself away from the man as an inhuman screech as was crying around them. Blake's eyes turned toward Pale man as her eyes widened, noticing shadows leaking out from where the knife had stabbed him. The shadows seem to fall around him like water as it continued to screech the blackness continuing to fall from the wound.

Then those eyes found hers and for the first time, there was emotion in those pits of darkness that was his eyes and she saw fury within them. The creature screeched at her as it launched forward but Sun was there, launching a kick straight at the creature side sending him crashing not too far away from where she was lying down. The monkey boy stood protectively in front of her but it didn't seem that she needed to for the Pale man had stopped moving and his body was evaporating away…just like the Grimm.

"Are you okay?" Sun asked her.

Blake coughed.

"I'll be fine," she said getting back to her feet with the female Faunus's help.

The group turned toward where the pale man was, but his body had already evaporated leaving only the black dagger in the snow. Blake approached toward the dagger and picked it up. She expected it to have at least some stain, however there was no trace of it upon it.

 _Just like the Grimm…_ she thought.

"What the fuck was that man?" the girl Faunus asked, her fear noticeable in her voice.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

 **A new menace show it's face...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next update and it is an Adam chapter**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen

Adam couldn't help but feel annoyance burning through him now. Just what did his father wanted from him that he had to call him out now? He was just with the man earlier today before he had walked off somewhere without saying a word. Not that was anything strange, his father was not a man that spoke unless he had something to say. He was more someone that like to plan things ahead before moving upon whatever he was doing. It's kind of the reason why the Taurus Clan was such a big deal here in the Frozen North. His father's notoriety reached that of Blake's and his mating with the said young woman would have joined to two most powerful Clan in the Frozen North into one even more than the Alliance they had forged some years before. But of course, thing wasn't going as well as his father had planned for Adam didn't seem to make any progress with Blake at all. Sure, when the Clans were first joining together in the few days when the Huntress was in their prison, he had contacted Blake Belladonna.

He had heard much about the daughter of the Belladonna Clan. A fearsome warrior in her own right and she was Blake was three years younger than he was, but Adam was struck by her. He had never really needed to look for a mate before, but Blake would make a good one and he had struck a friendship with the girl during the years and they had gone hunting together many times before and Blake had been open to that friendship.

But now, everything wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Ever since Blake had returned from her trip with the Huntress, they had been rumors floating around about her and some of them caused the redhead Faunus to growl like an angry bull with how angry he was. What pissed him off the most however, was that he knew that some had to be truth. Blake had spent a lot of time with the Huntress when she was camping with the Awasha and had left with her but now…Blake was even defending the Huntress.

Adam hated this, and he was about to get some answers from the girl and his father now wanted to see him?

 _Just what the fuck did he want?_

Adam was angry, and his father better have something he wanted to talk to him for. He approached toward where his clan had set up their tents. The red flags of the Bull were dancing in the air around them as he walked through the snow that was lightly falling around them in a decisive pace before reaching the largest one that was made with mammoth bones. He entered inside of it, glancing around and then blinked.

His father was seating down in his chair, but he wasn't alone as Adam had expected. The Clan leader of the Scars was there as well, and the man looked at him, a light frown upon his face as he was staring at him probably surprised at his entrance. His father looked up toward him, the look in those eyes freezing him on the spot.

"Adam," he said.

"Father," he greeted, his frown upon his features.

"Good you're here. Seat."

Adam blinked at the man for a few more seconds. Then, he did as he was told looking at the Scars leader with confusion. His father turned his attention toward the other Faunus in the room.

"Continue, Levi," he said.

The Scars leader, Levi, glanced at him for a few more second, hesitant to speak.

"Are you sure…?"

"Adam knew about my idea for a while now," his father said, "Nothing you said here will leave this tent."

Levi nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Your theory about the Hunt is true. Ever since you shared your idea with me, I have sent people to the old Fort in the West, Forn they called it. The place was completely deserted. I don't know what the Hunt is planning but their presence in the Frozen North is non-existent."

Adam glanced at the man. The old Huntsman Fort was abandoned. They Hunt's presence in the North was something that he knew was there for years ever since he was a young man, however, these past months they hadn't come across any of the Order…the only one that they had ran into was the white-haired girl that Blake and her team had brought in. His father seems to think about this, a light frown upon his features.

"The Hunt no longer manning their Fort," he said, "I guess we can count the same from what Blake told us about the Huntsman from Sina, they were all leaving the Frozen North behind. That would mean that the path to the Gate is no longer protected."

Adam glanced at the man.

"What are you planning father?" he asked.

The man looked up toward him.

"The Hunt was more than ready to abandon us to the Frozen North and leave us to die against the Grimm," he spoke his voice cold, "I don't know what happened to the Belladonna daughter for her to think that her Huntress will help us, but I will not bargain with the safety of my people with a human."

He stared at his son, "I need you to do something for me Adam. While it is dangerous for a group such as large as ours to move in the Winter, however, a small company will be more than enough to cross the Chains and into the Lands Beyond the Gate."

Adam looked at him, shocked.

"You want me to lead this company?" he asked.

"You're my son," his father said, "There is no one I will trust more than you."

Adam couldn't feel pride at this.

"But what about Ghira?" the Scars leader spoke out.

"I'll speak to Ghira," the Taurus clan leader spoke out, "I'll make him see the advantages of what I am planning."

Adam wasn't sure of this. Ghira Belladonna was not someone you just convince of something like that. The man was never one for violence but when he was, he could take down anyone and it was one of the reason why he was so notorious around the Frozen North. The Bear they nicknamed him because of his strength and power.

The Scars leader didn't seem to be convinced but he nodded at all the same. The man then stood up from where he was seating and then walked out of the tent, his meeting with his father ending. When he was gone, Adam turned toward his father.

"I'm guessing that the Scars will be helping us in this endeavor?" he asked.

"I managed to convince him to our ways of thinking," the man answered him, "But it was quite easy with the rumors going on right about Blake, which remind me, weren't you supposed to make her your mate?"

"She will be my mate," Adam answered, "And I was talking to her just earlier when you contacted me. If I make her my mate then those rumors about her and that Huntress will cease. Blake is more stubborn than you give her credit for father. Taking me away on a mission right now will not help my situation at all."

"What are you so afraid of then?" his father spoke out.

Adam glanced at the man surprised.

"I'm not afraid," he said, puzzled.

"Do you now?" the man answered, "Because all I am hearing as you talk is that you are afraid of the rumors about the girl. You are afraid that you're going to lose her to the Huntress and you are afraid that they are some basis of true to what you've been hearing across the camp."

Adam tightened his hands into fists. He wasn't afraid of anything at all. While he may have his worries about Blake.

"I'm not afraid," he said.

"If you aren't then you shouldn't be worried about anything," his father told him.

Adam didn't say anything as he was thinking about whatever had happened. Then the tent opened again, and a man was there drawing their attention.

"What is it?"

"Cain, Belladonna is assembling the Clan leaders," the man said, "There has been an attack."

Adam instantly tensed at the notion. Could the Grimm had finally showed up again after being absent for so long?

"An attack?" his father, Cain, started with a frown, "The Grimm."

"I don't know," the Faunus said, "But whatever it was, it had them spooked."

Adam noticed the look that was upon his father's face. It was the expression he made whenever he saw an opportunity he could take advantage of. The man gives his consent to the messenger before turning toward him.

"Come," he said, "Convincing Belladonna came quicker than expected."

The two made their way out of their tent, following the messenger back to the Belladonna side of the camp. Adam was confused as to what it could be that would frighten the people around here. They had been battling against the Grimm for years and nothing had ever frightened them before. While they were Grimm to be avoided, they weren't frightened. However, with what happened at the battle of the Gorge…that fear was starting to settle upon the Faunus like a blanket.

The messenger had led them straight toward one of the tent that was set up for meeting among the Clan leaders and they stepped inside. A fire was burning in the middle of the tent, bathing everyone in it's warmth and Adam quickly glanced around to see who was present. He quickly took notice of Sun, along with Blake and there was another Faunus girl there, Miri if he remembers her name correctly. If he remembers correctly, the girl was a member of the Bengal Clan. Lady Ashla was there as well, and the woman looked oddly pale.

 _Just what was going on?_

He turned his gaze toward Ghira Belladonna as the man was frowning heavily and the Bengal Clan leader was also present thought he had a light frown as well. The Scars leader was seating in his seat and at their entrance, the people turned their attention toward them.

"Cain, you came quickly good," Ghira spoke out, his voice low.

"Just what is going on Ghira?" his father asked.

The man let out a small sigh glancing at his daughter's direction for a moment and then he spoke.

"One of our hunting party was attacked in the forest," he said, "All of them were killed."

"Grimm?" Cain asked.

"It wasn't the Grimm," Lady Ashla spoke out drawing everyone's attention, "But something far worse and far more dangerous, if what Blake told me is any indication."

Adam was confused.

"What could be worse than the Grimm?" he asked.

Lady Ashla let out a small sigh.

"They have been stories passed down to my Clan from the Dark Ages," she started, her voice solemn, "stories of a creature that controlled the Grimm. Once people but twisted into something beyond human by darkness. In the stories, they are known as Wraiths."

"They control the Grimm?" the Scars leader spoke out, unable to hide the fear from his voice, "Can such things be true?"

Lady Ashla give him a stare.

"I don't know," she said, "But considering that for the past years since the Grimm's appearance…I had believed that it would be a while longer before one of them appear but…"

"You knew that thing was out there?" the girl, Miri spoke out.

"Yes, I knew."

"But how can this be possible?" Ghira asked, "If those things are from the Dark Ages then they should have died out long ago."

Lady Ashla nodded.

"They have died about," she said, "However, before Weiss Schnee entered into our camp at the Gorge, the Huntsmen from both Forts had disappeared without a trace. Ever since that news had reached me, I had hoped that my fears were unfounded but if a Wraith had appeared…then it is most likely true."

She glanced at them.

"And if one of them had managed to get this close to the camp," she said, "They will likely be more."

Adam can feel a strange case of fear as he thought back to the battle at the Gorge and how coordinated the Grimm attack had been that terrible night.

"They were the ones who attacked the Gorge weren't they?" he said drawing everyone's attention toward him, "That night…the Grimm they were coordinated, they attacked us with purpose but then, they've retreated, something that the Grimm never do."

Lady Ashla glanced at him, her blue eyes seemingly seeing straight through him.

"It is likely," she said.

"How do we kill them?" Ghira asked.

"No weapons that we have here can kill them," Lady Ashla told him, "It's the reason why I wanted our people to make our way South as quickly as possible. Even your large army would have been completely slaughtered if you fight against them."

"But Blake managed to kill him," Sun said, looking at the girl beside him.

"You did but how?"

Blake who was looking down at the dagger in her hand, instantly looked up at them as if she was startled from her thoughts. The young woman glanced at them for a few moments before glancing down at the dagger that was in her hands. Adam looked at the weapon as well. He had never seen a weapon like that before and it made him wonder just where the Faunus girl had got it.

"I…killed him with this weapon," she said, "It's made from Dust steel."

"Dust steel," Adam repeated shocked, "Just where did you get it?"

Blake fell silent again, her eyes returning toward the weapon in her hands. Adam noticed how her grip tightened upon it's handle. There was a sinking feeling within his stomach as he stared at the girl across him. Just where would Blake gain such a weapon? There is no way she would have gotten it in the Frozen North…

The image of a white-haired Huntress appeared within his mind and it caused that feeling within his chest to become even more unpleasant.

"Ghira, I have a preposition to make to you," Cain spoke out looking at the man across him, "If such a threat is out there…a threat we can't even kill without these Dust steel weapon, we have to make way toward the Gate."

Ghira looked at him.

"You want us to march at the Gate?" he asked, "In the middle of Winter? Half of our people will die before we reach Frostbite Woods."

"I'm not talking about a march," Cain spoke out, "I'm talking about sending a team of our best warriors to the Chains and get through, long enough to learn exactly what the Huntsman are planning."

Ghira stayed silent for a moment. Blake spoke up.

"If you do this, the Hunt's Gate won't open for us," she said.

Cain glanced at her.

"I won't bargain with the fate of my people into the hands of a human," he said, "You said it yourself that the Hunt was more than ready to leave us all to die. I have never trusted the Hunt and it would seem you'd rather have our entire people meet their end here. However, if we can gain information on the Hunt from the other side, then our people might be able to fully prepare for whatever these humans have planned for us."

"It is a good plan," the Scars leader spoke out, "We never had a good relationship with the Hunt before. This could give us a footing that we didn't have before."

Blake glanced at her father. Lady Ashla seems to be silent as well as she was looking at Cain, her blue eyes empty of all feelings. Adam looked at the Scars leader and realized that this must be what they were talking about before he entered inside the tent earlier. They were planning to convince the man of doing this.

"How many men are we talking about here?" he asked.

"Thirty men," Cain spoke out, "With how little we have here, we must do whatever we can do give ourselves an edge."

"Father…?" Blake started.

Ghira looked up toward the group in front of him.

"I will allow it," he said, looking up at them, "However, we mustn't do anything that will compromise the alliance my daughter has made with them."

Cain jaws tightened lightly.

"I won't," he said, "Come Adam."

The man made his way out of the tent and Adam glanced at Blake's direction for a few moments, meeting those golden eyes. He just knew by her gaze who had given her the dagger and it caused him to hate that human girl even more. The young man then turned away from her and into the cold outside of the tent.

"I will lead the team," he said, drawing his father's attention.

The man gives him an inquiring look.

"You will?" he asked.

"You said it yourself," Adam said, "You need thirty of your best men on that. I am one of your best warriors."

Cain gave the young man a long glance, almost as if he was trying to see into his head. But then, a small smirk appeared upon his lips and he looked almost proud of him. Adam can feel his own determination rising through himself.

"I'll gather the team," Cain told him, "Be ready to leave in a few days."

Adam nodded at him and made his way toward his tent. He had to prepare for the journey. When he reached his tent, however, he found Blake walking toward him. The young woman was walking toward him.

"Adam, can we talk?" she asked.

"Are you going to tell me that the Huntress give you that dagger?" he asked her.

Blake blinked, confusion appearing upon her features.

"She…She did," he said.

Adam couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"And you wonder why they are rumors about you and her," he said.

"You think I care about the rumors?" Blake told him, "The reason I even went with her to the Fort was because I believed it was a way to help our people."

"Was it?" Adam answered, "Unlike you, I don't trust the Hunt to keep their words. You heard them said that they were going to abandon us and yet you still trust her?"

"I want to avoid a war between the Hunt and us," Blake told him, "We already have the Grimm at our backs and now these Wraiths."

Adam stared at her.

"The Hunt can't beat us even if we go to war," he said, "They don't have the numbers. Why do you think they are cowering behind their Gate?"

Blake frowned at him and from her expression Adam knew that she wasn't aware of it.

"Your Huntress failed to mention that didn't she?" he told her, "And you still think she is trustworthy?"

Blake stayed silent, but Adam had done what he wanted to. The young man walked past her so that he could get himself ready for the march. He had always wanted to see just what the big deal was about the Gate itself.

In a few days later, Adam left Silas with thirty strong Faunus, their heading the Chains of Remnant.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far and thanks for the reviews for that last chapter.**

 **Anyway, here is the next one and we're back with Winter.**

 **So Enjoy.**

Chapter Sixteen

She was dreaming yet again.

Winter Schnee was walking through the empty woods, the snow beneath her bare feet, however the young woman barely noticed it as she was aiming straight toward her destination, where she couldn't phantom it at all. It was like she knew where she was going in this dream, but her consciousness was not aware of the destination.

Then, she came across a clearing, where a small hill was standing covered in snow which was gently falling from the ground, but Winter could hardly feel the iciness that was in the air as she walked forward into the clearing, glancing around herself taking in the strange circle that the trees formed around this small hill in front of her. Looking up at the sky, Winter came to realize that she wasn't at the same place as before in her dreams when she was in Atlas, however, the dream she was having right now felt oddly like them.

A flutter of wings drew her attention causing her to glance up toward the direction the noise had come from and then found the large white eagle she had seen in her dreams before. The young woman stared at it and the bird's bright blue eyes stared right back at her. Winter blinked as she takes in the tree that the bird had landed upon and couldn't help the small gasp as the familiar tree was once again in front of her. It was the same tree she had seen bleed sap like blood in her other dream except this one was as bone white as before and it was oddly still, the purple leaves not even swaying.

Winter glanced up at the bird noticing that it's eyes never left her, so she slowly approached toward the tree. As she was coming closer, the young woman's ears caught murmurs as if voices were softly speaking to one another and the closer she came, the louder to whispers become. It made her wonder who was speaking, what she was hearing.

She raised a hand toward the bark of the tree…her fingers lightly grazing against the white woods which felt oddly smooth beneath her fingers…

Then without warning, the voices became shouts all melding together in an insane symphony causing her to scream backward as she tried to remove her hand from the tree, however, it was impossible as her own hand had become fused to the white bones.

Winter continued to pull at her arm, the symphony of voices rising to the height of screams, pounding against her head and an earth-shattering scream echoed from around her as Winter quickly realized that the voice screaming was her own…

Then she abruptly seated up, the furs that were covering her body falling. The young woman was breathing heavily as she sat there upon the bed, her heart hammering in her chest, her breaths coming in quick gasps. The young woman glanced around herself momentarily frightened of where she was before she became aware that she was in Oscar's home, where she had been staying for the past weeks now ever since the young man had found in her in the woods.

Calming herself down, Winter turned her attention toward her hand, the one that had been pressed against the white tree's bark when she noticed something amiss. Her palm was coated in white. The young woman stared down at her the appendage almost like she had never seen it before, blue eyes wide with shock.

Using her other hand, Winter gently brushed the whiteness away as it came off almost like a powder that had somehow got upon her hand. The young woman stared at the phenomenon, feeling like something had squeezed her chest. She had dreams before in Atlas back home about the strange fog like place as well as the strange red hooded girl she had seen there but she had never seen them brought back with her in such a way before.

The woman lied back down upon the bed, turning her attention toward the window that was giving way toward the outside. It was dark, and it was gently snowing again…

 _Just like in her dreams._

Winter stared at the window for a long while, unable to think. There was a warm feeling in her chest now, a feeling that she had become aware of ever since she had started to stay here in Oscar's home and when she had woken up. She had passed it off as the weight of the grief she had felt losing her entire family like that, however, as the days passed by, the warm feeling stayed. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means but it was unusual since she had never felt anything like it before that day, so it made her wonder where that feeling came from. Turning her attention toward the direction of the window again, Winter noticed the falling snow and she found herself unable to return to sleep despite the late hour of the night.

Removing the fur from her body, the young woman left the bed behind and took one of the fur coat that Oscar had given her during her stay here. The woman made her way out of the room, and into the darkened hallway and into the floor below. She glanced around herself for a few moments and despite how dark it was, Winter barely feel the cold against her skin. It was something she noticed during the passing days since she had stayed here and Oscar finding her without her fur downstairs when the weather had been freezing.

Yet, she didn't feel it at all.

Winter made her way toward the front door and removed the latch upon it, stepping outside into the darkness outside. Everything around her was covered completely in white with the snow falling from the heavens. Standing there, observing the snow fall brought back memories of the last time it had snowed in Atlas. With how far South Atlas was, it was a miracle that the snow falls ever reached the capital but one winter it did.

She remembers it well. She had been ten. She had woken up that wintry morning and when she had looked out of her window and to her joy she saw snow falling from the sky. She had been so happy that she rushed out of her room with her fur and into the courtyard of White Castle which was completely covered in white. She had started to play, and it wasn't long before Whitley joined her and the two siblings had played in the snow all morning.

Tears sprung in Winter's eyes as the echoes of children laughter danced through her memories. Thinking of Whitley, of how innocent he had been then, of nothing but children with no worries of what the future might bring to them. Winter sniffled softly as she rubbed her eyes of the tears that were falling from her eyes as she looked down doing so but then as she was whipping her eyes, she caught sight of something in the snow.

The young woman blinked at the sight.

There right in front of her was a perfect footprint in the snow.

The young woman walked forward, staring at the print on the ground in front of her. Glancing around herself, at the snow-covered ground, she noticed that it was as smooth as the glass, undisturbed except for the set of prints that she was currently seeing as they were all leading straight into the forest that was in front of her.

Winter stared at the print. It was too small to be Oscar's that much she could see. This was a woman's footprint…

Winter's breath came in a sharp gasp as she was staring at the snow in front of her, before placing the appropriate feet forward and into the print itself.

It was a perfect match to her own boot covered feet.

 _This is impossible,_ Winter thought shocked as she remembers her dream of walking through the snow just a while ago…

A flutter of wings instantly caused her to snap her head at the direction it came from. There seating upon the low stone wall that encircled Oscar's home was none of than the same eagle that she had always seen in her dreams…the same eagle…

 _The bird is with you. It is your guide._

The words from that long ago, the ones she had heard when she had been lost in that fog as she had lost her name. It was the same words that the strange red hooded girl had told her and staring at the bird now, Winter felt something in her own chest…like a pulling sensation.

 _Follow it._

Her feet were already moving, aiming straight toward where the bird was which was the exact same direction that the prints in the snow where leading her. Seeing that she was coming, the bird then took off into the night and into the woods but somehow Winter could tell that it was still there, the strange pulling sensation that was in her chest was pointing exactly where it was. The young woman didn't understand what was happening, and yet her feet were moving, leaving Oscar's small home behind until she was completely alone within the woods.

Winter glanced down toward the ground in front of her as she walked, and thanks to the moonlight that peaked through the clouds from above her, she noticed the prints in the snow as they were leading her forward. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the only sound she could hear in the forest around her was the sound of her breathing, her footsteps and the sound of the fluttering winds of the eagle.

Then, just like in her dreams Winter reached the small white hill.

The young woman came to a stop at the foot of the hill as well, just as she had one in her dreams. Glancing around, she found that it was the exact same place she had seen in the dream she had been having earlier…thought Winter was starting to think that it was maybe it wasn't a dream at all, thought what it could be, she had no idea…

The sound of a flutter of wings drew her attention as she glanced upward, finding the large eagle seating there upon the branch exactly like it had done in the dream. She then focused her gaze upon the large white tree in front of her. She knew what type of tree it was.

An Elfwood tree.

She had read about them in history books and knew that there used to be one in Atlas before it was cut down completely and the Goddess Mercy having been built over where it's roots still exist. The young woman then approached toward the tree, just as she had done in her dreams except this time, however, there was no murmurs she could hear.

Just the sounds of her own hammering heart and breathing.

The twisted bark of the tree was formed of many smaller branches twisting around each other like the knots of ropes and because of how white it was, it seems to almost shine despite sharing the same color with the snow all around her. Winter came to stand right in front of the Elfwood tree, looking at the imposing figure that was towering above her.

She turned her gaze toward the eagle, finding it staring at her, it's eyes unblinking.

Winter then refocused her attention forward, before raising her hand, the same one she had risen in her dream and touched the white bone tree in front of her.

There was sudden influx of feeling within her, almost like the strange pull she was feeling before had become stronger causing a gasp to escape her lips. As she was there, kneeling in front of the tree, she could feel something else there as well…a vague presence that was almost overwhelming.

Then a voice spoke to her.

" _Child of Ice and Snow,"_ it said, " _Winter Schnee. Blood of the Ancients…"_

Winter can feel as if someone was touching her face, however she couldn't move…

"Who are you?" she found herself asking.

" _Blood of the Ancient…Kings of Winter… Guardian…"_

The presence became even more powerful as Winter can feel the pull growing stronger…

"Who…Who are…?"

" _She Comes,"_ the voice whispered, " _She Comes…She comes…"_

The voice had started to rise, just like in the dreams.

" _Blood of the Ancients…Guardians…She Comes….Blood of the Ancients…Guardian…She Comes…Blood of the Ancients…Guardian..SheComes…Blood of the AncientGuardiantCome…..Blood..Guardian…"_

The same symphony of words started to repeat against each other, becoming louder and louder almost as if the presence was screaming them in her ears and Winter couldn't move at all, completely stuck in this never-ending madness she had stepped into…

"No…Stop…," she cried but her voice was completely drowned in the screams that the presence was speaking into her ears.

" _BLOODOFTHE ANCIENTGUARDIANSHECOMES_ …."

" _Enough,"_

A single child-like voice cut through the symphony and Winter feel a small hand take hold of her wrist pulling her hand away from the wood of the Elfwood tree. Winter was gasping as she was upon her knees, blood dripping from her nose, into the snow on the ground in front of her. She could feel a smaller form beside her, the small hands gently holding her.

"Winter…," the child-like voice spoke again, the voice familiar and yet a sweeter sound than the symphony of madness she had been listening to before.

The white-haired girl turned her gaze at the direction the voice had come from. A familiar red hooded figure was kneeling beside her, gently holding her form against her. Winter's eyes found that she could see the face that was hidden beneath that strange hood now, at least half of it for the eyes were hidden beneath what seems to be a veil of some kind.

"It's you…," she said.

The red hooded figure lips curved lightly into a smile.

"Not too long now," she said, "We have much to talk about Child of Ice and Snow, but not here…not yet."

The young woman placed one of her hands upon Winter's face and then the image of an island suddenly appeared within her mind.

"This is where I am," the hooded girl told her, "The island of Patch, just off the coast of Vacuo. You need to head toward the docks in four days and ask for a man by the name of Taiyang, and tell him these words, _'Deor Valaris'._ He will understand, and we will meet then."

Winter was staring at the girl.

"Just…who are you…?" she asked, her voice weak by the ordeal she had just went through.

The smaller girl smiled lightly.

"I will tell you when we meet," she answered, "But for now… _wake up."_

Her eyes snapped open.

Winter found herself lying upon her back on her bed back inside Oscar's house. The light from the outside was shining down meaning that it was morning. The girl pulled herself up from the bed, the fur falling from her body as she glanced around completely taken aback by what had just happened. The young man glanced around herself, completely taken aback by what had happened before raising a hand toward her head.

Could everything that happened be a dream of some kind?

As much as she would like to believe it, Winter knew that it hadn't been a dream for she felt strangely weakened this morning, almost like she woke up tired. The warm feeling that she was feeling in her chest felt oddly weaker than before. Everything that happened to her were still very vivid within her mind as well as the symphony of madness that she had heard before the young hooded figure had appeared to her.

Winter wanted to just who exactly was that girl. How is it that she was always there when she was having one of her strange moments? She wanted answers and it would seems that she was about to get some answers.

 _Four days…_

Winter made her way out of the room after a wash and gone down the stairs once more. Oscar was already up as the young man had a fire going keeping the place warm. He was wearing his furs, and he glanced around hearing her approach and a small smile appeared upon his face.

"Good morning m'lady," he said.

Winter smiled, returning his smile.

"Morning Oscar," she greeted.

The young man nodded at her before returning his attention to the flames in front of him.

"I had to go and chop some firewood this morning," he said, "Did you went out last night?"

She looked up at him, surprised for a few moments.

"What?"

"I saw prints on the snow this morning," he told her, "I might have thought that it was you that went out there. It was freezing out there…are you okay?"

"Just some bad dreams," Winter answered.

The young man looked at her for a few moments before returning his attention at the flames for a few more moment before standing up, placing the metal piece upon the ground. The young man then started to make his way toward where the kitchen was. Winter looked at him for a few more moments, thinking that if there was someone who knew Vacuo, it would be him.

"Oscar…have you heard of a place called Patch?"

The young man looked at her.

"I have," he said, "It's small island just of the coast. It is under the control of the Red Roses. It's basically where the family lives…why do you need to know anyway?"

Winter stayed silent for a few moments, before deciding on speaking the truth after all, Oscar had become somewhat of a friend over the past few weeks since she had been staying here with him. Oscar hadn't really been nosy about her life from before giving her some space, thought he knew on some level that she was in grieving about something that had happened.

"I…I have been keeping a secret from you," Winter spoke out, "I know you have been taking care of me, but I wanted to at least be honest with you because it is possibly thanks to you that I am even still alive right now."

She let out a small breath.

"My full name is Winter Schnee," she said, "I'm…I was the royal Princess of Remnant."

Oscar stared at her, his eyes growing wide with surprise, probably not having expected that. The young man looked down toward the ground in front of him.

"Y…You're a _Princess_?" he said shocked, "I'm sorry your Grace, I haven't given you the proper respect you deserve…"

Winter raised her hands noticing that he was preparing to give her a bow.

"No please don't bow," she said.

"They have been rumors going around in the market," Oscar said, "Rumor that something that happened in the Remnant kingdoms…I never really paid attention to what is going on there but…"

"My family was betrayed," Winter told him, "by someone I thought that we could trust…someone that I was starting to trust as well. My entire family was murdered in a single night. I still don't know how I managed to escape from Atlas but…in four days, someone will be waiting for me at the dock to take me to Patch…I'm asking you this last favor to take me there."

"Of course, your Grace," Oscar quickly said, "Er…sorry."

Winter smiled at him.

The next few days passed quite normally thought Winter caught Oscar on many occasions just staring at her almost as if he couldn't believe that she really was what she said she was. Winter share some stories about her life in Atlas with him, given his hasty questions about what the Kingdoms were like. Growing in the independent nation of Vacuo, it was fundamentally different than anything that happened and like he had promised her, Oscar had taken her to the docks.

It had been early in the morning when the duo left his home behind and Oscar used his lone horse to lead them through the forest where was living back into the main town of the city. Winter, hidden by the hood of her cloak, was seating behind him as the duo entered the city which had snow falling from the ground as they moved through the streets.

The docks were filled with many boats, and they were some dancing upon the waves in the distance as Winter's eyes glanced around looking at the large amount of people that were there on the docks, going on about their jobs. The duo stepped off the horse and Winter searched around glancing about.

"Do you know who you are looking for?" he asked her.

"No," Winter answered him, "However, from what I was told he is quite well known around these parts."

Approaching a random fishermen Winter spoke to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a man by the name of Taiyang?"

The fisherman seems surprised.

"You mean the General?" he said, "The ship with the Dragon sails right down there. You can't miss it."

Winter give him a light nod before following the men's instruction. She heard Oscar following her.

"Taiyang is the man that you have to see?" he said.

"You know him?"

"He is well known around these parts," Oscar told her, "He is in the service of the Red Roses who control this area of Vacuo."

Winter nodded at the information. _That the hooded girl must be connected to the Red Roses as well._

When she reached the ship, Winter can feel her eyes widening lightly. The ship in front of her was quite large and completely different than the other fishermen boats that were around the docks. A purple flag with the golden dragon upon it danced in the frigid wind that was blowing through their clothing as they approached it. With just one glance, it was possibly a well-fortified vessel on the seas. Around the ship they were people working on putting cargo upon the vessels as well as two guards standing there dressed in purple armors with the golden dragons upon them as well.

As she approached, one of the guards turned toward her.

"Halt stranger," he spoke out, his voice clear, "What business to you have here?"

"I have business with the man known as Taiyang," Winter spoke, her voice clear, "I was told to come to him by a mutual acquaintance."

The guard looked at her, his eyes having a light orange coloring within them, probably a Faunus from the looks of it.

"Where do you hail from?" he asked.

"I am from Remnant," Winter answered him, "And I have business with your General. It is a matter of utmost importance soldier."

The man looked at them for another long moment before nodding and said simply, "Follow me."

The Faunus led them straight upon the deck of the large ship and Winter glanced around at the flurry of activities that were upon the deck of the ship before they entered inside the single building that was inside the middle of the ship. They made their way through a corridor before reaching a large room.

There was a map of Vacuo upon the wall as two men were standing in the room discussing over something. As they approached, the two men stopped in their talks and they both looked up. One of them was officially a merchant or a noble from how he was dressed and was almost round shaped in the middle of his belly, a thick bear adorning his face. The other was a tall blond man dressed in dark leather with bright amethyst eyes. He had a beard upon his face as fur lined coat hung around his shoulder joined together by a Dragon pin as a sword was visible at his waist.

"What is it?" the man spoke, his voice curt.

"This woman wanted to see you sir," the soldier spoke out, "This woman said that she was told to contact you by a mutual acquaintance."

The man, Taiyang looked at them both his eyes flashing lightly with a trace of annoyance.

"Well, I am very busy today," he said, "I have to make sure that we are all prepared before we set sail in an hour so I have no time to speak to anyone."

"General," Winter had started, "If you can simply give me a moment of your time…"

"I don't have a moment lady," Taiyang cut across her, "This ship should have sailed from this port an hour ago so I'm not going to delay my voyage any longer for your problems. Soldier, take them both out of here."

"Yes sir," the soldier said taking hold of Winter's arm and started to drag her out.

"No…wait," Winter started to argue but General's attention was already back to the noble that was with him resuming their conversation again.

" _Deor Valaris,"_ she shouted.

That seems to draw the blond men's attention. His eyes wide with surprise.

"HALT," he called out.

The soldier stopped. Taiyang stepped out from behind his desk and walked straight toward Winter before coming to stand in front of her, he was a good head taller than she was, she noticed with him so close to her. There was curiosity within those amethysts eyes as they stared down at her.

"Where did you hear those words?" he said, his tone curious.

"A girl in a red hood told me," Winter answered him.

There was the flash of something in those eyes. The man knew of who she was talking about, Winter could see it upon his face. The man then addressed the soldier.

"Find them a cabin," he said, "I will speak to them both later."

"Yes sir," the soldier spoke.

Those purple eyes turned toward Winter own blue ones for a few moments before he turned around toward the noble he was discussing with. The young woman let the soldier lead her out of the large room they had stepped in, knowing that she was finally heading straight for that strange red hooded girl and maybe have some answers about just what was happening to her.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far. Man this chapter was fun to write as a let out some more of the mythology of this world and a little glimplse of what Winter's powers are since they had awakened in the previous fic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far. This is shorter than the last chapter but thank you for supporting and reading this fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

Oscar was lost at what was happening.

A few minutes ago, a soldier had brought both him and Winter into a large cabin that give way out to the ocean that was on the outside and since then they have been alone within the room. The room was well taken care of, much better than anything the young farmer have ever seen in his life. This entire room was miles better than anything he had in the small cabin of his home back there. He was looking out at the many objects that were within the place, taking him in thought his eyes found themselves drawn back toward the young woman that was with him.

Winter had removed the hood she had bene wearing while they were on the outside. It had been a precaution from the young woman so that no one could recognize her with the people that had killed her family possibly looking for her. Staring at the young woman, Oscar still found himself completely taken aback that she was Princess of all people. He had guessed that she was noble of some kind, however, but being the former Princess of Remnant, that was way beyond what he had imagined.

Even so, the name Schnee was something he recognized even in Vacuo. Everyone knew that the Schnee were the ruling power of Remnant and even in Vacuo that was common knowledge thought not a whole lot of people had ever even seen them. Oscar had been just a simple farmer with his grandmother but nothing could have prepared him for finding Winter under the Elfwood tree.

He couldn't help but blush thinking about how he had been lusting after a Princess of all people. No and it hadn't stop being weird even after Winter told him about it. Oscar had never met people from royalty much less meet anyone at all, but whenever when he was in the Port town of Agnes, the port that was controlled by the Red Roses, the nobles there always looked at the people like him like they had a disease or something. With how they were uncaring to them, Oscar had decided to simply stay out of their way and work on his farm and fruits.

During her entire time with him, Winter never acted like the nobles he usually sees in Agnes. Sure, it was obvious that the girl wasn't a farmer with how she talked and just by looking at her, you could already tell that she was someone that was out of place in his small home. However, inside this large spacious room that was made for people who had the lien to by it, Winter looked like she was in a place that she recognized with how she was looking around, her blue eyes taking everything in.

Suddenly there was the sound of people moving about and Oscar glanced at the direction of the window, noticing that they were leaving the Port behind. He quickly made his way toward the window, his eyes wide with surprise as the large ship was leaving everything behind.

"We're leaving the Port," Oscar said, giving the white-haired girl a glance.

Winter stood up and approached toward the window as well, her eyes looking out toward it. Then, she looked at him, concern upon her face.

"Just where are they taking us?" he asked her.

"To Patch, probably," she told him.

Oscar was frowning a little.

"Patch?" he repeated, remembering Winter asking about the place a few days ago, "That's where you wanted to go isn't it?"

Winter nodded at him.

"I did," she said, "I feel like I'll be able to find answers there."

"Answer to what?"

The young woman fell silent as if she was lost in thought. Then, let out a small shrug.

"I don't know yet," she answered.

Oscar let out a small huff as he glanced around the room again.

"I suppose this place might feel a whole lot comfortable than my house?" he said.

Winter glanced at him.

"I never once felt uncomfortable," she told him placing a hand upon his arm, "You saved my life. When I saw Sir Young fall in my defense I wholly believed that I was going to die along with my family…but somehow, when I opened my eyes I was in your care. I could have ended up anywhere, but you took me into your home and took care of me even before you even knew who I was."

She gives him a slight smile.

"I may have been born in luxury," she said, "But your home was never uncomfortable Oscar."

Oscar couldn't help but feel how his face was blushing. He had always thought that she was beautiful but with her smiling at him like that…it just reminds him just how pretty she was. But then, also reminded him that she was a noble… _someone of royal blood…_ that he shouldn't be even thinking about her in such a manner.

"I…thanks," he said, "I mean…good…," he cleared his throat, "I mean, that's good to hear."

Winter nodded at him but then there was a light knock on the door, drawing both of their attention and then it opened letting in a soldier and following that soldier was Taiyang. The man was still dressed in the same clothes Oscar had seem him before, but this time, he didn't have the scowl upon his face. Oscar had heard talk of him, of the Dragon General that was under the command of the Red Roses. The man was tall, Oscar noted, and his blond hair was bright like almost if the sunlight was caught within the golden locks and his eyes were of a violet shade.

The man's face was devoid of any emotions as he entered inside the room as they were completely fixed upon the young woman taking her in. He let out a small huff from his nose.

"Winter Schnee," he said, a strange tone in his voice, "The news of your death seems to be premature at best, but a pleasure to meet you, your Grace."

Winter simply nodded at him and Oscar stayed silent keeping an eye upon the strange air that had just settled within the room.

"Can I interest you and your companion on a bit of breakfast?" Taiyang asked.

"That would be lovely."

The man lips tugged slightly before he made a follow me signal and then led them out of the room that they had been staying in for the past hour. Oscar couldn't help but glance around himself as he took in the intricate design of a ship that was far more advanced than any fisherman boats that he usually sees in the Port. Taiyang had led them straight into a large room which was well furnished with a view of the sea from the window behind him. There was golden dragon banner on one of the wall as the man took a seat upon one of the chair and indicated that they should seat as well.

"With how busy everything has been," Taiyang spoke out, "I hardly had any time to grab a bite this morning. You would think as someone who is in charge, I would have the luxury to eat when I please and when I chose, but when the workload becomes too much, even someone like me has meetings after meeting to go to."

"Where are you taking us?" Winter asked.

"We're sailing back home," Taiyang spoke out, his eyes upon the girl.

"Patch?"

"Aye," he said, "Now, why did Ruby want you to come back home with me?"

Winter had a confused look upon her face, and even Oscar was completely out of it as well.

"Ruby?"

Something flashed within the man's violet's eyes.

"So…she hadn't told you her name then," he said, with a light frown upon his face, "I wonder why."

Winter seems to frown at that.

"Do you believe that I am lying?"

Taiyang let out a small smirk.

" _Deor Valaris_ ," he said.

Winter frowned.

"What does those words mean?"

"They're Similirian," Taiyang said, "At least a version of High Similirian, of the language of a time long before your family took seat upon the Throne of Jewels. Did you know that long before that, Vacuo was already the seat of power in Remnant? You could say Vacuo is the one place in Remnant that hasn't lost its society like your country did, becoming the remnant of something that was lost giving way for the Pale King to reshape the country into what it is today."

"Similirian?" Winter repeated, "They're…that's the same language that was carved upon the Crown in Atlas, but what does that phrase means?"

"Deor Valaris," Taiyang spoke, "It's something that not many people know outside of the Red Rose Family. I will let her to be the ones who tells you what it really means Winter Schnee. Rest assured, I will make sure that you reach the island safely. So, both of you and your companions can consider yourselves my guests now."

"Thank you General," Winter told him with a light nod.

Taiyang simply nodded to her.

"It's no problem, but if she was the one who sent you to me…then, there must be something very special about you Winter Schnee."

Oscar glanced at the said girl and noticed the expression she was wearing. The girl was lost in her thought because of what the General had told her. It made him wonder what exactly was going on with the young woman and how did she meet whoever that red hooded girl was.

* * *

SKY LARK

* * *

Around the time that a large ship with Dragon sails was leaving Agnes Port, another ship was passing by heading straight toward the direction of the port. The ship had white sails but upon it was the Eagle of the Schneider family. Sky Lark was standing upon the deck of the ship as he was staring out toward the port that was in front of him. The young man was wearing a fur coat upon his body as the sea air danced through his long hair, his attention completely focused forward.

After nearly three weeks at sea, he was finally reaching exactly where he needed to go. As he had promised Nox, he would do what he can so that he could get them the sellswords company that his old friend had talked to him about. They were many fishermen around the port as is ship was slowly entering inside the port, the sails were getting pulled up as their speed slowed down completely. Lark turned away from where he was standing and made his way down toward the deck finding the Captain barking orders to the crew that was around him. Noticing him approach, the old captain turned toward him.

"Agnes Port," the old sailor told him, "it's one of the main port of Vacuo and under the control of the Red Roses milord."

"The Red Roses?" Lark repeated with a light frown upon his face, "Do they have a fleet?"

"Aye they do milord," the sailor told him, "However, most of their ships occupied Dragon Bays and up toward the West toward Patch…the island that is their main home."

Sky Lark nodded as to what the man was saying. He turned his gaze toward the port as they men were working to have the ship docked. Lark approached toward it, the plank lowering toward the wooden dock that was in front of him. Lark wasted no time before getting off the ship, his coat dancing behind him at each step he made. The young man glanced around himself before his eyes found exactly who he was waiting for.

A young man was there waiting for him to approach. Sky couldn't help the small smirk that grew upon his lips as he was approaching, and the other guy let out a booming laugh before taking him into a hug one which he returned.

"Nine years," his friend spoke out, when the two let go of each other, "And here I was thinking that I had to go back to Mistral to see you again."

Lark chuckled.

"It has been a long time Russel," he said.

Russel Thrush wasn't wearing fancy clothing like Lark was. His hair was different than how Lark remember the young man from nine years ago with only some hair in the middle to grow and shaving everything around it. He had a light grin upon his lips. He was no longer the boy from his childhood but a man.

"Come," he said, as he started to walk in front of him, "Come along and let's go grab a drink. You and I are going to need to catch up after all that time."

Lark let out a small sigh, "Look, I didn't come here to pleasure Russel."

"I know," Russel spoke out, but he didn't stop so Lark had no choice but to follow after him.

The two made their way through the street and into a nearby tavern. They drew some attention as the two men walked together toward an empty table and Lark glanced around as he did, noticing the few people that were inside the tavern looking at the two of them, thought he noticed that they were mostly on him.

"What will you have?"

"Give us some ale sweetcheeks," Russel said talking to the girl, "And I'll have some lien just for you if you open your legs for me later."

Lark turned his gaze toward his friend, just noticing the deadpan look upon the woman's face, staring at Russel like he was a piece of vermin under her shoes. Without saying a word, she turned around and walked away from them.

"She looked like she was about to slap you," he said.

"Mimi and I have that type of relationship," Russel laughed.

Lark raised an eyebrow, "Mimi?"

The man waved his hand, pushing the conversation aside as he looked at him, "You know there has been some strange rumors about Remnant going on these past few weeks. Hell, I didn't know to believe half of I was hearing…however, imagine my surprise when I got your letter of you wanting to meet, so Lark, tell me just how much of it is really true?"

"How much have you heard?" Lark asked curious about the rumors.

Russel frowned, "The Schnee are all killed…and there is a war going on."

Lark let out a sigh.

"It's true," he said, "There is a war going on and that is why I needed your help about. I need you to get in contact with that sellsword company of yours."

Russel stayed silent for a moment as the woman, Mimi, returned with their drinks and placed them upon the table. Lark give her a light smile in thanks but Russel didn't even acknowledge her presence at all as his eyes were completely focused upon him.

"they are not really in one place all the time," he said.

"But you know where they are don't you?" Lark asked him, "If lien is the issue, House Schneider will fund them."

"Nox is going to hire them?" he said surprised, "He sure is wanting to build his armies in a hurry."

Lark took a drink from the ale in front of him. The taste was lightly bitter than what he was used to back in Mistral causing him to wince lightly at it.

"They killed his sister, his niece, nephew and father," Lark told him, "Wouldn't you have done the same to avenge them?"

"Goddess's Hell," Russel sighed before draining his cup and then slamming it down on the table, "I had forgotten that Cariel was his older sister. I'm guessing that war is going to spread upon Atlas right now."

"We are already fighting," Lark answered him with a frown, "Nox doesn't just want to take down the people who killed his family…he wants to erase them from the face of Remnant entirely, rip it's root out so that the entire family goes extinct. And I don't blame him for feeling such for I want to do the same too."

Russel let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said, "I'll take you to them. You best be right about having enough lien to hire them."

Lark smirked at the man across him. Finally, he was starting to move forward with the plans that he had proposed to Nox were moving forward. For the past weeks while he was on the ship, he was only thinking about on how he should proceed with the plan he was getting.

"Of course, I am right," Lark answered him.

Russel nodded.

"Fine," he said, "I'll take you to them…it will take us four days to reach where they have camped out…but remember Lark, you'll own me for this."

"I know…and Russel, thanks."

The man nodded.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eighteen

 **Vale**

 **Gryphonhall**

The whore had survived.

While still unconscious, Margolis had reported to her that the Faunus bitch that had been brought into the home was still alive, as she had managed to do through the night when she was brought here. Marianne had tolerated many things into Gryphonhall but having that whore brought into her home was not something that she can stomach. It was mostly through rumors that was going on around that she had first heard about her daughter's whore. They were many nights in the past which Joan never returned home at all, sleeping outside of the keep in the whore's bed.

Joan had already damaged the relationship between the Arcs and the Glenn with that scandal with Catelyn. When the two girls had started to become friends, Marianne had encouraged the friendship. If there was a way that Joan could have learned anything about being ladylike, it would have been through Catelyn, but of course, it wasn't so and then the scandal with the girl had happened. Marianne had been so furious with her daughter that she reduced her to tears with her harsh words. It was luck that Rickard had managed to contain the situation with House Glenn before it could have gotten worse, despite the relationship between them becoming strained.

Marianne had believed that the worse had passed but it would seem fate wasn't as kind for House Glenn had betrayed them and now the Vale had been thrown into a civil war. Did Joan really understand what her actions have started? Because she was selfish, she had sent the Vale into chaos?

She shook her head. Of course, Joan didn't understand anything. Despite everything that she had done with Catelyn, Marianne had believed that her daughter would have changed, but then the rumors have started about Joan visiting the whore house in town and even taking a whore. Marianne hadn't wanted to believe in the rumors at all but even so, the way Joan reacted to that whore and how vicious she had been when Marianne had suggested to let the whore die.

The sound of someone appearing the archway drew Marianne's attention as the lady of Gryphonhall narrowed her eyes at the soldier that was standing there.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Riders my lady," the soldier spoke, "Riders approaching from the east. They bare the sigil of the Black Cross."

Marianne frowned.

"The Black Cross?" she repeated, "I'll be there soon, where is my son?"

"He has gone down to greet them, my lady," the soldier answered.

Marianne then walked out of the room she was in, making her way out of the building and into the courtyard of her home. Jaune was there, dressed in his fur as he was standing there with a group of soldiers with him. The young man's blond hair was dancing lightly as the afternoon sun was slowly going down in the distance. They were already torches light up around the area to give some more light…

The sounds of hooves drew her attention as a group of men rode into the Fort, all of them dressed in armors and their banner dancing in the wind showing the Black Cross that was upon the blue banner. Marianne knew that they were from Mistral, after all, the Riddle of Mistral were the only family that had such a sigil.

"Lord Arc," one of the man spoke out, the leader of the company.

He was quite a handsome man, with long dark hair falling upon his shoulders and his pale gray eyes stared down toward the man in front of him, as his cloak was as black as the cross upon his banner.

"Lord Riddle," Jaune answered, his voice devoid of any feeling, "What bring you so far West?"

The man, Lord Riddle, stepped down from his horse and approached the man in front of him. He extended a scroll from his clothing and extended it toward the young man. Jaune took it and unsealed the scroll before reading through it. From where she was standing, Marianne couldn't really see how her son reacted to the letter, however, from how he answered, there was something in that letter that surprised him.

"Follow me to Hall," he spoke out and the group did as he asks.

 _Just what was going on?_ Marianne thought to herself as she followed as well.

Jaune had taken his seat in the Hall while the rest of the Riddle stood in front of him. Jaune gave her a glance as she approached, and he extended the letter toward her. Marianne took hold of it and quickly read through its content and what she was reading caused a light surprise to rise through the woman. She glanced up toward the men in front of her.

"A marriage?" she said.

"Yes," Lord Riddle spoke out, "Nox Schneider is the Lord Paramount of Mistral. Through this marriage, your family will become our allies in this war against the Snakes of Amastrial. We will be able to remove them from the Thone they had stolen from the rightful rulers, House Schnee."

"House Schnee is dead," Jaune answered, "All of it's members were slaughtered in the sacking of Atlas. They are no other heirs to the Throne that still lives."

"House Schneider is a cousin line of House Schnee," Lord Riddle spoke out, "The two shares a common ancestry. There is still an heir to the Throne of Atlas and that's Nox Schneider. If your sister marries him, then the Arc will support the rightful heir to the Throne and she will become the new Queen of Remnant."

Marianne could feel her eyes widening at this. Joan…Queen of Remnant?

The idea was too absurd to think of. Her daughter…as much as she hates to admit it…didn't have a single drop of nobility in her action despite being born as one. She understands that her daughter would never do something like that, and there was also the idea that Rickard had already bend the knee to the new Queen…

"The last King my father served," Jaune spoke out, "threw him in jail under false charges to be executed."

Lord Riddle frowned lightly.

"I understand that mistakes were made…,"

"Mistakes?" Jaune interrupted, his voice echoing across the hall, "Mistakes of a boy King who sent one of the most honorable men in Remnant in jails because he couldn't see what was right in front of his face. The only reason my father is still breathe today was because of the sacking that had happened."

His eyes stared down toward the man who was also frowning at him.

"You will rebel your Oath to House Schnee?" Lord Riddle spoke out.

"House Schnee is dead," Jaune said, "My father had bend the knee to the new Queen when she gives him to opportunity to exact vengeance upon those who had betrayed him. You will find no allies here Lord Riddle."

The man's eyes were alight with anger as he stared at him.

"You will allow a Usurper upon the Throne of Jewels?" he said, "Rather than fight in the name of the family that had given your family any power at all?"

Jaune fell silent for a few moments. The young man looked suddenly ten years older than his actual age.

"Aye you speak true Lord Riddle," he said, "It was the Schnee who made my family the Arc the Lord Paramount of the Vale. We have served for centuries, bleed with them through the war in the North and never once broke faith with them and yet, it was House Schnee who betrayed my father, a faithful servant of the Crown. My family has given no oath to House Schneider, no matter what blood runs in your Lord's veins."

His blue eyes became like steel as he stared down toward Lord Riddle.

"So, tell me Lord Riddle," he asked, "Why is it the servant who always paid the price with their lives while the masters faces no consequences?"

"You will break faith?"

"The Arcs of long ago bend the knee to a Schnee," Jaune said, "And your Lord is no Schnee. He will not gain anything from the Vale."

Lord Riddle nodded, thought from how he was acting the man was angry.

"Then I will tell Lord Schneider as such," he said before turning around and walking out of the hall with the soldiers following him.

Marianne glanced at her son, "Such actions might have consequences."

"My father had bend the knee," Jaune told her, "All I can do is uphold what he had done as his son. We already have a civil war in our hands, so we can't spare any men to fight in another war even if we wanted to as most of my father's army went to the Rock. Then, there is the White Fang that have been sighted…I'd rather we protect our home than to fight in a war that will gain us no advantage at all."

The woman let out a small sigh but Jaune had made his decision. The Vale will not join forces with the Mistral.

"Besides," Jaune said, "Joan will never marry to become Queen, she has no desire for it."

With that the young man left her probably to go and continue the duties he has, and Marianne left as well, making her way toward the room that Joan was part of and as she was walking, she noticed Margolis walking with a tray of food as well as some medicine upon it.

"My Lady," the Healer spoke out with a light bow of her head.

"Where are you taking this?" Marianne asked.

"Some food for Joan my lady," Margolis answered, "And the medicine is for the Faunus girl."

Marianne once again could feel her disgust at having a filth like a whore inside her home. To see Joan so protective of that beast of a girl was beyond her understanding at all. She didn't want to believe that her own child could love something like that. The woman simply nodded and took the tray from the Healer.

"I will bring it to her," she said.

"My lady?" Margolis said surprised.

"I need to speak to my daughter anyway," she said.

Margolis only give her a small bow.

"As you wish my lady."

Marianne took hold of the tray and made her way toward Joan's room. As she was approaching, she could hear soft voices speaking which caused her to slow down until she was standing on the other side of the door. The voice that was speaking was of Joan, and as she was listening, the woman realized she never heard her daughter speak like that before. Her voice was soft, something that no one would ever actually place with the young woman with how fierce she was.

"…actually in my room right now," Joan was saying, "I know I've made you my offer to come and live with me, I never expected that it's the way you will be able to come here. I told you to run and I could have taken them but…that archer surely would have killed me back then so…I'm glad that you came back."

The young woman let out a small sigh.

"I…I just wish you didn't have to get hurt for my sake."

Marianne frowned at the words before she decided to step into the room. The sheets that were once soaked with blood have been changed and the young Faunus girl was pale, but she was slowly breathing upon the bed, the bandages that she has on were wet with blood still. Joan was wearing some leather upon her body to as her sword laid against the side of the bed. She turned her attention toward the door, and the soft look she had upon her face completely disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Someone forgot her diner," Marianne spoke out.

"Margolis was supposed to be the one who carried that," Joan said, "I asked her myself."

"And I am your mother," Marianne answered her.

Joan stared at her for a few moments before turning her attention back toward the Faunus on her bed.

"Just place it on the table," she said.

Marianne did so before turning her attention toward her daughter. The young woman was seating on the bed and she noticed that she was holding the Faunus's girl's hand within her own. She was probably holding it still during when she was talking with her before.

"You can leave now," Joan said turning her attention away from her.

There was this tone again.

"Is that how you talk to your mother Joan?" she said.

Joan stayed silent for a few moments.

"My mother, despite being a strict woman," she spoke out, "Would have never said to allow someone to die just because they are not noble birth like hers. The woman who raised me was kind to the common folk of the Vale and she listened to their plight."

Marianne stared at the woman on the bed in front of her. Joan didn't even turn to face her while she was speaking, as she was looking at her.

"That woman was my mother," Joan finished.

Marianne narrowed her eyes for a few moments.

"A man came by today, from Mistral," she said, "He had a marriage proposal for you, to marry you with Nox Schneider the Paramount of Mistral. With that marriage, if he had won the war, you would have become the new Queen of Remnant."

Joan looked at her, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Your brother denies it," Marianne said, "With your father having bend the knee to the new Queen and even so, we can't go to war with the civil one that we have in our hands. If you had done your duty, then maybe we wouldn't be in the civil war."

Joan glared at her.

"Our family is a beacon in Vale," Marianne continued, "We are always known to be the Just of the westerlands and yet, your action with Lady Catelyn left a stain upon that. A stain that no matter how many years have passed will never be removed no matter what. Those actions have threatened to have your father beheaded and now Catelyn family is going to suffer because of it."

The two Arc women glared at each other.

"When your father gets back," she continued, "The three of us are going to have a discussion. You are going to marry someone Joan, you as well as Jaune. If you don't want to do your duty as an Arc of Gryphonhall, then they won't be a home for you here any longer."

Joan stared at the woman.

"You… _You'll banish me_?"

Marianne didn't say anything for she turned away from the girl and out of the room. She really didn't want to do this but if Joan didn't want to marry, then they won't be a future for her here. Marianne was just done waiting for Joan to make up her mind. Joan was her daughter, and she wouldn't have one of her daughter be with a whore no matter how much she thought she loved her. When Rickard return from his crusade against House Glenn from the Rock, then they would be able to finally put this situation to rest.

* * *

 **Situation rising within the Arc family...wonder where this will go?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little insight in Jaune and Joan's mother's mind.**

 **R &R**

 **Jacques0 out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Nineteen

Rickard Arc was walking through the camp that his men had set up for the night. It had been four days since they had left Gryphonhall behind and making their way Eastward toward where the Rock, the seat of House Glenn was seating. They were many men walking around as the snow that had started to fall danced through the air with the wind. The man was dressed in his Gryphon armor with the fur coat he was wearing dancing behind him at every step he made, his sword at his waist. The Lord Paramount of the Vale had a frown upon his face as he was walking through the camp, a light frown upon his face.

It had been five years since the scandal between Catelyn and Joan, and he had never been back to the Rock since. The relationship between the two had become strained, but he would have never imagined that they would have gone and betrayed him in such a manner. Rickard would make sure that Glenn will answer for his crimes, if nothing else.

The man let out a small sigh as he made his way forward. He also knew of the war that had been going on in the South between Mistral and Atlas. Nox Schneider had rebelled against the crown that had killed his sister and father. Rickard didn't blame him, but it also made him wonder if someone from Atlas will send word to him to fight against Mistral. The death of the Royal family had send a shockwave throughout the lands as everyone was thrown into uncertainty in those dark times. It also made him wonder about what is going to happen in the future.

He had remember seeing the heads of the royal family on display along the heads of the Crownsguard which had been loyal to the family, though some part of him still remember that he hadn't seen the head of the Princess among them. It had been something odd not to have her there unless they were keeping her prisoner within the Castle, but with how brutal the sacking had been, there was little chance that she could still be alive…

The man looked up toward where he was approaching, finding one of the old general there. Lord Barion Vermont, the Head of House Vermont. The man was getting on the years from how his hair was gray but a fearsome warrior he was on the battlefield when they fought side by side. Barion turned his attention toward his approaching form.

"Rickard," he spoke out with a light nod.

"Barion," he answered coming to stop beside the man.

Barion let out a small laugh.

"Never believed that we will be thrown into something like this," he said, "To think he would have betrayed us like that…betrayed you like that."

"I thought he had some honor in his life left," Rickard said, "But lying to the King so that I could lost my head…"

The man let out a small sigh as he watched the camp in front of him, with banners dancing in the winds that were blowing in front of them. Rickard placed a hand upon the sword handle at his waist as he stood there for a few moments.

"All we can do is to have him pay for this," he answered, "Betraying his Lord Paramount about the White Fang presence in the Vale. He broke faith with my House and such a betrayal mean death."

Barion glanced at him, "Is that why we're traveling with his son?"

"Aye," Rickard said, "I will place him as the new Lord of the Rock."

Barion nodded, "So he will swear to you?"

"Aye," Rickard said, "His father is the one who broke faith with me, not the son. As long as they are innocent of the crimes that Jonas had done. We should be reaching the Rock late morning tomorrow and maybe we will have an answer from the men who tried to kill me."

Barion let out a small nod.

"We will old friend," he said, "We will."

Later that night, Rickard awoke in his tent. The men blinked to himself for a few moments, glancing around the darkened room around him. At first, he didn't know what woke him from his bed but Rickard felt that he no longer has to sleep. The man pulled himself up from where he was lying down glancing around the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He didn't know why but somehow, something felt wrong to him.

Rickard turned his attention toward where his weapon was and strapped the sword to his waist after he threw some clothing on. He stepped out of the tent and found that they were a silence around the area they had set camp. There was fire still burning around him as the man glanced around the place for a few more moments, wondering what was going on. The man made his way toward the fire where some of the soldiers were seating down to watch and as he was approaching them, Rickard came to a stop beside the men who were still seating on the ground.

"Soldier," he called out as he was approaching.

But the men didn't even react to him at all causing a frown to appear upon the Lord Paramount's face. He reached them and touched one of the men's shoulder and he fell over upon the ground and it was how Rickard came to see that the man's throat was sliced, and that his clothing was covered in blood. Rickard jumped back in shock at what he was seeing, completely baffled. Then, the sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention, and he saw a large man right there behind him with an axe already swining for his head. Instinctively, Rickard jumped backward however pain exploded upon the right side of his face causing him to scream in pain at what had just happened to him and he found himself upon the ground, blood flowing freely from the wound that was upon his face. However, despite that, Rickard pulled himself back to his feet his hands already drawing out his steel.

Turning, he faced his assailant who was approaching him with the axe again and launched another attack at him something that Rickard avoided and he launched his own attack, stabbing him throught with his steel before throwing the man down and falling upon him with the weapon in his enemy's stomach. Huffing, Rickard pulled himself up from the man he had killed looking down at the armor he was wearing and it wasn't anything that he had ever seen before however, what drew his eyes was the wolf head with the three claws upon it.

He recognizes this symbol, but why were they here of all places?

But he didn't have time to wonder for if the White Fang was here, then they were attacking the camp. Rickard stood up and with his voice he shouted as loud as he could.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, UP AND AT THEM MEN," he yelled out, his voice echoing through the night around him.

However, instead of his men, more White Fangs were appearing around him and Rickard Arc aimed his weapon forward and prepared for battle. Before he could actually move, however, many men came rushing toward where he was standing, there was a large amount of people as the battle around him started with the men dressed in Gryphon armors around him, meaning they were some of the soldiers he took with him from Gryphonhall. Rickard had launched forward into the fray again, his sword singing as he cut down nearby Faunus that had attacked them in the night.

"Kill them all," Rickard yelled, "Take down the White Fang."

He spun his sword around and stabbed through another one before kicking him off his sword. Blood was falling upon the right side of his face, and he couldn't feel his eye from the side of his face. However, that didn't stop him from fighting alongside with his men against the Faunus that had launched this strange attack upon them.

The battle continued all the way into morning and it was when the sunlight started to shine through the heavy clouds that the battle had come to an end. Rickard Arc had blood cacking the side of his face as he stood there looking at the amount of bodies that were upon the ground around him. Most of the bodies were soldiers rather than the White Fang members that littered the ground among them.

"You should have that wound treated my Lord,"

Lie Ren stood there beside him, blood upon his clothing thought none was his own. Ren long hair was falling upon his shoulder. The young man didn't have any visible weapon upon his body as his green clothing seem to darken at the amount of dead that were in front of them. Rickard didn't say anything to him but his attention turned toward the soldier that was beside him.

"Call the Lords to my tent," he said, "I need to speak with them about what our plans are next."

"Yes my lord," the soldier spoke.

Rickard turned away from the field of the dead, making his way toward the tent. The man entered it and took a seat down upon the chair that was there. He was completely exhausted from all of the fighting he was doing all night and it just caught up to him just how tired he really was. The man raised a hand toward the wound that was upon the right side of his face and an odd squishing sound echoed around him as well as a throbbing pain which shoot through his head causing him to wince.

Someone entered the tent, drawing his eye toward them finding a young woman dressed in a light robe, marking her as a healer. She approached toward him and started to do what she can to help with the wound that was upon his face.

"This is a bad wound," the Healer spoke lightly, "I am surprised that you were able to fight like this."

Rickard chuckled.

"When you're fighting in a battle," he said, "All is forgotten except the enemy that is right here in front of you."

The healer stayed silent as she continued to work on cleaning the wound that was upon his face. However, Rickard was lost in his thoughts as he was thinking about the reason the White Fang had to attack him like this. Other then the orders King Whitley had sent to him months ago, he wasn't aware of the White Fang's presence within the Vale at all. The last time the White Fang was actually most active was during the War in the North but since the war ended, they had seemingly disappeared from sight. No one had ever given them much of a thought so far as all that was heard of the White Fang for the past twenty years since the end of the war were simply rumors that not many took seriously…

A sudden pain causing him to wince as the healer faltered slightly in her work but she continued to take care of the wound that was upon his face, gently wrapping it. When she was done, the other Lords entered inside the tent one after the other and the man instantly stood up taking them in with his single eye and then he frowned lightly.

"Where is Lord Calvin?" he asked.

"Dead my lord," Barion answered.

Rickard let out a breath, "How many men did we lose?"

"Close to two thousand my lord," another Lord answered, "None of us were expecting an attack from the White Fang of all people, but there is something that I must report. Dominic has disappeared during the battle last night."

"The White Fang must have taken him," Lie Ren spoke out, "The White Fang have allied themselves with the Rock."

Rickard frowned at the news.

"Truly?"

"I thought the White Fang was formed because of their hatred of humans," Barion inquired.

"Indeed, it was the cause during the war," Rickard spoke out, "However, it has been a long time since then. Maybe their directive has changed. If they managed to free Dominic from his prison, then we can assume that Jonas had managed to ally himself with them."

"The man has lost all honor he has," Barion shook his head.

"However, this changes our plan," Lie Ren said looking at him, "If House Glenn had truly allied itself with the White Fang, and with the attack from last night, it is safe to say that we will meet more of them in the coming days. This will grow into a full blown civil war within the Vale."

Rickard looked up at the men in the room.

"Lord Glenn will answer for his betrayal," he spoke out drawing the men's attention toward him, "However, as Lord Ren said, this will change our plans. I have amassed this force along with me so that we could bring Jonas to justice peacefully, but if he is declaring war upon us then so be it…someone bring me a map."

The soldiers did as he asked and a map of the Vale was placed upon the table that was placed in the room. Rickard was standing right in front of it, as he was looking down toward the map in front of him. The man was staring down at the map with a light frown upon his face.

"It's safe to say that Riveros is under the control of the White Fang," he said, "Those are the lands that House Glenn has under their control. We are going to have to change our route, but not enough so that we don't have any sign of the Rock."

"What are you planning my lord?"

"Ren," Rickard said addressing the young men, "the soldier of Kuroyuri are the best at silent travels. I'm sure that you can make use of the rocky terrains to gain some grounds learn of their forces. Given the Rock's location upon the cliffs of Arcius…we might be able to pincer them."

Barion glanced down toward the map.

"You want a two-front attack?"

"Make them believe that we have more men than we do have," Rickard said, "Ren will go ahead with some ravens to relay us and to be able to give us some idea on what we can do to prepare for a battle. The Rock can withstand a siege…but we will make sure that it doesn't get the chance to."

Ren looked at him for a few moments, and there was something in those eyes as they stared at him for what seems to be a few moments before the young man nodded.

"Of course, my lord," he said, "I will go to my men and see with how many we can pull off such an operation."

When he left, Rickard turned to the other lords in the room.

"Continue to take care of the wounded," he said, "Those that have died, leave them to the Sisters to sent them back to the Goddess. And someone prepare a raven for me, I need to send word back to Gryphonhall. If there is White Fang activity here, then Jaune should be aware of them."

The group nodded at him and they all walked out of the room leaving him behind by himself. Rickard wasted no time getting a quil and paper so that he could write the letter he wanted to so that he could send it to Jaune in a few.

 _Jaune,_

 _The situation with House Glenn is much more than I had anticipated it to be. Glenn had allied himself with the White Fang. They have set up an ambush for us but we managed to defeat them despite the heavy losses. If we managed to run into the White Fang here, then there is a chance that they are around more part of the Vales. The Civil war between our House and House Glenn had begun my son, and when it ends, I will be home soon so take care of our home. I will see you soon my son and make me proud._

 _Rickard Arc, Lord of Gryphonhall_

 _Paramount of the Vale_

His letter completed, Rickard placed the feather pen down upon the table in front of him before raising a hand toward the wound he had succumbed to during the battle the previous night. There was no longer an eye in his right eye socket and that was something he was going to get used to over the next few days that are coming. Shaking his head, the man rolled up the letter that he was holding and used the wax to seal it. Then he sent a raven out later as the rest of the day many of the lords spent the time to clean out the remaining of the corpse of their fallen soldiers thanks to the Church sisters.

Lie Ren and a company of three hundred of his men, left the camp for the Silver mountains that dominated a large part of the Vale so that their armies could gain an advantage over the sudden White Fang attack and to learn of their movements in Riveros who was under the control of House Glenn.

While the single battle in the night had taken around two thousand soldiers lives, many succumbed to their injuries raising the number to two thousand and three hundred dead in the first battle of the civil war between House Arc and House Glenn. The winter was chilling in the air as the army moved forward after saying farewell to their fallen, moving forward with the plans to take the Rock and have Jonas Glenn answer for his crimes against his Lord Paramount.

* * *

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, read on.**

Chapter Twenty

 **Haven**

 **Braveheart**

It had been two days since the Hunt had been staying within the keep. The chilling air of winter was blowing through Haven, as snowfalls become regular sight within the area, marking everyone to know that the season was in the middle of it's stay. As guest of the Nikos, Weiss had found herself staying in the same room she had during the first time she had stayed there months ago when she had first left Atlas behind. It seems a lifetime away since she had been in Atlas and during her time alone within the room, she found herself thinking about her home often. She thought of Winter, her kind and gentle sister and even after hearing what had happened in Atlas, she found herself saddened by her death as much as she was for her father.

She thought of Whitley as well as Cariel. While the two were never kind to her, Weiss had never wished any of them harm. Sure, they have been time in her childhood that she had been angry with them with how they had treated her. It was normal to feel as such, with them hating her as her status of a bastard child, but now they were both dead and she was still alive. It was an odd feeling she felt, knowing they were dead and that she still draws breath. The young woman simply shook her head before getting out of the bed and dressing herself.

It wasn't long before she was walking down the empty hallway of the keep, making her way toward where the library was. For the past two days, Weiss had been a constant presence in the library as she poured over ancient texts and books that the Nikos possess about the Frozen North. With what she had heard from Lady Ashla while she was with the Faunus, and hearing that the Schnee founded the frozen lands of the North, the white-haired girl had been constantly been searching for any type of clues about the history of the place and if there was a Kingdom that was built there, but despite the research she was doing, they weren't any type of mention at all.

Thinking back to her education in Atlas, Weiss had found that they have been no mention of any type of connection between Atlas and the Frozen North. At least, that's how it was as far as she knew and not even her father had any knowledge about it. The young woman let out a small sigh again, as she closed yet another tome that she had been reading before placing it back where she had found it. However, despite all of that research they have been mention of the Gate being built more than 4000 years ago after the Dark Ages. There was no arguing that the Gate had been built to block passage between Haven and the Frozen North but if the Grimm was defeated…then why build it?

Weiss simply shook these thoughts from her head, not wanting to wonder about it any longer. She made her way through the hallway, feeling the light tug upon her body, meaning that Dust was still out there somewhere. She was still getting used to having that familiar feeling of knowing where her wolf was since he didn't stay with her while she was doing her research. He had probably gone hunting and enjoying exploring these new foreign lands that Haven was to him compared to the Frozen North. Now, all they were waiting for was for the Lord Paramount's word to let the Faunus through the Gate. Thinking about what the man had told her during the meeting, Weiss can feel her anger rising again at the man, and at how frustrating it was that these men were set in their way.

It's true that Weiss knew not of what had happened in the war but as a war, all she can attest for it was that many people lost their lives during that conflict. She had studied about it before but learning about it in history books and living through it were two different things according to Lord Nikos. The man didn't want to open the Gate for the Faunus at all and it made Weiss worry on how she was going to proceed.

The young woman then came to a stop as she had found herself in the courtyard of Braveheart with many people already at work around her. The woman glanced around for a few moments, taking notice of the common folks that were around her as she walked forward, aiming straight toward the Elfwood forest. She had found it to be peaceful there, a serene place that she could think and maybe, as she stayed there she found it oddly peaceful. She remembers when she had found herself wandered there in her anger with Lord Nikos when they had first arrived. She hadn't meant to go there in first place, however, her feet had led her there and she had been mesmerized by the red leaves around her, as they seem to be as bright as blood.

Then, she had found the Elfwood tree standing there, as white as bone with it's purple leaves dancing softly in a freezing wind. Weiss had never seen one before and she had found her anger dissipating as awe had taken its place, staring at the tree in amazement. She had heard that they had been one in Atlas years ago but it had been cut down and the Goddess's Mercy had been built in the area that it had been.

That had been how Pyrrha had found her, with Dust at her side, completely mesmerized by the tree in front of her.

Today, she had found herself in the same area once more as she walked through the path that was covered with snow now. She had almost forgotten that it was winter, since she didn't feel the cold at all against her skin. So she had taken to wear her Huntress outfit, thought she had forgotten her coat back in her room, letting her own white hair fall upon her shoulder unbound.

As she was reaching the Elfwood tree, someone was already there. Weiss came to a stop abruptly, her eyes fixed upon whoever it was. It was a woman, dressed in a woolen dress for the weather and she was even wearing a fur coat as well. Her hair shone like gold in the small light that was coming down from the clouded sky, her skin fair. The woman seems to be lost in thoughts but she seems to have sensed her presence for she turned Weiss.

Her eyes were a bright emerald greens, almost like gems with how bright they were. Weiss noticed that she was quite beautiful as well, with high cheekbones and a small pink nose. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold but it didn't seem to bother the woman much as she sat there, her hands which were gloved were joined together upon her lap.

"Forgive me, my lady," Weiss spoke, "I hadn't realized anyone would be here."

The golden-haired woman let out a small smile.

"It's quite alright," she spoke out her voice soft, "You must be one of the people of the Hunt that came some days ago."

"Aye my lady," Weiss spoke keeping her voice polite.

The woman gave a light smile.

"You know, I've always wanted to see the Gate of Remnant," she said, "I have heard people talk of it, saying that it was as tall as a mountain. Tell me, Huntress, is it as big as they say?"

Weiss thought about it.

"It's much bigger than you can imagine," she said, "It left me breathless for a moment, the first time I saw it and one can't help but wonder how such thing was built."

The woman smiled, "That's the wonder of it, isn't it?"

Weiss approached the woman as the latter observed her, leaning her head to the side.

"You're the bastard girl aren't you?" she asked, "I have heard talks of the bastard child of Jarus joining the Hunt."

Weiss could feel the same old sting from before. It was a familiar feeling from back in Atlas whenever someone recognized her as such. She will never escape the stain of being a bastard no matter how long it was.

"I wasn't insulting you," the woman quickly followed, "If it came as such, I apologize. It's just, the rumors I have heard from Pyrrha."

The girl looked at her, taking the woman's feature in. She didn't look like Pyrrha, that much Weiss could see and most of the Nikos she had seen, seems to have that fiery red hair like Pyrrha's. Both of her brothers, Jon and Thor had similar colored hair.

"Are you…related to Pyrrha?"

The woman smiled.

"I'm a sister by marriage," she answered her, "My name is Lizbeth Nikos, but I was once Lizbeth Arc of Gryphonhall."

 _The Gryphons of the Vale_ , Weiss thought.

She knew about the Arc family. They were the Lord Paramount of the Vale, the one with the power to control the western lands of the Vale. She had seen someone from that family, during the Feast in Atlas so long ago before her father's death.

"Bastards are not chosen to be bastards," Lizbeth told her, "However, wear it like armor for the world is not going to forget you being one."

Weiss nodded lightly.

"I have realized as such," she said.

"Then what do you call yourself?" Lizbeth asked her.

"My name is Weiss my lady."

Lizbeth gave a light smile again, "What brings you out here Weiss?"

"I needed a quiet place to think," Weiss answered as she came to stand beside Lizbeth's seated form, "This place seems to be the quietest of this place."

Lizbeth stayed silent at that, turning her gaze toward the trees in front of her. There was a gentle silence that had settled in between the two women who were together, the cold hair causing their breaths to become mist in front of them.

But then suddenly, Lizbeth started to sing softly.

 _A child sings to the stars,_

 _Begging the light to guide him,_

 _A world separate other from him,_

 _Yet his smile never disappears,_

 _There is a child in all of us,_

 _The sings and dance to the muses,_

 _That cry and laugh for us,_

 _Yet it stays so our innocence shines,_

 _When the sun and moon dances together,_

 _And the stars shone silver lights,_

 _The Goddess's shall speak and smiles,_

 _And the world will remember,_

 _Innocence is born from the child,_

 _That lay dormant within our heart._

It was a gentle lullaby, Weiss noticed, as the woman just sung it as she was lightly tapping her legs with her gloved hands. Lizbeth seems to be completely relaxed as she was singing her lullaby, and when she was finished, she let out a small chuckle.

"My mother often sung it to me when I was younger," she said, "There was a strange hope in my chest back then that I will sing it to my own children when I am wedded."

Her eyes turned toward Weiss and the girl instantly noticed something was wrong for Lizbeth went completely still and her green eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing. At that moment, Weiss felt the light tug again and she turned her attention finding Dust standing not too far away from where she was. He was huffing as he was standing there, his eyes fixed upon them. Weiss looked at the wolf for a few moments before turning her gaze back toward Lizbeth seeing the fear in the woman's gemlike green eyes. Dust's size always took someone aback.

"Don't worry," Weiss told her, drawing Lizbeth's eyes toward her own, "He is my direwolf."

Lizbeth stared at her.

"He is yours…?" she repeated shocked.

Weiss smiled at her and turned her gaze at Dust finding him sniffing around at the ground. Weiss raised a hand drawing his attention before he approached toward her. The wolf sniffed her fingers before gently giving her a lick as she petted him, causing him to close his eyes at her touch. She then, glanced at Lizbeth noticing the amazement that was in the woman's eyes.

"I thought direwolves were extinct," she said.

"They are many of them in the Frozen North," Weiss told her, "From what I've heard they are staying in a place known as Three Tooth mountain. That's their territory."

Lizbeth smiled.

"He is magnificent," she said looking at the direwolf in front of her.

The sound of someone approaching, drew their attention. It was one of Pyrrha's brothers, Jon the oldest. The man looked at scene he has walked in for a few moment, as if he was surprised at what he was seeing. Lizbeth stood up from her spot and approached the men as the two shared a kiss.

"I see you've been keeping my wife company Weiss," Jon remarked at her.

"We simply ran into each other here," Weiss answered him.

The man seems to smile again as he glanced at the woman.

"You know you shouldn't be out in the cold with your pregnancy," he told her, "What if something happened?"

Weiss blinked in surprise.

"You're with child?" she said surprised.

Lizbeth glanced at her, with a small smile.

"I am," she said, "Two months along, according to the Healer." Then she glanced at her husband, "I am pregnant…not invalid love, I simply wanted to get a bit of fresh air."

"You know how sick you were when we found out," he said.

"I'll be fine Jon," Lizbeth told him, "You worry too much."

"You're carrying our child," Jon told her, "Of course I worry, come let's head back inside…you're coming along Weiss?"

The white-haired girl shook her head.

"I'll stay a bit longer," she answered him with a light smile, "Congratulation for your child."

The two gives her small smiles before the duo walked away, until they footsteps were gone, leaving her alone once more. Weiss let out a soft sigh before making her way toward where Lizbeth was seating a few minutes ago, before taking a seat there. The direwolf approached toward her before taking a seat beside her and was looking around as well. Weiss didn't pay Dust any attention as she was now again lost in her thoughts. With the conversation she shared with Lizbeth about the Gate, it made her think back to the Faunus that were on the other side of it, in the Frozen North.

It made her think of Blake.

She can still remember the Faunus girl, her golden eyes, oddly pale skin and long black hair as well as the two animal's ears that were seating upon her head. It causes her to think about her faunus friend and if she was still alive out there in the Frozen North…thought, while she was in her thought, she strangely enough found herself thinking of Blake's features. She notices how curious the Faunus was when they were talking back in that cave…she remember seeing the desperation in her eyes when she learn about the Hunt abandoning them…She also remember the smirk Blake had given her when she had given her the small dagger…

Weiss let out a sigh.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that they were nobles that fuck their own genders. It was something that she had heard people speak about before, however, she didn't feel that at all with Blake. There was something about Blake that drew her eyes sure. It could be because the other girl had been the first Faunus she met…or it could be that for the first time, someone looked at her for her…not the bastard girl…

Just Weiss...

A soft whine drew her eyes toward Dust who was looking at her. It was like the wolf knew exactly what was going on within her mind and it cause her to smile at him. She raised a hand and gently petted him.

"Yeah, I miss her too," she said to him.

She turns her gaze forward once more, her eyes in attention at what was happening around her as a new person approached toward her. It was Raze now and the man wasn't wearing his hood either.

"Weiss, the Commander is looking for you," he said.

The girl nodded at him and stood up from where she was seating. She made her way forward and the two walked together out of the Elfwood forest and into the courtyard of Braveheart which was in full swing right now.

"You're leaving today," Raze told her.

She gives him a glance, "What?"

"Ozpin is returning to the Gate," Raze said, "And you're leaving with him from what I can understand."

"And you're not?"

Raze shook his head.

"The Commander wants me here in Braveheart," he said, "He wanted someone to stay here and as a senior member of the Hunt, I can stay behind. You will still have duties to do at the Gate. You best be ready in an hour, so you can leave."

Weiss let out a small sigh but she went and did as she was asked. In no time at all, she was dressed in her Huntress outfit with her sword at her waist and her fur upon her body. After saying farewell to Pyrrha and her brothers along with Lizbeth, the two rode out of the keep, heading straight North back toward the Gate. As they were riding, Weiss asked him about what the situation with Lord Nikos was.

"It will be some time before he gathers the Lords of the North," Ozpin told her, "With the fighting in the South and the words of the civil war in the Vale, Argus is reluctant to allow our request. As he had told us, opening the Gate for the Faunus could unleash a civil war in Haven as well. Not all of the Lords want the Faunus back here in their lands."

"Is that's why Raze is staying behind?"

"He is Northmen like them," Ozpin told her, "He understand what they are going through and he should be able to give them a better argument than I could ever do. Since I am not of the North…I thought that he will be a perfect candidate to do so."

Weiss gave him a surprised glance at that. She had thought that Ozpin was from the North as well but it seems that he wasn't, which was kind of shocking considering that the man was the Lord commander of the Hunt, but she didn't comment upon it, focusing upon riding her horse and following Ozpin's lead and in a few days, the familiar Gate of Beacon was in front of them.

Noticing their approach, the people at the top of the Gate opened for them and the two rode inside into the courtyard of Beacon. It had been a few days since Weiss was there and she glanced around taking in the few people that were there around them, some taking them in. Both her and Ozpin dismounted their horses and Glynda Goodwich approached toward the duo drawing their attention.

"Qrow want to speak with you," she said, "Seems something happened."

Ozpin let out a sigh before turning toward her, "Weiss can you take care of the horses?"

"Of course, Lord Commander," she said.

The man gives her a light nod before walking off with the blonde woman the two speaking to each other. Weiss simply took the reins of the two horses and walked off toward where the stable was in Beacon. She had worked there before during the time before she went through the Joining Ceremony. They were two Huntsmen in the stable as they were some horses. Weiss wasted no time approaching some empty stalls for the two horses that were with her. She worked diligently to remove the saddle as well as the reins from the horses faces. Then she placed the objects where they needed to go.

"Quite a thing this place," a voice spoke out.

Weiss turned toward it. A young man was there and he wasn't wearing his hood. The first thing that drew Weiss's attention was the shock of silver hair that was upon his head, wild and untamed looking. It was quite long too with bangs falling upon one side of his face as his dark eyes were looking straight at her. He had a small smile upon his face as he was observing her. It was new face, Weiss saw.

"You're a new recruit?" she asked.

The young man nodded.

"I am," he said, "Arrived here a few weeks ago actually."

Weiss refocused her attention toward her work.

"Then welcome to the Hunt," she said.

The young man laughed, "Oh, quite a welcome it has been. The cold takes some time to get used to, but the manual labor, not really my cup of tea."

Weiss chuckled, "Everyone says the same."

"How about you?" the young man asked.

"Not as bad as it used to be when I first arrived," she answered him, "But you get used to it."

The young man nodded.

"The name is Mercury," he said extending a hand toward her.

Weiss give him a glance, feeling confused but she shook the hand, "Weiss…I'll see you around then Mercury."

The silver haired young man nodded.

"I'll see you around."

The young woman, her work finished, walked out of the stable leaving the strange young man behind. Seems that more people were joining the Hunt in the time she had been away. With the Grimm returning, they are going to need every one of them.

* * *

MERCURY

* * *

He stood there watching her walk away. Mercury had been staying in Beacon for the past two weeks since his arrival, looking out for the bastard child of Jarus. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't find her yet, but if anything, else, he was a patient man.

So, it was a joy for him to finally laid eyes upon the last remaining members of House Schnee. The girl was quite a looker too despite the heavy fur she was wearing, hiding most of her body. However, the white hair was unmistakable as a Schnee. The young man couldn't help but wonder if she knew what had befallen her family? She must have since the news have been spread all over Remnant, the moment it had happened.

Mercury couldn't help the small grin that grew upon his lips.

Seems that his target had finally appeared, and it won't be long before he erased her…just as Cinder as erased her entire family from the world.

But for now, patience was the name of the game.

* * *

 **Weiss and Ozpin return to Beacon and an enemy awaits...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now here is the next chapter so enjoy...**

Chapter Twenty-One

Ozpin walked with Glynda by his side. The two made their way through the courtyard of Beacon leaving Weiss behind with the horses. It made him wonder exactly what had changed for Qrow to return this quickly. Qrow usually go months without contacting them, but if the situation has changed, then it made him think about the situation in the Frozen North…but what could have changed? Ozpin didn't know but if Qrow was here…then he would know quickly.

"How long has Qrow been here?" he asked Glynda as they approached his office.

"Two nights ago, he arrived," Glynda answered him, "He didn't tell me what was going on, only saying that he needed to talk to you. What I can assume is that the situation has changed from what we predicted."

"I thought so as well," Ozpin answered, "The question is…how much it has changed?"

They reached the room and Ozpin entered inside. Qrow was there as well, the man holding a bottle in his hand. As he entered, the man noticed that Ross was inside the room too, with both of his arms crossed above his chest as he glared at the latter man, probably for the drinking he was doing right now. When he entered however, the two men turned toward him both standing in attention.

"Qrow, I hadn't expected you to return this quickly," he told the man.

"Me neither," Qrow answered him with a light shrug, "But you told me to keep an eye upon the Faunus so that's what I have been doing these past weeks."

Ozpin approached the liquor cabinet, taking a bottle and pouring one as well. The crackling of the fire in the chimney was doing it's best to warm the room against the winter chill that was in the air, but a good alcohol always keeps the chill away as well. Ozpin took a sip from his cup before turning toward the man in front of him.

"You said that you wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"Something's changed in the Frozen North," Qrow said, "I don't really know what had happened to cause it, but the Faunus have started to mobilize the fort…like they are waiting for an attack."

"Could the Grimm had found them?" Ross asked.

Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he said, "But the way they were reacting with how they have been forming up, it was like something had spooked them."

A silence settled within the room, as everyone stared at the man. Ozpin can feel his eyebrows rising toward his hairline at the thought. From what Weiss had told him, the Faunus had been battling the Grimm for many years, long before the Hunt was even aware of them, so they shouldn't really be afraid of them at all. If they know the enemy, then what could have frightened them.

"Spooked them?" Ross repeated, "Are you certain of what you saw?"

Qrow glanced at him.

"Trust me, I know when someone is afraid Winchester," he said simply, "However what could have frightened them…I haven't got a clue. I heard there was an attack on the camp and some of them got killed by something…what it could be however, I couldn't hear much except of the rumor mill going on about."

Ozpin let out a soft hum.

"This is indeed troubling," he said, "If the Faunus who had been fighting the Grimm for years are afraid…it makes one wonder what they could be afraid of?"

"It's what I was thinking of as well," Qrow told him, "I thought that it would be best if you knew what was going on in the North before I head back out there. While I don't know much about the Grimm, if people who had been fighting against them are afraid, then we should be worried as well."

Glynda looked at them all.

"Then we still have time before they march, don't we?" she asked.

"We are in the middle of Winter," Qrow told them with a glance, "Weiss may have brought us some time, but unless the Nikos don't grant them access, the Faunus could overwhelm us here at the Gate when Winter is over and if they are really as afraid as they have seemed to be, they might start to march even before it is over…how are you coming up on that front by the way?"

Ozpin crossed his arms.

"As well as you might expect," he answered, "Argus still remember all too well the devastation of the War in the North caused Haven. He wasn't willing to let the Faunus through despite the time we have, but at least he will be speaking with the other Lords about our situation here at the Gate. I left Raze at Braveheart to convince them for us, as one who has actually seeing the Grimm and know what's coming."

"Will Raze be enough?" Ross asked.

"He is from the North," Ozpin told him, "He know them better than I could, and he can understand where they are coming from. We might have our faith placed unto him."

He then looked at Qrow.

"With what you said about what's happening in the Frozen North, however," Ozpin continued, "We're going to have to change our things here…Glynda, did you do what I asked you to before I left?"

The woman nodded.

"With two of our stewards, I have been searching the old archives room for any type of knowledge about Aura and its practices," she said, "But so far, nothing yet. I have them still searching for any type of knowledge that previous Lord Commanders may have noted down during their time."

Ozpin nodded.

"Let me know when you found something," he told her, "Qrow, you can stay for a few days and recuperate before you leave again, Ross I want you to send ravens to the Watchtowers, so that they could sent their progress back to us, if they found anything worth noting…Glynda bring Weiss to me, there is something I wish to speak with her."

With their orders, the trio give him light nods before walking out of the room. Ozpin let out a sigh before returning toward his office and removing the large coat he was wearing. He had almost forgotten he had it on with how the situation was evolving for them all. What Qrow had brought to him was concerning. Just what could have frightened the Faunus about the Grimm they have been fighting?

 _Maybe I should have someone look up old stories about the Dark Ages,_ he thought, _However, they happen so long ago that most of the stories are believed to be a myth. But if the Grimm are real, then how many events in those stories we dismissed as myth could be real as well?_

Ozpin, like many people in Remnant, have heard many tales about the Dark Ages. They were even folklore built around that time, almost like it was a myth, a fairy tale that had never happened. Just like everyone else, he had dismissed them as nothing but fairy tales, nothing more and nothing less…

But now, these same creatures of tales of legends have been breathed into reality and that same reality was soon coming with a war following. However, unlike the last Dark Ages, Remnant wasn't a united front with the civil war happening between Mistral and Atlas and they were now rumors of similar conflicts taking place in the Vale. With all these wars taking place, will Remnant be ready for another that could very well be at their door just as quickly?

He had tried to warn Queen Cariel about it before he had proof of the Grimm's existence. It had been a strange sickening feeling in his stomach had had told him that the strange things that were happening in the North were the prelude to something much terrible than they could predict, but Cariel had simply casted his warning asides like they were meaningless….

But now with the proof he had from five of his men…would the new Queen on the Throne of Jewels will be just like Cariel, refusing to believe him at all? He truly hoped that Raze would be able to turn to Lords of the North to his side about the warning of the Grimm…

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened, drawing his eyes toward Glynda and following her was Weiss. The two women approached toward him and Ozpin placed the cup he was holding in his hand upon the table as they approached him.

"You wanted to see me Lord Commander?" Weiss spoke out.

"Yes," Ozpin said, "They have been a new development in the situation with the Faunus."

Weiss was instantly interested as her blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"One of my men, Qrow," he continued, now that he has the girl's attention, "have come up with new information and it would seems that something had happened at Silas that spooked the Faunus, the people you said have been fighting against the Grimm for years."

"Did he learn what had happened?"

Ozpin shook his head.

"No, he told me just that the Faunus were mobilizing," he said, "With Winter in full spring, they won't march yet but if something had managed to frighten them, then there is a chance they would start the march before Winter is over. If the Lord Nikos doesn't grant us the access to allow the Faunus to enter Haven, then we might have a war here at the Gate."

"A pointless one," Weiss said.

"I agree," Ozpin told her with a small nod, "However, pointless it may be, the Faunus do have the numbers to overwhelm us here if they do attack, for we don't have the numbers here at the Gate to stop them."

Weiss looked at him.

"I'm simply telling you how the situation is here for us at the Gate," Ozpin told her, "So that you can understand that as Lord Commander, I am bound to obey the Lord Paramount's decision and hold the line here if he refuses…but, nevertheless we still have time till such a decision come and maybe our friend, Raze might be able to gain us an advantage."

"I understand," Weiss said, her voice soft as she was probably thinking about the situation they would find themselves in if the Faunus do attack.

Ozpin nodded.

"So, you do," he said, "However, that's not the reason I summoned you here Weiss, for there is something I must ask you."

Weiss looked at him, the confusion returning to her eyes.

"Tell me," Ozpin started, "Can you use Aura like the Faunus do in the Frozen North?"

Weiss blinked. It was probably not the question she had been expecting.

"I…what?"

Ozpin let out a small chuckle at the puzzlement in her voice. From where she stood, Glynda had a surprised look upon her face as well and she was also curious.

"From what you told us," the man continued, "You have spent some time among the Faunus. You might have seen them use their Aura in some way."

"I…I did actually," Weiss told them, "One of the Faunus that took me in their protection, Lady Ashla, taught me about it. I won't call myself an expert, but I can use it."

"Will you show me?"

Weiss nodded and drew out her sword. The blade had a curious shade of blue instead of the silver he was accustomed with. Ozpin wonder just where she had gotten it, but his thought was interrupted yet again when a soft bluish glow completely overtakes the blade of the weapon. The man instantly stood in attention as he observed the pattern upon the weapon almost like they were waves.

"My weapon can resonate with my Aura," Weiss told him, "I think Blake called it Dust steel…I'm not really sure of what it is actually however she told me that dust was used in the making of the weapon."

"Dust steel?" Glynda repeated surprised, "Are you certain that's what she told you?"

Both Weiss and Ozpin turned their attention toward the blonde woman as the glow from the sword disappeared. The Lord Commander looked at his second in command with a curious look upon his face.

"Something the matter Glynda?" he asked.

The blonde woman looked at the sword that Weiss was holding with a light frown.

"My family has an ancestral sword," she said, "My father had only ever used it for execution and ceremonial purposes and it always had this strange red tin upon the blade. I always found it strange that it wasn't the color of steel. I knew it wasn't rust for the sword was just as sharp despite never being sharpened. They are incredibly rare and such weapons will worth millions."

"Dust steel weapons," Ozpin murmured, "Where did you come upon such a weapon Weiss?"

"It was a gift from my father," Weiss told him, "It was the last time we spoke to one another. He wanted to talk to me about my decision to join the Hunt and if I was sure about it. He gifted me with the weapon…thought I don't think he really knew what the weapon was made of. He said that it was part of the Schnee family for centuries since the end of the Dragon Age."

Ozpin found this odd. Weiss was a bastard, so why give the girl such a well refined weapon? It was the type of weapon that he would have expected Jarus to give his own son, not the bastard of the family. He stared at the white-haired girl in front of him, curious about her. Like everyone, Ozpin had heard of the stories about the bastard child Jarus had.

"He must have loved you deeply," he said simply.

Weiss gave a light smile as she was looking at the weapon in her hand.

"I loved him as well," she said softly.

Ozpin noticed the look Glynda was giving him over Weiss's shoulder. The woman must have noticed something on his face as he was thinking before. The man returned his gaze toward the girl in front of him, bringing the idea he had been brewing in the back of his mind several weeks ago.

"Do you think you can teach the people here to use Aura like you have?"

Weiss was shocked.

"What?"

"Lord Commander?" Glynda said surprised.

Ozpin stared into those blue eyes.

"You said so yourself that we may need this power in order to fight against the Grimm," he told Weiss, "I had Glynda do research about Aura and see if we could find a way to use it in combat but so far the Archives has no records we can find. However, you have learned a way to use Aura in battle against the Grimm. For centuries the Hunt has utilized the Dragon Seed in our Initiation rituals to unlock our Aura. Like many before me, I had believed it to be a tradition to become a Huntsman…however, with what you have revealed to me about Aura and Semblances, it had me thinking maybe there is another purpose to it."

"Maybe…like you said, they are our weapons against the Grimm," he said, "And if the Grimm has indeed returned to the world, then, the Hunt who has been created ages ago in the Dark Ages to fight against them must also be able to fight as well. Because of our ignorance of the situation, we have lost two of our Forts in the Frozen North as well as over seven hundred men. I will not allow something like that to happen again, if we have the power to prevent it, so I am asking you Weiss, will you teach the Hunt how to fight against the Grimm?"

Weiss was shocked at his request, that much he can tell but then the uncertainty in her gaze disappeared and replaced by such determination that it left Ozpin surprised. The girl's blue eyes shone with purpose just like the time he had officially made her part of the Rangers, and it made him strangely proud of her.

"I don't know how much a teacher I will be," Weiss told him, "But…I will do what I can."

Ozpin smiled.

"Then we will start in the coming days," he told her, "I will speak with Gnis about it later today."

Weiss nodded at him again before walking out of the room when she was dismissed. Ozpin returned his attention toward his desk as he was going to start his work and he heard Glynda approach toward him.

"So what was that earlier?" she asked.

He gave her a glance.

"You had that look upon your face when Weiss told us how she gained the sword," the blonde woman continued, her eyes sharp, "And I have seen that look enough to know when you have something in your mind."

Ozpin chuckled.

"I really can't hide my thoughts from you, can I?"

"I know you long enough Oz that you can't really hide anything from me," the woman told him with a raised eyebrow, "Then, what was hidden in your mind?"

Ozpin stayed silent for moment, thinking about what had crossed his mind when Weiss had revealed where she had gotten the dust steel weapon.

"I found it odd that Jarus would give his bastard such a weapon instead of his own son," he said, "Most people see bastards as nothing but an embarrassment to the family they're from, barely give them any type of mind at all. Many looks like they can't wait to get rid of them and sending them to the Hunt to serve."

Ozpin thought about it.

"Maybe I'm simply overthinking it," he said.

"Jarus was not a typical King either," Glynda told him, "He was a second son who became King instead of the chosen heir. Maybe he related to his bastard daughter more than most nobles."

"That could be it," Ozpin laughed, "Like I said, I may be overthinking it."

Glynda nodded at him.

"Then, I'll leave you to it," she said.

The man nodded as she walked out the room leaving him alone. Ozpin picked up the cup he was drinking from before and returned to his work. He had much to do before he speaks to Gnis later about his idea with Weiss training them to use Aura.

 _A Schnee helped us out during the Dark Ages,_ he thought, _Time to make use of the Schnee we have here and maybe like that, she will help us survive in this new war._

* * *

 **So ends this chapter.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Vacuo**

Sky Lark and Russel Thrush were both on horses as they rode through the country side of Vacuo. They had left Agnes Port behind days ago and had bene riding inward into the independent nation and heading straight Eastward inland. Despite it being in the middle of the Winter season, it was quite warm here in Vacuo as strange as it may be but considering this part of the island was away from Remnant, then the cold air didn't reach this area as much as they would.

"Here we are," Russel said spoke out for the first time since they set off that morning.

Lark glanced toward the direction the young man was aiming and he could see some skeletons hanging upon some woods in front of them. The young man's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the bodies that were seemingly left to rot out here and from the smell, one of the bodies was in the middle of being decomposed.

"What the fuck…," he whispered shocked.

"That's what they do to traitors," Russel told him, "Leave them out there with no food or water, they'll be lucky to last an entire week."

"So they die of hunger?" Lark asked him.

"if they're lucky," Russel told him.

Lark couldn't hide his disgust as they rode past the hanging corpses that decorated the side of the road as the continued onward. The young man refocused his attention forward again as the two continued ot ride forward.

"How long were you part of them?"

"Just two years," Russel said, "I'm not part of them per say. It's just that we do business together sometimes and when they need information, I pass it on to one of their members. This would be the first time I am bringing an actual employer to them."

Lark glanced at him for a few moments.

"And what does they call themselves?"

"The Brotherhood of Bastards," Russel responded.

Lark couldn't help the amusement within him.

"How strange considering how Remnant regards bastards," he said, "And now we're going to ask a brotherhood of them to help in our fight."

"They're a sellsword company," Russel told him, "You should only worry about the gold you can give them so that they can fight in your wars and bolster Schneider's army."

Lark glanced at him.

"They have ships, right?"

"Every sellswords company out there have ships," Russel answered him, "That's how they can travel over the entire world and spread their names…and not just in Remnant."

Lark nodded as the duo continued their trek through the area until Russel pulled his horse to a stop prompting him to do the same. He was confused as to why they were stopping when the sight of a man in black armor appeared in front of him. The man had a sword at his waist as he looked at them and from behind him, Lark noticed two more appeared. They were surrounded by the swordmen. He glanced at Russel noticing that the man wasn't surprised at them being here.

"Russel," the man in front of them spoke, "Is he expecting you?"

Russel chuckled.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "However, I came here with Sky Lark of Remnant and he had traveled here to hire the Brotherhood."

The man gives Lark a look. He wasn't from Remnant, probably a native of Vacuo from how bronzed his skin was and he had many decorations in his hair like they were trophies. The man then turned toward the people that were with him and said something in a strange language at the people that were with him. At once, they retreated.

"You know the way," the man spoke to Russel.

"I thank you," Russel answered with a light smile.

The man didn't say anything else as he retreated leaving both Lark and Russel alone in the road with their horses. Russel then started to move forward again, and Lark followed him.

"Seems we are in luck," he said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Russel told him, "The only reason they let us through was because they know me. If they didn't, we'll be decorating the side of the road like our skeleton friends back there…and maybe even then…"

He trailed off shaking his head.

"C'mon, let's go."

Lark followed him and the two started to gallop forward aiming straight at the direction where Russel was leading him. They rode for another hour before they came across what seems to be two large statues of two men kneeling on the ground with sword in front of them. Lark stared at them, completely taken aback by the level of detail that was upon them. It made him wonder when they were built and what exactly was their purpose here. As they were approaching, Lark took notice of the people that were in front of them and it seems like they were approaching a town rather than a sellsword company.

"It's a town," he said surprised.

"When you have enough gold and reputation," Russel told him, "You can build almost anything you want. The Brotherhood of Bastard is over five decades old my friend and they have gained the respect of almost everyone here. Large enough to cause problems for anyone of the four who control Vacuo."

Lark glanced at him.

"The Four?"

"The Four influential families which control Vacuo," Russel told him, "The Red Roses, The Dark Ravens, The Silver Fangs, and the Red Lotus. The Red Roses control Agnus Port and the surrounding areas and we are in the neutral zone of Vacuo. The Salerias Plains."

The two rode through the path that was in front of them and Lark found himself looking out over everything that was around him. They were selling things like food, clothing and even weapons. It was such a different vibe than what he knew in Remnant that he was surprised at it. The language was not something he ever heard before either and it made him wonder exactly just what it was.

"What is it they're speaking?" he asked.

"High Similirian," Russel answered him, "It had been the language in Vacuo for thousands of years. I had to learn it when I came to live here, ah and here is who I have been looking for."

He stopped his horse and jumped down and Lark followed him. The two walked together toward a small store where a young woman in a red outfit was standing in front of. The young woman was looking at something and as they approached toward her, she turned her attention around and her eyes widened a little taking them in as they focused upon Russel.

"I didn't know that he called you here," she said.

"He didn't," Russel said, "My friend here wish to hire the Brotherhood."

Something flashed within the woman's eyes.

"Then you might be too late to do so," she said.

Both Lark and Russel were surprised.

"What do you mean?" Lark asked.

The woman sighed.

"Not here," she said, "Follow me."

The two followed the woman through the streets. As they were walking, Lark was taking her in noticing that she didn't have any weapons upon her form at all but that doesn't mean that she wasn't dangerous considering the strange gauntlets that she had around her wrists. The two reached a place where they left the horses and entered inside as it was empty.

"Okay, Miltia," Russel spoke out, "What exactly is going on with the Brotherhood?"

The young woman, Miltia turned toward him, "We were hired by the Dark Ravens a few weeks ago."

Russel's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Their second in command, Vernal, came riding in some times ago and spoke to the boss," Miltia spoke out looking at them, "Seems like they are preparing from something from how Vernal had spoken thought what it could be, I have no idea."

Russel frowned lightly.

"That's odd that the guardians let us through knowing this," he said.

"I doubt they knew," Miltia said, "Their job is to guard the entrance to Vadamir."

"For the Dark Ravens to do something like this," Russel sighed.

"I can't give up yet," Lark spoke out, "Is there a way that I can speak with this Vernal?"

Russel and the woman stared at him.

"She already hired the Brotherhood," Russel said, "If the second in command came here herself, then whatever the Ravens are planning must be serious. She won't break contract with the people she just hired."

"I can't just leave empty handed," Lark said, "I promised Nox that I will get this army for him and if I returned right now…"

The young woman, Miltia seems to think for a few moments.

"I might get you a meeting," she said, "But don't think much will come of it."

"It's more than I have a minute ago," Lark said, "I will make it work with what I can get."

"Then follow me," Miltia told him, "They have a tent here in Vadamir."

The duo followed her deeper into the large settlement of Vadamir. As they were walking, Lark noticed some banner of a broken crown dancing in the wind meaning that they could probably be the Brotherhood's banner and then as the group was walking they came to stand in front of a tent with the Ravens banner dancing in the winds. Lark noticed the men guarding it as they approached.

The young woman Miltia spoke in High Similirian with them for a few moments before she turned toward the two beside her.

"They ask you to be relived of your weapons before you meet Vernal," she said.

"Of course," Lark spoke out, removing the sword from his belt and handing it over. Russel handed over a small knife that was upon his person and then the tent entrance opened as they walked inside. It was well furnished, with couch visible and a table at the far end of the room. Then Lark's attention found a woman inside who was looking at them, confusion visible within her gray eyes.

She had short brown hair, her eyes hard as she observed them. She was dressed in a different type of armor than Miltia wore as the one Vernal had was more leather than steel. She had a pair of wicked looking weapons at her waist, chakram, Lark recognized as he noticed them. Then, his eyes found the odd sight of a raven there upon a perch and not in a cage, calmly observing them with twin blood red eyes.

Vernal spoke out in Similirian again, her tone strong yet curious. Miltia responded before indicating the two men that were with her and she spoke again.

"She told her that you've come to speak about the Brotherhood contract," Russel told him quietly, "And that you don't speak their language."

Vernal's eyes then returned toward them and then spoke out in Remalan, thought her accent was heavy.

"Who are you?" she asked, addressing him.

"My name is Sky Lark," the man introduced himself, "I am from Remnant, Mistral under the banner of the the Lord Paramount Nox Schneider, the true heir of Throne of Jewels. I traveled here to Vacuo to hire the Brotherhood for my Lord Paramount so that he could retake the Throne from the usurper Queen, Morgana Fall."

Something flashed in Vernal's eyes then and the raven that was with her let out a caw.

"Fall, you say," Vernal said softly, "However, ze Ravens have already hire ze company. Ve can't spare ze men to you."

"Surely you don't mean to hire everyone of them," Lark asked.

Vernal narrowed her eyes.

"Remnants war is not our affairs," she spoke, "Zere was nozing you can say zat will change my mind. My Mistress require ze Brotherhood and we have zem already. Go back to Remnant and fight your own battle for your Zrone…now leave."

Lark opened his mouth to say something else but then Russel placed a hand upon his shoulder stopping him. The young man shook his head, and then Lark let out a small sigh before following him. Lark had thought that he had found a way to help his friend, but in all honesty.

He had failed.

* * *

VERNAL

* * *

After the strangers were gone, Vernal stood there for a long moment thinking about the name she had heard. Morgana Fall. The name Fall wasn't a name she would have forgotten despite how many years it had been since she last saw that woman. She turned her attention toward the raven.

"Its Cinder isn't it?" she said.

Then the raven spoke.

"It is. She had made her move upon the Schnee and now they are all dead," the voice spoke, "The war going on may keep her attention on Remnant, but it won't be long before she turned her eyes toward Vacuo."

Vernal nodded.

"Our spies told us that Autumn had gone missing," she said softly.

"Autumn may be a lone wanderer," the raven said, "But going missing in such a crisis. It isn't like her at all. It's more likely that Cinder had taken her captive to find out where the others are…if she doesn't know already."

Vernal frowned.

"The Brotherhood will bolster our forces well," she said, "And when she comes, we will be ready for her."

* * *

 **What connection lies between the Dark Ravens and Morgana Fall...?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is a Winter chapter again.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Winter Schnee was standing on the deck of the ship, staring out toward the island that was visible in the distance in front of her. The young woman had her hood, the habit she had picked up over the time she had stayed in, her eyes were fixed upon the approaching island, a small frown upon her features. The ship she was on was heading straight for it and from the way they were working upon the sails to slow it down, they were approaching it, as she was looking at it however, Winter remember the image that the girl with the red hood had showed her the last time they had met.

It was the same image she was seeing in front of her right now.

This island was Patch.

The questions that had been plaguing the young woman ever since the first time she crossed path with that young girl in her dreams some months ago now, was now slowly approaching toward where she might finally have answers to them. It also brought up as to what the girl really was and how did she gain the same ability. Winter had been anxious about finding answers and with everything that had befallen her family despite seating on the Throne of Jewels for centuries and now, their family had been completely broken apart. Her mother and brother killed, her father assassinated, and she was the only one who was still alive apart from her sister Weiss.

During her stay at Oscar's home, Winter's mind sometimes turned toward her younger sister who was a full-blown Huntress by now. At least Weiss had been able spared of the tragedy that had befallen the Schnee home and since her sister was a bastard, maybe those responsible will not go after her. She let out a small sigh, enjoying the smell of the sea air that was blowing on her face. While upon the ship, Taiyang had been treating both her and Oscar well despite Oscar's status as a farmer. It also made her wonder what his relationship with the strange hooded girl was. He seems to be familiar with her quite well since he recognized her quite quickly with that strange phrase that the girl had told her to repeat.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention, and found the man, Taiyang there walking through the deck. The blond man was a familiar presence upon the ship and the few times she had seen him. However, it seems that he wasn't in armor today unlike the first time they had met each other. However, he still has his sword hanging at his belt. The man was wearing a black leather cloak upon his body as he was walking, his hands gloved as he was looking around, purple eyes glancing around for a few moments before they found her own.

There was a flash of surprise within the depths at the sight of her here, before it disappeared. The man walked forward until he came to stand beside her, his attention looking out toward the sea in front of him.

"You're up early my lady," he told her with a light nod of his head.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," Winter answered him, "Too much on my mind."

Taiyang let out a soft hum, "I can imagine, with everything that had happened to you these past few weeks. I would find it hard to sleep as well."

Winter didn't say anything for she knew that he was right. What had happened to her family was still fresh within her mind. She still sees Sir Young fall protecting her as he had done the night he had tried to protect her. She also found herself wondering just how could something like that had happened and yet, none of them had been aware of it? Just how Morgana Fall had managed to fool them all into trusting her so that she could slip the dagger that would cut her family from the Throne?

Then, she turned her attention toward the man beside her.

"What can you tell me of her?" she asked, "The girl in the red hood?"

Taiyang glanced at her.

"Ruby?" he repeated with a small smirk, "Well, I can tell you that she is thirteen of age, and yet, wiser than men three time her age. I have seen her grow from an infant to what she is today and still much stronger than I could believe. If she had sent you to me, then I have to believe that there is something she need to speak with you."

Winter turned her gaze toward the approaching island.

"There is much I want to speak with her as well," she said.

As the ship was getting closer now, Winter can see many ships as well, an entire fleet of more than fifty ships of all different shape and sizes, all dancing through the waves as they were forming what seems to be a blockage around the part of the island they could see. They shared black sails with a red roses emblem upon them and they were some of them that had Dragon sails like the ship she was on, but they were all smaller than the ones she was on right now.

"An entire fleet," Winter said softly, "To protect an entire island."

"That's just part of the fleet," Taiyang told her, "We have some ships patrolling our waters. All of them together will among to seven hundred with all the ships combined. It's one of the largest fleets in Vacuo and one of the reasons why we control a large part of the Dragon's Bay."

"Amazing," Winter said softly.

The ship passed the blockade and Taiyang raised a hand to wave at the passing ships and some of them waved back, having recognized him. They approached toward Patch who was a whole lot closer than they were a few minutes ago and Winter recognized the port that they were approaching. It was a whole lot more organized than the port back at Agnes. They approached the port and the men lowered anchor and soon, the people were starting to get off the ship as the soldiers that were on the ship had started to work again.

"If you want to meet her," Taiyang said, "Then follow me. I will have my men bring your friend along when they're finished."

Winter nodded and the two walked together off the ship. The soldiers that were there stopped in their work and saluted toward him as he passed before coming to a stop in front of what was a carriage and a few men on horses. There was a man standing there waiting for him and noticing him approaching, the man straightened up. He was dressed in darker armor than Taiyang's men, a red roses emblem visible upon the shield that was upon his side. He had long dark hair falling upon his shoulders. He had a long and thin moustache that was strangely enough, red color which contrasted with his dark color.

"Mario," Taiyang said surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

The man, Mario, give him a light smile.

"She sent me to get you," he said, "Told me that there is someone important coming."

Taiyang shook his head.

"So, she was watching us," he said shaking his head.

Winter had a small frown upon her face at the notion, thinking about how someone could be watching them when they were at seas for a couple of days and how someone could know that they were going to arrive right at this moment and even waiting for them. The man, Mario, turned his gaze toward her taking her in.

"My Lady," he said with a light bow of respect toward her, "Welcome to Patch."

"Thank you," Winter said with a light smile.

"Your carriage awaits," Mario said stepping aside, "We will take you to her."

Winter exchanged a brief glance toward Taiyang before walking forward, aiming straight at the carriage. Someone was already standing at the door and opened it for her as she approached and helped her inside with a hand, so she could climb inside. The inside was well furnished, and a gentle smell entered her nose. After her, Taiyang entered and took a seat across her, the door closing behind her. In no time at all, the carriage started moving leaving the Port behind.

"How could Ruby have watched us?" she asked the man across her.

"If she was able to contact you," Taiyang said, "You know that she has…abilities I could call them."

Winter remember meeting the hooded girl, Ruby, at the forest and even meeting her at the Elfwood tree and how the girl was able to help her back then. Winter let out a small sigh before she gives a light nod at Taiyang.

"That's how she was able to see our arrival," the man continued, "She must have been keeping an eye on us ever since we left Agnes Port behind and sending Mario of all people to come after us…"

He trailed off almost becoming lost in his thoughts. It made the white-haired girl think of what he could be wondering about, but she didn't have much to wonder as the carriage had come to a stop and then the door was opened again. Taiyang was the first to step out and Winter followed. They were in front of a building at the top of the island. They were statues standing right across them, the large statue that Winter had noticed from where they had had landed on Patch and he towered above them, a warrior of a forgotten era from the look of the clothing he was wearing.

"Come," Taiyang told her, "She is waiting for us."

Winter followed him into the building noticing the few soldiers that were standing at the entrance and at interval of the hallway. The walls of the room were completely darkened, and they were some servants working as they walked until they came to the entrance of a garden of roses. They were many roses visible from where she was standing, and Winter's eyes widened in shock at the sight of how many colors of roses she could see from where she stood.

And it was where the soft music reached her ears. Winter recognized it instantly as the sound of someone playing the harp, and it was a soft gentle song and it carried a gentle soothing feeling and Winter could feel it relaxing her softly through the sound she could hear. Taiyang led her at the direction of where the music was playing until they came across the player.

Winter found herself stopping short instantly recognizing the girl.

A red hood shadowed her features as she had her head bowed low as if lost within the music she was playing. She was also wearing black clothing which was visible from the long red cloak that was spread about behind her, like a long silky wave. The young woman continued to play her song and Taiyang didn't disturb her at all choosing to stay silent and listen to the song that was being played and Winter found herself listening to it as well. Small fingers danced across the strings of the instrument that was upon her lap as she expectedly plays through the notes. There were emotions within that music, Winter noticed, and it pulled at the strings that were upon Winter's heart and the white-haired girl could feel tears gathering at her eyes and then, the song finished the last of the notes dissipating into silence.

"This is a new piece I see," Taiyang spoke out, breaking the silence.

The small girl let out a small chuckle.

"Hardly," she answered, her voice familiar to Winter, "You have simply been gone for a long time Taiyang."

"Aye, two years," Taiyang answered, "It's good to see you again."

" _Deor Valaris,"_

Winter instantly looked up at the familiar saying. Taiyang placed himself upon his knees in front of her with one of his hand upon his heart and bowed his head.

" _Valaris Deor,"_ he said.

Taiyang stood back up.

"You may leave us," the girl spoke out.

"Of course," the man said before walking out of the garden leaving Winter alone with the hooded girl.

Winter's eyes were focused upon the hooded figure right in front of her. It was one thing to see this girl during her dreams and yet, here she was, right in front of her and the white-haired girl knew that she wasn't dreaming. The girl had raised her head and Winter instantly took in the face in front of her, at least, the part that she could see, and she was just as young as she had been when they had spoken in front of the Elfwood tree.

"Hello Winter," the girl spoke, her eyes still hidden by the veil, "I have been waiting to meet you. My name is Ruby Rose."

Winter swallowed, calming her anxiety.

"Who…Who are you?" she asked.

Ruby leaned her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you in a dream," Winter said, "You attacked me in that dream…and yet, you helped me again. I just don't understand just who you are?"

Ruby seems to let out a small hum.

"That is a long story," she said, "But, that is the reason I told you to come to me. We have a lot to talk about Guardian."

Something in Winter resonate with the word, but she couldn't remember as to where it sounded familiar. Ruby indicated her to approach and she did, taking a seat beside the smaller girl. Ruby stayed silent for a moment, giving Winter ample time to observe her. The girl hadn't removed her hood, nor the veil and it made her wonder if this was part of a tradition of some kind.

"I don't know how much you will believe," Ruby started, "However, know that every word I am going to speak is the true. While I won't go over all of the details, I will tell you the general gist so that you may understand what is at stake."

Winter looked at her.

"I…I understand," she said.

Ruby let out a small smile and it almost seems sad.

"Originally, this story begun long before we were born," she said, "I am sure that you are familiar with the legends about your family having abilities…truth be told, it wasn't a legend as you might believe. The Pale King did have abilities far beyond that of a normal man. It was with that ability that he created an army to battle against the creature of Grimm during the Dark Ages, a war that had shaped Remnant into what you know…with all trace of it's previous civilization destroyed completely."

Ruby seems to be lost in thought.

"The Army of the Pale King," she said, "The ones that wanted to protect Remnant from the Grimm should they ever return became the first of the Order of the Hunt. They were the ones that forged the Gate that stood between Haven and the Frozen North, both men and Faunus working together combining their protective magic and with the Pale King's power, a protective shield was placed there so that no creature of Grimm could ever pass the Chains with the Gate serving as a Nexus…then the Pale King became a King by necessity rather than by choice reforming the country and during that time, Remnant saw peace…the ancient tradition of his family carried along with him as well as his magic."

Ruby turned toward her.

"Then, centuries later, a civil war broke within the Schnee family," she said, "You know of what I speak don't you?"

Winter nodded having heard about the Schnee war.

"Yes," she said, "It was said that it was between two brothers."

Ruby nodded, "Did you know what started it?"

Winter thought about it for a few moments, "In my studies, Jacques Schnee became jealous of his brother and tried to kill him for the Throne, but he failed and was forced into an exile, but he came back with an Army and launched Remnant into a civil war."

"Aye," Ruby told her, "Jacques Schnee was jealous, but it wasn't for the Throne that he was jealous of. He was jealous because out of his three siblings, he was the only one that didn't have any power of his own."

"Power?" Winter repeated.

"The magic that had flowed in the Schnee bloodline," Ruby told her, "It was that power that he craved more than anything. You see, it wasn't like he was lacking in anything. Jacques Schnee was a renowned swordsman by fifteen years old, and he was a skilled commander as well. By today's standard, he was the model son that any father could ask for and yet…he was greedy. He wanted the power that his younger brother, Lawyet Schnee has, the power of magic…and he tried to kill him for it believing that if he did, he would have gained it…that was what caused his exile."

A strange smile appeared upon Ruby's face.

"It's quite funny to see how history is written," she said, "Just a few changed words and all people will have to remember Jacques Schnee is that he was a jealous brother who almost brought his family to ruin just because he wanted the Throne."

Winter stared at the girl in front of her.

"How do you know this?" she asked, shocked.

Ruby let out a small hum.

"I have seeing it," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing, "My…ability allow me to see history. I can see it unaltered by how people chose to see it. I have seeing it just as it happened, not the tall tales that passed down…and that event, no matter how long ago it was, is directly responsible as to why your family no longer has magic within them as the legend said you once had."

Winter frowned.

"How?"

"Lawyet forbidden it," Ruby told her, "He burned all the records of magic that your family had and even cut down the Elfwood tree that the Pale King himself had placed in White Castle, building the Goddess's Mercy over where it once stood. He didn't want something like that to happen to the Schnee. He loved his brother despite Jacques tried to kill him for power. He even broke ties with my family as the Schnee and Roses shared a close bond after the end of the Dark Ages since the Pale King's own wife was an distant ancestor of mine."

Winter looked down at the amount she was listening to.

"How did you know that I even had this power?" she asked, "If our family broke ties…"

"Your mother contacted me," Ruby told her.

Winter stared at Ruby shock running through her.

" _What?_ " she gasped.

"When you collapsed at the Goddess's Mercy," Ruby said, "Your mother realized what was happening when she found your brother researching about finding something to help you. The Schnee may have destroyed all records of the connection between our families, but the Schneider still had records, so your mother realized what was happening so she, in desperation for her daughter's safety, contacted me for help and told me of your situation…it's one of the reasons why I contacted you within your dream back then."

Winter was too shocked to say anything. Ruby give her a small smile.

"Our meeting back then was no accident Winter," she said, "I had been actively looking for you. Of course, your mother may not have realized what had happened to you, but I did so I decided to give you the little push you needed. If you had somehow managed to reconnect with the power of the Schnee of olds, then I will make sure that you don't lose it as well…thought what caused you to gain them still elude me."

Winter stayed silent thinking about her mother, as she remembers how curious Cariel had been when she had first woken up about what she had seen. No wonder her mother had been curious when she had first woken up. She had passed it off as motherly concern about her condition, but hearing what Ruby was saying…

 _She was worried that I had magic in my blood like my ancestors,_ she thought, _she had been worried for me…_

Hearing how her mother was worried for her, caused a fresh wave of tears to start to fall as she realized that her mother was dead. She could feel them rolling down her cheeks as she sat there quietly beside the young child. She regretted not confiding to her mother about everything that had happened to her, but she also remember the reason why she didn't…

Because her mother banished Weiss, after the girl was innocent of their father's death…because of that, it had stopped her from trusting her mother with the situation that had gone and her suspicions about who killed her father.

"I didn't trust her," Winter whispered softly in the silence around her, "My mother only cared about my well being and I didn't trust her. Everything that had happened with my father, with Weiss…I didn't trust her…I wish I could have told her about everything."

Ruby let out a soft hum.

"Know that despite everything," she said, "Your mother loved you dearly. She may have hated Weiss for what she was in her eyes…but that didn't hide the fact that she cares deeply for her actual children."

"I trusted the wrong person," Winter continued thinking about Morgana, "Because of that, my entire family is killed…"

"Your uncle still lives."

Winter glanced at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Nox Schneider has managed to escape the capital before the soldiers of Amastrial could kill him," the red hooded girl told her, "He had amassed an army and is at war with Atlas and is now the Lord Paramount of Mistral."

Winter can feel relief surging through her at the thought. She had fully believed that they were all killed during the sacking since she had remembered seeing her uncle in the castle before she had retired that night, but if he had managed to survive and even got an army to battle against Morgana's people…

"Then I must go to him," Winter said, "He doesn't know that I am alive and maybe I could be safe in Mistral…"

Ruby gazed at her, "You won't ever be safe if you return to Remnant. Morgana has spies everywhere and you wouldn't survive the journey to Mistral. The only reason that she didn't find you is because Oscar's home is removed from the city. Remnant believe that you died during the sacking of White Castle, and it will be best if the world continues to believe this a little while longer. That woman is far more dangerous than you know and you're lucky to still live with her so close to you all the time."

"Then what must I do?" Winter asked, feeling desperate at this point, "If I can't go back home to the only family that I still have, what must I do?"

"Learn," Ruby answered her, "You have a power that Morgana fears. She fears your family which is why she killed them all. The Schnee name still carries power and somehow, you've inherited that power making you a very dangerous enemy to Fall. If she knows you're alive, she will continue to hunt for you but the only saving grace you have is that she doesn't know that you've left Remnant. Your family may have forgotten the power you once possess but Fall didn't, and she fears it."

Winter stared at the young girl, remembering the strange dreams she had been having lately. The strange images she had seen in her nightmares before waking up from her coma induced sleep.

"Those strange dreams," she said, "And that voice I heard when I touched the Elfwood tree…what was that?"

Ruby smiled before raising a hand toward her.

"Allow me to show you," she said.

Winter stared at the small hand that was raised toward her own before raising her own hand and taking hold of it. However, as soon as she did, a yanking like feeling came from her almost as if Ruby had gained the strength of ten men and had yanked her forward. The world around Winter had completely disappeared and all she could feel was a strange murky feeling almost like she was being pulled under water and with those feelings came voices.

They were many voices speaking around her almost like she could hear thousands of people all talking all around her body and then silence and the world was right again. Winter had found herself standing in the middle of a clearing that was filled with black trees and red leaves dancing softly in the wind. Winter stared toward the sky where a single white moon hung in a pitch-black sky with the ground as white as bones.

"What is this place?" she said softly.

"It has many names," Ruby spoke out seemingly appearing right beside her, "But many calls it the Immaterial World. It is the exact same place that you were once lost in but because you had forgotten yourself, you were unable to see what it really was."

Winter remember how foggy the place had been when she had first entered it. It looks completely different than what she remembered it to be. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and she looked up finding the same white eagle she usually sees when she is in this place. It was lazily flying right above her in a circle.

"Then what were those voices I heard?" she asked, "Where they the same from…before?"

Ruby shook her head.

"No," she said, "These were echoes…reflections of the world we know. If you listen carefully, you might still hear some of them."

So, Winter did as she asked, and listened. At first there was silence but then the voices came back but this time, she could catch snippets of what they were saying.

"… _march tomorrow…"_

" _For Mantle…"_

" _We need to run…."_

" _I won't allow myself to fall…"_

" _I found a direwolf with her…,"_

" _Dragons in the west…"_

" _Layla, run…"_

Winter blinked at the familiar voice.

"Father?" she said turning toward the direction she had heard it.

Her eyes scanned the trees in front of her, almost as if she was searching for a sign of the man that had raised her but there was nothing to be seen for she was back in the real world with Ruby seating right beside her.

"I…I heard my father," she said.

Ruby smiled mysteriously, "I know."

Winter give her a shocked look.

"How could that have been possible?" she asked.

Ruby chuckled softly.

"In the Immaterial World," she said, "The concept of time doesn't exist. All that is history to us is still happening there, their echoes strong within it. When you're strong enough to go there by yourself, all of history's secrets will be open to you, as it is the role of the Guardian of the Goddess."

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and the little connections to the previous story and some lore thrown in for good measure.**

 **Also a tease of things to come in the future for our Winter.**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter and read on.**

Chapter Twenty Four

 **The Frozen North**

It had been a few days since they had left Fort Silas behind. Doing a track across the white lands around them was not something that was unfamiliar to the Faunus of the Frozen North but doing one during the season of Winter was the only difference that the Faunus knew about. The group of thirty men moved quickly leaving the Glaciers behind in a matter of days with how quickly they moved through the familiar lands of the Frozen North heading straight South toward the direction of the Frostbite Woods…also known as Huntsman territory.

None of them had ever traveled that far into the lands that were controlled by the Hunt before, however, with the news that the Hunt had completely abandoned the Frozen North because of the Grimm attack, so their lands were open for travel. But it was still a hard journey with the storms that raged through the area. While it is not unusual for the Frozen North to have storms, as it was something that most of the Faunus were familiar with, however, the winter was a harsh mistress upon the frozen landscape of the North, forcing the party to take refuge in some underground caves to wait out most of the storm.

Adam was standing by the entrance of the cave looking out toward the heavy storm that was howling in front of him. The young man was dressed in his fur clothing, his sword at his waist as he was staring out straight toward the trees in the distance. They have been making good progress before the storm came and stopped them in their tracks, but the young man wasn't worried at all as he knew that once the storm clear, they will have to restart the journey back toward the mountains that separated the Frozen North from the lands of the humans.

But now, that he was alone for a few moments, Adam found himself thinking about Blake. He was thinking about the last time he saw her and remember about the knife that she had that was able to save her. Knowing where she had gotten the weapon, however, despite how much he wanted to believe the girl about what she said, however, with the rumors he had been hearing for so long now about Blake and that Huntress…

Adam shook his head of the thoughts not wanting to dwell upon them right now. He was completely focused upon the mission he was given right now by his father. It was an important mission that they have to accomplish right now…

Flashback

 _It was the morning before he leaves with the people his father had assembled. The young man had just finished with packing his stuff when the man entered inside the tent. His father glanced around for a few moments._

" _You're prepared," he asked._

 _Adam glanced at him._

" _As much as I can be," the young man answered him, "Is there something you needed?"_

" _Yes, I wanted to talk with you about what you were supposed to be doing when you reached the Chains," Cain spoke out, keeping his voice leveled._

 _Adam frowned lightly._

" _Belladonna told us that we have to gain some information about what is happening with the Hunt," he said, "And to make sure to not tarnish the alliance."_

" _True," Cain admitted, "That is what you are going to do but I also want reports about the forces that thye have at the Gate. We know that their forces are not as strong as we first believed, but I want to know just how much men they have placed there."_

 _Adam stared at him as his father met his eyes._

" _If this come to war," the older Faunus continued, "We have to know as much as we need about the enemies that we have fought against twenty years ago. The enemy has shown a weakness to us, whether intentionally or not. I intend to make full use of that…"_

 _He looked down for a few moments before staring back up at his father._

" _Then, how am I supposed to be doing all of this?" he asked._

" _Funny you should ask," Cain said, "I already have someone to join you in that."_

 _End of flashback_

"Adam?"

The man blinked turning his gaze toward where the voice was coming from. A Faunus was there, dressed in fur as well thought it was woman. She had long red hair falling upon her shoulders, thought her skin much different as she had some spots upon it. Her eyes, which were a silver blue color looked at him in curiosity.

"Ilia," he said frowning, "Do you need something?"

"You've been out there for hours," the young woman told him as she approached, "I was thinking that you fell asleep."

Adam returned his gaze toward the storm in front of him.

"I was just thinking," he said.

Ilia looked down at him, her eyes seemingly searching his form for a hint of what his thoughts process was but there was nothing at all visible upon the Bull Faunus face. She turned her gaze toward the distance of the trees in front of them.

"You should get some sleep," she said, "From the way this storm is going. It's going to last for a few days at least."

"One of the downsides of moving during the Winter," Adam told her, "The storms get stupidly long lasting for many days. At least while we were at Silas, we had some roof over our head but out here in the caves, it always feels like there is something out there."

Ilia let out a small hum at that.

"This will be the closest any one of us will get to Huntsmen territory," she said.

"Not like it matter considering they abandoned the North completely," Adam told her standing up from where he was seating, "I doubt we'll run into any Huntsman out there."

Ilia didn't say anything back.

* * *

As Ilia had predicted, the storm had lasted for several days causing them to stay inside the cave they had found and many of the Faunus that had come with Adam used that moment to rest from their journey so far.

"You know the mission," he said one night as everyone is gathered around a fire they had built, "We will continue our track straight for the Chains. There is a rumor about a passage that was hidden in the mountains a long time ago, probably the reason why so many Faunus had decided to brave it before…however, unlike those time, we know that the Hunt at the Gate is not as strong as they like us to think."

Adam frowned lightly as he stared at the group in front of him.

"Even so," he said, "We will not be reckless about this. Ghira told us to not do anything that would jeopardize the deal they've made with the Huntress, so we mustn't let our presence be known is that clear?"

They were nods all around and Adam could feel a light smile as well.

"The storm will be over at daybreak," he said, "Let's get everything ready to move out."

He stood up and went toward his stuff to work as many of the Faunus decided to work on as well ready to set out when the time come. Adam made sure to check over the provision he still has within his pack and saw that he was light on some food. They are going to have to hunt for some meat when they are on the other side of the Chains. He was already mentally thinking about what he was going to do next when a voice spoke out.

"We're seriously not going to kill any of them?"

Adam turned his gaze at the speaker. It was an older Faunus, the feral yellow eyes revealing him to be a tiger type Faunus. The man let out a growl reminiscent of the very animal that he was part of, his eyes looking around them all.

"The Hunt has been killing our brethren for years," he continued "And we are not even going to make them bleed as well?"

"We have our orders from the Council Tyon," Adam spoke out, "We made a deal with the Hunt…"

"No, Ghira's little cat did that deal," Tyon spoke looking at the group around him, "I mean, we all heard the rumor going on at Silas right?"

Adam became very still at that, a burning anger suddenly igniting at the mention of the rumors. It brought forward the same exact anger and jealousy he felt whenever he could hear people talking about it. Talking about how Blake lowered herself to fuck a human…

All around him, the Faunus were glancing around at each other, the look upon their faces telling that they had also heard the rumors as well. It wasn't like anyone had tried to hide it thought.

"You're making a point Tyon?" Adam spoke out, his voice barely hiding the burning anger beneath.

The tiger Faunus turned his gaze toward him and there was a feral light in those eyes.

"Ah yes," Tyon said, "You were the one that carried a torch for that girl for years isn't it? Tell me Taurus, how does feel knowing that your little cat spread her legs like a whore…"

Adam was moving before he even thought about it. He launched his fist with all of his might straight into the man's face, sending him sprawling back unto the ground. The other Faunus around them suddenly seated up, as though unsure about what they should do. Tyon shook his head for a few moments, dazed from the punch before his eyes found him. Blood dripped from his nose as his eyes went feral again.

"You want to play boy?" he growled, "Let's play."

He launched upon his feet, wanting to strike back and Adam was ready for him raising his fists but someone get in between them. The man was taller than both, his long black hair falling upon his shoulder as he also had a black beard upon his face. His hands stopped both from doing anything.

"That's enough you two," he growled, "We have better things to do then fighting among ourselves."

Tyon glanced at the tall Faunus in front of him before he spat blood on the ground and turned away from them. Adam lowered his hand as the tall man did as well, turning his gray-blue eyes toward him.

"Thanks for that Tucson," Adam told him.

The man, Tucson, frowned lightly.

"You need to learn to control that anger of yours," Tucson told him, "You have good head on your shoulder, and might be a better leader if you can control your emotions."

Adam simply give him a nod before returning to his stuff. The man rubbed his bruised knuckle which was still smarting from smashing it into Tyon's face. Adam couldn't help but strangely angry at it still. He had spent his entire time avoiding listening to the rumors that had fallen around Blake. Despite what Blake had told him about what had happened between her and that Huntress, however, the knife that she had showed something else…

Something else had happened…and Adam hated that someone else was looking at Blake other than him.

* * *

Their track continued at daybreak with the storm finally over. They made good journey through the snow and just as quickly. During the travels, Tyon stayed away from him thought the man didn't seem to be eager to help anyway. Adam had only focused upon the mission in front of him of moving forward with learning what the Hunt has planned for them.

And then, one mid-morning, the Frostbite Woods came in sight of the traveling Faunus causing Adam to come to a stop as he was staring toward it. This was the closest he ever had gotten to the territory of the Huntsman ever since he was born. Adam's attention was also drawn toward the mountains that could be seen in the distance from where he stood along with the rest of the Faunus observing it.

"The Frostbite Woods," Tucson spoke out, "And just beyond that is the Chains."

"The mountains that separated our lands from theirs," Adam frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the direction in front of him.

"Everyone down now," one of the Faunus, a bat one suddenly yelled at them.

Everyone did as he asked, and Adam turned his gaze toward the Bat Faunus who had his large ears dancing as if he was listening to something.

"What did you hear?" Ilia asked, a frown upon her face.

"Horses," the young man said, "Thirteen of them…they 're are coming from that way."

He pointed westward and Adam followed it and sure enough, a group of people on horses were galloping past them, and just by one long Adam recognized the outfit they were wearing and knew that they were Huntsmen. The group were galloping at full speed thought, all of them heading to a direction of the East past the Woods.

"A patrol from the looks of it," the Bat Faunus told them.

"They may have abandoned the territories of their Forts," Ilia said, "But it didn't seem that they had left the Frozen North behind all together."

Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Let's find a place to camp and rest up and wait for dark," he said, spoke looking at the ground around him, "We will make our move then and Tucson, keep an eye out for anyone approaching our camp."

The rest of the group let out a few agreeing sounds thought Tyon stayed stone silent. They set up the camp quickly and used that time to filled up their stomach with food thought most of them was mostly silent while others were making light conversation around them. Adam glanced at the direction noticing Tucson leaving to do the job he was assigned to before turning his gaze toward Ilia meeting her eyes.

With a light nod of his head, the girl stood up and followed him out of the camp as they walked together. As they were walking, Adam gave her a glance.

"I'm sure my dad told you what your mission is right?" he asked.

Ilia nodded.

"He did," she said, "Out of most of the Faunus in the Frozen North, there is only a few of us that can pass for a human."

Adam glanced at her.

"He told me what I needed to do Adam," Ilia told him with a light frown upon her face, "I won't fail."

Adam observed the girl silently. Ilia was a chameleon Faunus, able to change the color of her skin as she pleased to hide in plain sight basically. That was the only trait of the Faunus that the young woman had inherited from her heritage. Unlike many Faunus who gained an extra appendage, Ilia had none.

"Good," he said simply, "Find out everything about the Hunt's forces at the Gate, learn their tactics. How they fight and how they think…we move at dark."

When dark came, the group moved in sync with each other through the Shimmering Woods. With the night vision that all the Faunus share it was very easy to move through the night and be able to see as well as daylight, so night travel was of no problem for the group of thirty men that moved quickly through the night.

"Stop," Illia said suddenly raising a hand, "There is something over there."

"I see it as well," Adam frowned looking at the direction, "Dios,"

The Bat Faunus opened his mouth again as his ears flickered as if listening yet again.

"It's an animal, I think it's a large wolf," he said frowning lightly.

The Faunus instantly froze all together and Adam can feel his eyes widening lightly at the thought.

"A direwolf," he said.

"Has to be," Dios told him, "But I thought the direwolves didn't leave the Three Tooth mountain."

"So did I," Adam said, "We make no contact with it. I don't need to tell you how fearsome these creatures are."

The group did as he asked doubling back to avoid running into the direwolf, thought as they were moving, Adam found himself thinking about the Huntress back then and seeing the large white wolf that had come to help her back in the Arena. Could that wolf have been the same wolf from back then? There is a good chance that it could be that same wolf but there is a chance that it could another one entirely…even so, why would there be direwolves this close to the Gate?

Did the Grimm made them move?

Adam know of the intelligence of the massive wolves that lived in Three Tooth mountain, and it was one of the reasons why his people avoided them. But the young man shook his head clear of those feelings. He had a mission to do and now, they were going to do it.

The mountain loomed over them as they left the forest behind, the night slowly becoming day.

"The passage should be right here," Tyon spoke out his tone empty and cold.

Adam glanced at him before giving Ilia a small nod.

"You have your mission," he said.

"I know," she said, "See you in a month. Remember the meeting place."

With that Ilia parted way with them and Adam continued to lead the others forward.

"I will." He said simply.

* * *

 **Their plan is moving forward...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this Adam POV.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, read on.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Haven**

 **Braveheart**

It has been a few days since the Lord Commander and Weiss had left the castle behind. Raze had watched them leave, feeling apprehensive about the task that Ozpin had left him to accomplish. He knew somewhat of the reason why he was chosen, and it was a tactical move by the Lord Commander, to take the advantage of him being a Northerner. Raze was born and raised in the North, thought he wasn't part of a well-known House, he knew enough of the North to understand both side of the conflict that was in front of them.

The meeting with the Lord Paramount hadn't gone the way they had wanted but somehow, Raze had expected it. He had been nothing but a young man when the War in the North took place and saw firsthand just how dangerous the Faunus could be and how brutal they can be to their prisoners. With such knowledge in hand, he could understand why the Lord Paramount didn't want any of the Faunus back into his lands again, not when they had sacrificed so much to push them back in the first place. However, Raze knew what was out there on the other side of the Chains of Remnant.

He knew that the Grimm had returned and that their presence could destabilize the already divided Remnant even further. Ever since he had returned from the Frozen North, he had done his best to keep his understanding about what was going on out there in the world. He had heard about the civil war that was going on in the Vale and about the other conflict going on between Mistral and Atlas, though they weren't a whole lot of people that came from there with how dangerous the roads had become now with the war happening.

Haven was still relatively safe from the conflict so far thought, with it so close to the Harrowing Amastrial, they have been worries about an invasion force coming from there as well but nothing that could do anything since Haven wasn't at war with anyone yet. However, Raze find himself still apprehensive with the task he was set out with.

How was he going to convince the Northern Lords about the Grimm's return?

He may have seen them and faced them in combat but somehow, he had managed to survive them and now that responsibility was upon his shoulders. He was to convince the Lords of the North about the Grimm and get the Lord Paramount on his side so that he could let the Faunus of the Frozen North through the Gate…

The man let out a sigh.

When he has sent Weiss out there to get the Faunus, he never actually believed the girl would have been able to gain their help. He remembers just how frightened he had been after that night at Sina, after that terrible battle which had taken place under the silver light of the moon. It was just plain damn luck he survived that night and the month that followed. But somehow, Weiss had managed to get the Faunus to help her, something that no one thought could be achieved.

 _She managed to do more than most of the veterans at the Hunt,_ he thought, _If she managed to get the Faunus to trust her…then, my job don't really seem all that dangerous now does it._

Lord Argus had sent the letters a day before Weiss and the Lord Commander left. If they managed to convince him of the threat, Raze didn't know, thought as far as they were concerned, the Faunus were the bigger concern rather than the Grimm after all, the Faunus were a more familiar enemy and so far, all that they were going to be doing right now is wait for the Lords to come to Braveheart and he will be able to accomplish what he is here for and maybe during his time here, he might get some news about how his family is doing, after all, it had been years since he heard from them. When he became a member of the Hunt, he had turned his back on them as it was as a member of the Hunt, thought he hardly heard anything about them at all.

"Huntsman?"

He turned his attention at the voice who called out to him. It was one of Argus's son. The young man was dressed in his fur, his red hair bright in the low light from how gray the sky was. He shared much of his father's look thought his eyes were as bright as emerald. He was also bearded marking him as the oldest son of the Nikos family.

"Lord Nikos," he spoke out with a light bow of his head in respect.

"My name is Jon," he said, "I wish to speak with you."

Raze only nodded.

"Of course, my lord," he said.

He followed the man from where he was standing. During his time here, Raze had spent most of it out of the castle and merely traveling the grounds of Braveheart. He had never been in the grounds of the castle before, so he was quite curious about the place as the banner of the Nikos danced in the winds around them.

"Yesterday, my father summoned my brother and me for a meeting," Jon told him, "I had believed that the Hunt's arrival in Braveheart would have been something familiar like the Faunus getting over the Chains as they have done during the war…however, I would have never imagined that the Grimm of all things would be what's coming."

Raze looked at the man, a contemplating look appearing upon his features.

"You came to me to verify these claims?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Is it really true then?" he asked, "The creature of yore…creatures of fairy tales breathed into the real?"

"They are as real as you and I my lord," Raze answered him, "I faced these creatures in battle and this was the first time I actually felt fear when I held a sword in my hand. We were trained to fight men, not monsters."

Jon looked at him.

"You've seen them?"

"Aye," Raze said.

Jon fell silent as the two came out in what seems to be an open part of the castle. Jon let out a small sigh placing his hand upon the railing in front of him.

"This world gets more and more dangerous as Winter crawl by," he said, "How can we be living in such times? Rebellions in the south, a civil war in the Vales and now, the Grimm returning for the first time in thousands of years and to top it all off, you are here to convince my father to let the animals of the Frozen North through the Gate to save them?"

"That is the deal the Hunt has made with the Faunus," Raze told him, "I am a Northern man like you my lord. I have been nothing but a boy when the War in the North happened. If it was anything else, I would have agreed with the sentiment of leaving the Faunus where they belong but…I have seen the Grimm, and how outclassed we are against them. The Faunus of the Frozen North know the Grimm better than any men on this side of the Chains, at least according to what Weiss told us."

Jon glanced at him.

"You trust her words?"

Raze stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I do," he said, "She may be a bastard, but she has a good head on her shoulders. That's what managed to keep her alive so far."

Jon let out a small sigh.

"I can only imagine," he said.

The two were interrupted, however, were interrupted by the arrival of the younger brother of Jon, Thor. The young man approached toward them, and Jon frowned.

"What is it Thor?" he asked him.

"Some people from Mistral just showed up," the young man told him.

"Mistral?" Jon repeated, surprised, "Why are they here?"

"They've asked an audience with father," Thor told him, "But other than that, I don't really know what's going on yet."

There was a silence as the young man stood there, a light frown upon his features for a few moments before he turned his gaze toward Raze.

"It would seem our conversation has come to an end," he said, "I will see you later then."

"Of course, my Lord," Raze told him giving the man a light bow.

Jon and his brother both walked away from him, both young men speaking with each other and Raze caught the words of "If Mistral came this far North, they want something…" before the two walked away from him. Raze found his curious as well. Mistral was reaching this far North, and there was only one reason as to why they would be doing something like that.

They wanted an alliance against the Crown.

It was well known that the former Queen Cariel had relations with Mistral since she was the daughter of the Lord Paramount there. It was only logical that Mistral would be angry at her assassination and the overthrown of the entire Schnee House from the Throne of Jewels.

 _If Mistral is here…then they are going to look for an alliance…however, if something like that happened, then…the Northern Lords wouldn't help the Hunt at all…_

This was a precarious situation. For Mistral to be asking for help of them, they must be buying the Alliance of ones that were sworn to the Schnee to fight back. But there was nothing much he can do right now except waiting for the Northern Lords arrival. Raze was waiting for that meeting to come and present his case to the people of the North. While the Hunt has no loyalty to anyone, however, with the Grimm returning to the world, how many would have to face them.

How can one convince ordinary people that something that they don't believe in have returned?

Raze didn't know how he was going to convince the Northern Lords, but if Weiss had made him realize anything was that one must always push forward because if he didn't, Weiss's promise to Blake would be for naught and the Hunt might find themselves in a war of their own.

* * *

In the coming few days, the people of Mistral departed from Braveheart though what they desired to speak Lord Argus about stayed within the Nikos family. The Lords of the North had come and many of the major Houses had come and sit in the large Hall with the Lord Paramount seating at the high table. Raze looked at them all, noticing many familiar faces among the many men that were there. There were House Caster, House IronFall to name a few of the ones that were most powerful beside House Nikos.

Then the Lord Paramount stood up, bringing a silence within the room.

"Thank you all for coming," he spoke out, "I had hoped that better tidings would have brought the Houses of the North into my hall, but I fear that a shadow long thought gone has returned to us. I am sure that many of you have received the letters I have sent about what the Hunt had found in the Frozen North, the land that is separated from us by the Chains of Remnant."

"With all due respect my lord," a man said standing up.

"Lord Reyne," Argus greeted.

"Are those tales truth?" Lord Reyne asked, "Thousands of years have passed since the Grimm last appeared in this world and since then no one had seen them at all. How can we be sure that the Hunt speak the truth and they aren't making up stories to ask us for our manpower?"

Lord Argus raised his hand.

"The Hunt had left one of their own here," he said, indicating toward Raze as the man stood up drawing the eyes of the entire Hall toward him, "This man is Raze Stallion, he and others claimed to have battle against the Grimm at Fort Sina more than three months ago. He will be the one to tell us the story of what truly happened out there."

Raze nodded his head toward the Lord Paramount before facing the room.

"Thank you, Lord Nikos," he said, "My lords, there is something that you must be aware of. I am not sure if Lord Nikos had mentioned it in his letters, but the two Forts the Hunt had within the Frozen North had been completely abandoned. We've lost more than a half of the Hunt, most of them veterans Huntsmen and Huntresses that had served us for many years. At the time, however, when my company reached Sina, we were as baffled to find it empty of life."

He stared around the room.

"In a single night," Raze continued, walking through from where he was seating to the middle of the hall, "The Grimm attacked and only seven of us had managed to survive. Seven Huntsmen out of more than thirty men. Those are the odds that we are facing and many of the Huntsmen who fell were also veteran and new recruits."

The man looked at them.

"I will not be ashamed to say that I was frozen in fear," he said, "Me someone who had been serving the Hunt for more than ten years has been completely frightened. One of the new recruits had managed to do something that no Huntsman had done in centuries. She managed to make allies of the Faunus of the Frozen North and from what she says, this war is coming and if we are not prepared, Remnant would be engulfed in a war that many would not survive."

"A Huntress making allies of those animals?" A lord scoffed at the idea.

"What kind of Huntress was she?" another Lord asked.

Raze stayed silent for a moment.

"Weiss," he said, "The bastard child of Jarus Schnee."

There was a murmur around the Hall as many of the Lords scoffed again at the notion.

"You'll trust the word of a bastard?" A lord laughed.

"The Hunt must be down in the shits if a bastard is the best they can trust," another said shaking his head.

"Probably doing this for a little bit of power," another Lord laughed.

" _My Lords_ ," Raze called out, feeling a bit of anger at how they disrespected Weiss and what effort she had done to help the Hunt.

Raze had forgotten how little thought bastards are given by Remnant. How many people in Remnant sees them like a blight upon the family they are born in…and some bastards are not even considered part of the family, more like a servant and nothing more. An embarrassment they are.

"Weiss may be a bastard," he said, "She may not have the name of the Schnee, but the blood of Kings run in her veins. The blood of the dynasty that shaped Remnant into what it is today. In the Hunt, the ones who join are no longer tied by the family we are born in. Noble births, bastards, farmers, it doesn't matter where you come from. When you join, you are a Huntsman and we regarded each other equally. I trust her word and she has more than show that she is capable."

Raze narrowed is eyes at them.

"You may scoff at her, but the truth of the matter is that the Grimm are real, and they are coming," he said, "And if Remnant itself is to survive, then we must bind our forces together and prepare for them because the Grimm won't stop at the North. They will continue all the way down to Mistral the farthest Southern realm of this continent…however the Grimm are not the only reason why Lord Nikos had summoned you all here."

He let out a breath.

"I told you before that Weiss had made allies of the Faunus of the Frozen North," Raze announced, "The Hunt had also promised to give them passage through the Gate and they could be vital allies in this war."

"The animals through the Gate?"

"Are you fucking insane?"

"I won't allow these beasts into the lands of my ancestors," a third shouted.

The entire room had exploded into a ruckus of many voices yelling around at him. Raze had expected this, after all, Haven had suffered much in the War in the North and the Faunus had showed no mercy in their brutality in that war.

" _My Lords_ ," Lord Nikos spoke out, his powerful voice thundering across the room, causing them to fall silent now, "That is the situation that we face now. Like many of you, I can remember all to well the brutality of the War in the North. As the decision of allowing them through rest upon me, I wanted to speak to you all about it because this decision will affect Haven. We are all the Lords of these lands and despite being the Lord Paramount, the future of our people lies with us."

"Forgive me my lord," one of the lord spoke out, Lord Reyne again, "What says that the animals of the Frozen North won't turn against us if we allow them through? Their brutality, as you say, are well known to all of us northerners. Letting them through is simply inviting another war into our lands. With what's happening in the South, we can't allow another problem into our own land."

"Aye," another spoke out, "Lord Reyne speak the truth Lord Nikos. Haven is not ready for war if it comes to us and many of our armies have suffered in the War of the North. We were barely able to pull ourselves up and now you want us to allow the very ones responsible for our weakened state back into our lands?"

"Hear, hear," a few lords rumbled around smashing their cups into their table.

"These animals will stay and die where they belong," another lord shouted to the agreement of many around him.

Raze stared at them all.

"Then you will allow them to be slaughtered by the Grimm?" he asked, glancing around them.

"Then it will be our revenge for the monstrosity they had done in the war," a Lord said.

A few agreeing sounds echoed around the room. Raze stared at them unable to believe what he was hearing.

"If these creatures of Grimm that you speak of are real and are coming for all of us," one of the Lord spoke out said, "Then we will go and prepare our Forts and our armies to battle against them. However, we won't allow any animals of the Frozen North into our lands."

Cheers echoed around the room. Raze turned his gaze toward the high table at the Lord Paramount that was seating there. The man looked around the room, his eyes taking in everything as the lords were agreeing with the words that were being passed around before raising his hand causing them to fall silent.

"Lord Paramount?" Raze spoke out.

"the North has spoken," he said, "and the decision has been made. No Faunus will be allowed to enter Haven and the Gate will remains closed to them."

Raze looked at the man.

"Lord Nikos," he said, "If you do this, you'll bring a war to these lands, a war that will weaken us even before the Grimm reach the Gate. The Hunt will not be able to fight against the Faunus of the Frozen North, for we do not have the man power to halt their attack if it comes to fighting. Allowing them through will build road to have a new relation with the Faunus…"

"If it's manpower you want," Lord Nikos spoke out, "Then House Port shall help the Hunt to defend against the Faunus invaders. That is my order."

A man stood up. He was dressed in his northern fur with a red leather outfit visible underneath it. The man had gray hair and an impressive pair of mustaches upon his face as he gave a low bow.

"As my Lord commands," he said, "I will defend the Gate from the enemy along with the Hunt. It will be an honor to fight alongside them."

Raze knew just by then that he had failed.

The Lord Paramount will not open the Gate for the Faunus, too blinded by the horror of the past to see what was right in front of them. The real choice that they had to do but it would seem it would be too easy for them to choose the right path.

"Huntsman Raze," Lord Nikos continued drawing his eyes toward him, "You will travel with Lord Port at his Fort and with his men to use them as force against the Faunus when they come. All the while, The Northern Houses of Haven shall prepare for the War against the Grimm that is coming in the next few months."

Raze looked around the room and he just knew by seeing their faces, he had lost his chance to convince them. As much as it pained him to think of this, but the northern fools had just backed themselves into a corner.

Their bloody fucking pride wouldn't allow them to see too far ahead.

 _Weiss…forgive me, I failed to convince them,_ he thought dismayed at what had happened.

* * *

 **Well so that happened...guess it would be too easy to say that the Northern lords would have allowed them in without resistance.**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed that little bit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, new chapter update here in this fanfic. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **Southern Lands of Atlas**

Nox Schneider was seating upon his horse as he was looking out toward the land in front of him. The young man was dressed in his armor as he was riding through the battlefield that was around him. This was the third battle they had fought in Atlas lands so far and yet, they weren't any Amastrial soldiers within their group. This attack had come in the middle of the day as they were slowly gripping their hold upon the lands of Southern Atlas when the enemy had come for them.

At first, Nox had been surprised at the bold move but he had gotten ready quickly and had ridden with his men into battle for the first time since the Rebellion started. His presence upon the field of battle had given the men a boost of morale at having their Lord Paramount fighting alongside them for this fight and after more than ten hours of battle, the fighting had come to an end with the attacking army completely defeated. During the battle, it was when Nox realized that the banners that the enemy was floating wasn't the Snakes of Amastrial but rather the White Tree, the sigil of a powerful house in Atlas. He had been shocked to see it and he was even more angry to realize that they had decided to bend the knees to the usurper Queen that sat upon that Throne.

The young man urged his horse forward galloping through the corpses ridden battlefield around him before he came to a stop beside Sir Artinger, one of his generals.

"Lord Schneider," Sir Artinger spoke out with a light nod of his head noticing him.

"How many men did we lose?" Nox asked him.

"A considerable amount considering the way the attack started but the bulk of our forces managed to withstand it," Sir Artinger answered, "The battle is our win and we have taken some men captives as well as Lord Caspian. He was the one leading the army."

"House Whitewood fought side by side with House Schneider during the War in the North," Nox said with a shake of his head, "And now they are our enemies."

Sir Artinger give him a sideway glance.

"It was discussed that some of the Houses might have bent the knees to the usurper," he said.

"I know," Nox snapped, feeling his anger growing again at what was happening, "I should have expected something like this to happen and yet, when it happens, it makes me wonder if loyalty was so fickle that it can be lost."

The young man shook his head.

"Where is Lord Caspian," he asked.

"We have him in one of the cells we brought along with us," Sir Artinger told him giving the young man a sideway glance, "However this battle also showed us that not many Houses in Atlas will side with us."

Nox didn't say anything causing Sir Artinger to let out a small sigh before guiding his horse away from him and he did the same as well. The two rode through a part of the road avoiding the soldiers that were still around on the ground as they were working upon the field of corpses that was around them. They were nuns of the Church around as well as they were moving through the corpse to give them a good burial so that they would be returned to the Embrace of the All-Mother. Nox wasn't a religious person but he knew that the only way he was going to end this war was to fight against the bitch Queen that was on the Throne.

He arrived where they were keeping the prisoners and Nox descended from his horse as well as sir Artinger as they both made their way toward the cage the prisoners were in. Nox made his way toward it, his hand upon the handle of his sword as he was looking down toward the man that was inside of it. Lord Caspian was a man with a light orange looking hair with dark eyes. He was quite a well-known Army commander and he had fought many battles in the War in the North.

"Lord Caspian as I live in breath," Nox spoke out looking at the man that was in the cell.

The man's dark eyes found him. He wasn't wearing any armor but Nox could see the injuries he had received from the battle which had taken place hours ago. The man still had dried blood upon his face, his hands in chains.

"Deckar's little brat," Caspian spoke out looking at him, "Well, look at you, all grown up and leading an army now. How things have changed since the old days."

Nox stared at the man.

"I have sent ravens to the many Houses of Atlas," he spoke out, "And your House was one of those I wished could have joined my army, and yet, here we are on opposite sides of this conflict."

Caspian let out a chuckle.

"I received your raven," he said, "But I also received the news that you were burning the fields that would serve our people through the Winter. You think I would ally myself with the one that is starving us?"

"Then your oath to House Schnee means nothing then?" Nox said, "They were all murdered, and you chose to simply bow to the new Queen who doesn't deserve it."

Caspian actually laughed at him, "The only thing that the Schnee had gone for them was the old glory days. Everyone in the realm knew that House Schnee was finished when Jelius died. He was the true heir to the Throne, and he died. Jarus may have kept the realm together but all of us knew that as soon as he died, House Schnee would have followed after him."

"So, you decided to break your oath to them," Nox frowned, "because of that."

Caspian narrowed his eyes.

"I broke my oath because a stupid boy almost sends us to war," he growled, "Queen Morgana promised stability in Remnant after Jarus's death and all you are doing boy is breaking that stability. Why do you think that no one answered your ravens? Because to us, you are nothing but a boy making a grab for power in this chaos."

He chuckled.

"You may have won your battles Nox," Caspian continued, "But if you are hoping people will join you because of the Schnee who barely any real power since the War in the North had, then you already lost the war."

Nox glared at him.

"Be my guest and continue to fight and as you do, more and more of your army will fall before you even reach Atlas," Caspian said continuing to laugh, "The Schnee may have forged this world, but their time is over."

Nox then straightened up before walking away from him with the older Knight following him. The two were silent in their walk, thought Nox's mind was reeling with the information that he had been given by Caspian. When Sky Lark had left for the independent nation of Vacuo, he had sent out ravens to the many Houses of Atlas so that they could join him in the fight against the usurper, but none of his ravens have been answered at all. As much as he didn't want to believe what Caspian was saying, what had happened with House Whitewood was something that can't be ignored at all.

Even after his death, Whitley's fuck up with Rickard still send waves across Remnant. He knew that the boy fucked up which was one of the reasons his own father didn't want to go at the wedding at all. The man let out a small sigh at the thought of the wedding, as memories of his sister came to mind yet again.

"Has there been any ravens from Sky Lark?" he asked glancing at the man beside him.

"No, my lord," Sir Artinger spoke out, "I'm not fond of sellswords, but their number would give us a boost to turn the tide. If your friend managed to get them of course, however, we must continue to push forward. If we stay too far South, we won't be able to keep the pressure upon Fall at all."

Nox looked at him.

"She could have sent for reinforcement from Amastrial," Sir Artinger continued, "If House Whitewood had pledged their allegiance to the new Queen, then we can assume that the ones that hadn't answered your raven have done the same as well."

Nox thought about it.

"I will think about this strategy," he said, "If they got reinforcement form the North then our army might be stopped right in it's track. I will retire to my tent and after supper, I will talk with the other Generals on what our next move shall be."

Sir Artinger give him a light bow at the dismissal before walking off somewhere. Nox continued foot aiming straight toward his tent were many soldiers were standing guard around it. As he was walking past, many of them stopped to give him a salute as Lord Paramount and their Commander until he reached the tent. The man let out a small sigh as he came to a stop by the table before placing a hand at his side toward where his injury was.

He had felt it started to sting during the battle earlier and while he was able to mask the pain from his face, Nox knew he couldn't hide it forever. Removing his chest armor, the young man returned his attention toward where the wound was noticing that his clothing was wet with blood. No wonder it had started to sting in pain, the stitches he had opened again.

"Send for a healer," he called to his squire.

"At once my lord," the young man said before leaving the room.

Nox had taken a seat upon the chair where the map of Remnant was placed along with the many pieces that were about the situation so far. He stared at the map, thinking about his next plan. There were still some leagues between where he was, and White Castle and they were many Houses territory before he would even reach that. Caspian may have become an enemy, however, what he said held some truth to it. The Schnee were no longer alive and their dynasty had come to an end as much as he hates to admit it. Not a lot of people would remain loyal to the dead however, what angered him was that no one had risen in outrage because of the sacking of Atlas.

No one even lifted in finger do anything against the ones who murdered the Schnee.

No one other than him and Mistral.

 _The Schnee may have forged this world…but their time is over._

This was Caspian's words about his crusade and it pissed him off even more.

"FUCK," he yelled slamming his palm against the table causing the content upon it to rattle.

"M…My Lord…,"

Nox looked up finding the healer standing at the entrance with a concerned look upon her face. The woman was dressed in the robes of the House of Healing as she stood at the entrance of the tent. He let out a sigh.

"Forgive me Healer Vall," he said, "It's just my frustration getting the best of me."

The healer nodded before walking toward him.

"Your squire said you require my service," she said.

"Yes," he said, "my injury didn't seem to have healed properly."

Healer Vall made her way toward him and removed his shirt, revealing his muscled frame from the many years he had spent working on perfecting his sword skills and training his father had gone through. It was something that he kept up with before going to Atlas for the wedding. The woman made him take a seat upon the bed that was on the other side of the tent before she started to work upon the wound, her fingers gently touching his skin.

"Your wound hasn't fully healed yet," she told him, her voice taking a stern tone, "That is why it is bleeding again. I will place the medicine upon it, however, I must insist that you do not take any part in any battles to come."

Nox looked at her.

"I can't do that," he said, "I'm needed out there with my men…"

"And if your injury doesn't heal properly, it can get infected and you can die my lord," Healer Vall told him curtly, "And you dead won't be any use for your rebellion."

Nox let out sigh, feeling frustrated again. Seeing that he was complying, Healer Vall returned to her work and applying medicine causing the man to wince at how it stung against the old wound he had gotten escaping from Atlas.

"You have been in the service of my family for a long time right Vall?" he asked.

"Aye, my lord," the Healer told him, "It's been ten years now since become the Healer for House Schneider."

"Ten years," he murmured, "I wonder…if at that time did I thought of everything that would have happened now. Ten years ago, I was still naught but a young man, my father the Lord Paramount, and my sister Queen of Remnant…with two young children to her name and now ten years later, they're all dead and Remnant is at war."

He stayed silent for a few moments.

"I wonder…where we will be ten years from now?"

"Hopefully, you will be King of Remnant," Healer Vall spoke out.

Nox glanced down at her.

"You are fighting in this war for the justice of your sister," Healer Vall told him, "Justice at their murders and against their murderer and if you dethrone her, you will be the King won't you?"

Nox opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

"If I am being honest…I haven't really thought out it," he said softly, "When I started this Rebellion, it was solely for my family's sake. I didn't want their death to go unpunished…but when I defeated the usurper Queen, I will be the one on the Throne of Jewels…maybe I should have gone with this before…"

He fell silent again, thinking about it seeing at how obvious it was. He should have done this from the very start. He should have declared for the Throne and he had the blood of the Schnee in him after all, his family is a cousin line to the Schnee family. He had allowed his vengeance against the Fall of Amastrial to blind him from the bigger picture and it would seem that Morgana had used that card to gain more follower into her cause.

 _That bitch…she played upon my mistakes,_ Nox thought frowning lightly, _No wonder that she was able to gain the support of most of Atlas's Houses so quickly…and with what she had done on the Vale, she might have gotten the Vale under control…so that would mean, she has three of the five realms in her palms._

Nox can feel his anger growing again.

His father would have been completely livid with him for allowing something like that to happen, he could almost see the disappointed look upon the man's face, something that he was used to seeing back then but then again, Deckar Schneider hardly ever smile not since his mother passed away when he was a young boy.

Healer Vall, having finished with her work straightened up. Her eyes met his own.

"I have done what I could for your wound," she said, "But I must tell you to stay off the battlefield whenever you can at least, until the skin has healed…if not it could get worse and infected my lord."

Nox nodded at her.

"Unless it is absolutely necessary," he said, "I won't be in the battle, thank you for your services as usual Vall."

The woman gave him a small smile as well as a small bow.

"It was my pleasure my lord," she said.

With that she walked out of the tent and Nox called for his squire once again.

"Call the Generals," he said, "I need to speak with them about our plans."

He had done as he had asked and sometimes later, the Generals were all seating on the table. He was dressed in fresh clothing looking out at the men in front of him, their faces. They were the ones that were following him through this journey he had set himself out with. He was looking down at a letter that Sir Riddle had written to him from Gryphonhall meaning that the Vale won't support him at all. It was just as he had expected.

Morgana Fall had used Rickard Arc to gain control of the Vale, thought there was still the matter of Haven that has yet to reach him.

He looked at the group.

"This was from Lord Riddle," he said, "The Vale has refused our proposal. It is as many of us as feared. The usurper used my nephew's mistake to take control of the Vale."

"Then we won't be able to stop Amastrial from sending reinforcement then," Sir Artinger spoke out, "That's three of the Realms against us."

"If the North refuse our heeding as well," Kevan spoke out, "That will be armies of most of the people of the Remnant against us. Such a one-way battle will surely end in our defeat."

Nox nodded.

"She also played upon my own mistakes," he said looking at the group, "Because I was blinded by vengeance, I set ablaze many of the crops that the people needed to feed, and Morgana used that to gain Alliances in Atlas tightening her grip upon Atlas's House as the attack from the Whitewood taught us."

He let out a small sigh.

"Lord Caspian was right about one thing," he said, "Despite the battle we've won, we're losing the war. Vale won't send help and if the news that we've gotten are accurate, it would seems they are facing their own war. The North will be the best area to battle against the Amastrial forces in Atlas…but we still have one card to play."

The lords glanced around themselves surprised.

"I will make a claim for the Throne," he announced.

"Lord Schneider?" Sir Artinger asked puzzled.

Lord Vasilias was also surprised.

"The Throne of Jewels has been part of the Schnee family for centuries," he said, "Something that many people forget was that my family, the Schneider are a cousin line from the Schnee. The blood of that long dynasty run in my veins as well. If we remind the people of Remnant of my blood claim on the Throne, we might gain some allies yet."

"It could work," Lord Vasilias said thinking about it for a few moments, "a blood claim is not something that many nobles will overlook. While you may not have the traditional Schnee look, your name alone should be enough to gain some allies."

Nox nodded.

"Then let the ravens fly tonight," he said, "All over Atlas to the houses that remains. Tell them that I, Nox Schneider, cousin of the Schnee line of Remnant, have called out for my claim to inherit my Throne from the Usurper Morgana Fall."

"Morgana had married into the Schnee family my lord," Sir Artinger reminded him, "A claim by marriage is a strong one."

Nox looked at them all.

"Then let Remnant know what happened that night in Atlas in my letter," she said, "Let them know that Amastrial betrayed the trust of King Whitley and murdered him as well as his mother and sister. Such action will void her claim of marriage on the Throne of Jewel."

The other Generals in the room nodded as they were agreeing with the plan that Nox had set out for. Nox stared down at the map in front of him a light frown upon his features. He had made a mistake in acting out of vengeance and it costed him but now, he was going to be cautious and cunning just like his father had been.

While he may not be Deckar Schneider, the man's blood was in his veins.

And he will make Remnant remember why they feared him.

* * *

 **Nox is making a claim for the Throne now...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed that little bit.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **But anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy this one.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **Vale**

 **Gryphonhall**

Joan was making her way toward her room with a tray of food in her hands. The young woman had been making her way from the kitchen with some food so that she could give to Mia. Healer Margolis have been keeping an eye upon Mia's recovery and had given the Faunus girl the care she required to regain her strength and it had been a slow process as many days passed since she had been attacked at the Nest by those Faunus.

And it was frustrating that their search amounted to nothing at all.

Jaune had men combing the lands for where the Faunus who attacked her had disappeared to, but so far, they had found nothing yet and Joan didn't like this at all. It always felt like the Faunus where steps ahead of them and it wasn't a good feeling. Joan knew that they had Faunus citizens around the Vale, but they can't simply go and start roughing up their homes just because they were Faunus. According to what Jaune had told her yesterday when they were in the meeting with the Captain of the guards of Gryphonhall, the Faunus who attacked her were using castle forged weaponry meaning that they were somehow, getting their hands upon the best equipment, something that a criminal organization would never be able to gain unless…

Unless someone was helping them, and the question becomes who?

With their father heading up toward the Rock to deal with the Glenn's situation, it was their job to make sure they keep their homes safe, but who else appear from the Glenn could be doing this to them? There was something that they were missing, and Joan didn't like it at all. So far, Jaune had the place on high alert and had soldiers patrolling the nearby regions for any sign of activity and Joan will sometimes join them when she didn't have anything else to do and it always boosted morale whenever she was with her men.

But now, however, she had someone to carry food for and she was glad for it. Seeing Mia so close to death had brought a fear in Joan's heart that she didn't even know she could take. She never wanted to see someone she loves so deeply in such pain like this before. She had spent sleepless nights at her bedside watching the girl sleep and that first night had been a torture for Joan because she had feared that in the morning Mia would be dead but thank the Goddess that didn't happen.

And now, both her and Healer Morgolis were working together to take care of her lover and Joan had been only too happy to do so which is why she was coming up to the room with the tray of breakfast in her arms. She reached the wooden door and opened it with her hand and entered inside.

It was a rare winter day when the sunlight could still be seen coming from her window. The room was a little messy as the servants have yet to come and clean this morning. She turned her attention toward the bed and found that Mia was awake and seating up in the bed. She was wearing one of Joan's clothing since the Faunus didn't really had any other clothing, but Joan had given the order to get some clothing for her when she was well enough to leave the bed.

When she entered, Mia turned her head toward her and those green eyes she loved light up at the sight of her and for some reason, Joan can feel a weight she didn't know she was carrying disappearing from her shoulders. Just the sight of that face filled with life unlike how she was when she was first brought in, gave her more joy than she can believe. She returned the smile as she approached toward her and placed the tray of food upon the table at the other end of the room. The fireplace was crackling from the wood she had placed there to keep the room warm and comfortable.

"Good morning Mia," she said softly to her lover as she took a seat upon the bed to look at her.

"Good morning Joan," Mia answered, her eyes taking her in for a few moments before slowly glancing around the room that she was in. This would be the first time that she would be awake without any type of medicine in her system and she was slowly taking in the architecture of the room and she took notice of the Gryphon carving that was upon the far wall of the room.

"You've been out of it for quite a while," Joan told her taking her hand, "You really scared me Mia."

Mia looked at her.

"Why did you come back Mia?" Joan asked, looking at her dead in the eyes, "Back at the Nest, when I told you to run away and leave me behind…why did you come back?"

"Would you have been able to leave me behind if I asked you to?" Mia asked her.

"That's not the same," Joan argued.

"It's precisely the same," Mia answered back, "I could not leave you behind to face them by yourself. I know you are a warrior by heart Joan, but don't ever ask me to do something like that ever again…My heart would not be able to bear it to leave your side."

Joan looked at her, seeing the care and concern and love that was in Mia's eyes causing her to sigh softly at her before gently leaning forward and kissing her. Mia eagerly returned the kiss and Joan can help but feel nothing but joy at tasting those lips again. It felt almost like a dream to be kissing her lover again, when she had come so close to losing her.

"I was so afraid," Joan said softly to her when they broke the kiss, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you forever."

Mia chuckled softly to her, "But I am by your side my little Gryphon. I have yet to die."

Joan gently kissed her again.

"I have your medicine here and some food as well," she said standing up and making her way toward the table.

"I'm in Gryphonhall aren't I?" Mia spoke out.

"Yes," Joan answered as she was working upon fixing the food for Mia, "it was the only place I knew that you could have a chance at surviving after taking an arrow for me. I knew I always wanted to have you here with me, but this wasn't the way I wanted you to be here."

Mia was looking around the room again when she turned around as she approached toward the Faunus. Joan placed the tray of food upon the bed as Mia's eyes refocused upon her.

"This is your room isn't it?" she said, "I remember you describing it for me after one of our many nights together."

Joan smiled, reminiscing of that night. The two of them, lying naked together in each other arms as they spoke gently to each other, the bedsheets their only modesty. She glanced around the room.

"Aye, it is," she said, "Since you refused to come with me when I first asked, I decided to tell you about my room. I always wanted you to be here with me."

Mia chuckled again, "Then I'll consider an honor I have the chance to see it as well as the fabled Nest of Gryphons. Despite what had happened on that tower, I still enjoyed seeing it."

Joan laughed lightly at her.

"I'm just glad that I got to show you some of my past," she said softly, "And…I meant what I told you when we were on the top of the tower. There is nothing else I want more than you Mia. You may not have anything to your name, but as long as I have you, I feel like everything will be alright."

Mia looked at her.

"Will it be so easy?" she asked.

Joan took her hands with her owns.

"I'm not saying that it will," she said, "There will be hardship, that's a fact of life but…don't you even want to try?"

Mia stayed silent as she was thinking about what she proposed. It was a familiar conversation Joan knew, something that they always talk about whenever they were together after fucking each other senseless throughout the night and even when they had spent any time together in the past. Mia had always declined her offer because of her occupation as a whore but, somehow, Joan knew that they shared something deeper.

Then, Mia smiled softly, her Faunus ears flickering.

"It will be nice isn't it?" she said, "You and me against the world."

Joan chuckled.

"It will be my love," she told her.

Mia kissed her softly.

"Then so be it," she said.

Joan can feel her eyes widening at her words. Mia was smiling softly at her, her face filled with love that she didn't waste any time returning the kiss as the two shared their love with each other. Joan's heart was filled with happiness. She finally had Mia at her side, and she was going to hang on to it with all her heart.

Then the bells of the keep started to ring causing her to break off the kiss with the Faunus. Joan turned her attention at the window at the sound of the bells, clinging loudly in the morning air. She stood up from where she was seating making way toward the window and looking now. There was a flurry of activities going down below and noticed that the soldiers were also active as well.

"Something the matter?" Mia asked her.

"Something is happening," Joan said making way toward where her sword was and attaching it to her belt, "I am going to find my brother and learn what is going on. You just worry about your breakfast alright."

Mia nodded, thought she still looked worried about what was happening. When she was done placing her sword and her leathers on, Joan made her way toward the door and before she could leave, Mia called her name causing her to stop and look back at her.

"Be careful," she said.

Joan smiled at her.

"I will."

Then she was out of the room, closing the door behind her. Joan quickly made her way down the corridor and straight out toward the main gate at the ground of Gryphonhall. She glanced around for a sight of Jaune but there was nothing as the bell simply continued to ring above her. The bells of Gryphonhall rang only at specific time.

When A Lord Paramount passed.

When an Army was sighed in the distance.

And when they were under attack.

With these scenarios running through her head, Joan was feeling apprehensive about what was really going on and what type of information that Jaune had that would cause him to ring the bells of the city. She spied a group of soldiers readying their horses, and she made straight for them.

"Soldier, have you seen my brother?" she asked.

Noticing who she was, all the soldiers saluted her and the one she addressed responded.

"Lady Joan," he spoke out, pointing at the direction of the walls of Gryphonhall, "Lord Arc is on the battlement with the Captain."

Joan followed his direction and sure enough, there was her brother dressed in his fur coat upon his body and was quickly speaking with the Captain.

"…we must have the citizen take refuge inside the keep," he was saying, "if what he said was true then, they will be upon us tomorrow at the latest."

"Jaune," she called out as she approached.

The young man turned his attention toward her, and just by looking at her brother, Joan knew that there was something wrong. He may look calm to anyone else but having grown up with him and as his sister, Joan came to read him better than anyone and what she was seeing only increased her worries. Jaune was frightened about something.

"Joan," he said.

"What's going on?" she asked him, "Why do you have the bells ringing?"

"A rider came sometimes ago," Jaune told him, "It was one of the many Scouts I have searching the lands around us for any type of White Fang activities and we've found them."

Joan nodded.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"In route," Jaune told her, "They're coming _here_."

"My Lord," the Captain spoke, "I will move on with the plan to fortify the walls."

"Of course, Captain," Jaune told him with a light nod, "I will leave it in your capable hands."

The man gives him a nod before walking off leaving the two Arc siblings together. Jaune approached toward the edge of the wall placing both of his hands upon it as she was staring out toward the lands in front of him. Joan approached him disbelief upon her face as she had heard what he had just said about the White Fang.

"They're coming here?" she repeated, "How many?"

"40,000," Jaune answered," According to the Scout. It's why I gave the order for the citizens to rally up inside the Keep. Gryphonhall can withstand a siege. It had done so in the past before and if we fortify the walls, maybe we can hold them off."

The young man let out a small laugh.

"Just this morning I received a raven from father," he said, "Told me that he was attacked by Faunus during a night attack. The White Fang is targeting both him and us at the same time."

Joan came to stand beside him.

"How many men do we have here with us?"

"Not enough to face them on an open battlefield," her brother answered with a frown.

"How did an organization that was said to have been destroyed be so powerful?" Joan said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I doubt that they were ever really destroyed," Jaune told her, "With their castle forged weaponry, it's obvious now that Amastrial could still be funding them since most of that kingdom is made of Faunus. With Remnant in the chaos it is right now, they might have seen it's the perfect time to strike and grab power."

Joan frowned lightly. The world really was a mess right now. Ever since the death of the Royal family, Remnant had been gripped with civil unrest. Atlas was a war with Mistral, and now the Vale was caught in a civil war as well as an actual war against the White Fang.

"I'll go do what I can to help evacuate the citizen into Gryphonhall," she said.

Jaune glanced at her and give a curt nod.

"I'll go see what the Captain has done for the fortifications," he said simply.

He gives her Joan assume would have been a smile, but somehow turned out to be a slight grimace before he walked away, his fur coat dancing behind him at each step he takes. Joan observed her brother walk away for a few moments, and for the first time wished she would be able to do something more to help him. But at least, she will be helping her people as an Arc of Gryphonhall.

Wasting no more time, Joan had gone to get fitted into her own golden armor with the Gryphon sigil upon the breast before riding out of the Keep with another group of soldiers to help the citizens. Most people were simply carrying their bare minimum as they were other carriages about with food and other ingredient. With the Winter season in full swing now, it will be bad to be cold like this despite not being in the North, the cold of winters can be quite harsh in the Vale.

However, that didn't ease Joan's musing about the reason the White Fang was targeting them. The Arc of Gryphonhall was the seat of power within the Vale, where the Lord Paramount resides. If Gryponhall fell to them, it could destabilize the Vale entirely and a criminal organization like the White Fang might thrive upon the chaos, but it didn't make any sense as to why Amastrial was helping them. The new Queen had gained the Vale's loyalty since her father had bend the knee to her who is from Amastrial and is the daughter of the Lord Paramount there.

It just didn't make any sense as to why this was happening right now, but then again, the White Fang was formed by Faunus who hated humans and who had fought in the War in the North against the human as well and it was Jelius Schnee who had managed to gain the victory for Remnant. If the studies she had as a girl are right, then the Schnee were the ones who won the war with their help and now, another one was about to be fought against the Faunus and now there was no Schnee to help them.

 _Just what is this world coming to?_

Joan spent the entire day helping the soldiers evacuating the citizen of the town that was at the foot of the hill of Gryphonhall, she had been everywhere with her soldiers, shooting orders to have them take refuge inside of the keep and it didn't take long for night to fall and torches were flying everywhere around the Keep. Most of the citizens that were evacuated within the keep were taken refuge into the many empty fields that were within Gryphonhall's walls and Joan had returned to the Great Hall to meet with her brother again.

She had to know exactly what was going on.

Jaune was there as he was in his room with her mother, Mirianne as well as the Captain.

"I have men working on fortifying the walls," the Captain was saying when she entered, "They should have it finished before morning come to us. I have also sent Scouts out to keep an eye on the moving army that is coming for us. If it comes to battle, then we are going to have to hold the line my lord."

"I realize that," Jaune said, "Gryphonhall have strong walls. Unless the White Fang had siege equipment with them, then we can hold their forces there but what really worry me is how long could this siege last. We may be able to hold them, but they can also simply starve us if your provisions depleted…. mother, you oversaw that? How are we looking?"

"I have the servants keeping an eye upon what we have managed to bring in," Mirianne spoke out looking at them, "What we have could last us some weeks and if we ration it, a month at least."

The young man let out a sigh, "Captain, when the last of the citizen made it through, I want the iron gates closed and reinforced. I don't want anyone or anything making it through these Gates until this crisis is dealt with."

"Yes my lord," the Captain nodded.

"The Faunus has night vision," Joan spoke out, drawing their attention to her, "If they are to attack us, they might do it when they have an advantage over us."

"I have heard of this," the Captain spoke out looking at them, "We might have to prepare for that as well."

"Yes," Jaune added, running a hand through his blond locks, "Then we best continue to prepare for this. I'll send a raven to my father so that he knows what's happening here. I want ravens send as well to the other nearby Houses in the Vale...while I don't know if they can spare the man power but if we are going to be sieged, I want to know if they can send help to us."

Joan nodded. If the White Fang were coming at them for a battle, then that's what they were going to get. She left the room with the Captain leaving Jaune behind with her mother. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Just when Joan believed that she was going to grab at a piece of happiness, the young woman found something else getting in the way of that.

Letting out a small sigh, Joan reached her room and entered it. Mia was where she left her and the woman instantly seated up hearing her entering and her green eyes were instantly upon her, a worried look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked, "You look pale."

Joan approached toward her and took a seat upon the bed. It was then Joan realized that she was still in her armor with her sword still at her waist. Joan looked down at the ground in front of her, with both her hands joined together.

"Joan…," Mia said taking her hand with her own.

"The White Fang," Joan spoke out, "They're coming here with an Army."

Mia's own features paled.

" _What?"_

"They'll be here tomorrow at the latest," Joan said.

She tightened her hand upon Mia's own.

"I won't let any of them get here," she said, "You don't have to worry about anything. We can hold out a siege with the walls of Gryphonhall and if we get help from our allies…"

It was an optimistic view to have but what choice to she really has. Jaune had said himself that they didn't have to numbers to face them in open field battle so the best plan they can do, is to go on the defensive and protect their people as best as they could.

* * *

 **A new problem is heading for Gryphonhall...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this new update.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Jaune had stayed back inside the room along with his mother. Captain Blanchard had just left the room along with his sister. The young man was thinking back about everything that had just happened only today and he still couldn't believe it. Just this morning, was when he received the raven from his father about the attack that had happened to his forces and the White Fang. If such an attack had come to his father while heading toward the Rock, then…

There is no way that the White Fang would work with a human since their entire organization was built upon their hatred of humans since they have fought against the rest of the Kingdom during the War in the North. And now, they were coming here in forces and Jaune was convinced that they were coming for a battle. Ever since they had attacked Mia some weeks ago now, he had concluded that the White Fang had somehow been monitoring them and searching them for their strength and weaknesses. Could they have been watching since when his father had been imprisoned in White Castle earlier this year and maybe they have been trying to fight a weak point to attack them from the inside?

The young man shook that thought from his head. If he starts to think like that, then it won't be long before he grew paranoid and start suspecting the very same people he was going to protect from the White Fang. The young man placed his hand upon the desk in front of him as he was seating down on his chair with his other hand upon his forehead.

"How are we going to do this?" he said softly, "2,550 soldiers can't stand against 40,000. They outnumbered us forty to one. The best plan we have right now is to hold the line as much as we can… and hope that our ravens would be answered by our allies and maybe they'll make it here in time."

"You can do it you know."

He looked up toward his mother who was looking at him.

"The men are already working on fortifying the walls of the Keep," Mirianne told him as she looked at him.

Jaune nodded at her.

"I know," he said looking down at the map of the Keep in front of him, "Come morning, most of the citizen will be pushed back into the center of the Keep, that way, they will be safe from attack if it came."

"The White Fang won't march an Army just to come to talk," Mirianne told him.

Jaune let out a sigh.

"You may be right," he said, "But even more, I don't want to be the one to draw first blood if there is to be conflict."

Jaune give her a glance, "Are all the food we have could only last us a month at best?"

"If there is rationing," Mirianne told him, "With how many people we're going to have to feed if this become a siege, the food isn't going to last much. I had given the orders for the people to bring in some food during the evacuation of Gryphon town, but even the added provision we have acquired, it still only last one month along with a few days at best."

"Then let's hope our allies can reach us first before that happens," Jaune answered, "I'll leave that to you mother. I'm going to see how the fortification are going."

Mirianne give him a light bow and a small smile before walking out of the room. Jaune placed his coat upon his body and went outside as well. As he was walking past some people, they stopped and greeted him with a light bow but Jaune hardly noticed them. His mind was still working that they were going to be attacked here in their ancestral home. While it had happened in the past, but during those times it was ancient history. No battle ever gotten close enough to their homes so that their Army wouldn't have taken care of them before they did so.

Jaune then blinked as he was now in the courtyard and it was crowded as they were many soldiers moving about with torches in their hands as they were conducting the citizens toward where they would be staying tonight. The young man looked at them pass, feeling a weight that he didn't realize was there earlier. These peoples live where in his hands, the people he promised his father that he will look after and now, they were all here inside Gryphonhall, so they could be protected.

 _Goddess I hope I know what I am doing._

Jaune then, turned his eyes away from the moving people making his way straight for the Wall of the Keep. The soldiers that were there stopped in their works and saluted as he was passing before returning to their jobs. From what he could see, things were progressing well despite it was already late into the night. There was no moon visible in the sky above them considering how cloudy it is during winter, however, the torches which were burning gave the men enough light to work with this crisis that the Vale had suddenly found itself in.

"Lord Arc,"

It was Blanchard and the man was looking over something in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked indicating the parchment that was in his hand.

"Just the hourly report about the progression of our fortification my lord," he answered, "I wanted the men to keep me updated on what was happening."

Jaune nodded at him, turning his attention toward the land that was stretched outside of the Keep. With Gryphonhall on a slight hill, Jaune knew that he could see the stretch of lands in the distance thought they'll see the army of the White Fang better.

"No words from our Scouts yet?" he asked.

Blanchard nodded.

"None yet my lord," he said.

Jaune let out a sigh.

"Then all we can do now is wait," he said.

Blanchard chuckled at him, "The wait before a battle is always worse my lord."

"Then you've fought in battles before Sir?"

"Aye," Blanchard spoke out, "I fought in the War in the North, but I had gotten injured and couldn't fight the rest of the battle. It took me months to get back to my feet and by the time I was, the war had come to an end. I fought side by side with Jelius Schnee himself when he was King on the Battlefield. It's a shame that he had passed so young. He would have been a great King. Your father believed it as well."

Jaune glanced at the man for a few moments before turning his attention toward the front.

"Was he that good?"

A small smile appeared upon his face.

"He was that good," Blanchard answered, "But now, he is long dead, and we are still living. It just shows you that the world doesn't care who you are. Death come for all."

"Does death come for us at the hand of the White Fang?" Jaune asked.

"That yet remains to be seen since we are still breathing my lord," Blanchard answered him.

Jaune stayed silent.

"We have a plan my lord," Blanchard told him, "And the plan is to hold the line. That's all we can do. It is foolish to try to meet the White Fang on open battlefield with so little of our forces here."

Jaune nodded, "Don't you find it odd that the White Fang managed to amass such a large Army right under our noses and we never suspected a thing?"

"The White Fang only became our priority when the Crown told us to take care of them," Blanchard spoke out, "Like many of Remnant, we believed them to be defeated completely and had disappeared. They could have used all the time we were lax about them to rebuild their strength to what it was back then."

Jaune frowned.

"Amastrial will have a lot to answer for," he said.

Blanchard let out a small sound from the back of his throat, but he didn't say anything at all. Jaune observed the empty lands in front of him, feeling the frigid air dancing through his blond locks. While he had been craving a battle ever since his father was taken and that he was going to fight against the Crown to make them pay for it and now, with his father yet again gone, and the war he was seeking was coming to his very doorsteps.

But was he ready for it?

Jaune didn't know that answer. He was good with a sword and shield, but he never actually fought with the intent to kill before and whether he was ready for it or not, that decision will be made for him tomorrow.

"I will retire for the night," Jaune told him, "Keep our men vigilant during their watch."

"As you command my lord," Blanchard told him.

Jaune give him a stern nod, before turning away and walking back to his chamber to try to get some rest. It didn't come easy for the young man at all since his mind was working throughout the night with his worries but when he had finally slept, Jaune had found himself awoken by the light of the sun streaming through his window.

It was still early morning, so he instantly made his way to his bath and was dressing himself when someone knocked upon the door.

"What is it?" he called out.

" _They're here my lord,"_ a soldier spoke out, from the other side, " _The White Fang army has been sighted on the horizon."_

Jaune quickly placed his sword upon his belt before making his way out of the room with the guard following behind him quickly. He didn't even bother to put on his cloak upon his body as he made his way out of the keep aiming straight for the Wall. When he climbed upon to the top of it, he stared out toward the horizon and sure enough, he can see flags dancing in the wind far from where they were. Jaune narrowed his eyes lightly at the sight of them and they were a lot of them.

"They'll be at our gate in half an hour at best," the soldier spoke, "We didn't receive anything from our scouts and can only mean that they either have been captured or killed."

Jaune nodded.

"Ring the bells," he said, "and send for Captain Blanchard."

"I have a man go to him," the soldier said, "But I will give out your order my lord."

Soon enough, the bells have started to ring again just like yesterday. Jaune had left the wall to get dressed in his Gryphon armor and by the time he was finished, and returned to the top of the wall, the Army was a whole lot closer than before and this time he had both his sister and Blanchard with him. Jaune stood there observing them as they were approaching toward him and the banners that they were flying. It was a sigil that he had only heard people talk about since the War happened before he was even born however, his father had described it enough for him not to instantly recognized it on sight.

The sight of the red wolf head with the three claw marks across it, cementing exactly who the approaching force was. Jaune stood there wiht a light frown upon his feature at the size of the army. Most of the wall was filled with their archers who stood in attention all around him, all of them staring at the massive force that was in front of them.

"The White Fang," Joan said softly looking at them all.

Then the Army came to a stop. Jaune was observing them taking in the armors that he could see. They were wearing bone white helmets upon their heads, that looked strangely like bones rather han actual helmet. Their armors were also simple as well and probably just as cheap looking as they seems, thought Jaune couldn't find it within himself to dismiss it completely giving that their soldiers had castle forged weaponery. It would mean that their equipment was on par with their own. It was quicker to assume tha their armors were of the same quality.

Then a single rider approached toward them, carrying a sack. Jaune found his eyes looking at this lone rider as the Faunus approached until he came to a stop a few yards away from the castle entrance. The rider opened the sack he was carrying and emptied it upon the ground in front of him. Several heads rolled down upon the ground and Jaune feel a chill ran across his body that has nothing to do with the cool winds blowing around him.

From beside him, he heard Joan sharp intake of breath and there was a stir among the men around him as the heads of the many Scouts fell upon the ground. The rider then threw the sack away before looking up straight toward them.

"You have until daybreak tomorrow to surrender to the great Khan," he said, his voice loud enough for Jaune to hear him quite clearly, "Or you will suffer the same faith as your men."

With those words, the rider turned around and rode off to join Army.

"That explain why no words came from the Scouts," Blanchard said looking at the severed heads that were all on the ground in front of them.

Joan didn't say anything, but her face was devoid of any emotions as she was looking at the heads. Jaune let out a sigh before turning around, moving away from the severed heads. Blanchard along with his sister followed him.

"Till daybreak tomorrow to surrender Gryphonhall to them," he said, "And what the hell is the Khan?"

"Could be their leader," Blanchard said, "Or a title…but now we know what their leader is…just not who it is?"

"So, this will come to a battle after all," Jaune said, "Blanchard, have our men prepare for the conflict and to fight to hold the line."

"My Lord," the man said before walking away leaving the two siblings together.

Jaune had turned his attention toward his sister, "Have Mia told you anything about this Khan title?"

Joan give him a confused look.

"No," she said, "I never asked her for that stuff at all. Why are you asking because she is a Faunus?"

Jaune looked at her.

"Our home is being threatened by enemies that she shares features with," he said, "Any information could be useful to us."

"Mia is not even part of the White Fang," Joan told him, "How would she know anything about them?"

"Just try to find if she knows anything," he told her, "Tell her I told you to ask about it if she wonders why you were asking her. I'm going to ask mother to take control of the safety of the people and have our men ready our catapults if we are to defend our ancestral home."

And for the rest of the day, Jaune worked with the men he had to prepare for the battle that had come to their doorsteps. There was a nervous energy in the air as the soldiers worked on the orders of both him and Blanchard, the two of them taking control of the regiment that had stayed behind before his father had left Gryphonhall some weeks ago now. Jaune wished that his father was here to help them during this battle, but the young man simply focused upon working with his men so that they could work on defending Gryphonhall from their attackers.

Since they didn't give any sign of surrender to the White Fang and to their Khan, the attack came at dawn as they had predicted. A regiment of the White Fang army attacked swiftly through the area in front of Gryphonhall and Jaune was there along with Blanchard dictating the archers as the arrows rained upon the approaching enemy felling a lot of them in the process while their own archers killed some of their soldiers. This was Jaune's first time seeing a real battle take place and he was completely terrified most of the time, but he pushed the feeling down as he was directing the men at where to attack which lasted the entire morning before the White Fang had retreated the first wave of soldiers that had attacked them.

Lot of bodies riddled the ground in front of Gryphonhall and many of them were dead Faunus. They had lost some men as well, but Blanchard had given the order to take care of the injured and replaced those who were dead with new soldiers.

And the attacks continued like this. In waves and each time, they come they took down more and more soldiers from Jaune's men and it was noticeable that they had lost for their numbers already few they were had become even fewer. The enemy, however, always seems to have more soldiers than them and even more of Jaune men seems to die than the Faunus enemy.

"They're tiring us out my lord," Blanchard told him after the sixth wave with the few soldiers around them, "And we're almost out of arrows. Barely fifty left and most of our archers have already fallen in this battle. We still have five hundred swordsmen strong and we might have killed maybe a thousand of them…if they continue on like this…"

Jaune nodded feeling grim.

"Should we surrender?" a soldier asked.

"And ends up like the Scouts?" Blanchard asked him.

Jaune looked up at the men in front of him for a few moments. He already knew they were going to lose this fight. They have been no sighting of any reinforcement yet and he knew that it will take them some days to arrive and yet, it had only been the second day of the battle.

"Can't we make more?" Jaune asked.

"We'll be out of them quicker than we can make them even if we have the blacksmith working tirelessly," Blanchard answered him.

Jaune let out a breath, "Send for my sister and my mother. I need to speak with them and Blanchard, gather the men in the courtyard. I have made my decision."

The man gives him a stare for a few moments before nodding. Jaune walked away from where he was standing for a few moments, and approached a servant telling him to bring him the Arc family ancestral blade. As he was standing there in his thoughts, his sister and mother approached toward him.

"What is the matter Jaune?" Joan asked.

The young man looked at the two in front of him for a long moment as he was quiet. He was taking in their features before he spoke out.

"Joan, can you lead our people through the catacombs?" he asked, "I know there is an old path that leads to the side of the Frost Mountains there."

Joan stared at him, "I think I can…but why are you asking me of this?"

"Because I need you to do this," he said, "We don't have enough soldiers to push them back again if the Faunus attack. There isn't much we can do other than surrender, but I fear we might end up losing our lives if we do. I want you to lead our people to safety while me and my men hold the ground here in Gryphonhall."

Joan's eyes widened at what he was saying and Marianne had a shocked look upon her features.

"Jaune…no," she said taking hold of him.

"It's my duty to protect the people," Jaune said, "And that's exactly what I am going to do and I need someone I trust to do this."

"Then allow me to do it," Joan said, "Jaune you're the _hei_ r of Gryphonhall. You're more valuable and I am the seventh's sister…."

"But I am still your big brother," Jaune countered looking at her, "It's my choice."

Mirianne had tears in her eyes.

"Please my son…there must be another way…you can come with us," she was starting to argue.

"There is no other way," Jaune answered, "If I come with you then the Faunus Army will follow after us and we have too few soldiers to give a fight on an open battlefield. They will surely defeat us. Here, the walls of Gryphonhall give us an advantage…if _only just_."

"My lord," the servant spoke out with the Arc ancestral blade.

Jaune took hold of the weapon drawing both his sister and his mother's eyes toward it. It was a beautifully crafted long sword with the gryphon wing's in the handle as well as the feathers of one decorating the sheath.

" _Arc's Song_ ," Joan said recognizing the weapon.

"When I came of age," Jaune spoke out, "My father made me his heir using this sword and he told me that whichever Arc carries this weapon, carry our future. It stayed in Gryphonhall because that's our home and where our future lies…but if we all die here, then the Arc will have no future."

He looked at them and extended the weapon toward Joan.

"Carry our people's future Joan," he said.

Joan looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, "Jaune…I…"

He placed his hand upon her shoulder, "Always remember, Our blood will Soar."

Joan nodded, tears falling from her eyes, but she didn't break down remaining strong.

"Our Blood will soar, brother," she said, "I promise you."

He nodded, "Take Brawnz Ni with you. His men should be enough to give the people some protection."

A horn sounded in the distance, one that Jaune had become increasingly familiar with these past attacks against the White Fang. He turned toward his sister and mother and without saying anything, he simply turned away walking back toward his men and he didn't need to look back to know that they were going to do as he had asked but deep down, Jaune knew that if he did look back, he wouldn't have the strength to do what he was about to do.

He climbed backup upon the wall with his men as he glanced at them all.

"I don't need to remind you of your duty," he called out his voice loud in the silence that was over the wall despite the rumbling of the approaching Army, "We have sworn an oath to protect everyone from Gryphonhall and the White Fang is coming to take that away from us. We won't allow a single of them inside this place. We will hold this line till we return to the embrace of the Goddess and let history remember us as the people who gave their lives to protect their homes."

A roaring cheer answered his words as the men raised their swords in the air and Jaune pulled out his own blade.

"Ready our arrows," he shouted, " _And let these fuckers feel the wrath of the Gryphon_."

And the battle resumed anew but this time Jaune noticed something different. They were far more Faunus attacking than the times they were coming in waves and he knew that the Faunus were coming at them in forces now as their arrows were too few to stop them in their tracks as they were doing before and then ladders were being raised up.

"Swords," he yelled out as he stabbed straight to a Faunus who was coming on top fo the wall.

Jaune continued to fight as each time he killed one, two more seems to appear and it wasn't long before the top of the Wall was completely overwhelmed by the numbers of the Faunus that were attacking them. Jaune fought like a man possessed, cutting down Faunus after Faunus with precise skill as both Faunus and Arc soldiers were falling and dying in this bloody battle that was taking place in his ancestral home as the fighting had moved from the top of the wall to the courtyard and Jaune continued to fight until he was brought down by multiple stabs wounds upon his body forcing him down to his knees, thought his hand was still upon the handle of his sword.

Blood dripped down from his wounds as he was held by his arms with the sound of horses approaching toward him. He looked up finding three people descending from their horses before approaching toward him. Two of them were hooded and one had hears sticking out the top of the hood as they were obviously Faunus as the third one, a woman came to stand right in front of him. It was unusually quiet save for the chatter in that strange language around him and his own labored breathing. The woman then kneeled to his level, her golden eyes staring straight into his own. She had dark hair falling upon her shoulders with golden eyes, with a red jewel on her forehead. Her skin was dark with stripes upon it, thought something about her thug familiarity to Jaune thought he couldn't think of where…

"You have defeated more than a thousand of my men," she spoke, "you Arc of Gryphonhall have earned your reputation…but alas, every great dynasty must come to an end."

Her eyes were cold…empty of feelings. She then stood back up before turning away from him.

"Fennec kill him and burn this place to the ground," she said, "let's leave a message to the Vale as to the might of the White Fang."

"As you wish, Khan," one of the hooded figure spoke and the one with the large ears approached and a flash of steel was the last thing Jaune Arc saw in his life before darkness came, however his last thoughts were with his mother and sister praying that his sacrifice managed to help them get to safety.

* * *

 **Yeah...that just happened.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and here is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **The Island of Patch**

Oscar was feeling out of place these past few days since his arrival upon the island. He was a simple farmer, just a man that made his living from the animal he hunted in the forest around his home and from the fruits he grew from his fields. He usually sells them in Agnes Port, gaining some liens for clothing as well as anything he would need. That was the simple life he had lived for years ever since his grandmother passed.

But ever since Winter Schnee had been dropped into his life, it had taken a turn for the unusual. Oscar was a little baffled and amazed to hear that she was the Princess of Remnant, the other land that was outside of Vacuo. Remnant is a place that Vacuo sells things to he had never met anyone from that land before, and for Winter to be the Princess had really taken him a while to gather the idea around his head, and yet, who knew that just because he had decided to save her life that he would be here on Patch, the home of the Red Roses.

The young man glanced around the house that he had been staying in these pasts few days. It was the home that Taiyang's men had led him to when they had become aware he was Winter's friend. The entire place looked expensive and nothing like he never seen before. His humble home, as much as he never wanted to admit it, was not the home that anyone like Winter would ever stay in choice or no. This place however, was the place that only someone who was born into nobility will stay in, and someone like Oscar who had grown into a small dirty home, would never see it from the day they were born till the day they die. It was just too different from what he knew.

And that was why he felt out of place.

He wanted to go back home to his tiny home and live in peace away from all of this… _wealth._

It's one of the reasons why he had taken to explore the island as much as he could and not staying another moment inside this house they had given him. He had heard of Patch before during the many talks around the town as a beautiful paradise island and now that he was here, he found the tales to be truth. There was an unparalleled beauty in this place. They were many ancient statues on the side of the roads and even the largest one that could be seen from anywhere on the island was towering over everything like a great marble god that stand watch and protect them.

They were many soldiers patrolling the streets too, Oscar noticed, and the life upon this island was bustling as people worked with the commerce of the place as well as the many ships that can be seen in the distance of the area. He was standing there upon one of the side of the road looking out toward the sea in front of him at the large ships that always were patrolling around the island in the distance out there to keep it safe. It was the same blockage he remembers seeing when he was aboard Taiyang's ship when they were first coming here to Patch…him along with Winter.

Winter was a kind young woman, Oscar noticed and despite being a princess, she never once made him felt less than he was. Even when she was in his home, she never once complained to him nor tell him about anything at all, and she was always so bright whenever she saw him. He remembered all too well, how she had been during the first weeks when he had found her. It was like she was carrying something sad within her heart and he had wanted to do anything to help her, but Oscar didn't know what he could tell her, so he had simply decided to make her stay as comfortable as possible. If anyone was too sad, a little bit of comfort can be the difference between a smile face and eyes full of tears.

At least, that's how it was for Grandma.

But nowadays, Oscar knew that there was something going on with the white-haired woman. While he didn't truly understand what the connection was between her and the Red Roses, he knew that whatever Winter had learned from the person she was going to meet, it wasn't what she was expecting. The woman didn't talk to him about it, but Oscar could see it upon her face when she had returned from the meeting she had with the leader of this place…this Ruby person…

He wanted to help but Winter had simply brushed it away saying.

"I need to make this decision myself Oscar," she had said, "But I thank you for your kind words."

But some days later, Winter seems to have decided on what to do for she had gone back to that Ruby person and ever since then, she would be gone the entire day and only returning when the sun had long since set. He would be lying to say that he wasn't curious about what she was doing but Oscar didn't ask for it wasn't his business. He had seen what happen to people who got involved in the affairs of nobles before and it never ended well for them.

He knew Winter wasn't like those pricks he had seen in Agnes Port but habits he had learned his entire life isn't simply going to go away after a few days. He would surely breach the subject with Winter in some fashion or another soon, but for now, he was simply enjoying exploring Patch to it's fullest. So during the days that Winter was gone from the home, Oscar had taken to explore and take in the sights of the place that had more than a little bit of history with an ancient culture older than he knew.

"Oscar," a familiar voice spoke out drawing the young man from his thoughts.

It was Taiyang, and the man wasn't wearing any armor, nor did he have a sword at his hip. He was wearing more lax clothing, though they were still very well made. His blond hair was falling upon his shoulder as his purple eyes were looking at him with something with no surprise within his eyes. It was like the man had been expecting to see him.

"Lord Taiyang," Oscar said with a light bow.

"No need to bow to me boy," Taiyang answered him, "Having another stroll through the city, are we? That must mean Winter is with Ruby."

Oscar looked at the man, a little surprised that he knew about that. Some of his feelings must have shown on his face for Taiyang approached toward him.

"It's not hard to know since Ruby was waiting for her to come," the man told him, "And I have heard from my men that she had become a regular visitor back at the Estate."

Oscar thought about what the man had revealed. If there is someone that could be aware of what was going on between that strange Ruby girl and Winter, it would be this man right here since he had been the one who Ruby had sent to Winter to be able to help them. He turned his attention back toward the man in front of him.

"Lord Taiyang, would be alright if could ask you something?"

"Sure, let's walk and talk," Taiyang told him.

The two set off on the road together as they walked past many people who bowed at them in greeting, thought it was more toward Taiyang than him considering that he was basically a nobody on Patch. He was well respected and known in this place.

"Do you know why Ruby wanted Winter here?"

Taiyang stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking on how he should answer.

"Truly, Ruby never shares her reason when she wants something," he finally spoke, "But this is the first time she had sent someone directly to me so that I could bring them to her. I would hardly be called an expert on what goes on in that child's mind, but all I can determine is that Winter Schnee is much more valuable than just the princess of Remnant."

Oscar seems to think about that answer. How could Winter be more valuable than being a princess? He had believed that being a princess of a country was the best value there was in the entire world. What could be more valuable than a princess?

"I don't follow."

Taiyang laughed.

"I would be surprised if you did understand," he answered jovially, "It was my Priestess's will to bring her Winter, so it was what I had done. Maybe I don't need to understand more than that. Maybe what I know is enough."

Oscar looked down.

"I…I don't feel comfortable here at all," he said suddenly drawing Taiyang's eyes toward him, "I'm just a simple farmer, nothing more and nothing less and yet, here I am staying at a place that was meant for nobles. I had a princess living under the roof of my old hut."

"The change of scenery that jarring to you Oscar?" Taiyang spoke to him, "I can understand the need for simplicity I suppose and if you truly desire to return home then I can arrange for a ship for you to go."

Oscar glanced at him.

"You…You would do that?"

Taiyang nodded.

"I can," he said, "I have friends at the Port. I can speak to some of them and on the next ship heading for Agnes, you would be on it and you will return home to your hut and your life. If you truly desire to go back, I can put up a word to my friends."

Oscar thought about it. Does he really want to go back home?

He thought back to the home he had been staying in these pasts few days and the elegance of the home. This life wasn't for him. He had done what Winter had asked of him, and he had helped her as best he could. Now, he had nothing else to do on this island…nothing and that was the feeling that hurt him the most.

This life of wealth made him uncomfortable.

"If you can do this," he said, "I will be…grateful."

Taiyang observed him for a few moments.

"Winter know of this I'm certain," he asked him.

"I will be speaking it with her about it tonight," Oscar told him.

Taiyang nodded.

"Alright, I'll speak to some of my friends," he said, "I'll return words in a few days at best."

Oscar was grateful to the man.

* * *

That same night, Oscar waited for Winter to return to the home they were staying in. He was going to talk to Winter about the situation he had found himself in. While he had grown to care for the white haired young woman, they lived in two different worlds. All this extravagance, Winter was used to them, not him and it was time that he returns to the place where everything was simple for him.

Winter had returned earlier today than normal. The young woman was dressed in a simple one-piece outfit with white pants underneath the dress which had a slit on ether side of the tight. The young woman looked at him when she entered, the room.

"Oscar," she greeted with a bright smile, "Evening."

He smiled lightly at her. She was still just as when he had first found her sleeping underneath the Elfwood tree at the beginning of the winter season. Oscar let out a small sigh at what he was about to do, however, he feels that it still needs to be done.

"Winter, can we talk?" he asked her.

A confused expression appeared upon the woman's face before giving him light nod.

"Of course, we can," she said, "You're my friend Oscar."

He nodded.

"Er…right," he said, "I…I've asked lord Taiyang to help me gain passage back to Vacuo."

Winter blinked at that.

"Passage back?" she repeated, before something seems to click in her head, "You're leaving?"

Oscar let out a sigh glancing around the room.

"I have done what you asked me to do," he told her, "I brought you to meet lord Taiyang and you have gotten to meet the Ruby girl and is probably getting the answers that you want whenever you go to her. All of this wealth…it makes me uncomfortable."

The young man glanced back toward the blue eyes in front of him.

"I'm not used to them and I don't think I would ever be used to them," he said, "I just want to return home and back to my farm."

Winter looked surprisingly sad at what he was saying. She looked down to her lap where she had placed both of her hands upon her lap. Her white hair was into a ponytail but strings of it still fall upon her face.

"Is that what you really wish?" she asked him, her voice unusually soft.

Oscar paused. When Taiyang had asked him that today, he had answered the man quickly and was convinced at him, but now when Winter is asking him about that…why did feel so much difficult to answer her. He knew that he wasn't needed here anymore. Winter didn't need his protection anymore since she was on an island surrounded by soldiers. He had done his part in getting her here.

Now, he needs to go home.

"It is," he said softly.

Winter nodded lightly at him, her eyes distant and yet, there was a small smile upon her lips. She seemed sad but, she smiled.

"Tell me when you will be leaving," she told him, "And I will be with you there to say goodbye."

"Of course," Oscar told her.

She smiled again, and no more words were exchanged after that…thought at night, when he was lying down in his bed, Oscar couldn't get the bitter feeling inside his heart to go away.

* * *

Two days later was when Taiyang found him again to tell him that he had booked a passage to Vacuo at the end of the week. To Oscar the man had seemed slightly distracted when he had found him in the house.

"Is everything alright my lord?" he asked.

Taiyang glanced at him.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself about," he said, "Just a message I was hoping to arrive and yet there wasn't any. I'm simply worried that something had happened to the fifth Fleet. They patrol the Dragon's Sea which is outside of our territory a little bit. It's not unusual for pirates or other likes to attack our ships, but to go five weeks without sending a report…it's a little worrying."

He chuckled shaking his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he told her, "You just worry about being at the ship by the end of week if you're going back to Vacuo."

"Thank you, my lord," he said, "Truly."

"To be fair, it was an easy ask," Taiyang told him with a light shrug of his shoulders, "Then I will bid you an early fare you well Oscar."

"Farewell my lord."

Oscar ended up telling Winter about when he will be leaving Patch and as she had promised, Winter had come with him to the docks on that morning. He hadn't come with much but Winter had gifted him with a cloak and some clothing that same morning as thanks for everything he had done for her.

"Then, I will bet that this would be the last time we will see each other," he said looking at the young woman beside him.

Winter looked at him with a light smile.

"I hope not," she said softly, "You have been too kind to me in the few weeks we've spent together in your modest home."

Oscar give her a light smile.

"It was anything but modest," he answered her, "But thanks for being kind."

Winter observed him, with a gentle look in her eyes and then, she took him into an even gentler hug. Oscar feel himself stiffening at the hug, having not expecting it. With her hugging him, Oscar had the sudden realization just how small she really was. Winter always seems to be bigger than life but with her form softly hugging him, he realized that he was taller than her which was probably why he could carry her no problem from where he had found her to his home without breaking a sweat.

He hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you Oscar," she said softly to him.

"I'll miss you as well my lady," he told her.

Winter let go of him and stepped back. Oscar stared at her for a few moments looking at her, he felt the same bitter feeling that was in his heart. He gives her a small nod and a smile before turning away from her. He climbed on the ship and in no time at all, it was sailing out of the Patch's port and into the open seas around them.

As the hours crawled by, Patch grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing on the horizon but open waters. Oscar's room was well furnished probably having Taiyang getting him this passage across the seas and so far, there hasn't been anything happening as Oscar was simply waiting for when the ship docks at Agnes port however, it was during their fourth day at sea when something had happened.

He had been in his room enjoying his lunch when the the sound of a horn drew his attention. Being curious about what was going on, Oscar had left his room and made his way above deck noticing that many of the sailors were working on the sails and even had some men speaking to each other about it.

"A fleet…all the way out here?" one of the men was saying.

"I don't like this…what if they attack us?" another said.

"They've already spotted us," the captain spoke out, "With how many ships they are, we won't survive if they attack. Let's hope they don't and if they do, be ready to fight for your lives lads."

"What's going on?" Oscar asked the captain.

The man extended a hand forward.

"A fleet lad," he said, "a fleet of ships, and they're heading in our direction."

Oscar made his way toward the side of the railing of the ship and looked out at the direction the captain was pointing and feel his eyes widen in shock. There was a fleet of ships in the distance, all of them fitted with black sails were gliding above the water.

"Those ships designs," one sailor said, "Remnant ships."

"What would ships from Remnant be doing out here?" another said, "Remnant is in the other direction."

 _Remnant,_ Oscar thought shocked, _That's where Winter is from._

When the ships got closer, Oscar came to realize that they were warships. Large vessels builts for combats on the seas as he knew that there was no way that this little merchant ship would survive if they ever engaged them in combat. He knew that they would be completely massacred by the people upon those ships. The Captain had managed to pull out his vessel out of the way of the fleet and as they were passing by, Oscar took notice of many soldiers upon deck dressed in armors thought none of them spared them a glance.

He also noticed that some of the ships were damaged almost as if they had already engaged people in combat, the black sails of the ships all bear a similar symbol.

The Mark of the Scorpion.

It was a tense atmosphere as the warships passed them by, thought some of the soldiers upon them looked at the merchant ship but none attacked until the fleet had completely passed them continuing upon their journey leaving the small merchant ship alone. Noticing that the danger had passed, some of the crew people started to cheer, thought Oscar had a sinking feeling in his chest as he was staring back at the fleet that was slowly disappearing.

 _They were heading in the direction they were coming from…the direction of the island of Patch._

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this little insight in Oscar's mind...**

 **Anyway, hope you have enjoyed this read. See you all next time.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, here is the final chapter of Songs of War. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far and this chapter is a Winter one.**

 **Thanks for the support through this second part of my Ice and Shadow saga and the appearance of someone people have been asking for here so enjoy.**

 **Read on.**

Chapter Thirty

Oscar was gone.

Winter found it odd she wouldn't see him whenever she returned to her home at night. She was surprised at how he was feeling and thought that he would be beside her during the time she was here on Patch. Oscar had become a familiar figure, the first friendly face she had seen when the person she had considered to be a friend betrayed her and her family that fateful night at her brother's wedding. He had cared for her whenever she was down in her depression and even when she had told him who she really was, Oscar had stayed beside her and had tried to do what he can to help her.

She had never come to think that he was uncomfortable with the place they were staying in. Oscar's home had been simple and despite it was lacking in the extravagance that Winter had grown up with, she had never once felt uncomfortable within them. To be honest, the sight of the home had been a relief after everything that had happened in White Castle and everything she had suffered. He had become a friend to her, someone before everything had happened to her, she never would have imagined becoming friends with, but she had done.

 _But I haven't been a good friend, have I?_

Ever since her talk with Ruby Rose, Winter had been at war with herself. When she had heard her uncle was still alive, her first instinct was to go to Mistral and find him. Nox Schneider was always kind to her whenever she saw him and still remember her last conversation with him just before the wedding on the day both him and grandfather had come to Atlas. She had felt tears in her eyes whenever she thought of them, and now she couldn't even go to them because if she returns to Remnant, Ruby Rose had told her that she would not live to reach her uncle and the enemy would get to her first.

She had wanted to send a raven, but will Nox believed it is from her?

But Ruby also wanted her to learn on using that strange power she seemingly had awoken somehow. Winter didn't understand it at all. She still remembers the strange place that Ruby had taken her, the place where she had heard her father's voice calling out for someone. It made her wonder exactly what had happened and how she was able to hear her father when she knew that he was dead.

The fear of having that power was the reason her family were all killed. The fear of that power had drove Morgana Fall to slaughter the entire Schnee family and Winter wouldn't find it hard to believe that Morgana was also responsible for her father's death. She had found herself hating Morgana Fall more and more, hating her more than she ever hated someone in her entire life. If that strange power was the reason her family was killed, then she would learn to use it and maybe when she can use it, she will return to Remnant to her uncle and help him fight against the monster that killed everything she held dear to her heart.

It was one of the reasons why she had become so focused upon the training Ruby had set out for her and because of that, she had neglected the only friend that had been beside her when she was at her lowest and now, he was gone, and she couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself at how she had treated her friend.

Her father would have been disappointed in her if he was alive. He had always encouraged her relationship with her half-sister, Weiss and something like that would have been something he would have taken her aside to give her some good fatherly wisdom of his own. Now that he was gone, she had found her missing him even more.

"You're distracted,"

Winter turned her gaze toward her companion. Ruby Rose was seating upon a bench, even thought she didn't have her hood on her head. Her dark hair was shorter than Winter had imagined it to be, but it was also dual colored while dark at the roots, with red at the tips that were falling around her shoulders. She had inquired about it when she first saw it, but Ruby's answer was that it was always that way since she never did anything to it only cutting it whenever it got too long.

"Oscar left the island," she said.

Ruby's veil was still in place upon her features hiding her eyes from the world. It was hard to tell what kind of expression she made with it covering most of her face, however her lips seem to purse lightly at that.

"Your farmer friend," the girl spoke.

Winter nodded.

"He was the one person that was with me when I was at my lowest," she said softly, "I considered him a friend but…these past few weeks I have barely talked to him because I was too focused on learning what you had to teach me. I lost a friend because I was too pig headed."

"I wouldn't say you have lost a friend," Ruby told her, "Did you part ways with anger in your hearts?"

Winter thought back to the dock when she had said goodbye to him and how gentle Oscar was when she had hugged him. When she had done so, she smelled the familiar smell of the bed she had spent her nights in his home. The way the young man had looked at her when they were at the docks was surprising to her. They were genuine care in those gray eyes of his. While she was not unfamiliar with people looking at her with affections in their eyes…it was the first time she had seen it so genuine.

"No," she said, "I don't believe that we did."

Ruby let out a soft chuckle.

"Then he is still your friend," the girl told her, "Come, walk with me they won't be much training done if you are so unfocused."

Winter looked at the smaller girl who had stood back up on her feet before extending her arm for her. Letting out a small girl take hold of her arm, the duo set off from where they were seating and started to walk upon the stone path. Today they had stayed in the gardens of Ruby's home and Winter was still taken aback by how gorgeous it was.

They were so many roses and they were many in colors that she never would have guessed. Purple, white, and even some odd colors like orange and even green. While the gardens they had back at White Castle were beautiful, it pale in comparison to the marvel that Winter was observing.

"This place had been in my family for generations," Ruby spoke drawing her attention down toward her, "Many others before me had come to care for it and I am the Priestess of this day and age that now cares for it. It is one of the calmest places in this area. I am always here whenever inspiration for one of my songs came to be."

"Is this how the roses came to be your family's sigil?" Winter asked.

Ruby let out a small chuckle.

"No," she said, "I think it's because of what the Roses represent to the world. There is an old story that had passed down in my family about one of my ancestors. It was said that she was so beautiful that many people from far off lands came here to catch a glimpse of her beauty. She would gain offer of marriage as often one would watch the sunrise each morning, but she never once married any of those high lords."

Winter looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because she was manipulative and cold," she said, "If there is nothing to be gain from her, then she would not waste time talking with men who has nothing to offer her. Of course, later in life she did marry someone but the lord she chose after having her first child, went and bed another woman. She took it as a great insult, but she didn't fly into a rage at all. What she did was she invited both her husband and the woman he slept with to dine with her along with their families."

Ruby stopped walking at that moment as they had reached a fork in the path. The girl seems to be focused upon one of the roses in front of her before kneeling in front of them.

"When everyone was full of food and drunk from the mead she had served," Ruby continued, "She then ordered her soldiers to murder them all, every man, woman and child along with her husband and the woman he slept with. Just like that, two families have been eradicated from the world at the cause of her husband's lust for another than her."

Winter felt a chill go through her body at the story.

"And like that, she left their bodies behind but not before leaving a black rose at her husband's hand," Ruby continued.

It was then Winter noticed the reason Ruby had kneeled in front of the bush of roses. There was a single black one there and she was gently touching it's flower, almost like in reverence of it.

"What was this woman's name?" Winter asked.

"Her name was Ruby Rose."

Winter's eyes widened in shock.

"Your parents named you after someone like that?"

Ruby chuckled softly, "She lived five thousand years ago so I doubt anyone alive would know of her existence, unless they looked through the Archives for our family tree. My parents would be the even less likely to know her name at all."

Winter felt confusion at that.

"Then how did you…," she started before she stopped realizing how Ruby had learned about that woman's name, " _your abilities."_

Ruby let out a humming noise.

"When the Grand Elder first told me about what I could do I was excited," she said, "That I was to become the Priestess of the Red Roses and with the power to see through time itself. I was always curious about history and fascinated with the grand tales of ancient heroes and great battles that had shaped this world into what it is today…however, the more I saw, the more I came to realize, reality is not a fairy tale. It is unforgiving, bloody, filled with pain, loss and suffering from both side of each conflicts."

She pulled herself up upon her feet.

"Good and evil on both side of every war ever fought," she said softly, "the world wasn't as simple as the tales but much more complex than many can imagine."

Ruby took her arms again and Winter let the shorter girl lead her forward. It was easy to forget that Ruby was only a fourteen-year-old girl sometimes. Whenever the girl talked with her, there was always something larger about Ruby Rose that made her feel like she was something more than human…

"You speak of your parents, but I haven't seen much of them," Winter said, "The only people around here are the robbed people that led me through and soldiers patrolling the area."

"My parents are staying in the city," Ruby answered her, "They sometimes come to visit of course but they have other children to take care of apart from me."

"You don't live with your parents?"

"Only the Priestess is allowed to stay here," Ruby told her, "The only reason you have been allowed to enter was because I told them to let you through. I was sad when I had to leave my parents to come to live here, however, I have grown my duty and came to love being what I am."

Winter only nodded thinking about it for a few moments. She also had some power within that she needs to practice. So far, all that she had been doing is getting familiar with the Aura that she had within her…that warm feeling she has underneath her chest. It was something she had grown familiar with and Ruby had been trying to let her understand on how to use it.

"Do not worry," Ruby spoke to her almost as if she had read her mind, "It's still early in your teachings and when we are done, you would be able to do many things."

Before Winter could answer a bell had started to ring somewhere causing her to turn her attention at the direction it was coming from. Ruby seems to tense at the sound of the bells before she started to march forward aiming straight out of the garden and Winter followed her. The duo walked through the halls, and the white-haired girl noticed that the soldiers were moving quickly through the halls and there was an urgency within their movements something that made Winter remember the sacking of White Castle and how the bells were ringing at that time as well.

They had come out upon a balcony which give them a view of the seas which stretched far into the horizon. That was when Winter saw the fleet of black sailed ships all heading straight for the island. She counted easily thirty to fifty ships all of them sharing a similar red Scorpion insignia upon the clothes of their sails.

"A foolish move to attack us directly," one of the soldiers nearby said, "The Dragon Fleet will be more than enough for them."

Ruby didn't say anything as she stood there looking at the fleet approaching them and even at the distance Winter can see the catapults from the ships launching their attacks toward the fleet that was protecting the island. She can see smokes rising from the ships that were hit as the sea battle continued, feeling a light chill running through her at what was happening. Why would a fleet would be attacking here of all place, unless…

"Ruby…are they here for me?"

The girl turned her head toward her.

"There is a possibility," she answered, "But you have nothing to worry for. You are under our protection here Winter and I will not allow any enemy to harm you. I can promise you that."

Winter felt a little assured but the sound of the battle happening out there at the sea drew her eyes again seeing that some of the ships from the Dragon fleet had caught fire and were sinking as well as a few from the Scorpion fleet as well. As the hour passed it would seem that the Dragon Fleet had managed to drive the enemy into a standstill until the sound of clashing steels drew Winter's attention back toward the street of the city and her eyes widened in shock.

"There are enemies down here," she said.

It was easy to see which side was of the enemy as their clothing were more rough looking as their armors were widely different compared to the armor of the Roses soldiers and the way they were battling.

"But how did they get on land…their fleet is still out there," the soldier beside them spoke out, "Soldier _enemy at the Gate. DO NOT ALLOW THEM INSIDE THE ESTATE_. Come with me Priestess, lady Winter."

The two followed the soldier that was with them as a group of the soldier followed to keep them safe. Winter was feeling the same fear she felt at the time when Sir Young had come to her that time in her room to save her life. It was the same fear that was pumping within her body right now. The soldiers led both her and Ruby through a series of hallway as the sound of the blades hitting each other became even louder as the soldiers around them pulled out their weapon, the steel ringing around them.

Then arrows took down two of the men with them forcing the group to stop as they raised their shields taking position around both Ruby and Winter to protect them with their lives. Winter had let out a small scream of shock at the sight of the two soldiers falling from the many arrows that had pierced their forms through their armors.

"Don't harm the girls, kill the rest," a voice yelled out.

More arrows flew forward hitting the shield and none reached Ruby and Winter were pushed back until they had come across the garden where they were just an hour earlier talking to each other. The soldiers left the two of them in the back as they battled against the enemy that had come after them. Ruby had fallen back with Winter, holding upon her arms but strangely enough, she didn't seem as scared as Winter was feeling as the enemy fought until most of the soldiers who had protected both Ruby and Winter were lying dead on the ground and the enemy finally made itself known to Winter.

The one in the lead was a man with horn visible upon his forehead as he was holding a sword in his hand as his eyes stared at them. But then, it was the sigil upon his clothing that had drawn Winter's eyes. It was the same sigil she had seen upon the soldiers of Amastrial back in Atlas.

The sigil of the Basilisk.

 _Morgana._

The name of the woman who had betrayed her family caused hatred to rise from Winter's heart and she can feel rage taking place of the fear she was once feeling. It would make sense that she would be the one who will come after her…

"Well, well," a voice spoke out as a new figure walked from behind the man with the horn, "Now isn't that a pleasant surprise."

The new arrival was skinny, with long hair which was braided behind him. He was wearing similar armor to his men thought he had a red plate over his chest compared to the men around him, the sigil of the Scorpion upon it. He had a large grin upon his face, making it look demented with his dark eyes looking at the two of them and a single tail was dancing behind him…the tail of a Scorpion, marking the man as a Faunus as well.

"I came here for one and yet, I've gotten two," he grinned his eyes finding Winter, "the Queen would be very happy to hear that I have found you Winter Schnee…I wonder if she would let me add your head to my collection…right beside your family of course."

Ruby's grip upon Winter's arm tightened into an iron like vice.

"Why have you come for me Tyrian the Scorpion?" she asked, her voice calm, "And how did you even managed to get upon this island?"

The man had a light surprise upon his face before his smile returned.

"My reputation precede me if someone like you knows my name, and every good attack need a little diversion to draw attention away from our little get together here," he said, approaching toward Ruby raising his bloodstained sword toward her face, "Maybe you'll be more talkative then your friend Autumn."

"Autumn?" Ruby repeated, her tone strange, "Y…You people were responsible for her disappearance?"

The man, Tyrian let out a chuckle.

"Seems something amazing was supposed to happen when we found you Four," he grinned, "And my Queen is very interested in it. Now you will come with me. Men, take them."

The group approached toward them with their swords and Winter can feel her eyes widening at what was happening. She knew that if Morgana gain her hands upon her, she was going to be killed…just like her entire family had been during the sacking of Atlas…

 _Just like her father…_

Her rage at Morgana for betraying her, and all the pain she had endured at the lost of her family came bubbling to the surface and at the same time, her Aura reacted to her feeling rising like a volcano that was ready to explode…

" _NO,_ "

And exploded it did. A wave of Aura generated ice exploded from her body and in seconds the ground around her as well as the ground around her was completely frozen over and the two Faunus who had been approaching toward her and Ruby screamed in pain as their hands were blackened from being so close to her at the explosion of ice and cold, their fingers having frozen solid.

Tyrian noticed what she had done and fixed her with a glare. He launched himself toward her, raising his sword in the air as he launched at her.

" _You little bitch_ ," he screamed aiming his strike at her.

" _Winter, no_ ," Ruby yelled throwing both of her arms around Winter's waist as she pulled her body down.

Tyrian's sword struck true as both Winter and Ruby were down upon the ground. The white-haired girl looked down toward Ruby who was lying down upon her but what drew her attention was the blood that was now seeping from the wound upon Ruby's back. Winter feel her eyes widening in shock at the sight of the wound upon her friends's body.

"Ruby," she yelled.

Then a screech filled the sky as well as the rhythmic pounding of massive pair of wings. Both Winter and Tyrian looked up at the sound and Winter feel her eyes widen in shock at the sight of the creature that was flying above them. It was yellow scaled with red at the tips of the wings. Its jaws were opened with teeth the size of blades, the molten amber eyes staring down toward Tyrian and Winter noticed the pure hatred that was within those eyes.

" _Goddess_ ," Winter whispered.

She was looking at a Dragon, a full-blown living fire breathing Dragon.

Then all she saw next was flames as the yellow horned Dragon spat out a large wave of flames down toward where Tyrian stood. Winter had thrown herself down with Ruby underneath her as the heat from the flame, causing the ice Winter had created to evaporate. The flame was so hot that all the remained of Tyrian and his men were nothing but ashes.

The Dragon then let out a powerful screech again announcing its victory to the entire world before it landed down on it's four legs, the long tail dancing behind it causing the earth to rumble around Winter and then the sound of someone yelling caused her to look up again.

A woman had descended from the Dragon's back. The first thing that drew Winter's attention was the sight of the bright blonde hair that danced with the stranger's long hair. The next was the horns that were growing from the said woman's head, which looked very similar to the horns that were upon the Dragon's head. The woman was wearing light armor upon her body and had a sword at her waist. One of her arms was completely bandaged while the other had a gauntlet upon it.

The woman kneeled beside the two of them, her bright eyes which were red had now faded to an amethyst shade.

"You foolish girl," the stranger spoke out, her voice gentle, "Why would you risk your life so needlessly?"

Winter watched amazed as the stranger's hand seems to glow upon the wound for a few moments and the blood stopped flowing as she removed her hand and turned the girl over, having her rest against her bandaged arm. The veil was still shadowing her face and the stranger made to remove it but Ruby's hand caught her.

"It's fine," she said softly, "I'm awake…I didn't lose consciousness when I was attacked…I was just in shock and in too much pain to speak…. however, I am glad to see you have arrived Yang."

The stranger, Yang, seems to sigh at her.

"I didn't expect to arrive here and find Patch being besieged," she said, "But my dragons will take care of the problem."

Winter blinked in shock.

 _Dragons? She has more than one?_

They were even more screech filling the air around them drawing Winters' attention and her eyes were wide as she was looking at the sky which had four other dragons dancing through the air, their form seemed small from how high they were but Winter had a feeling that each of them was the size of the one that had landed down…

 _Five Dragons…she has five of them…_

"Just…who are you…?" Winter found herself asking staring at the golden-haired woman.

Those amethyst eyes fixed her, and she noticed that they sharpened as they were taking her in. The warmth that was upon the woman's features when she was looking at Ruby earlier had disappeared completely as she was observing her, thought there was curiosity in her eyes.

It was Ruby who answered her.

"She is Yang Xia Long, and she is the Dragon Queen of Anima."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **SO ENDS THIS PART OF the ICE AND SHADOW SAGA. I hope you have enjoyed the read as the many things moving in this world and the war going on and Remnant and now a new player had just entered the stage and it's Yang Xia Long the final member of Team RWBY.**

 **Part Three will be called " _A Dream of Shadows"_ and I'll update it two weeks from now unlike the weekly update of these fics. Since i'm working now, don't have much chance to write a lot. When the next story is updated, it will still be a weekly thing but i need a break from writing fanfic. Don't worry, i'll have some World of Remnant Lore bit like the last fic...but _A Dream of Shadows_ won't update till two weeks from now.**

 **Thanks for the continued support for all of my fic and for this saga as well.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	31. World of Remnant part 3

**Hey guys, here is the next WOR bit.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

The Crown of Thorns by Pyrrha Nikos

The large territory of the North form Haven, though it is much known by the Cold Haven. As it's name implies, the cold is a very familiar friend in the North. Having lived there my entire life, I have come to see the cold as a constant presence here in Haven as if to remind us that like us, something else inhabit these lands.

My family, the Nikos have governed Haven for centuries now long before the Dragon Age had come to Remnant. We are the Lord Paramount of the North and our words is law. Our ancestral home of Braveheart had sat there protecting the North and even the Lord Commander at the Gate answer to us. With our banner men loyalty, we protect the North for the King.

But our land has been the field of the terrible war that many calls the War in the North. The way when the Faunus living beyond the Gate had come with an amassed army so that they could invade but we have managed to defeat them with the Huntsmen joining us in the battle as well as the forces from Atlas.

The Faunus didn't stand a chance against our united front and the stories are still being told today of how we defeated them. The North, however, remains our territory as it has always been and as the warrior daughter of the Nikos, I will do my part to defend my home as well as my brothers.

The words of my family are "Mind Thy Burden". The Crown of Thornes adorned our banners. My father explained it to me as a way for the men of our family to remember and understand the weight of the power that we shoulder as Nikos, and the responsibility we have to the North. As their only daughter, I know that my family is looking for a match for me but my father is very selective of whom he will chose for me. As a warrior, he told me that he will choose someone who will compliment me and not adder my free spirit. Warrior women are not a rarity in Remnant but hardly the daughter of a noble lord will pick up a sword. They are more interested in learning sewing and learning to be a lady.

I am thankful that my father hadn't stopped me from becoming a warrior and while mother worries for me, she also understand that a Nikos is the ruling body of the North. I will always love and protect my family and as long as something threaten them, no matter what enemy, I will be there to fight alongside them.


End file.
